The Jewel of Neverland
by Dreamer-Girl96
Summary: They say Peter Pan is a monster who can't love. Then the shadow brought back stubborn, naive Amy. No matter how she denies it, she's falling for the cruel boy. Will love be Pan's saving grace or his ultimate downfall? Takes place before, during, and after Operation: Save Henry. Peter/OC. Rated T for mature/dark themes and swearing. Mostly canon with slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Review and tell me what you all think of this first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters in it, except Amy and the other minor OC's.**

**Chapter 1.**

"Amethyst! Get back here now!"

Whatever happens, I couldn't look behind me. I especially couldn't turn around and go back. Not to there.

"Don't make me come out in this damn rain and drag you back myself!"

I cringed but didn't stop. It was an empty threat. They were always empty threats. I'd tried to sneak out in the afternoon before he woke up from his nap, but no such luck. He came in my room to demand I make lunch only to discover that my clothes were all gone and I was already making a beeline for the front door.

Trying to ignore him, I hugged myself for warmth. It was dreary, cold, and raining. I'd literally just walked out the door and already I was soaked.

"AMETHYST!"

I couldn't stop myself. I turned around to look at who I liked to call my jailer, Paul. He was standing in the doorway of our shabby house. Excuse me, _his_ shabby house.

"My name is Amy!" I snapped. "Only my mom can call me Amethyst."

That was a low blow and I knew it. My mother and him hadn't even been together a month when she abandoned us. I was ten years old. I understood why she wanted to get away from Paul. He was lazy, an alcoholic, and cruel. What I didn't get was why she got together with him in the first place. It's not like he had money or good looks to make up for how much of an asshole he was.

Before she left, she promised she'd send me a plane ticket to come to her wherever she was once she settled down. She never sent me a ticket though. She never even wrote. She'd always been cold to me, but never to the extent of just abandoning me.

Maybe she didn't have money to take care of me or maybe she was sick of me, like she grew sick of Paul. Either way, I still missed her. More importantly, I desperately needed to get away from this hell hole.

I guess in Paul's defense he could have kicked me out to live on the streets when she left. Well, then again I was the only one who kept the house in order and food on the table. I didn't know what he would do without me. Probably try and marry someone whose as dumb and naive as me.

When I turned fifteen I got a part-time job and hid the money I earned. Now I was close to being eighteen and had enough money to get away. I had planned on waiting until I was eighteen, after I graduated, but there was something inside me that was screaming for me to go now. So I left school and made the arrangements to get out of here.

I focused my attention back to Paul, who was staring at me with narrowed eyes, reflecting my own hatred.

"You'll never make it on your own," he growled, looking ready to hurl his beer bottle at me. "You're too gullible. You'll be eaten alive out there!"

I shrugged and adjusted my knapsack more securely on my shoulder. "Even if it does, wherever I go will be better than here. Thank you for keeping me alive and, well, somewhat safe for the past seven years but I'm done taking care of you. Good-bye, Paul, and good-luck."

I began walking again and this time I didn't look back.

* * *

"Um, miss? Excuse me, miss?"

I snapped back to reality and stared at the waitress in confusion. "What?"

"I asked you what you wanted to order?" She was giving me a weird look. I could see some concern in her eyes.

Come on, it was a freaking diner. I couldn't be the only runaway that's ever sat in this booth in dripping wet clothes and hair that resembled a drowned rat. I hadn't even made it to the airport before I ducked in here to get out of the rain and to get something to eat. I had already purchased my plane ticket to Maine, but now I didn't have much money left to spare on food.

Why Maine? I have absolutely no idea. I just felt so . . . drawn to it for some reason. I didn't know exactly what I'd do when I got there. Look for a town to live in, I suppose.

Man, I reaaally didn't think this plan through at all. Well, there was no going back now.

"Look, kid, I have other customers. What do you want to eat?" All signs of concern had left the middle-age waitress, leaving her to look quite exasperated. She had one of those weird hairstyles from the sixties. A beehive, I think. I glanced at her name tag. She even had a fitting name for the hairstyle. "Betty".

I glanced over the menu quickly. "I'll just have a blueberry muffin."

She blinked in surprise. "Is that all?"

Restraining myself from rolling my eyes, I said, "Yes. To go, please."

Betty shrugged. "Alright. Be right back."

She left to go get my muffin and I briefly debated the idea of whether to just leave and save my money. Until my stomach gave a loud growl, demanding that I feed it. So I got my muffin and put it in my bag from the plane trip.

As I was counting out a tip, Betty spoke up. "Look, if you're in some kind of trouble there are people that can help."

I smiled at her and put some money in her hand. "Thanks, but I don't need help. I'll be fine when I get away."

She chewed on her bottom lip for a few moments before nodding. "Okay. Good luck, kid."

I exited the diner, pulling my hood up, and stood on the side of the road to try and get a taxi. It took me ten minutes to get one to pull over for me. Thankfully, the taxi driver got me to the airport in pretty good time.

Just in time to see Paul standing by the front doors, scanning the area. I should have known he wouldn't have let his meal ticket go so easily. At least he hadn't gotten the cops involved. Yet.

"Just_ awesome_," I hissed. I pulled out some money and handed it to the driver.

"Just stop right here, thanks. You can keep the change if you stay parked here for two minutes."

I didn't give him time to answer. I got out of the cab and crouched behind it. I took off my zip-up hoodie and dug through my knapsack until I found my only other hoodie. Hopefully, Paul would be looking for a teenage girl wearing a white one, like I had been wearing early, and not a black one like now. There was the issue with my bag though. He'd recognize it.

I stood up and the cab immediately drove off, nearly going over my toes. I began to walk towards the airport entrance. As I got closer, I edged my way close to some parents with five hyper kids and put my hood up. If I was lucky, Paul wouldn't notice me.

Sure enough, I blended right in with them. He didn't give me a second glance as we walked by. After that, everything went smoothly. I got through security with no problems, though it sure took a long time. I made it onto my plane just in time and settled somewhat comfortably in my third class seat.

By the time the flight took off, I had already devoured my muffin and made friends with an adorable baby boy, whose mother looked like she hadn't slept in days. Once seeing I wasn't a crazy person that would run off with the kid or something, she gratefully let me play with him while she took a short nap.

And by short nap, I mean she slept for the entire flight and didn't wake up until the plane touched the ground of Maine. More specifically, she jolted awake when the perky flight attendant made the announcement that we'd arrived.

"You're very good with him," the woman commented as everyone stood to grab their bags.

"I love kids," I said, handing him back to her. "And animals."

I grabbed my bag from the storage above me and followed the cluster of people out of the plane. At least I didn't have to waste time getting luggage since I only had my own bag.

It wasn't until I stepped foot outside of the airport that it hit me.

_I was free._

Finally, I was on my own. I didn't have anyone to tear me down anymore, or push me around, or hurt me. Instead of dancing around and singing like I wanted to, I kept my cool. I simply got a taxi to the nearest, and cheapest, motel to stay for the night until I could figure out where I could go to find a town and get a job so I could get my own place to stay.

When I went inside the dinky motel, it was all I could do from bolting. I was immediately hit with the smell of cigarette smoke and my eyes nearly bled from the amount of tacky furniture. Loud music was playing from somewhere. There were teenagers my age, as well as young adults, practically everywhere. All of them were either drinking some kind of alcohol or smoking. The girl running the front desk was dressed like a hooker, though she wasn't much older than me.

"Quite a party you've got going on here," I commented as I gave her the money for my room.

She beamed. "Isn't it fantastic? My parents own this place and they actually pay me to do night shifts. I get to throw parties all the time."

"It's a good thing they trust you," I said wryly as she handed me my room key.

"Right?!" she agreed cheerfully. "Once you put your stuff away feel free to join in! Everyone's great about sharing!"

I forced a smile on my lips. "Thanks, but I'm not much of a party person."

"Ohh you're all innocent and stuff," she said nodding.

I made a face but didn't disagree. I pushed past a crowd of people with a bong and down a hall into my room. It wasn't any less tacky than the lobby, but at least I had privacy. All of these ugly colors, weird smells and just plain stress from the day was giving me a pounding headache. I wondered if the front desk chick had any Tylenol. After all the hangovers she must have to deal with everyday it seemed like a good possibility.

So I left the safety of my room and made my way back to the girl at the front desk.

"Hey, do you happen to have any Tylenol or Ibuprofen?" I asked her.

"Of course!" she responded as if I was stupid for thinking she wouldn't. She pulled out a purse from behind the desk and began to rummage through it.

"I know it's in here somewhere," she said, in frustration.

"I have one." I looked to my left to see a cute guy. He held out a pill to me. "She gave it to me yesterday and I put it in my pocket and forgot about it."

I looked back at the desk chick who stared at him blankly for a moment before her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, yeah!"

I took the pill from his hand and examined it. It seemed safe enough.

I put the pill in my mouth and managed to swallow it without choking. "Thanks," I said to him gratefully. "It's been a long day."

"No problem," he said with a lazy smile. "Why don't you come sit with me and relax for a bit?"

I hesitated. I had never hung out with an attractive guy before and I'd certainly never been in a situation like this. I had home-schooled myself so I wasn't even used to being around other people my age.

"Sure," I finally said, feeling bold. "Let's go."

We walked around some people and settled down on a couch.

"So what's your name?" he asked me.

"Amy," I answered. "You?"

"Brandon," he replied with a dazzling smile.

I nodded, not quite sure what else to say.

"Want to dance?" he asked me, gesturing towards a group of people who were grinding and dancing.

I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to think of how to say no.

He laughed. "Come on, let me guess. It's your first night away from mommy and daddy."

"Something like that," I said tiredly. This guy was already getting on my nerves and we've barely spoken.

"Then come celebrate," he pressed.

"Well . . ." I said slowly. "Okay, sure. Why not?"

He pulled me over to the people dancing. At first I felt awkward and weird. I didn't like being touched and it seemed like everyone was pressed against me. Then, out of nowhere, this shot of exhilaration went through me and dancing seemed like the perfectly logical thing to do.

For the first time in my life, I let myself go. I swayed to the music and even let Brandon put his arms around me.

But then suddenly a wave of dizziness hit me like a ton of bricks. The room began to swim around me in a thick, hazy blur. The music seemed to get robotic and more loud.

"Brandon," I said, slurring. "What's going on?"

I felt myself falling forward. I almost fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up bridal style.

I wanted to scream, to hurt him, to do something. Anything but allow him to carry me to a motel room like he was doing.

I heard the bedroom door slam shut and I felt myself drop onto something soft. The bed.

"Please don't," I begged him weakly as he began groping me. "Stop, please!"

But he wasn't stopping. He just kept touching me. I prayed, though I didn't deserve God's help. Paul was right, I was just a innocent, gullible fool. I deserved everything I was going to get. What was I thinking?! Taking a pill from a complete stranger at a party was so beyond stupid.

Despite how foolish I was, I couldn't just lay there and take it. I tried telling Brandon to stop but I was so weak I could hardly talk. When he paused to take off his clothes, I glanced outside the window and caught sight of two bright stars. Wishing on a star was for children, but it was all I had left to try. The one on the right was brighter, so I stared at that one.

"Please," I whispered, a tear sliding down my cheek.

Brandon grabbed my chin and wrenched my face to look at him. "Don't worry, Amy," he said, a wild, psychotic look in his eye, his hand going to the button of my jeans. "You'll love it."

"Don't," I pleaded weakly, trying to keep my eyes from shutting.

Suddenly, the window opened with a harsh slam. He stopped and we both stared at it. It was eerily quiet except for the whistling of the wind.

"Must have been the wind," he said finally, turning back to me.

Before his fingers even touched me, he flew backwards and slammed into the wall. I heard a loud crack, followed by him moaning in pain.

Something dark darted across the room. "Who's there?" I whimpered.

In response, a shadowy figure with a pair of glowing eyes dropped down from the ceiling.

I stared at it, wide-eyed. The thing stretched a hand out to me.

"I can't move," I tried to explain, my eyes drooping shut. "I can't . . ."

Before I went unconscious, I felt something pick me up.

Well, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! A special thanks to Guest Rose who has been a reviewer for me for a little while now. I appreciate all your support!**

**Chapter 2.**

"Another girl?!"

"Is she dead? She's white as a sheet, she is."

I could feel something hard digging into my back, like a rock or something. It was almost as annoying as the stream of voices. I rolled over onto my side and curled up more comfortably.

"No she's alive. She's just naturally a pasty color. Maybe she lived in a cave."

. . . This wasn't a dream, was it? My eyes shot open and I bolted upright, looking around wildly. I was sitting in a clearing in a very dark forest. The trees were swaying eerily from the slight breeze and there were wild, untamed plants and bushes all around. It had all the ambiance of a horror movie.

Surrounding me were at least a dozen boys that were all dressed like mini Robin Hood's or something. All in dark greens and browns with bows and swords. They ranged in ages, from twelve to my age, maybe. They all looked as if they hadn't had a shower in weeks. Dirt streaked their faces and their clothes had tears.

I tried to get to my feet, but was instead slammed with a wave of nausea. I let myself drop back to the ground and ran a hand through my thick, black hair. "Ugh, what the hell did you do to me!?"

"We didn't do anything." I raised my eyebrows at the guy who spoke. He had his hood up, but I could see blonde hair peeking out. I could also see there was a scar on his face. He had a deep, slightly creepy voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh really? Well, last I remember I-" I stopped talking abruptly.

The tall boy crossed his arms. "You what?"

I scrunched my eyebrows, desperately trying to think. For the life of me, I couldn't remember anything that had happened.

"It doesn't matter," I finally said. "What matters is, is that I shouldn't be here."

Another boy with dark hair scoffed. "That's for damn sure."

"Quiet," the other boy hushed him. "We'll let Pan handle it. He must know she's here."

"Pan?" I asked skeptically. "Who is that?"

"He's our leader," a younger boy answered, looking proud.

Pan. A bunch of guys desperately in need of a hairbrush. Hold on . . . it couldn't be. I looked around at each boy and felt the corners of my mouth twitch.

"Wait, Pan? As in, _Peter _Pan?!" I forced myself to my feet, trying not to vomit. Seriously, what did I do last night that made me feel so nauseous?

I looked around at them all, with their weapons and attire. "Do you guys seriously think you're the Lost Boys?"

"We a_re _the Lost Boys," the boy with the scar said. "You're in Neverland, girl."

I glanced around me, trying not to laugh. Sure the place had a magical feel and look to it, but there was no possible way that I was in _Neverland_. For heavens sake it was an island from a fairy tale!

I clasped my hands together and looked at them all with mocking pity."Look, I understand that you are all very, very ill. If you take me to the nearest town I can help you all get home, or to a hospital, or possibly a jail cell. Okay?"

They all laughed. Not a good sign, so not a good sign.

"You're not going to find a town, girl," the dark-haired boy said. "Besides, we all _want to _to be here with Pan."

I rolled my eyes. "Well little Peter can tag along." I started snickering. "But if he asks me to play mommy and daddy to you guys that isn't going to work for me. I'm not a little girl like Wendy."

"Well isn't that a shame," a new voice drawled from behind me.

My smile froze on my face as all of the boys immediately straightened up, as if a king had entered.

I slowly turned around to see a tall, thin yet muscular young man smirking at me. He had short, dirty blonde hair that was cut just above his ears. His eyes were blueish-grey. I could feel myself shrinking under his gaze.

"Peter Pan, I presume?" I asked awkwardly, hoping for a no.

"The one and only," he answered with a malicious smile.

I nodded seriously. "I see. Well, in that case . . ."

I turned and bolted from the clearing like a bat out of hell. The element of surprise helped me beautifully. I could hear the scuffles of them from behind me but I was still a good distance away.

Ignoring the nausea, I pushed through huge, abnormal size plants and dodged trees. I stumbled when my foot got caught on a root, but I managed to keep myself from tripping. I couldn't stop running, not when I was being chased by some kind of gang. Once I was far away enough that I was out of sight, I dove into some plant on my right and curled up in a ball. It worked like a charm. All of the Lost Boys ran right by me. Idiots.

When the sound of their footsteps died, I climbed out of my hiding spot and began running back the way I'd come.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

I screeched to a halt, stopping right before I ran into a very amused looking "Peter Pan".

"Why am I here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He sighed. "Well, unfortunately, my shadow picked you out last night for some reason. He left before I could get any answers."

"If you don't want me to be here then why don't you let me go?" I pleaded.

"I can't until my shadow comes back, girl," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Before I could stop myself, my eyes flickered to my left and right, looking for an escape route.

He noticed, of course. "I wouldn't try running away again," he said, with a hint of warning to his tone. "Neverland will eat you up alive.

Those words triggered something in my memory. I put a hand to my forehead, trying to think.

_"You'll be eaten alive out there!" _

My eyes widened. The events of yesterday came flooding back to me, like being slammed by a train. I left my house and Paul, aka my "guardian", and flew to Maine.

"Where did you come from, anyway?" he asked, his tone casual.

"I ran away," I blurted out. "And then . . ." I searched my mind. I got to Maine and went to a motel and then . . .

I gasped. "That son of a bitch drugged me!" Which explained why I felt so sick.

I felt my legs shake violently as I remembered what happened next. That guy Brandon nearly raped me because of how stupid I'd been.

I kept that part to myself, however. Instead, I stared at Peter Pan wide-eyed. "Your shadow saved me," I whispered. "It's really you."

His only response was to continue smirking.

I slowly took a step back. "Something tells me you're not a little boy that's all about merriment and good-natured fun, am I right?"

"Oh no, I'm all about fun." He took a step towards me. "But there's nothing good about it," he said, a dark glint in his eyes.

I took a few steps back. "You better keep at least four feet away or I _will_ scream."

I instantly regretted saying that when his mouth tightened and his eyes narrowed at me. For a few moments, he was silent, keeping me under his glare. I avoided his gaze well enough until his fingers gripped my jaw and forced me to look at him. His blue-grey eyes locked onto my brown ones.

"Don't go giving orders now, girl," he said, sounding deadly. "Neverland is under my power. The Lost Boys are under my power." His grip on me tightened. "And so are you."

"Go fuck yourself!" I hissed, trying to pry his fingers off of my face. "I'm not just "girl". I have a name and feelings. And I'm feeling like I'm sick of being controlled and I don't like anyone touching me!"

He watched me thoughtfully for a moment as I continued my pathetic attempts at removing his hand from my face, glaring daggers at him the whole time.

"So what is your name then?" he asked, removing his hand from me.

"Amy," I replied sourly, rubbing my jaw. He better not have left a bruise or something.

"Just Amy?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. He didn't look angry anymore. Just scary. And a bit curious.

"Just Amy," I said firmly. There was no need for him to know my full first name. "I dropped my last name years ago."

He chuckled darkly. "You really are lost, aren't you?"

"I'm not lost," I snapped. "I've been kidnapped! I was doing just fine on my own, thank you."

He considered this for a moment before nodding. "I can see that. You'd been away from home a few hours and already you were taken advantage of."

I cringed. "That's none of your business. Just have your creepy shadow take me home and you'll have me out of your hair."

"I don't think so," he said quietly, moving closer to me. "You see, we've had girls brought here before. But none of them quite 'fit in'."

I felt my heart begin to pound. He couldn't be saying what I think he was saying, right?

"But you, however," he continued, walking towards me as I backed away, "are different. You'll fit in nicely."

I shook my head rapidly as I backed up more. I stopped when my back hit a tree. Peter put his hands on either side of my head.

"Welcome to Neverland, Amethyst."

That's when it hit me. He'd talked to his shadow. He knew all about me. His shadow could have been spying on me for weeks for all I know. My arrival could have been pre-determined by Pan for whatever reason. This whole conversation was all part of his game to find out if I'd be entertaining enough for him to keep around. And I walked right into his trap. Paul was right, I wasn't cut out to be on my own. The very thought of my mom's ex-boyfriend being right angered me more than anything.

I clenched my fists, fighting the urge to slap Pan across the face. "You're a bastard!" I said furiously. "Let me ask you again, why am I here?"

He smirked. "You're going to be very useful in what is coming, Amy."

I gaped at him. "What does that even MEAN!?"

"You'll see very soon," he promised me, a mischievous look on his face. "Now sleep."

Before a sarcastic reply even formed in my head, I felt my legs give out under me and his arms go around me before I was harshly thrust into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the feedback! You guys are amazing! Read on! **

**Chapter 3.**

I woke up feeling disoriented. Why did I feel so, well, _refreshed_? I NEVER slept well.

Ugh. That's right. I'd been put to sleep by Peter Pan here in Neverland because I was an idiot. It didn't feel like I was lying on the ground though, plus it was nice and warm.

So where was I now? I dared to open my eyes and to my surprise, I was on a ratty brown couch. Slowly, I sat up and got to my feet. Curiously, I began to walk around the room. I was in some kind of small tree house/dugout. It looked a good bit like the one in the Disney movie, only definitely built for only one person. There was bookshelves cluttered with stacks of books and miscellaneous trinkets, and a dresser. The furniture were all made entirely out of wood. There was a small table with one chair. I had to assume this was Pan's place, which made me want to laugh. He was such a loner.

Across the room, there was a little nook up a couple stairs with a big hammock. Above it, in the ceiling, was a large window. From here I could see that it was still dark out, which was weird. It felt like I had slept at least eight hours, so how could it possibly still be night time?

My eyes wandered to the far right of the room where there was a door. I had to get out of here. But for all I know there could be Lost Boys standing guard on the other side. I considered my options. One, I could stay here and wait for someone. Two, I could try and find a way out. Peter Pan and the Lost Boys couldn't be the only ones in Neverland, right? I could try and find someone to help me. And if someone was standing guard, well, I'd wing it.

Decision made, I went over to the door and opened it slowly, expecting Pan to be waiting there for me. Instead, I saw wooden stairs winding upwards in a spiral. I crept up the stairs as quietly as I could. At the top was another door. I put my ear against it and listened. I couldn't hear anyone talking outside or any movement, other than some birds chirping.

Inch by inch, I opened the door and climbed out from underneath a large tree. To my surprise, no one was there. Did they really think I wouldn't try and run or something? No, they had to know I would try to escape as soon as I woke up. This must be some kind of trap. I chewed on my bottom lip. Pan was not like from the story books and movies I'd grown up watching. I couldn't let my guard down for even a second or it could mean losing my life. Or my sanity, but that would have left eventually anyway so no issues there.

"Alright," I called, shivering slightly from the cool night air. "I know you're out there waiting for me to do something incredibly stupid so just come out now."

I crossed my arms and waited. There was nothing but silence.

I rolled my eyes. "I know you're there, Pan!"

Not even the sound of a cricket answered me. Awkward. My eyes landed on a path that cut through the wild, untamed plants. I could follow it and see if I find anything. But that had to be what he wanted me to do, so I shouldn't do it.

_But _on the other hand, the temptation was killing me. I had so many questions and only he could give me answers.

"Come on," I complained. "I'm not getting any younger here!"

"Well you're certainly not getting any older."

I spun around and saw Pan standing a few feet away, looking thoroughly entertained.

I winced. "Yeah I didn't think that through. Anyway, what the hell are you playing at!? Just let me go home!"

"You don't have a home," he reminded.

"I was in the process of finding one," I snapped.

"Really? Because from what my shadow told me you were doing some other _things_." He lingered on that last word.

Images of Brandon touching me flashed through my mind and I cringed. He just wanted to get a rise out of me, I had to ignore him.

"Is that your house?" I asked, gesturing to the tree.

He nodded. "All of the Lost Boys get their own."

I opened my mouth to ask if I would get one but stopped myself. What was I thinking!? I didn't want one. I wanted to go home.

"Go on," he said slyly. "What were you going to say?"

I didn't even stop to think about it. The words just popped out of my mouth. "Let's play a game," I suggested.

He raised his eyebrows. Good, I had thrown him off guard. One point for me.

"What kind of game?" he asked, moving closer.

"Hide and Seek," I said. "I'll hide and you come find me."

He started to grin. "Deal."

"Wait," I said before he got any ideas. "You have to do it the normal way, meaning absolutely no magic and no help from the Lost Boys." I paused for a moment. "Or your shadow."

He considered this. "What happens if you win?"

"You take me back to Maine," I answered simply. "And leave me alone forever."

Pan was now barely a foot away. I tensed up, praying he didn't come any closer. I felt my cheeks burning under his gaze.

"And when I win?" he asked, smirking. Cocky bastard.

I narrowed my eyes. "_If _you win, I'll stay here and be your little puppet like the other boys, or whatever it is that you want."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully, watching me carefully.

"I won't even whine," I added enthusiastically. "Well, much."

He chuckled darkly. "Alright, Amy. We'll do this your way." He leaned in so that his lips were only inches from mine. I shuddered when I felt his warm breath blow on my icy face.

"You have thirty minutes to hide," he whispered, closing his eyes. "_Run_."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I backed away from him, watching closely to make sure he wasn't going to open his eyes or move.

Maybe this game wasn't a good idea. It was dark and for the life of me I didn't know my way around the island one bit. I didn't know how big or small it was, pr who inhabited it.

For the first time since coming here I wasn't going to be at Pan's mercy. I would be at Neverland's mercy.

Something told me it would be just as dark and twisted as it's ruler. I bent down slowly and picked up a stick, keeping my eyes locked on Pan the whole time. I threw it into some bushes on the right side of him. Hopefully it'd throw him off some. I saw the corners of his lips twitch. Either he knew what I was doing, or he only thought he did. I really hope for the latter.

As quietly as I could, I cut through the trees on his left. Once I was far enough away, I started to run like the devil was chasing me.

Which wasn't far from the truth.

**AN: Not sure when I'll be updating next. Could be tomorrow, or the day after. We'll see where life takes me. *heroic pose* Just kidding. We'll see how much free time I have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

When I was little, I used to wonder what it'd be like if I went to Neverland. I imagined it'd be all kinds of fun and adventure. Playing with the Lost Boys, pulling pranks on Captain Hook, and become best friends with Peter Pan.

Well, let me just say that I was quite the dreamer when I was a child because this was a freaking NIGHTMARE!

It was dark and terrifying. Rustling and noises were coming from everywhere around me. Whether it was from animals, or the Lost Boys, I didn't stick around to find out. I just kept running. I had to find somewhere good to hide, somewhere he wouldn't find me.

Wait, when was this supposed to even end? Why didn't we set a time limit or something!? See, this is why I never had friends. I suck at playing games.

I groaned and stopped running so I could catch my breath. There just had to be a way for me to win this. I looked around me but none of it looked any different from where I had been ten minutes ago. I only had twenty minutes left to find somewhere that Pan couldn't find me.

I started running again, looking around desperately. I squeezed through a clump of plants and collided with a Lost Boy.

While I struggled to keep from falling, I don't think he even flinched. The guy was hard as a rock. It was the tall one with the freaky scar and the creepy voice.

"Well while I've got you here, what are some good, dark unknown places?" I asked hopefully.

He smirked. "Are you asking me to help you _cheat_? Peter wouldn't like that."

"No," I said quickly. Last thing I needed was a tattletale. "Not at all, whatever-your-name-is."

"My name is Felix, and if I were you I wouldn't waste your breath. He'll find you wherever you go."

"We'll see about that, Felix," I muttered. Stupid, unhelpful, ass-kissing, Lost Boy.

I looked up at the sky and to my surprise, in the distance I saw a large cliff of some kind. Maybe there would be a hiding spot over there.

"Thanks for nothing," I grumbled, pushing past him. I ran towards the cliff and to my surprise, found that it wasn't a cliff, but a cove next to a lagoon surrounded by rocks.

There had to be somewhere down there I could hide. I increased my pace and ran to the water.

It was gorgeous. The moon shone down on the water, making it look almost like it was sparkling.

"It's been so long since I've seen a human girl here," a melodic and gentle voice said.

I whipped my head around and saw the head of a woman sticking out of the water.

My eyes widened. "Uhh, hi."

A fin flipped out of the water by her, making me jump. She giggled and swam closer, the fin following her. She was beautiful, with dark hair and bright eyes.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're a mermaid," I said, swallowing hard. "Is this Mermaid Lagoon?"

She smiled. "I've never heard that before, but I suppose you could call it that."

"Are there others?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "Oh yes. All around Neverland as well as other dimensions."

"There's more worlds?" I said in disbelief. "An island run by a teenage dictator isn't enough!?"

The mermaid threw her head back and laughed. "I take it you aren't here by choice?"

"No," I muttered, scowling. "I'm actually trying to hide from him now. If I win this game of Hide and Seek, I get to leave."

"Well you aren't doing a very good job," she said very matter of fact.

"I know," I admitted with a sigh. "I don't know where to hide."

"Come in the water," she suggested, beaming at me. "He'll never believe that a mermaid is helping you hide."

I snickered and crossed my arms. "Thanks but I'm not in the mood to drown."

"I'm not going to drown you," she insisted. "But I wouldn't trust any of the others."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why should I trust you?"

"Because I like you," she said simply. "You're not annoying like that other girl he brought. Besides, I'd love to see him get angry. He always wins."

I didn't budge. I just shot her another disbelieving look._  
_

"My name is Harmony," she added, as if telling me her name would be enough to gain my trust. "What's yours?"

"Amy," I answered, eyeing her warily.

"Well, Amy, I would make up your mind because I'm quite certain he'll find you anywhere else you go."

She had a point. I hesitated.

"It's now or never," she said in a sing-song voice. Ugh she was right. My thirty minutes were up probably up by now. He could come here at any moment, catch me, and it'd be game over for me.

"Alright," I finally agreed. I crept down to the water and put a foot in. The water was actually really warm. At least I wouldn't die of hypothermia. I walked in deeper. Thankfully with my shoes I wouldn't have to worry about stepping on anything sharp.

When I made it to Harmony, she took my arm and began to pull.

"I'm not trying to drown you, I'm doing the opposite," she told me. "There's a large rock nearby that you can hide behind."

"Perfect," I said, still eyeing her warily.

"Harmony, what are you doing with that human?" We both froze and slowly looked to our right to see a man-er Merman. The moment I locked eyes with him, I felt myself melting into a puddle. He looked like a God, with dark hair, tan skin and chiseled features.

"I'm helping her," Harmony said after a moment's hesitation.

"She's such a pretty thing," he purred, swimming closer. "Tell me, what are you doing in a sorrowful place like this?"

I couldn't even answer, his gaze had me so entranced. "I, uh, I . . ."

He took my hand. "I can take you somewhere safe, somewhere he'll never find you."

"Don't you dare," Harmony hissed at him. Why was she so angry? He wasn't going to hurt me . . .

I smiled dreamily at him as he kept his eyes on mine. "Let me show you," he said. Suddenly, his eyes turning red, snapping me out of my trance.

I barely managed to let out a scream before he began dragging me under. I could feel Harmony trying to pull me up, but she was too weak against his strong grip. Finally, she gave up and let go.

I kicked at him but it didn't faze him a bit. If anything his grip tightened. I was running out of air quickly. I tried to open my eyes but all I saw was darkness, and got salt in them which burned like hell. Not that it mattered at this point.

The world was fading fast. Kicking seemed to grow harder and harder to do, until I just stopped. I felt myself drifting off.

Oh what a world, what a world.

* * *

Life burst back into me the second something smacked my back with such force I began coughing up water.

"There you go, get it all out."

I couldn't speak. I was too busy hacking up the sea onto the rocky ground. I pushed myself up off the ground onto all fours and I started choking up even more water. I felt hard patting on my back, which helped a lot.

"Did you swallow the entire ocean or just the lagoon?" I heard Pan ask sarcastically.

Of course I couldn't ignore him. I kept spouting out water like a damn fountain.

When I was finally done, I took a big gulp of air and sat back on my knees.

"I'm never watching the Little Mermaid ever again," I muttered, trying to catch my breath. I looked up and saw Pan sitting there, looking greatly amused.

"What happened?" I asked him, after I could breath again.

"Well when your new friend tried to drown you, Harmony called for me and since of course, I was nearby, I came, killed him, and spent the last few minutes trying to get you to breathe again."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You-you _killed _him?"

"Of course," he said as it if I were crazy for asking. "He tried to kill someone under my protection. That doesn't go without consequence."

"You're insane!" I couldn't stop myself from blurting it out.

"Would you rather he had lived?" he demanded, getting to his feet. "Why are you angry? I just saved your life."

"I'm not angry about that," I said, getting to my feet. Wow, I got up way too fast after a near death experience. I swayed slightly, feeling dizzy. To my surprise he gripped my elbow to steady me.

"Well why are you angry then?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Enlighten me."

Trying to ignore his death grip, I said, "It's not up to you to punish people for their crimes. All that does is blacken your own soul."

Pan stared at me incredulously for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"What's so funny!?" I wrenched my arm away from him. I'd take my chances, jelly legs or not.

"You," he managed to say. "Are you actually trying to teach me good morals?"

"Yeah, well, sounds like something I'd do," I said tiredly, rubbing my temples.

He continued to laugh, which annoyed me to no end. I started smacking his arm repeatedly until he stopped. "Okay, okay, I'm freaking hilarious. Ha ha, whatever. Can we redo the game now?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused. I felt my body go cold. He had that mischievous gleam in his eyes. Not. Good.

"You know," I said, my hands shaking. "Hide and Seek. Can we try again now?"

"Of course not," he said, chuckling darkly. "I won."

I blinked and my hands went limp. "Excuse me?"

"I found you," Pan said simply. "So I win."

"But I nearly drowned!" I hissed. "That screams for a rematch!"

"When did we say there could be a rematch if you did something to endanger yourself?" he asked, looking amused.

My throat tightened. He couldn't mean it. This had to be some kind of sick joke. I couldn't even think of how to respond. I just stared at him, trying not to cry.

"Maybe you should work on setting rules," Pan suggested maliciously.

I tried to slap him, but he caught my wrist.

"Now we'll have none of that," he said calmly, catching my other hand when I tried to punch with it. "You live here now. You don't have to like me but you have to respect me."

Like hell I would. I was to angry to even speak. I just glared at him as if I could set his head on fire.

"Oh come on," he said, rolling his eyes when the tears started to come. "You'll love it here."

Not caring that he was still holding my wrists, I wiped my eyes furiously. Crying was showing weakness. I could not cry.

"I'll never even _like _it here," I said, yanking my hands loose from his grip. "Get that through your thick skull."

"We'll see about that, Amethyst," he said, his voice dangerously low. "I think it's time for you to meet the Lost Boys."

Before I could even so much as open my mouth to protest, he wrapped his arms around me and flew straight up into the air.

I shrieked and clung to him as tightly as possible. Mermaid Lagoon grew smaller and smaller until finally he started to fly over the forest. Neverland was practically a jungle. Worse, it was _his _jungle.

At that moment, he chose to do a flip, making me shriek once again.

"Don't do that!" I yelled, burying my face in his neck. Flying was a lot colder than Disney movies warned. Especially when you're still wet from a swim with the mermaids.

I started shaking uncontrollably. "Hurry up, I'm cold. If I die of hypothermia, I'll come back as a ghost and ruin your life."

He chuckled. "Oh, don't you worry. There will be a big bonfire when we get there, just for you."

"Am I your virgin sacrifice or something because by the way my days been going that wouldn't surprise me at all."

Pan laughed. "Of course not. It's a celebration of our new Lost Girl."

Just fantastic.

**AN: Let me know what you all think! I'd also love to hear what you hope to see happen next. Feedback is so fun to read!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

When I ran away, it was to get away from a man that controlled me from the time I was ten until yesterday. But instead, I ran straight to another one who infuriated me in a way that Paul never had.

Speaking of, no matter how hard I glared at Pan, it only seemed to amuse him further. He had flown me to a small clearing in the woods where the Lost Boys had already started a huge fire. They weren't surprised to see me there. Their leader _always _got what he wanted, apparently. Spoiled brat.

All of the boys were gathered around the fire, eating some kind of meat quite savagely as they talked to one another. They looked as though they didn't have a care in the world as they laughed and goofed off.

Meanwhile, I was sitting against a tree, freezing to death, away from the boys and away from the fire, still glaring ferociously at Pan who sat on the opposite side of the fire.

Finally deciding that the intimidating look wasn't working, I gave up and scowled at the fire instead. I had to get out of here. I wasn't lost. I had been on my way to building my own life. I didn't belong with the Lost Boys.

Then, a hauntingly beautiful melody filled my ears. My head snapped back over to Peter, who was playing with a pipe. He gazed at me innocently, but I could see the mischief in his eyes and his lips fighting to keep from smirking. I crossed my arms and pointedly looked back at the fire, rolling my eyes.

The boys all let out hoots and whoops before they began to dance around the fire like wild men. For some reason, I had to fight the urge to dance too. The music was just so _pretty. _What am I saying!? It's the devil's music played by the Pied Piper Peter. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He really was the Pied Piper or something. That's probably why I felt the desire to join in. He was just controlling me, and the others, with the thing.

Well, I wouldn't fall for it. I could fight the urge. Maybe that pipe was the key to what kept the boys so wrapped around his finger. Worse, what if that thing was how he _lured _in the boys. If I could just get rid of the thing . . .

I locked eyes with Pan and he raised an eyebrow. But he continued playing his little pipe. I looked back at the fire, trying to ignore the sounds of all the boys acting like animals.

The music suddenly stopped, but the boys continued to dance and make loud, obnoxious noises.

I glanced up just in time to see Pan plop down next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I figured you might be hungry, actually," he said, pulling out the best looking peach I'd ever seen from a pouch that was on his belt.

I eyed it, trying to ignore the growling in my stomach that had been steadily growing worse. "What's wrong with it?"

He grinned. "Nothing, I promise."

"Yeah, okay," I said, rolling my eyes. All I had eaten in the past twenty-four hours was a muffin, but how do I know the peach wasn't poisoned or something?

He shrugged. "Fine. If you don't want it I won't let it go to waste." He lifted the peach to his mouth.

"Gimme that," I muttered, snatching it from his hands. I took a small bite of it and nearly moaned in satisfaction. It was sweet and juicy. I had to force myself to eat it slowly.

"Did you like the music?" he inquired.

"It's pretty," I said after a moments hesitation. I wasn't fooled by his little "nice" act, but I could play along.

I edged away a bit. He was sitting too close to me for comfort.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in amusement.

"I already told you, I don't like being touched," I said, after swallowing a particularly big bite.

"Why is that?" he asked, moving closer to me. I tensed but didn't move again. He just wanted to get a reaction out of me. I debated whether to lie and say it was just him I couldn't stand, but I had a feeling he wouldn't believe me.

So I settled for the truth. "I don't trust anyone of the male species."

"Obviously," he said casually. "Especially from what happened last night and then today with the Merman."

I cringed, but took it in stride. "Well, see what happens when I let my guard down?" I had been trying very hard to forget what happened with Brandon. I couldn't help but hope that Pan's shadow did a number on his face.

Pan put a hand on my knee. Somehow I kept from smacking it. In a weird way, it was kind of comforting. "You're just not good at figuring out who to trust. But you can trust us."

I laughed bitterly and threw my peach pit into the fire. "For some reason, I seriously doubt that. After all, you're a cheater."

"I didn't cheat," he said, crossing his arms, thankfully removing his hand. "I found you without help from my magic, the Lost Boys, or my shadow."

I shook my head. "Whatever, Pan. Either way my childhood expectations of you have been ruined."

He grinned. "I've heard your world has a version of me there. Did you like him?'

I nodded. "It used to be my favorite story as a kid. I had always wanted to come to Neverland. But instead, I got stuck with the real you. The Peter Pan that's rude and not ginger."

He leaned in close, causing my breath to hitch. "I think you'll come to like the _real _me."

I stared back at him. The Lost Boys were still dancing around the fire and yelling, but it felt like they were a million miles away now.

God, he was gorgeous. There wasn't any denying it. Being so close to him made my heart pound. Could he hear it? I had to remind myself to keep breathing. Speaking of, he was close that I could feel his warm breath on my face.

I got to my feet. "Maybe I could have. If you weren't such a manipulative bastard."

He stood as well, grinning wickedly. "You have so much spirit for a Lost Girl. I like it."

I stared at him. "You do realize I just insulted you, bro."

"I know," he said with a smirk. "You're not the first one to, of course. Most newcomers do."

"I'm sure," I said, nodding. "You're kind of a dick."

He chuckled. "What I'm saying is, is that you've been hurt and beaten down badly, yet you still have hope." He reached out and touched my cheek. "You have such fire for one so cold, Amethyst."

I brushed his hand off. "Well I haven't dried off from playtime with the mermaids so that's why I'm freezing."

He glanced down at my wet apparel. "You could have gotten out of those clothes whenever you wanted, you know."

I looked at him, wide-eyed. "Excuse me?"

He burst out laughing at the horrified look on my face. "Relax. What I mean is, you can do whatever you want here in Neverland, as long as you believe."

I glanced down. "So what you're saying is I can imagine whatever clothes I want and it'll just be there."

"Well, not everyone can do it," he amended.

"Challenge accepted," I shot back. I looked down at my clothes. I pursed my lips and thought hard. If I could wear anything I wanted, it needed to be comfortable. When I had an idea in mind, I closed my eyes and pictured it as hard as I could.

I opened my eyes and gasped. My itchy, heavy, wet hoodie and jeans had been replaced by a dark purple tank top, tight black pants with a matching belt, and lace up black boots. I touched my long black hair and to my surprise it wasn't wet and stringy anymore. It was dry and wavy again.

I couldn't help but beam at him. "I did it!"

He smiled. "I didn't doubt you for a second."

My own smile faltered. At a first glance, he looked kind and genuine. Looking closer, his smile looked sinister, like I just gave him what he wanted. I glanced behind me and watched the Lost Boys dancing. They were like untamed beasts as they laughed and yelled. The worst part was that they weren't untamed at all. Pan had them all under his complete control. For a few moments, he had had me under his control.

I took a deep breath. "Why won't you just tell me why you want me here? And don't give me that whole 'I have spirit' thing. There's something more, isn't there?"

"Sorry," he said, reaching out to twirl a lock of my hair through his fingers. "I like surprises."

All I wanted to do was scream at him and call him a monster, to slap him, or run. But I didn't. My eyes caught sight of his music pipe tucked in his belt. I needed that pipe and the only way to get it was to make him let _his _guard down. But I had no idea how to do it. First things first though.

I sighed. "Look, it's been a long day, or night, or whatever time it is now. Can I go take a nap or something?"

He nodded. "Of course. Wait here for a moment." He walked away and I saw him call Felix aside. I watched curiously as they spoke for a few moments before Pan came back.

"Let's go," he said cheerfully. "Felix is going to take charge for a little while. I need some sleep too."

"No, you just want to make sure I don't run away," I muttered darkly.

He smirked. "I think you should know better than that by now."

Of course. I was much smarter than that now. I was simply trying to steal his favorite instrument.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter should be up tomorrow hopefully! Lemme know what you all think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

What I told Pan was true; I was tired. But I didn't fall asleep. I definitely pretended to though. I curled up on his couch in his little underground tree house and closed my eyes, doing a pretty convincing act of falling asleep. Meanwhile, Pan went to his hammock.

I waited a good twenty minutes before I carefully lifted my head and peered over at him. He seemed to be asleep. I cautiously stood up and crept over. I let out a breath slowly and felt my concentration slip away.

He looked like an angel while he slept, innocent and beautiful. His hands were behind his head and one leg dangling over the hammock. I stared at him much longer than I should have, drinking in every feature of him. I felt this strong urge to climb in and snuggle up to him.

I mentally slapped myself. I did _not _just think that. I shook my head to clear it. He wasn't an angel. He was my _kidnapper _for crying out loud. I needed to focus on what I was trying to do. Get the pipe and destroy it.

My eyes traveled down to his belt where I could see the pipe. I held my breath and reached my hand out slowly to try and grab it.

Then, it slid out of his belt and flew straight into my hand.

My jaw dropped as I stared at the pipe that was now in my grasp. What . . . what just happened!? I swallowed thickly, trying not to freak out. Was it another "if you believe" thing?

"Amazing, isn't it?"

I jumped and my eyes flashed over to Pan's face. He hadn't moved an inch, but his eyes were open. To my surprise he didn't look angry. Just interested as he gazed at the pipe in my hand.

"How did I do that?" I asked him, wide-eyed. "I didn't even touch it."

His eyes flickered up to me. "Has anything strange ever happened to you, something you couldn't explain?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Other than coming here, Amy," he said dryly. "You know what I meant."

I started to shake my head, but then I paused, thinking hard. "Well . . . there was this one time that Paul was yelling at me." I didn't bother explaining who Paul was, he probably knew thanks to his stalker shadow.

"What happened?" he pressed, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the hammock. He patted a spot next to him and without thinking about it, I sat down next to him. I barely registered the fact that I was pressed against him. I just stared down at the pipe in my hand, remembering that night.

"It was a few months ago. He was drunk. He wouldn't stop screaming at me for no good reason. He kept saying things like how pathetic and useless I was. I tried to walk away, to go to my room. But then he grabbed my arm and shoved me against the wall. He got in my face and yelled. When I tried to push him away, he shot across the room, soaring throw the air and crashed into the wall on the other side of the room. It knocked him out cold. I dragged him to the couch and after making sure he didn't break anything, I went to my room and tried to forget about it. He was so drunk he didn't remember in the morning. I pretended to not know how he hurt himself."

I lifted my head up and looked Pan straight in the eyes. "How did I do it?" I whispered.

"Do you remember your mother?" he asked. "Before she left you."

"I . . ." I frowned. "Not much. I remember what she looked like and her name, but I don't really remember growing up with her. She loved me, I think. But she was cold and distant. When she left me with Paul and didn't come back I wasn't really surprised, just hurt that she left me with someone so terrible."

"Forget them both, Amy," he said softly. "You're worth so much more than either of them."

"I wish I could believe that you mean what you're saying," I said bitterly.

"Oh, but I do," he said with a chuckle. "Why don't you believe it?"

"Because that would mean I trust you and I don't."

He narrowed his eyes. "That's funny considering you're the one that's been sneaking around. Speaking of, I'd like my pipe back."

He held out his hand for it expectantly, fixing me under his glare. I made a face and reluctantly handed it over. There goes that plan.

"Did you even fall asleep at all?" I asked grumpily.

"Yes, actually. Until I felt you staring at me for five minutes."

I felt my cheeks burning. "I was not _staring _at you_, _I was _plotting._"

He stood up and smirked down at me. "Lying doesn't become you, Amy."

"I'm not lying!" I insisted. "That would require me liking you, which I don't."

I don't know how it happened so quick, but suddenly he had yanked me from the hammock and pinned me against the wall.

He gently moved a strand of my hair away from my face. "Now you're lying to me _and _yourself."

I stared at him, wide-eyed and terrified.

He began moving his face closer to mine. Images of Brandon began flashing through my mind, how trapped I felt pinned underneath him on that scratchy motel bed, the wild look in his eye as his hands roamed my body.

"Peter, stop!" I shoved him as hard as I could, and just like with Paul, he flew back. Unlike Paul, however, Peter could fly. He was able to catch himself mid-air before slamming into anything.

"What the hell's the matter!?" he demanded furiously as I sank to the ground.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to stop myself from shaking.

He stared at me harshly for a moment, looking ready to scream. Then his eyes widened. "It's because of what that guy did. You thought I was going to-" he inhaled angrily and turned away. I watched him warily as he gripped his head, looking ready to tear out his hair.

"Stay here," he finally said, sounding dangerously calm. "I've got some things I need to take care of. Felix will bring you more food later."

He started walking towards the door.

"You're just going to leave me here?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

He stopped and looked back at me. "I'm leaving you here for your own safety. Neverland is a dangerous place right now."

I just nodded.

He met my eyes. "I was only trying to kiss you, by the way."

With that, he walked out the door, leaving me to wonder if there really was an honest side to Peter Pan.

* * *

After he stormed out, I tried to stay put. Really, I did. For ten whole minutes I obeyed. Well, technically I wasn't obeying, I was only waiting to see if he would come back or not. When he didn't, I went outside and was greeted with absolutely nothing. He didn't even have Lost Boys stationed or anything. Maybe it's because he'd know if I left. I decided I didn't care if he did know.

I cautiously left the camp and began walking through the forest. I didn't see or hear a single Lost Boy. Surely if any were around they would have apprehended me by now, right?

Wow, when did I become such a criminal?

Anyway, I keep walking, keeping my eyes peeled for anything dangerous. After Peter stormed out, I'd gotten myself together. I thought about how I had been able to shove him back with some kind of force, just from my hands. I wondered why I couldn't do it to Brandon. I certainly had tried to push him away. Maybe because I was drugged. Still, I wish I had known about it. I wondered if I could do more than that. Knowing that I had had some kind of power to defend myself made me feel stronger, less weak.

Then, a twig snapped from somewhere nearby and I let out a shriek before I took off running. No way did I feel like getting eaten by something, or yelled at by Felix or something.

I had barely run ten feet when I collided into someone so hard we both fell.

"I was only exploring! I'm innocent, I swear!" I pleaded, scrambling to my feet. I looked down at the person I ran into and my eyes widened.

"You're certainly not a Lost Boy," I said, reaching out a hand to help the young woman stand.

"I'm aware of that, thank you," she replied sourly. She took my hand anyway and I pulled her up. Her hair was in a bun and she dressed in dark green clothes. She dusted herself off and fixed her eyes on me.

"Wait . . ." I said slowly. "Are you Tinkerbell?"

"Yes," she said cautiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Amy," I said, trying not to freak out. Tinkerbell had always been my favorite character. She certainly didn't look like a fairy though. No wings or sparkles or anything, plus she was a normal height.

We watched each other carefully for a moment. At the same time, we both seemed to decide that the other wasn't a threat.

"Pan never keeps girls here," she commented, her posture relaxing. "What makes you special?"

I shrugged. "Don't ask me. The asshole won't say."

She gave me a small smile. "Were you trying to run away?"

I shook my head. "No, I know that won't do me any good, unfortunately. I really just needed some fresh air." I glanced around, looking for any sign of Peter or a Lost Boy.

"They've all run off somewhere," she assured me. "You're okay for now. As for Pan, I don't know where he went."

I rolled my eyes. "He's probably off asserting dominance somewhere."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're not scared of him, are you?"

"I'm terrified, actually," I admitted tiredly. "It's complicated. Look I really wish I could talk, trust me. You're the first girl I've talked to in forever. But I better get back. If he finds out I left he'd skin me alive."

She eyed me curiously. "Normally he likes to see his new Lost Boys, or in your case, Lost Girl, get themselves into trouble."

"He needs me for something," I said softly. "But I don't know what."

Tinkerbell grimaced sympathetically. "I'm sorry." She began to back away. "The camp isn't far from here. Will you be able to get back?"

I nodded and began to back away as well. "Yeah, thank. I'll see you later."

"I certainly hope so, Amy," she said grimly. "Be careful."

I smiled sadly at her before turning around and heading back to the camp.

The fact that I made it back to Peter's tree house without getting caught worried me. Something was definitely going on in Neverland.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

I wish I had stayed with Tinkerbell longer. No one came and checked on me for two hours. Either they're seriously slacking with guard duties, or they figured I'd stay put.

Unfortunately, they were right. I was hanging upside down off of the couch when Felix finally came in with food for me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking amused.

"I'm bored," I whined. Huh. His scar didn't seem so bad from upside down. "Why do I have to stay in here?"

"He doesn't want you messing anything up," Felix said as if it were obvious.

"Mess what up!?" Unfortunately, I tried to get up too quickly and ended up falling flat on my face on the floor.

"You're not allowed to know," he said, smirking at me as I clumsily got to my feet.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Tell me; do you ever tire of kissing Peter's ass?"

Felix glared at me and I shrugged. "Seriously though, don't you ever want to have more freedom?"

"He's the reason that we all have freedom, girl. You should remember that." He set down on the table a tin cup of what I guessed was water and a thin stick with cooked meat and what I hoped was vegetables stuck onto it, like a kabob.

As he left, I called after him, "My name is Amy, jerk! And where's Peter, anyway?"

He didn't even pause, making me figure he didn't have a clue. That's when it hit me. Why did I care!? I was free from him, for a short time anyway. But for some reason, I _did _care. I felt, well, lonely.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

It had been so long since Peter had been to a different realm, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to travel through them. His shadow had been reluctant to take him. It cut in too close to the plan they've been working on for so long. But in the end it agreed.

It was the middle of the night in this world when they landed, right in front of their destination.

"Be ready," he instructed his shadow, darkly. "This won't take long."

The shadow nodded and hid, staying close.

Peter entered the motel and looked around in distaste. It was run down and filled with the smell of smoke.

He went up to a girl at the front desk and smiled charmingly at her.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," Peter called over the sound of the blasting music, leaning on the desk. "Brandon. Do you know where I could find him?"

She stared at him bemused, briefly wondering if she had had just a little too much to drink. But upon deciding he was cute, she recovered quickly.

"Oh yeah, totally," she said, smiling brightly. "Down the hall, second door to the left. But I'd be careful. He's been in a bad mood today and won't let anyone in." She puckered her lips, looking sad.

"Oh, I assure you, he won't be a problem anymore." Anyone else would have seen the malicious glint in his eye, but not this girl.

"Great! Well good luck getting him to let you in."

Peter turned and walked away, heading straight for the room. He received a few stares but everyone mostly ignored him.

His shadow slipped under the door and unlocked it. He went inside to find Brandon passed out on the bed, obviously sleeping off a hangover. Peter smirked in satisfaction when he saw his nose bandaged up and one eye black as coal. His shadow certainly didn't go easy on him.

But it wasn't enough. Since he was asleep, Peter could have disposed of him quickly, but he wanted to watch him suffer, to hear him screaming in pain.

He grabbed him by the throat and squeezed, awakening the drunk quickly.

"What are you doing!?" he sputtered, trying to wrench his hands off his throat.

"Oh I'm doing a favor for someone." Pan threw him against the wall, earning himself a satisfying crack, from several places. Brandon howled in pain and clutched his arm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" he shouted, trying to crawl away.

Peter advanced on him menacingly. "Oh come now, think. You remember her. Long black hair, pale as ice."

"I-I saw her last night, I think," he said, moaning in pain.

"Oh I know you did," Peter hissed. He reached down and yanked on his broken arm, causing tears to stream down the man's face as he roared in pain.

"Look man, I didn't know you were together," he tried to apologize., whimpering like a baby. "I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Please!"

Peter reached down and yanked his other arm so hard the bone came out of it's socket. The man screamed so loud it was amazing that no one heard. But the music was loud and everyone was too busy partying to notice, which is exactly what Peter was counting on.

"Actions have consequences," he said, smiling venomously. "But don't feel too bad. You're not alone. I have a man named Paul to visit tonight as well.

"Do it," he said harshly. With those words, his shadow proceeded to rip Brandon's shadow away.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I really needed to find a hobby while I was stuck here. I had nothing to do. I devoured the food Felix brought me in less than two minutes. I was starving, and it was pretty good. Then, I tried to sleep on the couch, but my mind was too awake for that. So I settled for pacing the room instead.

Was Peter really just going to kiss me? Would I have let him? There wasn't any way for me to know whether his intentions were genuine. But I can't fight the fact that I had some kind of desire for him. Maybe I only felt this way because he was making me. He was extremely powerful after all, he could be able to manipulate feelings or something.

Speaking of powers, what was with me and mine? How could I have gone through my whole life not knowing I could do magic? I chewed on my bottom lip thoughtfully. I had never really thought about my life before I turned ten and my mom met Paul, but now that I was I just couldn't remember anything about it. It frustrated me to no end. Did I hit my head and lose my memories or something?

Not wanting to think about it any longer, I went over to Peter's bookshelf and began browsing through them. Nothing really caught my eye until I saw a thick book of fairy tales. Weird. He didn't exactly strike me as the kind of guy that liked to read bedtime stories. I pulled it out and flipped through it, but I was only further confused. From the little bits and pieces I read, all of the stories seemed different than the ones I grew up with, just like Pan's story. Was it possible that they were true too?

I shook my head and shoved the book back into place. Too much information to process right now. I could only deal with one fairy tale character at a time, and this one was enough of a pain.

I was debating whether or not to try and sleep again when he came back.

"You're back!" I exclaimed in relief, leaping to my feet from the couch. "I've never been so bored in my life. Look, I'm really sorry about earlier but—you look too happy, what the fuck did you do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking "innocent".

I crossed my arms. "You look like you won the lottery or something. _What did you do_?"

He walked over to me and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. It felt so gentle, making me even more suspicious.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," he said calmly.

I took a step back and stared at him incredulously. "You smell like weed."

He shrugged and took a few steps back. Something was definitely up. Wait, did he even know what weed was!?

Then it hit me. "Were you in my world?" I asked suspiciously, moving closer.

"No I—"

"Don't you dare lie to me!" I said through gritted teeth.

He paused, watching me thoughtfully. "Yes," he finally said. "I was."

"Did you kidnap someone else?" I demanded.

For some reason, he had to fight back a smile. "No _I _didn't kidnap anyone."

. . . Gee, THAT wasn't suspicious or anything. But I'd come back to it later.

"Then what were you doing there?" I asked again, walking closer to him. I stared up at him expectantly. "Just tell me."

"Fine. I killed Brandon and Paul."

My jaw dropped and I stared at him in horror. "You did _what_?"

"I killed them," he said simply.

My hand went to my mouth and I backed away. I felt numb. First the Merman, and now these two. Don't get me wrong, I despised them with ever fiber of my being. But it didn't mean I wanted to see them be murdered. Every time I started to see good in Pan I was viciously brought back to reality. He wasn't anything close to being the boy I watched on my television screen.

I couldn't keep the disgust off my face. "If you thought that was the way to earn my trust then you're even more insane then I thought."

I shoved past him and dashed up the stairs. I expected him to come after me, but he didn't. Two seconds later I found out why. When I opened the door, I was greeted with a lovely hurricane. Rain was pouring, thunder was booming, and the wind was so fast I nearly got sucked outside. I yanked the door shut and went back down to see Peter still standing there with his back to me. He was shaking in rage.

I understood then why everyone was so afraid of him, why _I _should be afraid of him. His power was beyond anything I could even begin to dream of. He controlled everything on this island and he controlled the Lost Boys and he thought he controlled me. Peter Pan truly was the devil in disguise.

I walked up to him and carefully put a hand on his shoulder, trying to smother my fear.

"You need to calm down," I said softly. "You're going to destroy Neverland."

He turned around and I snapped my hand back from his shoulder, shrinking slightly under his stoney glare.

"I did it for you," he said darkly. "I've done everything in my power to make you happy here. What more could you possibly want?"

At first I couldn't even think straight. He couldn't possibly be serious. I felt myself plummeting headfirst into a dark hole of pure fury. A wave of hate took over every rational thought I had been trying to keep a grip on and I lost every bit of control I had.

I slapped him so hard across the face his head whipped to the side.

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" I exploded. "OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"

When he reached for me, I thought it was to strangle me or hurt me. Instead, his hands went to my face and he caught my lips in his. His mouth was hot and rough on mine, not giving me the chance to think about what I was letting him do.

I didn't know what I was doing in the slightest, but I slowly began to move my lips against his. I must have been doing something right, because his hands went down to my waist and he kissed me harder. I had to wrap my arms around his neck to keep from falling, especially when his tongue began to tease mine.

Then, abruptly, he gripped my shoulders and held me back.

"W-what was that?" I asked in disbelief, trying to catch my breath.

"That was me proving that you do want to be here," he said menacingly. "Don't _ever_ try to convince me otherwise."

For a few moments, we just stared each other down, daring the other to say something else.

"Stay in here," he finally said. "Or there will be consequences."

With that, he let go of me and left without a second glance.

If he thought that kiss had been enough to make me obey him or forget that he was planning something he had another thing coming.

I waited twenty minutes before I slipped outside. It was time to find out what was going on here.

* * *

**AN: I'm so BEYOND excited for the next chapter, which should be posted tomorrow or the next day hopefully. Some familiar faces will begin to make appearances finally ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

Once again, there wasn't a single Lost Boy in sight at the camp. They really had too much faith in me or something.

I didn't stick around to find out if anyone was going to come back. I left the camp quickly.

I hadn't been walking long when Tinkerbell found me. I could see the relief in her eyes; I wasn't dead yet.

"Something's going on," she told me, looking anxious. "All of the Lost Boys ran off. I've never heard them sound so _excited. _Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I have no idea," I answered nervously. "He won't tell me."

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Well it doesn't matter anyways. I'm not getting involved."

"What?" I demanded. "You're not even going to help me find out what's going?"

"I can't," she snapped. "I'm not looking to have my shadow ripped away, Amy."

I tried a different approach. "Tiiiiinnnk!" I whined. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

She laughed bitterly. "I lost that when I had my wings stripped away."

"So you're really not a fairy anymore," I said softly. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," she said firmly. "Now you should just go back to your camp. For your own good, just stay out of it."

I narrowed my eyes. "First off, it's not _my _camp. I'm still a prisoner here, whether Peter sees it that way or not. Second, I'm going to figure out what's happening with your help or not. And, if it's bad as we both know it probably is, I'm going try and stop it. It's not like I have anything to lose."

She closed her eyes briefly. At first I thought it was because I angered her. But when she opened them all I could see was pity. Well I didn't want her pity. I wanted her help.

"Even if that's true," Tink said softly, "it would take you a few days, at the least, to get to where they're at."

"How did they get there so fast then?" I asked. "I saw Felix earlier." I paused and added reluctantly. "And I just saw Peter."

"Neverland is their _home,_" she said darkly. "Peter doesn't want them to have any problems getting through it. Not right now, anyway."

Exasperated, I threw my hands up in the air. "What do you recommend I do then?"

Her eyes shifted around nervously. "Well . . . I do have some pixie dust left. I've been saving it but you could use a little bit."

My jaw dropped. "You mean _fly _there!? By myself!?"

"Yes," she said warily, looking as though she regretted bringing up the idea. "As long as you can manage to get there under about fifteen minutes without being seen or hurting yourself."

"Okay," I said hurriedly. "I won't tell them you gave it to me either. I'll tell them I mugged you and stole it."

"Would they believe that?" she asked, looking as though she were fighting a smile.

I shrugged. "Sure they will. None of them like me so they'll believe anything."

"Fair enough," Tink agreed. "Now, are you ready?"

I nodded eagerly. "As I'll ever be."

She reached into a pouch tucked in her belt and pulled out a small vial and handed it to me.

"Don't waste it," she said warningly, as she backed away.

"I won't," I said gratefully. "Thank you."

She nodded before running off. I guess she didn't want to be witness to the heinous crime I was about to the commit.

Well hopefully flying won't be so bad when I'm in control. I remembered how cold it had been when Peter took me flying. I also remembered how tightly he held me . . .

I shook my head to clear it. Anyway, I closed my eyes tightly and I thought hard about wearing a dark hoodie. Almost immediately, one appeared on my body. Hopefully with all this dark clothing I'd blend in better.

I opened the vial of pixie dust and sprinkled it on myself. I began to float instantly. I knew it would work so there was no issues in the whole "faith, trust, and pixie dust" thing.

But the second I tried to move, I started swerving and zigzagging all over the place. This went on for five minutes. I lost count of how many trees I'd crashed into, how many bruises I got, and how many leaves got caught in my hair.

Finally, I stopped trying to rush it and calmed myself down. I could do this. I just had to take my time and give myself the chance to learn.

Slowly, but surely, I floated up high enough to avoid the trees. Then, I began moving forward. I was doing it! I was flying all by myself! I'd never felt so _free_.

I grinned widely as my speed picked up, the wind whipping through my hair. I started giggling happily. This was so exhilarating! Neverland even looked prettier from up here, not so much like a death trap. I

"Having fun?"

"Yeah," I replied dreamily.

Wait, WHAT?

I whipped my head to look to the left of me and saw Peter floating on his back lazily beside me, his eyebrow quirked in annoyance. Uh-oh.

I was so startled I let out a shriek and began flailing wildly, which made me lose my balance and focus. Before I knew it I was plummeting down towards the ground.

I was perfectly fine though! A bunch of tree branches slowed me down and landing on a poor kid stopped me from doing any real damage to myself.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped, feeling several more bruises begin to form.

I scrambled off of the young boy. "Are you okay!?"

"I think so," he said, as I pulled him to his feet. He looked slightly dizzy but otherwise okay. He was about eleven or twelve years old with dark brown hair.

"Are you a fairy?" he asked me curiously.

I shot him an amused look. "Do you think I would have crashed into you if I were?"

The kid laughed. "I guess not."

His clothes seemed normal, like from my world. I had a feeling he wasn't a Lost Boy. Not yet, anyway.

"So who are you?" I questioned. "You're too nice to be a Lost Boy."

"My name is Henry," he told me. "These two people brought me here because they made a deal with Pan. But I got away."

I sighed. "You're not alone, Henry. I'm Amy. He, well technically his shadow, recently kidnapped me."

He looked at me sympathetically. "Look, Amy, it'll be okay. My family will come and they'll rescue us both."

The confidence he had nearly broke my heart. That poor kid. If Pan wanted him then it was because he was lost, which usually meant that there was no family, or just a bad one. Even if he did have a good family it was impossible for anyone to get to Neverland. How could I break it to him that he'd never see them again unless Peter gave his seal of approval, which was about as likely as him leading the Lost Boys in a musical number from "Annie".

I put my hands on his shoulders and bent so that we were eye level.

"Listen, Henry," I began sadly. "I don't think-"

Suddenly, the obnoxious sounds of Lost Boys yelling came within hearing range. Great.

I grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go!"

We ran at top speed get out of there. Thankfully we weren't in their line of sight, but I knew how fast those teenage boys were. Seriously, don't they have anything better to do than run around while whooping and howling like beasts at the top of their lungs? Go read a damn book or something constructive! I wonder what Felix would do if I told him to do that. Probably give me a scar to match his.

"Look ,let's hide over here!" Henry grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a huge plant.

We crouched behind it and waited. To my relief, and surprise, the Lost Boys ran straight past us.

I blinked, amazed at the luck that had been bestowed upon us. "You know, for a gang that looks so terrifying they really are as dumb as the next teenage boy."

Henry gave me a weak smile, as he tried to catch his breath. "Have you seen Pan yet?"

". . . Erm, you could say that," I said, awkwardly. I had this awful urge to start laughing at his question, even though there was nothing funny about it. "Up close and personal in fact." This time I did start giggling like crazy.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, wide-eyed.

I shook my head, unable to answer from laughing so hard. I rested my arms on my knees and buried my face in them while I got the hysteria out of my system. Before I knew it I was crying and laughing at the same time.

I hated to do this now. Henry was just a boy who was ripped away from his family and here I was having a mental breakdown about my conflicted feelings for someone I should hate. I wasn't entirely stupid. I knew he was cruel. He was a murderer and a kidnapper. But there was something there that kept me from hating him. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't.

To my surprise, Henry began patting my back gently. I barely knew him for ten minutes but there was just something so _special _about him. Maybe it was his hope or how he was taking all of this crap in stride. I didn't know what Peter wanted with him, but no way in hell would I let him do anything to hurt him.

Finally, I calmed down. I lifted my head up and met Henry's eyes, who looked at me with sadness and an amount of understanding that was far too high for someone his age.

"I am so sorry," I said, shaking my head, trying to pull myself together. "I shouldn't have lost it like that. I've only been here a couple days and Peter's already making me lose my mind."

"Don't worry about it," he assured me. "But listen, my family will come for me and then we can get out of here. We just have to stay hidden until then."

I sighed heavily. "Henry, I really hate to tell you this but I don't think there's any possible way for them to come here. No one can come or go without Peter's permission."

He smiled confidently. "You don't know my family."

I just bit my tongue. He'd have to find out the truth for himself.

"Alright, listen," I said, trying to sound like I had a plan, when in reality I was making it up as I went alone. "I'm going to go search the area. There's got to be a better hiding spot for us. If they come back, or if Peter comes, they'll find us in a second."

I carefully stood and listened but there was only silence. "Wait here," I instructed him

"Be careful," he pleaded.

"I will," I promised as I stepped out from behind the bush. I had barely walked ten feet down the narrow path when someone jumped out from behind a tree and grabbed me, putting a hand over my mouth.

"If you scream or thrash I'll knock you unconscious, understand?" I recognized the voice as Dodger's, one of the few Lost Boys I knew by name.

If he knocked me out, Henry would have no one to protect him. I had no other choice than to agree. So I reluctantly nodded.

He dragged me behind a tree, not loosening his grip in the slightest, and we watched. I could hear Henry talking to someone, but who?

Then I heard _his _voice. I could barely make it out, but I could recognize it anywhere. Only it sounded . . . different. It sounded too innocent, too sincere. I didn't even see him go over there from any direction.

My eyes widened as the reality of it hit me. Peter had been there the whole time. Which meant, he saw me plotting to protect Henry from him. He saw me have a hysterical fit over him.

_Shit._

I didn't understand what he was planning until the two of them emerged from the bush and I saw Peter in clothes resembling the usual Lost Boy attire.

Henry had no idea he was walking side by side with the one he was hiding from.

I couldn't even do anything but stare in horror as they quickly moved further away until they vanished from sight.

"Better luck next time," Dodger said mockingly in my ear. I slumped down and faked a sniffle.

As I expected, he thought I had surrendered. He took his hand away from my mouth and loosened his grip slightly. I took the opportunity to elbow his chest as hard as I could before twisting around and kneeing him in the groin. He let go of me completely and dropped to the ground, moaning like a baby.

"I'm getting lucky already," I hissed in satisfaction before running off.

It didn't take me long to realize that I was too late. I had lost track of them completely and I had no idea where I was.

It was just me against Neverland now.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**AN: Ah there's nothing better than an abrupt ending, eh guys? ;) Don't worry, next chapters coming soon! Most likely tomorrow. Until then, lemme know what you think. All of your reviews make me smile like you wouldn't believe. Some even make me do a victory dance. The worst part is I'm not kidding. Anyway, peace off for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love you all!**

* * *

I wandered through the forest aimlessly for about an hour before I was too exhausted and mentally drained to take another step. So I curled up underneath a plant. I couldn't sleep at first. I felt like some animal was going to attack me, or a Lost Boy would find me. Eventually though, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

When I woke, I had no clue as to how long I slept. After all, the sky never changed. It was always dark here, which made me want to just keep sleeping.

Wearily, I got to my feet and began moving again. I didn't even know what I was trying to get to. The camp, I suppose. Peter would be angry with me but what else was new?Besides, that's where they would have taken Henry. Even though escape was impossible, I could still try and make sure Peter wasn't planning on hurting him.

The heavy smell of smoke wafted in the air. Where was it coming from? There was no way I could have made it back to camp already, right? I had flown way too far with Tink's pixie dust to be able to walk back so quickly. I began to increase my pace. This would be so much easier if the entire forest didn't look the same!

I burst between some trees and froze in my tracks.

I had stumbled upon a clearing, where there was a campfire, surrounded by five people. Three females, and two males.

For a few moments, they just stared at me. They were all adults, ranging from their late twenties to early thirties. Then they jumped to their feet, looking ready for battle.

"Ah, hell," I said weakly. I made to run but one woman with shoulder length dark hair threw out her hand and suddenly I was frozen in place.

"What the-?" I tried to move but I couldn't. Weirdly enough, the fact that she just did magic didn't freak me out. I just hated not being able to move. At least I could still make facial expressions. Right now, I was glaring.

"I didn't realize Pan had any Lost Girls," said the woman who froze me, sounding interested. She had a cold voice and certainly wasn't dressed for being in a forest.

"I am not a Lost Girl!" I insisted, exasperated. They all gathered around me carefully. Oh look, each one of them was armed with some kind of weapon. Just what I needed.

"Who are you then?" asked a woman curiously. She had black hair cut like a pixies. Next to her stood a tall man with blondeish hair with his arm around her.

"None of your business," I snapped.

A man with black hair and rugged features raised his eyebrows. "Now, now, let's not be rude." he raised his arm and touched my chin with a hook. Holy shit that wasn't just any hook. That was his _hand._

"Captain Hook?" I guessed, trying not to show my fear. I can't believe I didn't think about him earlier.

"Aye?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "You've been talking to Pan, I see."

"No, I know you from a story," I said hurriedly. "From my world." I raised my eyebrows, impressed. "But you're actually hot in real life." This seemed to please him.

"Then you're from Earth?" asked the other woman. She had long blonde hair and was studying me cautiously.

"Yes," I said warily. "Until recently, anyway."

"I'm Emma," she told me. I could tell she wanted me to trust them, but I didn't. "That's Mary Margaret and David." She pointed to the woman with the pixie cut and the man with her. "And that's Regina."

I hesitated for a moment before I finally said, "I'm Amy."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Now that we've exchanged pleasantries, can we get back to the matter at hand? I'd like my son back."

My eyes widened as realization struck me. "You're Henry's family, aren't you?" I let out a small laugh. "He was right. You did come."

"So you've seen him?" Emma pressed, eagerly.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I have."

"Well, where is he?" Regina demanded.

I looked at them apologetically. "Look, I tried to help him, really. But as usual, Peter was one step ahead of me and I lost him."

Emma closed her eyes briefly and lowered her head, looking as though she were trying to pull herself together. The others look let down as well.

"Where are they now?" Hook asked, his voice serious.

I glanced around the area. I had a terrible feeling that Peter was watching us. If he was, I could be getting myself into some serious trouble.

I sighed. "They could be anywhere. My guess is that they went back to camp."

"Will you help us?" Emma asked. "You could lead us to the camp."

I bit my lip. "Look, I want to. Really, I do. Henry's a good kid and he deserves to be with his family. But I don't even know where the camp is. Not to mention I don't know what Peter would do to me if I took something from him that he wants. He's a bit of a spoiled brat." I threw in that last part for his benefit, in case he was watching.

"We'll take you back home with us," Mary Margaret said. "Back to your world. You could be free from him if you help us."

I opened my mouth and closed it. That was what I had wanted. To get away from here. Right?

"I don't know," I finally said.

Regina scoffed. "What do you mean you don't know? You can't possibly want to stay trapped here forever."

"I don't," I said, desperately trying to understand my own reasoning. "But—well—look, it's complicated."

Mary Margaret suddenly gasped. Everyone looked at her in confusion, including me.

She was staring at me in wonder. "Oh my God," she said softly. "You poor thing. You're in love with Pan, aren't you?"

My jaw dropped as the rest of them whipped their heads to look at me in amazement, and a little disgust from Hook. I could only imagine freaking Pan's face if he _was _listening. God, I really hope he wasn't or I might as well just go swim with the mermaid's again.

"I am not!" I sputtered, my face turning bright red. "Why the hell would you say that!?"

She looked at me sympathetically. "It's written all over your face. I know love when I see it, whether you know it or not."

I stared at her, feeling confused and torn. "But I can't be! He kidnapped me and has been making my life a living hell!"

"You don't really get to choose who you fall in love with," she said, giving David a small smile. "It just happens."

"Gag me," I muttered, rolling my eyes at their lovey dovey expressions.

Regina suddenly snapped her fingers and I unfroze. I stretched out my arms and legs in relief. I had been starting to get a cramp.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, right before she grabbed my arm and began dragging me with her roughly.

"Someone take her other arm," she said, sounding calm as I yanked against her.

"What are you doing, Regina?" Emma demanded as they all increased their pace to keep up with us.

"Yeah," I agreed through gritted teeth. "_What are you doing, Regina_?"

Regina didn't even falter in her steps as she pulled me. "If what Mary Margaret says is true then there's a chance Pan feels the same way. She can be our bargain."

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?" I yelled, trying to dig my feet into the ground. Damn she had a strong grip!

Very carefully, Emma took my other arm and began pulling me too, only more gently than the she-devil.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, sounding appalled.

"Look, I want my son back," Emma said through gritted teeth. "I'll do anything to get him. I'm sorry, Amy."

"I thought Henry was her son," I said, confused.

"Long story," said all five of them in unison.

Well okay then.

"Regina, this isn't going to work," Hook said warningly "He won't care."

"Pan!" Regina called out, ignoring him. "Get out here or so help me I'll kill her."

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, fighting to keep from laughing.

"Pan!" she shouted, even louder. It was starting to sound desperate.

"I heard you the first time," an all-too familiar voice said lazily. The sound of it struck a shiver down my spine. Peter dropped from a tree branch, looking amused.

"Well?" he asked expectantly, not even glancing my way.

"Give us Henry back," Regina said, sounding way too confident. "Or your little Lost Girl here will be dead before she even hits the ground."

"I AM NOT A—"

"Regina, there has to be another way," Mary Margaret pleaded, cutting me off from ranting.

"Shut it, Snow," she snapped. "We're doing this _my _way."

Snow? Snow . . . Snow . . . Snow . . . White . . .?

"Snow White?" I asked incredulously. First Peter Pan, then Hook, now this. I guess that meant David was Prince Charming. Was Emma Cinderella or something? And who was the bitch that was threatening to kill me.

"Don't think for a second I won't kill her," she said through gritted teeth. "There's a reason I'm called the Evil Queen."

Oh. _That's _who she was.

"And you're working with Snow White?" I wondered aloud. "That just doesn't seem right."

"Yeah, well, welcome to my world," Emma muttered before speaking up. "Look, we just want Henry back."

"I already gave you a map," Peter said, walking towards us. "You have to make it work yourself."

Suddenly, Regina's hand shot out and I watched in horror as it went inside my chest. I cried out from the intense pain. I could literally feel her hand inside of me.

Peter stopped walking, but the mischievous glint never vanished from his eye.

I didn't even have time to recover when her hand painfully came back out, holding my heart. Yes, my glowing, still beating heart.

"What did you—how am I alive!?" I glanced down at my chest. There was no blood or hole or any sign that a hand had just been in there. The pain slowly subsided and I stared at my heart in Regina's hand. This was too weird.

Her hand suddenly clenched just the slightest bit and this unbearable pain shot through my chest. I screamed and my knees buckled underneath me. Emma and Regina both let go of me and I dropped to the ground. The pain went away once again and I gasped for my breath, tears streaming down my face.

"Come on, Pan," Regina said harshly. "She's a smart girl. Obviously there's a real reason she's in love with you. You must care for her too."

I didn't have to look to know she clenched her hand again. I felt it. I screamed louder this time. I wasn't sure what was worse. The humiliation of what Regina was telling him, or the pain that was so intense I couldn't do anything besides scream.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a innocent little heart," Regina commented casually. "Not the slightest hint of darkness. It'd be such a shame to destroy it, wouldn't it?"

She tightened her grip even more and I lost it. I was screaming so loud I thought I'd lose my voice or tear up my esophagus. Not that it would matter if she killed me.

Finally, she loosened her grip on it. I let out a shaky breath before gritting my teeth to keep from crying. I wouldn't give Regina the satisfaction of breaking me. I forced myself to look up.

Mary Margaret and David stood next to Emma. The three of them looked slightly sick while Hook just looked like he wanted to strangle Regina for getting them into this.

Meanwhile, Peter and Regina were having some kind of intense stare-down.

"You know, Regina," he began, a malicious tone in his voice. "It's a shame your mother isn't here to see you doing this to poor Amy."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Regina hissed. "She knew what I was capable of, she raised me this way!"

There it was, that mischievous glint in his eye again. What was he up to?

He shrugged and leaned against a tree, crossing his arms. He smirked as he finally met my eyes.

"I only thought that she'd have wanted to be here to see her daughters finally meet each other."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**AN: I am so overwhelmed by the amount of love this story has gotten. Thank you guys so much! Sorry for leaving you with that cliffhanger but—just kidding. I never felt so ALIVE doing that to you guys. xD**

* * *

I felt numb. All I could think was that he had to be lying. That this was some sort of new game for him to play. Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, and David just stared, looking as shocked as I felt.

"No," Regina said firmly, echoing my thoughts. "There's no possible way. I think I would know if my mother had another child when I was seventeen. She doesn't even come from the same world as us!"

"She's right," I agreed. "We're _not _sisters."

"What's your last name, Amy?" Peter asked casually.

I opened my mouth to tell remind him I didn't use it anymore but he cut me off. "Before you stopped using it."

"Mills," I said tiredly. The name felt weird coming from my mouth. I hadn't said it out loud in so long.

"So what?" Regina snapped. "This could be some kind of trick you put her up to."

"I am _so _not working for him!" I insisted, jumping to my feet. "We could just have the same last name."

"And the same parents," Peter said with a smirk. "Regina, I would put her heart back. You look like you're about to drop it."

She scowled but turned to me and, almost gently, put the heart back in. It hurt, but not as badly as taking it out and squeezing it did.

"Thanks, sis," I said sarcastically. I felt better with it back in, like I was whole again.

"Alright, Pan," Emma cut in before Regina could retort. "Tell us what you know."

"Please," I said desperately, knowing that demanding wouldn't get anywhere with him. "Please, Peter. I need to know."

He watched me thoughtfully for a moment before finally nodding. "Fine. Amy you can't remember anything from before you were ten, right?"

I reluctantly nodded.

"Well that's because Cora blocked your memories."

"Why would she do that?" I demanded furiously. Forget what I said. I wanted answers.

He raised his eyebrows at me and I held my hands up, signaling that I would shut up.

"It was a long time ago when I was in the Enchanted Forest," he began. My first instinct was to laugh, but something gently tugged at my brain. Had I heard the name before?

"I was playing my pipes, as normal, trying to gather some more Lost Boys. Everything was going as it normally did, so you can imagine my surprise when a five-year old girl showed up."

I stared at him in horror. "You've known me since I was _five_!?"

He ignored me. "I took you home and discovered that it wasn't your real family. Your real mom left you there and never came back." He finally looked directly at me. "You were quite aware that she'd left you, but you were sure she'd come back one day."

I sighed. "Yeah, that sounds like me. So then what happened?"

"I was curious, to say the least. So I went and found your older sister, who was the most hated woman in the land. Oh, and your mother was long gone."

"I was not the most hated woman—"

"Where was my mom?" I interrupted. "Why didn't she come back for me?"

A wicked grin crossed Peter's face and he looked at Regina. "Would you like to tell her?"

I whipped my head to look at her, and to my surprise, she looked slightly guilty.

"I did what I thought best at the time," she said stiffly, avoiding my eyes.

"What did you do?" I asked in a shrill voice. "Did you kill her!?"

"No," she snapped. "I sent her to another realm on my wedding day."

"You banished our mother?" I gasped. "Oh that is so-so-"

"Evil?" David supplied helpfully.

"Exactly," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Don't act like you knew her," she hissed at me before rounding back on Peter. "And I'd like to know just how I never knew that my mother was pregnant!"

Peter shrugged. "She hid it with magic, I'm sure. She didn't want you to know. If you found out, you'd have become a "loving" big sister, not the powerful ruler that she wanted you to be."

I rubbed my temples. "You're forgetting one very important thing. I saw my mother when I was ten, remember? She left me with Paul." I raised an eyebrow at him. "On _Earth, _as you know."

"I'm not saying anymore," he said with a smirk. "You need to remember on your own." With that, he turned around and began to walk away.

"Amy, don't!" Mary Margaret yelped right before I tackled him to the ground.

I don't know how long the two of us wrestled. I fought dirty, or at least I tried to. I tried to punch and I even tried to claw, but he easily blocked me. I could hear the heated discussion coming from the group over whether to break us apart or not.

Finally, he pushed me on my back and straddled me.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I begged, trying to catch my breath. "What did I ever do to you?"

He reached down and slowly began to stroke my cheek. I closed my eyes. For just a moment, I could pretend that he actually cared about me.

Finally I opened my eyes and saw that he looked more serious than I'd ever seen him.

"The memories will all start coming back, Amy," he said softly. "I promise."

Then he vanished into thin air.

For a few seconds, I was in such shock I couldn't move. Then slowly I got up and looked behind me.

"Show's over," I announced. I'd never seen a group of people look more awkward.

"He's lying," Regina said, shaking her head. "It's not possible. Growing up outside of Storybrooke should mean you'd be much older since you weren't hit by the curse."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said warily. "But he's not lying."

"You don't know that, Amy," Mary Margaret said gently.

"He's got you fallen for his con, love," Hook said softly.

"He's not lying," I insisted. "I know he's not."

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "And how do you know that? Please, _tell us_."

"Because . . ." I thought about what I was trying to say and could only come up with one explanation. "I think I trust him."

I didn't have any time to hear their horrified reactions or protests that I was mentally insane. My mind had decided to thrust me somewhere else.

_I snuck outside, giggling and dancing. Sir Maurice would be so upset if he found out I left the house in the middle of the night but the music was just so pretty I had to find who was playing it. It must have been some kind of angel. It was coming from the forest nearby my house. _

_It took me a long time but I finally could see some kind of light emitting. My eyes lit up. It must have been some kind of party with a fire pit! I hiked up my night gown and ran to it. When I arrived, there was a bunch of boys dancing around a fire like animals! I made a face. I didn't want to dance like that! It was too wild and scary. I looked around the clearing and finally I saw a teenage boy playing an instrument._

_Beaming, I ran up to him and tugged on his shirt._

_He stopped playing. "What the-!?" He glanced down at me and his eyes widened. _

"_Hi, I'm Amethyst Mills," I said, smiling shyly. "What's your name?"_

_He blinked, slowly seeming to come to terms with the fact that this was real. "Peter."_

"_Your music is really pretty, Peter," I told him enthusiastically._

"_You can hear it?" he asked in disbelief._

"_Of course I can," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "I'm smart, you know."_

_He let out a chuckle. "I'm sure." He squatted so that he was eye level with me. "How old are you, anyway?"_

"_Five," I said proudly._

"_Where's your family at, Amethyst?" he asked curiously._

"_I don't have one," I said solemnly. "My mommy left me with Sir Maurice and his family when I was a little baby. She didn't want me."_

_He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "And how do you know that?"_

"_I heard them say it," I said reaching for his pipe. He immediately handed it to me and I examined it carefully. It was very pretty._

"_Are you happy there?" he questioned me._

"_I wish I knew my mommy," I said sadly. "But my new family is nice, I guess. Especially Belle. I pretend she's my big sister. I wish I had a real sister. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

"_I have lots of brothers," he said. He gestured out to all the crazy boys that were still dancing, even without the music._

_My eyes widened. "Those are all your brothers!? Wow! Where do you all live? A castle?"_

"_We live on a far away island called Neverland," he told me. _

"_That sounds like fun!" I said excitedly. "Can I go?"_

"_I only allow boys there," he explained to me._

_My face fell. "Oh." I'd never felt so disappointed in my life._

"_I better take you home, Amy," he said, picking me up as he stood. _

"_My name is Amethyst," I corrected him, confused._

"_I like Amy better," he said, tossing me up in the air and catching me. I squealed in delight. Never before had I met someone so fun._

"_Okay, you can call me Amy," I agreed, giggling. Still carrying me, he began walking back towards the way I'd come from._

"_I'll tell you what, Amy," he said, tugging a lock of my hair. "One day, when you're older, I'll come back for you and take you to Neverland."_

_My jaw dropped. "Really?" I said in awe._

"_I promise," he said. "No matter where you are, I'll be able to find you." _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, which seemed to stun him. But he squeezed me back. Then, he carried me all the way home._

I snapped back to reality with a loud gasp.

"Amy, are you okay?" Emma asked worriedly. I glanced up and saw all five of them standing over me.

"What happened?" I asked hoarsely, glancing around.

"You passed out," David said, reaching out a hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"I did?" Then everything clicked. I had seen a flashback of the first time I met Peter Pan.

"Oh my God," I whispered. I was right after all, he wasn't lying to me.

"What?" Regina asked impatiently.

I had a big sister who was the Evil Queen in a fairy tale. I grew up in a place straight from a story book and somehow ended up on Earth.

I shook my head furiously, backing away. "Just stay away from me, please. I need time to—I just—" I spun around and ran out of the clearing.

The worst part was that I still had other memories that needed to resurface that Peter wouldn't tell me about. Which meant that I had seen him again after that.

Question was, when and how?

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter was a little shorter but I figured it was a good stopping point. I hope you enjoyed it and it answered some of your questions. More will be answered as the story progresses, I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

* * *

I ran for as long as my legs could carry me. My lungs were were burning, begging me to stop for air. But I couldn't. Then I'd have time to think about what just happened. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to remember anymore. It just confused me more.

I remembered Sir Maurice and his family now. I remembered Belle and how much I looked up to her. How did I leave them? _Why _did I leave them? Why did I have to leave that world for the sorry excuse I grew up in?

My foot got caught on a root and I went crashing into the ground. I didn't even bother trying to get up. I pulled up my hood and curled up into a ball and I just laid there.

"Why would you do this to me?" I moaned. I didn't care if he was listening or not. I just needed to complain. "You sick bastard!"

Suddenly I was wrenched to my feet and pushed against a tree. I blinked, dazed. An unfamiliar middle-aged man was holding me there by my throat. Thankfully, it wasn't tightly so I could breathe and speak.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" I said, exasperated. "Not another one!"

"You . . . you're not a boy," he said in confusion.

"I'm not?" I glanced down at myself and nodded in satisfaction. "Yup, I'm a girl."

"What are you doing here then?" His voice was quiet, but harsh sounding. He had bronze-colored hair that came a little past his sharply pointed chin. He wore all black and, to put it simply he was terrifying.

I shrugged. "Oh, you know. Sometimes you just gotta get away from it all and come to an island run by teenage boys."

He shoved me against the tree harder and I let out a squeak of terror.

"Okay, okay, obviously you're not in a joking mood," I said, my eyes wide. "Let me guess. You're here for Henry."

"Where is he?" he hissed. "Tell me!"

"I don't know!" I snapped. "Now get off me!" I shoved him back, rage boiling up inside me. He flew backwards and slammed into a nearby tree. I winced as I watched him slide down it slowly and into a sitting position.

"I am so, so sorry!" I said, horrified. "I forgot."

"You forgot you could do magic?" he asked disbelievingly, as he stood. "And now you're apologizing for it?"

"I didn't even know I could do that until recently," I said miserably. "Look, bro, I've had a really bad day." I paused for a moment. That was so much of an understatement I had to force myself not to laugh.

I took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry but I really can't help you. You can try to threaten to kill me for Henry but I can already tell you that will backfire so badly you'll probably meet a long lost relative out of it."

He raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "What?" Good, I wasn't the only one who understood that that plan had been beyond stupid.

"Those idiots are also looking for Henry tried it," I explained. "The crazy bitch was about to kill me but Peter showed up and, well, long story short it turns out we're sisters."

"Regina?" he asked incredulously.

"Glad you knew right away who I meant," I said with a snort. I wondered if everyone would know who I meant if I continued to refer to her as that.

"How is that possible?" he asked, looking beyond confused. I didn't blame him.

I sighed. "I don't know."

"I see," he said, studying me. "So Regina, who is somehow your sister, was about to kill you, Pan showed up, and stopped her?"

I thought back and shook my head. "No. He just kind of threw out the fact that we shared parents so she stopped." I shuddered, remembering the pain.

"So he did stop her then," he said softly. "Interesting."

I eyed him warily. "I guess."

He was silent for a moment, which worried me. He better not be reconsidering the whole selling me for Henry thing. Just because Peter didn't want me to die doesn't mean he would hand over someone else he desperately wants for reasons I didn't know.

"What's your name, dearie?" he finally asked me.

"Amy," I replied, crossing my arms. "You?"

"Just call me Gold," he said,

I nodded. "Well, Gold, it's nice to meet you but as I can't help you, I need to be going. I have still have lots of treacherous territory I haven't gotten lost in yet."

"Good luck, Amy," he said, backing away. "You'll need it."

I frowned. "You too, I guess?"

He disappeared into the forest and I stood for a moment, staring blankly.

"Weird," I muttered. I wondered if he was a fairy tale character too. I shook my head. I had to learn to stop referring to them all as fairy tale characters, considering they were all real. I grew up in that world too, apparently. I guess I was one too, in a way. It'd be so much easier to swallow once I get all of my memories back.

I pulled off my heavy hoodie and threw it on the ground. It was cold without it but no way did I want to be mistaken for a Lost Boy again, in case there were other adults running around that I didn't know about.

I began walking the opposite way that Gold went. I wasn't walking long when I saw a familiar boy up ahead.

"Felix!" I cried in relief.

He stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow at me.

I caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Will you please take me back to camp?"

"I thought you didn't want to be there," he said dryly, wrenching his arm away. "You ran away, remember?"

"I know but everything's different now!" I pleaded.

He raised his eyebrows. "You want to be a Lost Girl?"

I scoffed. "Hell no, I'm cold and tired. Duh."

He just stared at me.

I playfully punched his shoulder. "Come on, we're friends right? If not we could be. You seem like you have a great personality and I bet we'd really hit it off."

He blinked. "I'll take you back if you don't talk to me anymore."

"Deal," I agreed hurriedly. "Did I ever mention you were my favorite?"

He put his pointer finger to his lip and I shut up immediately. He began walking again and I followed closely.

I had so many questions I wanted to ask him. I wondered if he was with Peter yet back when I first met him. How long had he been with Peter, anyway? I kept my mouth shut though. A deal's a deal.

We were only walking five minutes when we got to the camp. Of course.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I shouted, startling a nearby kid so badly he fell off the tree stump he was sitting on. "I could have made it here on my own!"

I glared at Felix. "I take it back, you have a sucky personality."

I started to stalk away but stopped in my tracks. Henry was sitting in front of the fire by himself.

My eyes lit up. I could tell him his family was really here. He could escape. I made a beeline for him when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind.

"Don't even think about it," Peter whispered in my ear warningly, pulling me away. He didn't stop until we were far away from any witnesses. Not that any of them would have helped me anyway.

"What do you even want with him?" I demanded, as he turned me around to face him.

"Nothing that you need to know about," he said smoothly.

"You never think I need to know anything," I hissed, pushing him away. "I'm so sick of it! Were you ever even planning on telling me anything or did you always want to wait until my sister captured my heart?" I threw my hands up in the air. "LITERALLY!"

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me back. "Even after everything you're still fighting me." He sighed. I couldn't tell if it was a sigh of contentment or annoyance.

His arms had an iron grip around me and he held me so tightly I couldn't move. I had nowhere to put my hands except on his chest.

"Please let go of me," I whispered, shutting my eyes. "You're making me uncomfortable."

I felt his lips brush my cheek. "I think I'm just making you nervous."

I let out a strangled laugh. "Is there a difference?"

"A very, _very _big one," he said, moving his mouth to graze my ear with his teeth, emitting a small gasp from me.

"Enlighten me," I challenged, using his phrase against him.

"The difference is," Peter said, speaking so quietly I had to strain to hear him. "Uncomfortable means you don't want it. You're nervous because you like it."

I wanted to deny it but what was the point? He already knew. He knew everything about me, apparently.

"I'm scared of you," I admitted shakily.

I forced myself to open my eyes and saw that twisted smile on his face.

"Let me help you with that," he said softly. "It'll be like a game."

"You cheat though," I muttered.

He laughed in a way that sent a chill down my spine.

I shouldn't be reacting this way to him like this. He was making it so that I couldn't even control my own feelings that I had kept so tightly under lock and key. I didn't just like him, I _wanted _him.

He watched me expectantly, a smirk playing on his lips. He wanted me to make the first move. But I didn't want to. Then it'd mean he would be winning this "game". Unless he thought I wouldn't do it. That would turn everything around, right?

Hesitantly, I moved my face closer to his. His eyes fluttered shut when I brushed my lips against his. Breathing heavily and feeling terrified beyond words, I closed my eyes and kissed him.

It felt even more incredible than the first time. It wasn't out of rage this time. It was out of desire. And every fiber in my being desired his body pressed against mine.

At first, I dragged the kiss out, moving slowly against his mouth. But I wanted more. I began kissing him faster and deeper, sliding my tongue along his lip. He groaned and, without breaking the kiss, he picked me up and I wound my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to a nearby tree and held me up against it.

When his hands began to roam my body, I froze up completely.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Amy," he whispered, breathing as hard as I was.

I shook my head rapidly. "I can't yet. I'm sorry but I need time. I-I want to remember everything first."

He sighed heavily but set me back down on my feet. When he started to walk away I grabbed his arm.

"Wait," I begged. "Look, I'm tired. But I don't want to be alone." I stopped, not knowing how to phrase what I wanted.

I didn't have to. He took my hand and walked me back to his tree house. It felt like coming home when we went inside of it, as much as I hated to admit it. By the time I unlaced my boots and took them off he was already lying in the hammock, just staring at the ceiling. I climbed in with him and laid my head on his chest, snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arms around me and gently stroked my hair.

"I'm still scared of you," I murmured sleepily, feeling so comfortable that I was already drifting off.

"Good."

Sleep overcame me then, as did another memory.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the slight delay guys . . . oddly enough I have more time to write during the week than the weekend. Okay, so anyone who watched the show tonight knows that shit kind of hit the fan for us fangirls/fanfic writers/fanfic readers. To make my story work and not make it creepy I'm going to change Pan's back story. Next chapter should be posted tomorrow sometime. Now excuse me while I go CRY because honestly this ruined my life Dx **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, so if you haven't seen the latest episode of OUaT then don't read my authors note at the end of this chapter unless you don't mind spoilers.**

**Chapter 12.**

* * *

"_I know you're excited, Amy," Belle said, smiling. "But your birthday will come much faster if you go to sleep."_

"_But what if I have nightmares again?" I asked her fearfully as she tucked me into bed._

"_Think pleasant thoughts and you'll have pleasant dreams," she assured me kindly._

_I nodded. I wasn't sure, but Belle had never failed me before._

"_Now get some sleep, sweetheart," she said, hugging me gently. "When you wake up, you'll be seven. You'll need all the rest you can get for your big day."_

"_Okay," I agreed reluctantly. _

_She kissed my forehead and blew out the candle next to my bed before leaving the room._

_For a while, I laid there in the dark trying hard to think of happy thoughts. Then there was a sharp tapping noise on my window and I let out a squeak of terror and pulled my blanket over my head. _

_When the tapping finally stopped, I slowly lowered the blanket._

"_Peter!" I squealed. I threw my blankets back and launched myself at him. "I thought you forgot about me!" _

"_Never," he assured me. _

_I beamed at him. "Are you here to take me to Neverland? I'm about to turn seven! That's old enough, right?"_

_He chuckled. "Not yet."_

_I felt my bottom lip go out into a pout and he laughed. _

"_Don't worry, Amy, I'll bring you someday." _

_I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "You better or I will be very, very upset with you, Peter Pan."_

"_I promise you," he said, fighting to keep his face serious. "I'll bring you to Neverland someday."_

_I held out my small hand and he shook it, which appeased me immediately._

"_I did bring you a birthday present though," he said, reaching into a pouch on his belt._

"_What is it!?" I asked excitedly. He pulled out a small purple jewel and put it in my hand._

"_It's an amethyst gem," he explained._

"_Like my name!" I said happily. "But how did you get it? It must have cost a lot!" My face grew worried. "Are you poor now? Can you still eat!?"_

"_No, don't worry about that," he told me, grinning. "I didn't buy it."_

_My eyes widened. "You stole it!? That's bad though!"_

"_Not if it was pirates treasure," he said, lowering his voice dramatically._

"_Pirates!?" My jaw dropped. "Really!?"_

"_Really."_

"_What else is on Neverland?" I asked him, bouncing up and down._

"_All sorts of things," he said. "Whatever you can imagine. You just have to believe."_

"_I believe!" I declared. "I will always believe."_

"_I know you will," he said, not a hint of doubt on his face. "I have to go now, Amy. I'll come see you again though."_

"_Wait!" I begged. "Don't leave me, I'm scared. Will you play me a song until I fall asleep?"_

_He smiled. "Of course."_

_I climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, the sound of his music playing for me._

* * *

I woke up with a sharp gasp. Where was I? I glanced down at my pillow to discover it wasn't a pillow, it was Peter's chest. His arms were still around me. I shifted my head slightly so that I was looking up at him. Of course, he was awake. I wondered if he had slept at all.

He was watching me in interest. "What did you remember? You were smiling."

I thought hard. Images were blurring together and it was hard to focus, but slowly it came together. "It . . . it was the night before my seventh birthday. You came and gave me the stone. And promised to come for me one day."

"And I kept my promise," he said softly.

I frowned at him. "You used to be so nice. What happened?"

His eyebrow quirked and he slid a hand up my back suggestively. "On the contrary I think I've been very nice."

I sat up and glared down at him. "Kidnapping a child isn't _nice._ His family is here looking for him, damn it! Why can't you let him go!?"

"I'm sorry, Amy, but I just can't do that." He certainly didn't sound sorry, nor did he look it.

"Why not?" I demanded. When he didn't answer, I smacked at his chest. I could tell it pissed him off, but I didn't care. "Tell me or so help me I'll—" I paused. I hadn't thought far ahead enough to come up with a legitimate threat.

"You'll what?" he hissed. "A few magic tricks isn't even close to being enough to defeat me, Amy."

I pulled away from him and scrambled out of the hammock. He got up as well, glaring maliciously.

"Don't you get it?" I said desperately. "I don't _want_ to defeat you. I'm not your enemy, Peter."

The fury never left his face. "Then what are you?"

"I don't know!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. "All I know is that you're going to hurt Henry. Don't even deny it. If you weren't you would have told me by now. Whether I like it or not, Regina is my sister. I can't stand by and watch you do that to her son."

I turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, already caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and roughly yanked me back so that I was facing him.

I narrowed my eyes. "What? I need your permission to go outside now?"

His grip tightened and I flinched.

"You need my permission for everything here, love," he said darkly, moving his mouth to my ear. "You should know that by now."

I wrenched away from him. "God! You're always going to be an asshole!"

He threw his head back and laughed.

"Well it's true," I snapped. "Every time I think I see some good in you, you prove me otherwise."

He smiled mockingly at me. "That's because there is no good in me. Did you think you loving me would be enough to change me?"

I let out a strangled noise and stared at him in disbelief, unable to even form a coherent response. My face went hot and I desperately wish to just evaporate.

"I didn't know it was possible for you to be speechless," he commented, grinning wickedly. "Or for your face to have color."

I blushed even harder if possible as I fumbled for the right words.

"I am not in love with you!" I finally said, gritting my teeth.

"I really had hoped you were past lying to me," he said with a disappointed sigh.

"I'm not!" I insisted. I had never felt so infuriated with him before.

He reached out and gripped my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

"Then you're lying to yourself," he whispered, resting his forehead against mine. "Whether you like it or not, _you're mine_."

I let out a shaky breath as he pressed his mouth to mine. He kissed me roughly, biting my bottom lip and slipping his tongue into my mouth to explore. I put my hands on his shoulders and felt myself melt into his mouth, kissing him back with the same amount of force. He shoved me against the wall and this time when his hands roamed, I let them. I moaned into his mouth, making him sigh in pleasure. I wanted him so badly it hurt.

But I had more important things to worry about than love and sexual frustration.

I gripped his shoulders and pushed him away.

"No." I said, feeling numb.

"No?" He genuinely looked surprised.

"No," I said more firmly. "You'll just hurt me, like everyone else."

He snorted, though there wasn't even the slightest bit of humor in it.

"That's funny considering _I _am the only one who has been consistent in your life," he practically snarled at me. "I've _always _been there."

"Well I don't remember," I shot back, ignoring the way my body was begging me to believe him and throw myself back into his arms.

Suddenly his whole demeanor changed. His smirk came back and his eyebrows danced dangerously. "You really are just like your mother and sister."

Despite myself, I felt my eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

He stepped aside, giving me the space to exit the tree house.

"They also ran away from all of their emotions and feelings," he said, his voice dangerously low. "Cora died alone because of it. One day, so will Regina. Let's hope you won't make the same mistake."

It felt like someone had ripped my heart and crushed it. Again.

My mother was dead. Both she and my sister were cold and heartless. Neither one gave a damn about me. And now I would become just like them because I was scared.

He was watching me, smiling cruelly. So I did what he expected me to. I ran away from him and my feelings.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Regina sat by the campfire, staring into it. She didn't so much as blink when Emma sat down next to her.

"How are you doing?" Emma asked, not quite knowing what else to say.

Regina scoffed. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"I know," Emma said with a sigh, glancing down at her hands.

There was silence for a few moments before Regina spoke again.

"I just . . . I can't believe that my mother never told me about Amy." She closed her eyes briefly.

"Are you worried about her?" Emma asked carefully. "It has been a couple days since we've seen her."

Hook suddenly plopped down next to Emma before Regina could answer.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about, ladies," he said before taking a swig from his canteen.

Emma raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh, really? And why is that?"

"She's only a child," Regina murmured, feeling more concerned than she would ever admit.

Hook laughed. "I think she can take care of herself, child or not. How many people do you see tackling Pan and getting away with it alive?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's not funny!" she insisted, smacking his chest lightly, though she too was hiding a smile.

Regina glared at them both as they both started snickering at the image of Amy trying to beat Pan up.

"Enough!" she snapped. "Child or not, Pan now has her _and _Henry."

Hook shrugged. "I'm sure the lass can take care of herself. As for Henry, maybe she'll look after him."

Regina scowled. "She could have stayed with us but she ran off. I bet she _is_ working for Pan and this is all some kind of sick game of his."

"Regina, don't you get it?" Emma asked, sounding exasperated. "She's so scared and confused she doesn't even know what to do with herself."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Explain."

She and Hook both watched Emma with interest as she exhaled, putting her thoughts and observations together.

"Well," Emma began, "first she had no idea magic existed and suddenly she's been thrust headfirst into Neverland, which is about as magical as it can get. Then she finds out that she once _did _know it existed and can't even remember the first ten years of her life that took place in a world different than the one she thought she grew up in. She didn't even know she had a sister and her mother—sorry, your mother—didn't even want her because she'd have gotten in your way."

Emma took a deep breath and sighed. "And now she's trying to fight her feelings for Pan because she knows how wrong it is."

Regina and Hook sat silently for a few moments, both of them absorbing what Emma said.

Regina certainly hadn't seen a resemblance between herself and the girl, or between Cora and the girl, but the more she'd thought about it the more she began to see her own fire and stubbornness in her, as well as her father's kindness. Her heart clenched at the thought. Maybe that was why Cora didn't want Amy. She was too loving, like Henry.

_'I, however, was perfect for her to turn into the "Evil Queen",' _Regina thought bitterly.

"You make a fair point, Miss Swan," Regina finally admitted. "What should I do then?"

"Show her we're on her side," Emma said simply. "Before Pan has her wrapped around his finger completely."

"I think he's wrapped around hers," Hook said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, frowning.

Hook took another sip from his canteen. "Think about it. If he really wanted to break you, Regina, and delay us, he would have let you kill the girl and _then _told the truth. Instead he stopped you from making what would have been the biggest mistake of your life to keep her alive."

"So he _is_ in love with her," Regina said, looking smug. "Like I said."

"It's possible," Hook amended. "But that's not going to stop him from doing what he wants, it's only going to make him try harder to stick to his plan and keep her from turning on him."

"Do you think he knows?" Emma wondered. "That he loves her, I mean."

Hook chuckled. "If our theory is correct, then I have no doubt in my mind that he knows."

"Which means he's not going to let her go so easily," Emma finished for him.

"Do you think she'd choose him over her only living relative?" Regina demanded.

They all exchanged looks, none of them wanting to admit how helpless they felt.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? :D **

***Rest of this AN contains spoilers, a short rant, and a serious question for you guys.* **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Okay, so don't worry, I'm definitely changing Peter's story because, well, to be blunt, fuck that shit. The worst part is I SAW IT COMING! But then I got talked out of the theory and became convinced that Peter and Rumples were brothers or best friends or something. But alas, I was right and I HATE IT! Like I literally made my mom fear for my sanity from the meltdown I had.**

**So, my question for you guys is would you either,**

**A. Want me to make Peter Rumpelstiltskin's brother? That could work well and I actually wouldn't have to stray too much from the original plot.**

**Or B. Do a completely different back story for him, which I could also make work out fine with the original story line, but might take longer for me to put together.**

**Normally I wouldn't do this because I like my surprises but I want to know what you guys would prefer. I won't tell you which one I do, however. I'll let you read it when it comes ;)**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses my lovely readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

* * *

As I ran from Peter, all I could think was that I'd done more running away in the past few days than anyone else has done in an entire lifetime.

I nearly got away without a hitch too, until Felix practically flew out of nowhere and blocked my path.

"I don't think you're allowed to leave," he said darkly, swinging his club threateningly. "What do you think?"

"Felix," I said in a sugary voice. "Oh, dear, sweet, adorable Felix. You know what I think?"

He raised his eyebrows, no doubt expecting some smart ass remark.

I gave him one. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!"

I ran past the poor, bewildered Felix as he tried to make sense of what just happened. I really had no idea what I said in the slightest but it certainly had felt good to scream it.

I couldn't stick around to enjoy his confusion though because once the reality of it hit him he'd skin me alive. And at the time being, I'm quite sure Peter would let him.

I escaped into the forest without any more issues and kept going until I was certain I was a good distance away, but not so far that I couldn't find it. Henry was still there and I couldn't leave him. After all, he was my nephew.

The weight of it hit me hard. I hadn't ever thought of it like that before now. I was an _aunt. _

I definitely couldn't leave Henry. I owed it to him to protect him, even if I had only met his mother, my sister, for less than twenty minutes. He was my family, the only family I had that was alive or hadn't tried to kill me.

Once I was far away enough, every emotion I tried to block hit me at once, mostly anger and confusion. One minute Peter and I were kissing in a way that brought out feelings inside me that I didn't even know existed, then the next minute I was being hurt by him so deeply I didn't know if I'd ever recover.

My mother was dead. I had no idea where my sister was, if she even cared about me. My nephew was being threatened and I was too wrapped up in Peter's game to stop it. He didn't care about me, I just knew it. All he wanted was to manipulate and hurt me.

I let out a shriek of anger and grabbed a large rock off of the ground and hurled it as far as I could, watching in satisfaction as it disappeared behind a cluster of trees. It was childish and immature, I know. But I had to release my rage in some way if there was ever a chance of me thinking clearly again.

I grabbed a stick from the ground and began beating a tree with it, yelling profanity that'd put a sailor to shame the whole time.

Suddenly, something touched my shoulder gently. I whirled around, brandishing my stick like a weapon, though by now it had broken in half and looked quite pathetic.

It was an unfamiliar man, who held up his hands defensively. "Hey, it's okay. No need to give me a splinter."

"Not another one!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Where are you people even coming from!?"

My eyes shifted to another presence behind him and I saw a familiar face. It was that creepy man, Gold.

"Seriously, does Henry have an army just for him!?"

The man chuckled. "Something like that. My name is Neal."

"I'm Amy," I replied, warily.

"Yeah, so I've heard," he said, glancing at Gold. "Regina's sister, huh?"

"Yup. Man, gossip sure spreads fast around here," I said, rolling my eyes at Gold.

I threw the stick to the ground and put my hands on my hips. "So what can I do for you fine gentlemen?"

"Well that depends," Gold answered, stepping forward.

"On?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"On what you'd be willing to do to help us save your nephew," Neal explained. "Well, sort of nephew."

I frowned. "What do you mean 'sort of' nephew?"

"Regina is his adopted mother," Neal explained. "Emma is his real mother. I'm his father."

My eyes widened. "Ohh that makes more sense!" I paused. "Just kidding. Someone needs to sit me down and explain this later because I'm so damn confused."

Neal grinned. "If we make it out of this alive, I'll even draw you a family tree. Now will you help us? It's nothing major, don't worry. But it'd be a help."

I hesitated, my eyes flickering back and forth between the two men. Could I trust them? What would Peter do to me if he found out I was an accomplice. But what would happen to Henry if I did nothing?

"Better think fast, dearie," Gold said softly.

There really wasn't any other choice. I had to do it. Besides, there really was nothing more Peter could do to me.

I sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

I was hiding in a bush with Neal that looked in on the camp when Gold cast a sleeping spell on the Lost Boys, and Henry. Being able to do magic was apparently more common than I had thought. The boys all dropped to the ground almost immediately, unconscious.

I couldn't help but grin. Payback was a bitch, Felix.

Peter had been sitting on a tree stump in the middle of the camp site. He glanced around in confusion for only a moment before I heard dark chuckle escape him.

"We have a guest," he announced, standing up. Either he didn't understand that the boys were completely out cold, or he was seriously the biggest drama queen ever.

"No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games," he said with a sigh. "Who could it be?"

I felt myself start to shake. What had I gotten myself into? He was going to kill me and then dance on my grave.

"I guess . . ." He held a hand out to where Gold had just emerged. "Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One. How exciting."

My jaw dropped. I had NOT been expecting that. Rumpelstiltskin!? I shot Neal a '_Are you kidding me!?'_ look. He ignored me and just nodded his head, signaling me that he was going to go closer. I nodded and watched nervously as he moved forward, the crossbow in his hand.

"The Dark One ready to sacrifice his life for his family," Peter continued. "Speaking of family . . ." His hand opened up and a torch suddenly lit near where Neal and I were hiding.

"You can come out, Baelfire."

Neal jumped out of the bush and pointed his crossbow at Peter.

Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin, not Neal and Gold. I really needed to start asking for I.D's before I agreed to this shit. Maybe it wasn't too late to sneak away. My part really wasn't that important, anyway . . .

"You too, Amy," Peter called, making me flinch. How the hell did he know!? Clenching my jaw, I slowly stepped out. He didn't so much as glance at me. His eyes were fixed on Neal.

"My names Neal now," he said tightly, raising the bow slightly higher.

I tensed and my eyes flicked back and forth between the bow and Peter. Neal told me they wouldn't hurt him . . . did they lie about that too? Were they just trying to kill him?

"New name, but the same old tricks," Peter said sadistically. "It's heartwarming to see father and son working together. Especially after you abandoned him, Rumpel."

I shifted my weight and ran a hand through my hair awkwardly. I really wanted to be, well, anywhere else right now while family drama was going on. I had enough of my own.

Peter smiled coldly. "This is almost a real family reunion."

Suddenly the arrow released from the crossbow.

"No!" I yelped, just before Peter caught it in his hand.

My hands flew over my mouth and I took deep, shaky breathes, feeling weak with relief.

Peter stared down at the bow in his hand, panting angrily, his face hard.

I glanced over at Neal and Gold and inwardly cringed. The both of them were staring at me incredulously, with a hint of betrayal. They certainly weren't expecting _that _when they hired me to help them with their rescue mission. I wasn't expecting it either, believe me.

I forced my eyes back over to Peter and immediately wished I hadn't. There was a triumphant gleam in his eyes and a cruel smile on his face as I lowered my hands from my mouth slowly. I seriously felt sick and I thought I was going to hyperventilate.

I hadn't been worried that he'd get killed, I'd been _terrified_. I could deny it till I was blue in the face but he was right. I did care.

Peter Pan had won the game and he knew it.

"Clever," he finally said, tearing his eyes away from me. "But we've been through this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?" He sounded so furious, as if Neal had really let him down.

"I remember plenty," he said casually, resetting his crossbow. Peter threw the arrow to the ground in disgust.

Neal smiled. "That's why I didn't coat the tip."

Peter's face twisted angrily as he lowered his gaze to his hand which started to glow with a purple force.

"Grab Henry," Gold instructed. "Amy, do what we discussed."

The two men ran off as I stood frozen in place, unable to do anything but watch the purple energy spread up from Peter's arm and coat his body.

"Well how about that," Peter said maliciously, through gritted teeth. "I'm impressed."

Neal picked Henry up and slung him over his shoulder.

"_Amy!" _Gold hissed, obviously having lost patience with me. "Do it, NOW!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" I snapped. "Pipe the fuck down!"

Peter snickered and watched me, looking amused.

I stalked over to the unconscious Lost Boys and began collecting their weapons. Once I was holding as many as I could bear, I closed my eyes and pictured what I wanted as hard as I could.

Last time, I imagined for clothes to come to me. This time, I was trying to make something go away. I felt the weapons vanish in my hands, which made me have to fight to keep from smiling.

Even after all of this stress, I still got it.

I continued to grab their weapons and make them disappear to the location I had in mind. We all knew it would only delay the Lost Boys briefly, but maybe a short delay was all they needed to escape.

"Are you sure you're really saving him, Bae?" Peter called as I was close to finishing up my job.

"What could be worse than leaving him here with you?" Neal replied coldly.

"Why don't you ask your father?" he suggested, venom in his tone.

Neal and I both glanced at Gold, puzzled. He seemed be getting paler and paler by the second.

He lowered his voice dangerously. "Sometimes the people we should fear most in the world are the ones closest to us."

"What's he talking about?" Neal asked his father in confusion.

"Don't listen to him," Gold said, trying to sound reassuring. Personally, I felt it made him seem more guilty of something.

"You mean you haven't told him?" Peter asked, dragging out the suspense.

"Told me what?" Neal demanded.

"About the prophecy, of course," he said, only too happy to answer.

"What prophecy?" Poor Neal looked so frustrated. "What does he mean?"

"The prophecy that says you've been tricked," Peter said, smiling cruelly.

"How long have you been trying to come up with _that_ joke?" I said with a snicker.

I was ignored. Asshole.

"Your father isn't here to rescue your son," Peter said, his eyes narrowed. "He's here to murder him."

There was a heavy, uncomfortable silence for a moment. Well, it was uncomfortable for everyone but Peter who seemed to be taking delight in this revelation.

"I'm done," I spoke up, sighing heavily. "Get out of here. You can argue about this later."

Neal nodded slowly, trying to collect himself. "Are you coming?"

Their eyes all went on me, especially Peter's who seemed to be burning a hole in my head.

"Just go," I finally said. "I'll try to catch up later."

"Are you sure-"

"Get my nephew out of here, damn it!"

Neal hesitated, but nodded once more. Then he and Gold disappeared into the forest, taking Henry with them.

Peter and I were now alone, not counting the sleeping Lost Boys. Well I certainly wasn't going to say anything first. I just stared after where Neal and Gold went. Hopefully they could get away before it was too late.

"You surprised me, Amy," Peter commented. "I'll give you that."

"No I didn't," I said tiredly, turning to face him. "You knew I'd do whatever I could to protect Henry and you knew I'd stay behind."

He didn't deny it. "Why did you stay?"

"I don't know," I said weakly. "I hate it here."

"No you don't," he said smoothly. The matter-of-fact tone in his voice pissed me off more than anything. But I couldn't fight the annoying feeling that he was right.

"Maybe I just stayed so I could draw on Felix's face while I have the opportunity," I muttered.

He chuckled. "By all means, go ahead. But I won't protect you when he retaliates in a much, _much_ harsher way."

"I don't need you to protect me," I said in annoyance. "I can take care of myself."

"You've always needed me and you always will," he replied, sounding so gentle it nearly killed me.

I stared down at the ground numbly. He was just going to hurt me. It was a manipulation. It wasn't sincere. He would have hurt Henry. I told myself these things over and over again, trying to make myself angry at him again. But it didn't work. I was too far lost.

I walked over to him slowly until I stood right in front of him.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked softly, more scared than I dared to admit. "For going against you?"

He chuckled darkly. "Of course I am."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, I wasn't going to stand by and let you hurt Henry!" I said hotly.

"There's that spirit," he said fondly. "I thought I scared it out of you for a split second there."

"Better luck next time," I said sarcastically. I sat down by his feet and leaned my head against his leg.

"You do realize that I still can't stand you."

"Oh I'm aware," he said dryly.

"Good," I said pleasantly. "Because after everything you've put me through I want to punch your fucking heart out."

He laughed "Better be careful of what you say, Amy. I can feel the magic wearing off now."

I felt his legs begin to shift slightly. Not good. That's not nearly enough time for Neal to get away with Henry.

I looked up at him and saw him stretch his arms out, his eyes closed in cruel satisfaction.

I got to my feet. I had to prolong him longer. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I threw myself at him. His arms went around me immediately and he kissed me back intensely. I clung to him as his lips ravaged my mouth, making my knees nearly buckle underneath me. But it wasn't enough. He'd remember about Henry soon enough. My hand shook like a leaf as I trailed it down his chest to slip under his shirt.

The moment I tried, his hands went to my shoulders and he held me away. I stared at him, wide-eyed and confused.

"Better luck next time," he whispered, smirking. Around me, I heard the sounds of the Lost Boys waking up. At first there was confusion, but that was quickly followed by shouts of fury about their missing weapons.

"Who took my club!?" I heard Felix yell. My eyes widened. SHIT. I was so dead.

Peter's arm went down and wrapped around my waist tightly, not out of comfort, but a warning not to run.

"My brothers!" he called. The roar of the boys immediately dulled down as they gazed at their leader in adoration. "Henry has been taken back by the Dark One and Baelfire. Our weapons have been stolen! We must reclaim what is rightfully ours!" He held a fist up in his air, grinning wickedly. They all let out whoops and cheers before taking off to find weapons that would suffice until they found their real ones.

"Where _did_ you send the weapons?" he asked me quietly, quirking an eyebrow.

"They're buried around the island," I replied with a shrug. "You guys like games, right? Think of it as a treasure hunt."

He rolled his eyes. "Very clever."

"I try," I said sweetly.

Of course, he made me give him all of the burial spots. But I didn't mind. It wasted time, just like Neal and Gold wanted.

* * *

**AN: I seriously can't believe all of the reviews, favorites, and follows I've gotten. :') You guys are the BEST. Thoughts on this chapter?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

Peter gave the boys the locations of their weapons and they took off running, no questions asked about how he knew exactly where each one was buried or anything.

"Damn it, Peter!" Amy said in exasperation. "It would have been so much more fun to watch them running around like idiots."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, I need them ready. And thanks to you, you've put us off track. I'm sure the Dark One would be very proud."

Amy shrugged. "If it helped Henry get away, then _I'm _proud."

He smirked. "I said you put us off track. You didn't stop us in the slightest."

She narrowed her eyes, making him have to fight the urge to smile. She wasn't intimidating in the slightest. It was like a mouse trying to scare a snake.

"Don't be so surprised," he drawled. "All magic comes with a price."

She frowned and blinked slowly. "Huh?" She put a hand to her head, looking dazed and confused.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she began to sway unsteadily. Realizing immediately what was going on, Peter scooped her up into his arms before she dropped to the ground.

He was extremely curious as to what she was remembering this time. Trigger words or events were what caused certain memories to return, or so Cora told him. His expression darkened at the thought of her mother. It was a good thing she was dead, or he might have gone and killed her himself. Their last encounter had been extremely unpleasant, to say the least.

_'Don't think about it,' _Peter practically hissed at himself. The last thing he needed was to get angry over thatagain. It didn't even matter anymore. Cora had ultimately lost the game, he had won. Amy was _his. _And once he had the heart of the Truest Believer he'd be a powerful immortal. He'd never die and she'd never be alone again.

He carried her over to a tree and laid her down carefully, propping her head up against it. He stared at her a moment before reaching out and slowly stroking her cheek. Whatever was going on in her flashback, she was in distress. But he had to go.

He wiped a tear away that had begun to trickle from her eye and kissed her softly, though he knew she was too deep inside the memory to be comforted. He hoped she wouldn't wake up and run off again while he was gone.

It was time for him to join his Lost Boys and retrieve Henry.

**Amy's P.O.V**

_I ran into the forest, crying my eyes out. Belle was gone. Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, had taken her. Sir Maurice had come home and explained to me what happened. I didn't want to believe him at first, I refused to believe him. How could he let his own daughter sacrifice herself? Besides, she had just been here with me this morning. She couldn't be gone forever._

_But he'd been quite serious. The moment the truth of it registered in my mind I ran off, desperately seeking solitude. It suddenly seemed like years ago when Belle took me to the village for my tenth birthday, when in reality it had been yesterday._

_Finally I dropped to my knees and began to cry so hard my entire body shook._

"_Don't cry, Amethyst." I looked behind me and my eyes widened. Floating towards me was a tiny woman, wearing all blue as well as glowing. Her hair was dark and she had tiny wings and a wand in her hand. It was the Blue Fairy. I'd heard stories about her and how wise and knowledgeable she was. I was too sad to care though._

"_Belle is gone," I whispered. "My mother is gone. Peter hasn't come back for me." I buried my face in my hands. "I'm all alone." _

"_There, there," she tried to comfort me. "Let's try and figure this out together, okay?"_

"_You can't help me," I said tearfully. "The Dark One has Belle. There's nothing anyone can do."_

"_All is not as lost as it seems," she said kindly. "Perhaps there is something else I can do to help you."_

"_I just want to be with my mother," I said sadly. "I'd give anything to be with her, away from here."_

_The woman hesitated. "Are you sure that's what you really want?"_

"_Yes!" I wailed. "If I can't have Belle, then I want my real mother."_

"_If you're sure . ." She reached into a tiny pouch attached to her dress and pulled something small out._

"_What is it?" I asked, getting to my feet. I shook the dirt off my dress and walked over to her._

"_It's a magic bean," she told me, holding it out. "It can take you anywhere in any realm."_

"_Really?" I asked, starting to feel excited._

"_Really." She placed it in my outstretched hand. "It will take you to wherever your mother is, if that is where you want to go."_

_I beamed. "Oh, thank you!"_

"_But I must warn you," she said gravely. "Your mother isn't what you expect."_

"_I don't care," I insisted. "Being with her will be enough."_

_She nodded, still looking solemn. "Remember; all magic comes with a price."_

"_I understand. Thank you, Blue Fairy."_

_She smiled at me. "Good luck, Amethyst." She disappeared into the night, leaving me with the clear-colored bean in my hand. _

"_I'm coming, mom," I whispered._

_When I opened the portal, I had no fear. It was huge and green, swirling around in a terrifying mass. But all I could think about was what it'd be like to have a mother to care for me. _

_I jumped into it, a huge smile on my face. But unfortunately, I flew out of the portal and into some maze where a knight knocked me out immediately._

_I woke up not much later, when something kicked me._

"_Is she alive?" I heard someone ask. _

_I blinked and lifted my head up. I was outside somewhere, in bright sunshine. In front of me was a throne that seated a woman in the biggest, puffiest dress I'd ever seen. Her face was covered by a mask. Gathered around were people, also wearing masks. The whole essence of this place scared me._

_But I slowly got to my feet and stared at the woman on the throne. "Are you Cora?" I asked uncertainly. _

_There were disgusted murmurs among the people._

"_Show respect for the Queen of Hearts," said a man firmly. _

_The queen pulled down her mask and stared at me. Her hair was a dark red and her eyes were silver._

"_It's not possible," she whispered, studying me._

"_Mother?" I asked, not daring to let myself get excited._

_There were small gasps from the people as the Queen stared at me._

"_Yes," she finally said coldly. "I'm your mother, Amethyst."_

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"You were so close to finding her."

Neal jumped to his feet and turned around to see Peter stepping into the camp site that had been Emma's and the others. Henry lay on the ground, still unconscious.

"You disappoint me," Peter said as the Lost Boys began to emerge from their hiding spots. "I thought I taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

Neal glanced around him, unimpressed, though certainly on guard.

"I'll remember that next time."

"Oh but there isn't going to be a next time," Peter said shortly. "But don't blame yourself. Your father could have protected you, I'm sure."

Neal glanced down to see Felix pick up Henry. Neal didn't move, knowing it would be pointless. He was surrounded.

Peter put on a mock questioning look. "But then, who would have protected Henry from him?"

Felix stepped back, Henry slung around his shoulders.

Peter smirked. "Talk about a rock in a hard place."

"I will get my son back no matter what it takes." Neal stepped forward so that he was in Peter's face.

Peter raised his eyebrows, looking almost amused. "You're not _getting_ it. That's not the problem. You got him, I got him back." He chuckled. "It's the game."

"Then what does Regina's sister have to do with it?" Neal asked, stepping back a few feet. "What's in it for you?"

"Amy and I have our own game to play," he said, malice in his tone. "It's sad how easily she's succumbed to me. But who can blame her?"

"Really?" Neal said, raising his eyebrows. "Because she seemed all too willing to help save Henry. I think there's something else."

"Oh do you?" he asked mockingly.

Neal smirked. "You know, when I asked her if she was coming with us, I saw something in your eyes I never thought I'd ever see."

"And what might that be?" Peter asked, rolling his eyes.

"Fear."

There was silence for a moment. The Lost Boys eyes flickered back and forth between the two comically as they watched the intense exchange between their leader and their former Lost Boy.

"You're not playing any games with her, Pan," Neal said quietly. "You _love _her."

Peter's eyes flashed dangerously for only a moment, before it was replaced by his signature smirk.

"Love?" he repeated thoughtfully. "Is that what they call it nowadays? I thought I was merely using her for my own personal _needs._"

The Lost Boys snickered, pleased that their leader hadn't lost his touch after all.

"You sick bastard," Neal said, his voice dangerously low.

He shrugged, his smile growing more and more wicked. "Staying eighteen forever can leave you with a bit of a dry spell, you know."

"She's a child!" Neal said, so furious he could barely speak.

Peter shrugged. "She's certainly old enough to have her _own_ desires."

Neal narrowed his eyes. "I swear to God when I get Henry, I'm taking Amy to Regina and we're going the hell home, whether I have to tie her up and drag her away from you."

That hit home. "There is no escaping Neverland," Peter snarled viciously. "No one gets off this island without _my _permission."

"I've done it before," Neal said smugly.

"Did you?" Peter asked in amusement, looking him up and down. "Look where you are now." He blinked innocently. "It's like you never left."

"Are you saying you let me go?" he asked, almost scared to know.

"I'm saying everyone is where I want them."

Henry made a groaning noise and shifted slightly on Felix's shoulders.

"Something to chew on," Peter said cruelly, before calling out, "You know where to take him!"

Two Lost Boys grabbed Neal and began to drag him away.

"Henry!" he shouted, thrashing uselessly against the teenagers.

"Oh don't worry," Peter said casually. "It won't be for very long."

"I'm alive!"

"Just until I reset the board." Peter turned and began to walk away, a dark look on his face. "The game is about to change."

"No, Henry! I WILL COME FOR YOU! I PROMISE!"

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

_For more years than I would ever know, I played the part of perfect daughter for the Queen of Hearts. I never grew older than ten years old._

_Each day was the same, sitting on a stool beside my mother as she sat on her throne, barely speaking to me. Then, in the evening she'd teach me magic. She grew easily frustrated with me when I couldn't do simple things, like spin straw into gold or summon an item to fly into my hands. Eventually, all of the days in Wonderland began to just blur together miserably. _

_Until one day, years later, I came across my mother's royal "hatter", Jefferson. He ignored me completely when I introduced myself and tried to talk to him. All he did was work on his hats, muttering to himself about how he couldn't stop, a dangerous look in his eye. There must have been thousands of hats in that room. _

_I came to visit him everyday, simply because he was more interesting than anything else in the castle. His rages scared me, but I became used to them._

_One day, I sat next to him and watched as he finished up a particularly appealing hat._

"_That's a pretty one," I commented._

"_Pretty doesn't get me home to Grace," he snapped. At first I was startled. I hadn't been expecting him to reply. He never had before._

"_Who is Grace?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to set him off into one of his fits. He had one at least three times a day._

"_My daughter," he muttered. For the first time, he looked at me. Really and truly looked at me. "You remind me of her."_

"_Really?" I asked softly. _

"_You haven't given up on me," he said, handing me sewing materials. "Thank you."_

_After that, I spent hours with him everyday as he taught me to make hats, the two of us going mad in Wonderland together as we tried to create a hat that would take us home. The both of us were separated from the people we desperately wanted to be with. Him with his daughter, me with Belle and Peter. All I could think was, "Why hadn't he come for me?"_

_Then I made a hat work. Jefferson never even knew. _

_One day, I decided to give a hat to my mother as a present and I took it to her. She'd been unimpressed, of course, but she accepted it. The moment her hands touched it to take it from me, chaos ensued. _

_We were both sucked into a portal to Earth, right where Peter was as he played his pipes for boys he was trying to gather. He'd been what I was thinking of when I handed the hat to my mother, wishing that I could have had the opportunity to make one for him. So the hat took us to him, absorbing the power from mother and daughter._

_This happened almost eight years ago._

* * *

I gasped, bolting upright. There was so much noise around me, so much confusion. I scrunched my eyes and slowly the world came back together for me, like a puzzle coming together. Waking up like I'd been shot every single time I had a memory was pissing me off, just like blacking out for the memory.

I opened my eyes back up and saw the Lost Boys dancing around a fire, using sticks as instruments.

"You've been out for a long time."

I glanced up and saw Peter kneeling front of me, with a completely straight face.

"I remember a lot," I whispered. "It was so much I can barely wrap my head around it."

He watched me, waiting for me to continue.

I sighed and shook my head. "There's still pieces missing."

"It'll come to you eventually, I'm sure," he said quietly.

My eyes wandered over next to me and saw Henry lying there. I felt my heart shatter. Neal and Gold hadn't gotten away.

Except, his name wasn't even Gold. He was the Dark One. _He _was the one that took Belle away from me, the reason I felt so desperate to run away from my world to find my mother so I wouldn't have to deal with the loss.

Yet I couldn't even muster the energy to hate him. I made my own choice. I chose to run away instead of facing my problems. I did it to myself.

Henry's eyes flickered open and he slowly sat up.

"Amy?" He looked relieved. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me?" I said incredulously. "I've been worried sick about YOU!" I leaned over and hugged him tightly.

When I pulled away, Henry looked between Peter and I. "What happened?" he asked.

"You fell asleep," Peter said simply.

I snorted. "Yeah, _right_."

Peter glared at me in warning, while Henry looked uneasy.

"Don't worry," Peter told him, reassuringly. "It was just a little cat nap. The night's still young."

By how wild the Lost Boys sounded, I didn't think it mattered what time it was. It was always playtime.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed that scene between Peter and Neal ;). And I hope some more of your questions about Amy have been answered! What do ya'll think about it? **

**Speaking of back stories, I've come up with Peter's! I think you guys are going to really like it, though that chapter won't be coming up for a little while. But when it is revealed, I think you'll enjoy it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

* * *

Poor Henry looked so confused and overwhelmed. I didn't blame him, the boys were wild and frightening. I hated that he was being exposed to it. I was okay, I'd gotten good at ignoring it. All I wanted was to wrap Henry up in a blanket and take him back to his family.

Speaking of, where _was _his family? I hadn't heard about any of them. Rumpelstiltskin I couldn't care less about. First Belle and now he apparently wanted to kill Henry? The man was pure evil and always would be.

As for Neal, I was worried. He wouldn't have willingly handed Henry over, which meant that he could be hurt or dead.

I stood up. "Peter, I need to speak with you."

"Do you now?" he asked mockingly, not making any indication that he was going to get up.

I smiled sweetly. "Hey Henry, you'll _never_ believe who-"

Peter was on his feet and dragging me away by my arm across the camp site before poor Henry could so much as blink.

When we were far away enough for him to be satisfied, his friendly act that he put on for Henry completely vanished.

"_What?" _Peter hissed, not releasing his grip on my elbow.

"How'd you get him back?" I demanded, wincing as his nails dug into my skin.

He let go of me and grinned, baring his teeth slightly. "Did you really think hiding weapons and trying to seduce me would be enough for them to get away?" He trailed a finger down my arm tauntingly. "Quite a brave attempt, by the way."

"It was all for the cause," I said through gritted teeth, blushing furiously.

He quirked an eyebrow, looking at me in mock curiosity. "Was it?"

"Yes it was!" I shot back. He nodded, considering this for a moment.

Then he began to circle me, like a shark. My brain screamed at me to run, but I stayed put, trying to keep a nonchalant look on my face. I avoided his gaze completely.

Finally he stopped right behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I felt his lips move to my ear.

"Well I'm very impressed with your devotion to the _cause,_" he drawled. His hot breath on the side of my face made me shudder.

"Where's Neal?" I whispered, trying to control my heart rate. "What'd you do to him?"

"Him and his father are safe, for now anyway."

I pulled away and turned around, meeting his eyes. "Don't get so cocky. You haven't won yet."

"But I will," he said with a sly smile. "I _always _win."

With one last suggestive look, he walked past me, pulling out his pipe as he did so.

He went back Henry and began talking to him. With the Lost Boys being so loud I couldn't hear a word they were saying. I moved closer, watching them. Henry's face was confused for a moment, followed by sadness. Slowly, as Peter talked to him I could see the fight leaving from Henry. Whatever Peter was saying, Henry was believing.

Then Peter stood up.

"I'd like to play a song," he announced. "A song for our guest of honor, Henry." He clapped him on the shoulder before bringing the pipes to his lips.

A slow, terrifyingly beautiful tune began to play. It hit me hard. Everything around me seemed to disappear. I felt myself unable to tear my eyes away from the one making it.

His eyes found mine as he continued to play, a mischievous sparkle in his eye as he did. I was vaguely aware of Henry joining in with the Lost Boys in their dance, but all I could do was watch Peter's lips as they moved over the pipes. I found myself desperately wishing he would touch me in ways I never dared imagine before. Anything to get rid of this feeling that was building up inside.

What was he doing to me? I sunk to the ground and covered my ears, shutting my eyes tightly. Still I heard the music clearly, and I could still feel his eyes on me, driving me crazy with desire.

I couldn't give in to him. But I couldn't fight it either.

"You can hear the music now, can't you, Henry?" I heard him ask over the sounds of the whooping and clanging of the instruments.

"Yeah!"

Using his distraction to my advantage, I got to my feet and took off running in random direction, nearly tripping over my own feet. Peter didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care.

I just needed to get far away enough to clear my head. If he won than I'd never be able to fight against him, I'd never be able to help Henry get away.

That's when I came across two large boxes suspended in the air by rope.

Checking behind me, I saw no sign of anyone coming, so I moved closer to inspect. To my horror, I saw bars over a tiny window. They were cages.

"Hello!" I half-whispered, half-yelled. "Is anyone in there?"

"Amy?" I saw Neal press his face against the window. "Amy! Oh thank God."

"Neal!" I cried. "Who did this to you?"

He chuckled bitterly. "Who do you think? He's evil, Amy. He always will be. You can't change him."

"Right," I said shakily, trying not to show how badly his words tore into me. "How do I get you down?"

He stuck a finger through the bars and pointed. "That rope over there that's around the branch."

I ran to it and rapidly began trying to untie the complicated knot. It rubbed my finger tips raw with burns trying to undo it.

After several moments I let out a frustrated cry. "I'm sorry, Neal, I'm trying! But I think one of the boys was in the God damn Navy or something!"

"Relax," he said trying to calm me. "Okay, just slow down. You can do this, Amy."

After more hard work, I finally I began to make some progress. "I think I've almost got it."

He sighed in relief. "Good. I knew you could."

I only had one last tug on the rope left when Neal shouted, "Amy, look out!"

I shrieked and ducked without thinking, just managing to avoid being hit with a thick stick.

"Get away from there, girl!" A Lost Boy snarled.

I made to hit him but his hand caught my wrist and he twisted it behind my back. I let out a shriek and he let go, shoving me to the ground. I immediately rolled over onto my back and saw him standing there, twirling the stick in his hand. He was going to beat me to death.

"Amy, don't worry about me, okay?" Neal yelled down to me. "Get yourself out!"

"I'm not leaving you!" I insisted, trying to aim a kick at the angry boy.

"Just go! Find Emma and the others. I'll be fine, I promise!"

The Lost Boy raised his stick. "This is for Pan."

I felt something snap inside me then. It felt extremely like when Regina had ripped my heart out.

Right as he brought the stick down, I rolled, narrowly missing it. I got to my feet and punched him in the eye as hard as I could, hurting my own fist. The boy clutched at his eye and, to my surprise and delight, he began to screech in pain.

"Tell _Pan _he's a monster and I hope he drops dead."

I ran away, taking his stick with me.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Peter watched as Henry danced and laughed with the boys, a cruel smile on his face. Everything was working out perfectly. Except for one thing, Amy hadn't come running back yet. It was impossible for her to fight off the power of his pipes, as well as her own desires. Unless something had distracted her completely.

"Pan!" Felix called from behind him.

He turned around and saw Felix dragging a Lost Boy, Rufio, by his ear.

Rufio's eye was turning black and swelling badly. His expression resembled a puppy that just got kicked.

Felix shoved Rufio onto his knees in front of their leader. "Go on. Tell him."

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Tell me what?"

"Th-the girl," he stammered. "She found Baelfire."

His jaw clenched. Had she helped him escape? "Where did he go? Did he do that to your eye?"

Felix barked out a laugh as Rufio turned red, looking back down in embarrassment.

"Baelfire is still in his cage," Felix said, moving his club to tap the boys shoulder. "Meanwhile I find this coward lying on the ground whimpering like a baby. _Amy _did that to him when he tried to kill her, isn't that right, Rufio?"

"I wasn't going to kill her!" Rufio snapped, trying to defend himself. "Why does it matter anyway!? She's a traitor!"

Peters nostrils began to flare. "Where is she now?"

"She ran off," Rufio mumbled. "I don't know where she is."

"Anything else?" he asked, almost growling.

"She said you were a monster and she hopes you drop dead," he muttered.

Peter was dangerously silent. Felix lowered his eyes, sensing the terrible rage leaking from his leader. If only she knew . . .

"Are you going to kill me?" Rufio asked miserably.

A sinister smile went on Peter's face. "Of course not. But I cannot let this go by without consequence."

Rufio shook in fear as Peter grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to his feet.

"Well go on," Peter said jovially. "Tell everyone where that nasty black eye came from and what you did to deserve it."

The only thing worse than being killed in Neverland was losing the respect and loyalty of the other Lost Boys.

* * *

"Emma," Mary Margaret said softly. "When do you think they'll be back?"

"I don't know," she answered warily. "They've been gone for a while."

Regina was ignoring this exchange about Hook and David completely, too wrapped up in her own worries about Henry, and a little anxiety over the girl. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed another noise, outside of the Snow's and Emma's incessant talking. Faintly, she could hear the sound of rustling coming from nearby.

"Shut up for a second," Regina said, straining her ears. "Do you hear that?"

The three woman went silent as they listened to it grow louder and closer.

"Someone's coming," Emma said, pulling out her sword.

Suddenly, Amy burst into the clearing, clutching a lethal looking stick in her hand. The moment she saw the three, however, she dropped it.

"You're alive," Mary Margaret exclaimed, looking relieved.

"What happened to you?" Emma asked curiously.

Amy ignored them and went straight to Regina.

"I remember a lot now," she said, breathing heavily. She'd been running awhile. "I was just this burden Cora had to deal with in Wonderland for so many years."

"You were in Wonderland with her?" Regina asked incredulously. That would explain why she never aged during the curse.

She nodded. "I lived with a family until I was ten. Then I ran away with the help of the Blue Fairy and a magic bean. I found our mom and I was stuck with her until seven years ago. Somehow she finally got rid of me. I don't remember how yet."

Regina watched her warily, waiting for her anger to lash out. It would have been what Regina would have done, after all.

"I know I should resent you for being the only child she wanted," Amy said, her voice cracking. "But I don't. So for just a few minutes, can we pretend we're a normal family and this is a normal heartbreak?" She covered her face and began to sob.

Regina looked over at Emma and Mary Margaret desperately, having no idea what to do.

"Your sister needs you, Regina," Snow said softly, nodding her head to the girl.

Hesitantly, Regina put her arms around Amy and she collapsed into her, crying so hard she was hiccuping.

Her motherly instincts began to take over and she held the trembling, broken girl tightly. She couldn't stop thinking of what happened with her and Daniel and how badly it destroyed her. Now Amy was dealing with the same pain with an evil little demon. Cora hadn't been there for Regina when she needed her, and she was all Amy had now.

Something stirred inside Regina. It felt like . . . hope.

"Shh, it's okay," she said gently, stroking her baby sister's hair.

"It hurts so bad!" Amy managed to choke out, hot tears streaming down her face as she clung to Regina.

"I know," she whispered, trying to fight back her own tears. "I know."

Emma and Mary Margaret began to back away, trying to give the two privacy.

"What do you think he did?" Mary Margaret asked quietly.

"I think she's come to terms with what he's _been _doing," Emma said with a sigh.

Nearby, Peter watched as Amy fell apart, clenching his fists angrily. _He did that to her._ He had to fight the urge to pull her away from them and make her come back to camp. She'd never survive without him. They couldn't take care of her like him. That was his job, it would always be his job. She nearly lost herself in Wonderland without him, as well as on Earth when Cora made her forget everything. Amy _needed _him.

But she would realize that soon enough.

He would _make_ her see if he had to. But for now, he needed to check up on his old friend Killian Jones.

* * *

**AN: Not sure when the next one will be posted . . . tomorrow or Monday, I hope. I LOVE your feedback so much! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Amy's P.O.V**

* * *

I spent ten minutes crying over Peter fucking Pan. I wasn't even sure how it happened. The second I saw Regina, my sister, all I wanted was someone to comfort me. Like Belle used to. Like _he _used to.

No, I'm not even going to go there. I had been a child afraid of the dark and he used it to get my trust. That was all.

I wish I could go make _him _cry. But I couldn't. Because he was a evil, twisted, heartless bastard.

Hence all of my crying.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, when I finally ran out of tears. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I broke down like that. I never do that." I paused and sighed. "At least not until I came here."

"You don't need to apologize," Mary Margaret told me sympathetically. "We understand."

"Look, Amy," Emma said, looking serious. "I hate to do this to you right now, but we need to know about Henry."

Regina hadn't said anything yet, but she had kept a comforting arm around me. When Henry's name was mentioned, she went back into business, looking at me expectantly.

"He's okay," I assured them, giving my eyes a final wipe. "But I think he's being manipulated pretty bad. Last time I saw him he was having the time of his life. I have no idea what's going on now."

"Well what do you think we should do then?" Emma asked, genuinely interested in my opinion.

My eyes wandered around the area. We were in a small clearing that looked to me like a swamp without water. Muddy and wet grass.

To my astonishment, I saw a wild hog. I couldn't believe it. Other than birds I hadn't seen any animals here. Was that where the Lost Boys got their meat from? If it was and their food source was running low . . .

"Well it depends on if you like fishing," I said, pointing. "Because I found some bait."

They all looked and immediately understood.

"Good thing we have a net," Mary Margaret said brightly.

The Lost Boys really were very predictable. At least this one was.

The four of us hid while the hog remained out in the open, snuffing around in the grass for food.

Sure enough, a Lost Boy came by with a long spear, ready to attack the poor little guy. Mary Margaret, however, was ready for him. Taking a nice shot with her bow and arrow, the net we had rigged up fell beautifully on the boy and caught him.

We dashed over to him and I recognized him immediately as Dodger, the one who had kept me from warning Henry that he was being tricked by Pan. He had a nasty scratch on his face. Damn these boys rough-house badly.

"You!" we both shouted at the same time.

"You kept me from saving Henry in the first place!" I yelled. Regina gripped my arm to hold me back from strangling him.

"And you kicked me in the-" he cut himself off and scowled.

"Vagina?" I suggested sweetly.

"Very funny," he snapped. "I can't believe you're working with them! Are you trying to start a war with Pan!?"

"Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son," Emma hissed, holding a hand out to stop me from doing anything stupid.

Regina released her grip on me and put on a sugary sweet smile. "But that doesn't make _you_ our enemy." I raised my eyebrows at her but said nothing. I had a bad feeling that he wouldn't fall for whatever she was up to. I certainly wouldn't. But then again, I was much smarter than this kid.

She held out her hand and a chocolate bar appeared. My stomach growled at the sight of it. I really needed to learn how to do that . . .

"What's that?" he asked suspiciously, getting to his feet.

"Chocolate," Regina said innocently. "I thought you might like the taste of something sweet."

"Kissing Peter's ass must get bland," I agreed, snickering.

"We don't want to hurt you," Emma said calmly, after shooting me a half-amused look. "We j_ust_ need you to deliver a message to Henry."

"Why should I help you?" he asked, looking amused.

"Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them," she answered, desperately trying to convince him. "Now we're here, we can help. Not just Henry, all of you. We can get you home."

He glanced over at Regina who stepped a little closer, still holding out the chocolate. He slowly took it and put it to his nose, making me fight the urge to snicker. If he could smell it through the wrapping paper I have to admit, I'd be pretty impressed.

He chuckled and suddenly chucked it into the woods. Emma jumped slightly and pointed her sword back at him.

"What the hell!?" I said incredulously. "You don't just waste good chocolate like that! You animal!"

"Don't you get it!?" he said, looking at us, well mostly me, like we were insane. "I'm here because I don't _want _to go home. None of us do."

"Pan's a monster," Emma said harshly, making me wince. "Look what he did to you." She gestured towards his face with her sword.

"I don't think he did that," I said quietly as Dodger started to laugh.

"No he didn't," he said grinning. "Henry did."

For a moment, all we could do was stare at one another in horror. That sweet, confident little boy I met would do that? It didn't make sense.

"I've been gone not even two hours and just look what fucking happens!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

Emma decided to take her anger out by pinning him against a tree. I felt a surge of something for her, maybe affection, most likely pride.

"It's too late!" he yelled, making Emma grit her teeth and shake in rage. "Henry is a Lost Boy now!"

"You're lying!" I said furiously. "He wouldn't join your side!"

Dodger really didn't know when to quit. "Oh yeah? Well Henry is one of the most vicious recruits we've had in ages!" His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when Emma's hand went to his throat.

Mary Margaret went forward and pulled Emma away firmly. "Don't let him get to you," she instructed firmly. "Okay?"

I patted Emma's arm and grimaced sympathetically.

"Move aside," Regina said, trying to push past the three of us.

"Why?" Mary Margaret demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"So I can rip his heart out!" she snapped. "Then he'll do exactly what we want."

"This is not how we do things!" Mary Margaret insisted furiously. "We can find another way to get to Henry."

"It may be our only choice," I said softly.

Regina put a hand on my shoulder, gloating. "See?"

Mary Margaret opened her mouth to protest but I held a hand up.

"Hear me out, okay?" I said warily. "I'm not into controlling or hurting people, even assholes like that kid, trust me. But I've been at that camp for a little while and I can tell you right now that there isn't any way to do this 'nicely'."

Mary Margaret didn't even look the slightest bit convinced that what I said made sense.

"What do you think, Emma?" Regina asked, smirking. Despite our sisterly bonding, I hope she realized this doesn't make me a mini-Evil Queen.

At least I hoped it didn't.

Emma's eyes flickered between the three of us, thinking hard, before finally she said, "I think we need to talk to our son."

Regina's smile widened.

"Don't get too excited," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Mary Margaret began to protest, but Emma put her arms around her and dragged her away. I tried not to listen to her anguished cries. I understood how she felt but I also knew what we needed to get done.

"So little sister," Regina said as we walked towards Dodger. "Ready to learn how to take hearts?"

"I'm not good at magic," I said weakly, feeling sick to my stomach. "Trust me. Just go ahead and do it."

She shrugged and pulled up her sleeves slightly. "I'll teach you someday."

"Yeah," I said softly, knowing I would never take someone's heart and free will.

Without warning, she shoved her hand into his chest and he screamed, making me flinch. Before she pulled her hand back out, I felt my eyes begin to flutter shut and my legs give out.

Then I blacked out again. Brilliant timing.

* * *

"_Amethyst!" Cora wrenched me to my feet. "What did you do?"  
_

"_I didn't do anything," I insisted, trying not to cry. Being sucked into a portal out of nowhere was certainly not something either of us expected. "The hat did it!"_

_She glared at me in outrage before examining the hat, which seemed as normal as when Jefferson and I made it. I glanced around. We were in the middle of a forest somewhere. Then, I heard a familiar musical sound filled my ears. One I hadn't heard in a long time._

"_Peter!" I cried. I gathered my annoyingly puffy dress up in my hands and I took of running, barely aware of Cora following me._

_Sure enough, I saw him up ahead playing his pipes for some boys that were dancing around. There were only a few this time, all of them dressed in strange, unique clothes._

"_Peter!" I squealed excitedly, getting closer. _

_He turned around and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Amy?" he asked incredulously. I threw my arms around his waist and held him tightly._

"_Where have you been!?" he demanded, sounding relieved and angry at the same time. "I looked for you everywhere for years. You're still a child!"_

"_She's been with me, of course," I heard my mother say. I unwound my arms from Peter and looked back at her. There was a stony expression on her face._

"_Mother," I began. "This is-"_

"_I know who he is," she cut me off harshly, making me cringe. "I've heard the stories about you, Pied Piper." _

_Her eyes wandered around the clearing in distaste as the boys danced around a big fire, whooping. One boy with a big scar on his face stood watching them, though his eyes flickered back to us a few times. He was dressed more like what I was used to, like Peter._

_I glanced up at him and saw him smiling cruelly, though his hand on my shoulder was gentle. _

"_Glad I'm finally getting some recognition," he said in a mocking tone. _

"_Where are we?" I asked Peter curiously, not wanting him to make my mother angry. She'd hurt him. She always hurt people. "Am I back home?"_

_He shook his head. "No it's a different realm. Earth."_

"_So it's true," Mother said indifferently. "You can travel between realms."_

_He quirked an eyebrow. "I can."_

_She nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I'm prepared to make you a deal, Pan."_

"_Are you now?" he said, looking as if he were considering it. Then he shook his head. "It's a damn shame that I'm not even the slightest bit interested."_

_Mother's hand flickered out, almost lazily._

"_Don't hurt him!" I shrieked, trying to shield him with my tiny body. _

_But nothing happened. Her eyes widened and she stared down at her hand, confused._

_Peter burst out laughing. "I'm surprised you haven't realized that there isn't magic in this realm." His face twisted cruelly. "Let's get something straight, Cora. You may usually win, but not against me."_

"_Peter," I said shakily. "You're scaring me."_

"_Don't worry, Amy," he said, not taking his eyes off of my mother. "Your mother and I are just having a chat."_

_Cora's stared at him coldly. "Fine. Have it your way. Amethyst, we're going."_

"_Where?" I asked, confused._

"_To find somewhere to stay," Cora said simply. "Let's go."_

_She turned and began to walk away, nearly tripping over her gross dress._

_I looked up at Peter uncertainly and he nodded. _

"_Go on," he said quietly, still smirking maliciously at Cora's back. "I'll come see you tomorrow night."_

_I narrowed my eyes. "Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_I followed Cora out of the forest and after a few hours of confusion, and a bit of fear of the cars and streets, we managed to find an inn to stay at, though it's workers insisted it was called a "hotel"._

_I had a few gold coins in my tiny pouch that I always kept attached to a thin belt around my waist. In it also contained my amethyst gem that Peter had given me. Though it had been so long ago, it felt like yesterday. _

_At first the strange men in weird clothes at the front desk didn't believe it was real gold. But once they had a professional examine them, they immediately took us to a very nice, but odd room. It had strange machines and several bedrooms._

_For the next couple nights I had night terrors of my time in Wonderland. While I was there, I had been in a daze. Everyday floated by like a dream. I saw things, terrible things, but they never registered in my head._

_Until now. Over and over in my nightmares I saw my mother pulling out hearts and cutting off heads. I'd wake up screaming and crying. Both times Peter was there to calm me down and play me a lullaby on his pipe and I'd fall back to a comfortable, deep sleep._

_Then on the third morning, my mother brought home a random stranger, his heart in her hand. She introduced him as Paul._

_Right before she fixed my memories and left me forever._

* * *

"Shh, I think she's waking up!"

My eyes flew open and I saw Emma, Regina, and Mary Margaret leaning over me.

"Was it another flashback?" Regina asked, as she and Emma helped me stand up.

"Yeah," I said, closing my eyes for a moment. I had finally remembered everything I could. Little details about my childhood were flooding my brain. Spending my days with Belle, all those years in Wonderland. I remembered it all now.

Yet, I still didn't know everything. How did my mother take Paul's heart to control him and screw up my memories if she had no magic there?

The only way I'd get the answers to those final memories was through Peter.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked curiously.

"Never mind," I said, wanting nothing more than to change the subject. "Where's Dodger?"

They all exchanged a long look that made me want to roll my eyes, but they let it go.

"We sent him back to the camp," Regina explained. She held out what looked like a small compact mirror. "We'll be able to communicate with Henry through this."

"Good," I said, smiling in relief.

I glanced down at her other hand and saw Dodger's heart. I had to fight to keep from making a face. What if Peter stopped him before he could get to Henry? And what did he know about where my mother went and how she used magic?

I had to know what happened or I'd never be at peace. Which meant not only did I have to go summon the little spawn of Satan and distract him, but also beg him to tell me about my mother.

I must secretly have a death wish or something because this wasn't going to end well for me.

"I need to use the bathroom," I spoke up. "I'll be right back."

Before they could say anything, I bolted away. Hopefully they'd think it's because I needed to go really bad. Though Emma did have a suspicious look on her face. The woman seemed to know every trick in the book.

When I got far enough away, I stopped and looked around. Honestly, I was surprised he hadn't already showed up. He must have been up to something. I clenched my jaw. It better not be anything like hurting Henry, that's for sure.

"All right you little monster," I said as I scanned the area. "Get out here."

Despite how angry I sounded, I was terrified. Breathing normally became a struggle. I did _not _want to see him again.

I think . . .

"Come on!" I raised my voice the best I could without yelling. Last thing I needed was for the Three Musketeers back there to intervene.

I strained my ears to listen but the forest was silent except for the faint chirping of birds and the wind softly rustling the trees.

"Where are you!?" Frustrated, I picked up a rock and whirled around, throwing it as hard as I could.

Right at Peter who caught it in his hand. I gasped and covered my mouth, trying not to scream. He had scarily good reflexes and silent feet.

"Don't you say hello like a normal person!?" I demanded, taking a deep breath to slow my heart rate.

His eyebrow was raised and he looked annoyed. "I have better things to do than answer your every call, you know."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, I'm sure. Sinister plans of kidnapping and locking people in cages must be very taxing." I crossed my arms, trying to hide my shaking hands. "Not to mention letting a Lost Boy try and beat me with a fucking stick!"

He smirked and tossed the rock back at me, which I barely caught. "Rufio did that on his on accord, actually. Nice black eye you gave him, by the way."

I tried not to laugh, I really did.

He shook his head at me, though the corners of his lips twitched slightly.

He began to move closer to me. "So you went behind my back, yet again, and then ran off." He stopped right in front of me. "Amy, just what am I to do with you?"

His hand reached out to me but I smacked it away angrily. "Don't you try and make me forget how mad I am at you!"

He sighed, sounding weary. "You know, I must admit I've grown tired of this game."

I rolled my eyes. Poor baby. "Which one?" I asked sarcastically.

"The one in which you pretend you hate me," he said, smiling like a sadistic bastard. "After running to your big sister about how much I hurt you, well, your attempts at rage are rather pointless."

"Stop spying on me!" I yelled, feeling beyond the point of embarrassed. He watched me as I cried over him for the second time, maybe even felt accomplished about it. My pain made him feel like he was winning.

I backed away. "You know what? Forget I called for you. I don't need you." I started to walk away but he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"Do you honestly think _they _can take care of you?" he asked casually, nuzzling my neck.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" I said breathlessly, trying to muster up the will to push him away.

"You are," he agreed, moving his lips to my jawline. "Physically, at least."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" I gripped his shoulders, trying to keep from falling. My legs felt like they couldn't properly function anymore. Actually, my whole body felt like it couldn't function anymore.

He moved so that his lips were barely an inch from mine. "You're alive and well on the outside, but without me you feel . . ." he pretended to ponder for the right word. "_Lost_, perhaps?"

"No," I muttered, unable to come up with any better response.

He chuckled darkly. The sound of it made me shudder.

"Cold?" he asked slyly.

I opened my mouth to retort but his lips caught them instead. No, no, no. This wasn't happening. Not after everything he put me through. I wasn't letting him kiss me and I most certainly was not kissing him back.

Oh fuck it all, yes I was and I was loving every second of it.

It didn't last very long, however. Only a minute, maybe, before I stopped it. I needed to feel like I had _some _self control.

"Come back," he whispered, trailing his fingers up and down my spine. "You'll always be safe with me."

I pulled away and shook my head. "I can't."

His expression turned cruel and dark, narrowing his eyes. "Fine. You'll come crawling on your hands and knees begging for me to take you back soon enough."

And just like that, he vanished.

I stared at the spot he just stood seconds ago, feeling numb. I knew I was doing the right thing, by helping my sister get her adopted son back from someone who most likely planned to hurt or control him.

So why did I feel so empty?

* * *

**AN: Whoa, this took me longer than usual to write o.o Sorry guys! But next chapter should be up tomorrow! Really excited for it, not gonna lie. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

* * *

After Peter left me standing there, alone and confused, I made my way back to Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina.

"Where have you been?" Emma immediately questioned.

"You missed seeing Henry," Mary Margaret said, smiling brightly. "He's okay!"

I grinned, dodging Emma's question. "Good! So he isn't wearing tight pants and running around like a maniac yet?"

"No," Regina said, walking past us. "But if we don't keep moving he might end up doing just that."

We nodded and began to walk, cutting through the trees and stepping over huge plants.

Emma touched my shoulder and motioned for me to lag behind. I did so, reluctantly.

"Okay, we both know you weren't going to the bathroom," she said in a low voice as we walked. "What happened?"

I shifted my eyes around uncomfortably, determined not to answer.

She sighed. "Amy, you ran off and you were gone for nearly twenty minutes."

"I could have had a very full bladder, you know," I said stubbornly.

"You could have," she agreed, nodding her head. "If it weren't for Pan not being at the camp when we were talking to Henry. Then he returns and not even a couple minutes later you come back."

"Coincidence?" I suggested weakly. She gave me a Look and I sighed in defeat.

I glanced up ahead and saw Regina and Mary Margaret had gotten way ahead of us.

"Look," I said, lowering my voice further, just in case. "I appreciate everything you guys have done for me more than I can say. But the only thing you need to know is that I am not against you. I'm helping you get Henry back and I _want _you to get him back."

She nodded. "Okay. But if I see one sign that you're working against us, I'll have no choice but to tie you up and leave you behind."

"Hey!" I snapped. "If it weren't for me he probably would have caught you talking to Henry!"

"How did you distract him?" she asked curiously, raising her eyebrows.

"No more questions," I muttered, heat rushing to my face. "We have my nephew to save, remember?"

She smiled slightly and patted my shoulder. "All right."

We were only walking in silence for another moment when Mary Margaret turned around and came back.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," she said, looking between the two of us. "It's just, I know how easy it is to give in to the darkness." She shook her head. "I didn't want you to-"

"They didn't," Regina cut in, sounding almost annoyed. "_I _did. That's what I'm here for. One happy family."

"The happiest," I agreed, snickering.

A large rustling came from the trees, indicating someone was coming. The happy family somehow transformed into battle mode. Emma whipped out her sword, Mary Margaret had her bow and arrow ready to shoot, and Regina had conjured a ball of flames in her hand. The best I could do was step back behind Regina. I really needed a weapon at some point. I wish I had that stick still.

"Stand down!" A somewhat familiar voice said. David and Hook cut their way through the trees. "It's us."

Everyone relaxed. I held my hand up in greeting, but David ran straight to a relieved Mary Margaret and began kissing her with so much love that it almost made me feel kind of jealous.

And a little grossed out.

"Hook!" I greeted him, smiling.

"Miss Amy," he said, nodding his head. "You're looking well."

I shrugged. "Well I'm not dead yet."

"That's the spirit," he said approvingly.

"Where's the Sextant?" Regina asked, her face still showing signs of disgust from the reunion between the happy couple.

Hook sighed. "I'm afraid Pan got to it first."

Emma and Regina sighed deeply.

"The what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well it doesn't matter now," Regina said, rolling her eyes.

We all glanced back at Mary Margaret. Her and her Prince Charming finally broke apart.

"Okay, I'm not complaining but what was-" He cut her off by kissing her again.

"Okay, I'm complaining," Emma said awkwardly.

"Aren't we all?" I said, shuddering.

"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse," Regina added.

I blinked. "Wow. Um, I hope I'm never on your bad side, sis."

She chuckled. "I hope so too."

"Hook," David said, finally stopping, for air I assume. "He saved my life."

"You sure you want to tell them that, mate?" Hook asked, looking uncomfortable.

David stared at him for a moment longer before saying, "In our trek, we were ambushed by Lost Boys. Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook, he risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poison arrow." He moved away from a stunned look Mary Margaret.

"If it wasn't for Hook I wouldn't be alive." He stopped in front of him. "Your flask, please."

Hook pulled out a flask and handed it over.

"I thought you deserved a little credit," he told him, smiling.

Hook nodded, still looking majorly awkward. "Thank you."

David took a drink from the flask and passed it to his wife, who raised it. "To Hook." She took a sip from it and started to pass it to Regina.

"I don't do rum," she said firmly.

"To Hook," I said quickly. "But I don't like to drink."

So Emma took it instead. "To Hook."

I followed Regina, David, and Mary Margaret. Emma and Hook stayed behind, making me wonder if there was something going on back there. Probably.

"So now what?" I asked curiously.

"We wait until we figure out our next move," Mary Margaret said with a shrug.

"Well okay then," I said, sitting down on the ground. I felt exhausted. "Mind if I take a nap?"

"Go ahead," Regina answered for her. "Get some rest while you can."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I curled up on the ground as comfortably as I could, my body aching with exhaustion. Almost immediately slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Amy, wake up. We need to get going."

I blinked, trying to force myself to regain full consciousness. I looked up and saw Emma leaning over me, her face tight with worry.

"Where?" I asked, yawning.

"To save Henry's father," she explained.

"Did you ever think she might want to come with me?" I heard Regina ask sarcastically. I forced myself to my feet and looked around at the group.

"Henry's father?" I said slowly. "You mean Neal?"

"Wait, you've seen him?" David asked, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded. "Yeah! He was locked in a cage. I nearly became a human pinata trying to get him out."

"Why didn't you mention that?" Emma demanded, her voice cracking.

"Because I assumed you knew he was captured!" I said stupidly. "I'm sorry!"

"We thought he was dead," Mary Margaret said softly.

My eyes widened. "_Oh."_

Regina sighed. "_I'm_ sorry, but _I'm_ going to find my son." She turned to me expectantly "Are you coming with me or them?"

I hesitated for only a moment. "I left Neal behind once. I can't do it again. I'll catch up with you when he's out, okay?"

Regina looked angry for a moment, but quickly composed herself. "Fine," she said coolly. "Let me know how this all works out." She turned and left without another word.

"Is she pissed at me?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"She'll get over it," Emma said firmly. "Let's go."

So we began our side-rescue mission.

"How did you find out he's alive?" I asked curiously.

"Pan," Hook said tightly, moving aside a hanging branch with his hook for me to get through.

"Of course," I muttered. Well at least I wasn't the only one he was toying with.

We walked for about an hour, following tracks on the ground, before coming across a creepy looking cave.

"The tracks end here," Mary Margaret said. "This must be where he's keeping Neal."

"If this cave is meant to be a prison then why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?" David wondered.

"Because this prison doesn't require guards," Hook said, moving forward. "Echo cave."

"You know it?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"All too well." He looked back at us. "I lost half of my crew inside those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from the inside is to reveal a secret."

"A secret?" Mary Margaret said, raising an eyebrow. "That's all?"

"Your _darkest_ secret," he explained. "Echo cave derives it's name from an old saying, 'The deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo.' The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone."

"This is ridiculous," Emma hissed, echoing my thoughts.

"Don't kill the messenger, love," Hook replied.

"And if we spill our guts how do we know Neal is still alive in there?" Emma demanded. "Pan could have killed him since Amy's seen him."

"Because this is what Pan wants," Hook said calmly. "For us to rescue him."

"Why?" David asked, confused by the fact that their enemy was helping.

"So that we reveal our secrets," I answered for him, feeling my legs begin to shake. "He thinks it will destroy us."

Hook nodded. "Aye."

"Well this will be an uncomfortable experience for all of us," I said cheerfully. "Let's get it over with."

They nodded and slowly we made our way into the cave.

It was dark and _huge_. Most of it was this great, deep abyss. We stood on the ledge of one side, while a small ledge with a cage was on the opposite side.

"That's the cage Neal was in!" I called, pointing. My voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Emma!?" I heard Neal's voice yell, also echoing.

"Neal," Emma whispered.

Mary Margaret stared at the cage in disbelief. "It must be a hundred feet across."

David scanned down below. "Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to." He sighed. "No way to swing over."

"So what do we do?" Emma asked, looking faint.

"I told you what needs to be done," Hook said darkly. "Consider this the moment of truth. Literally." He looked around at us. "Now, who wants to kick things off?"

"So, what?" Emma said, glancing around. "Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?"

"That would be quite the sight," I said, trying not to picture all of us flying into the cave walls, looking like awkward birds.

"I don't know the particulars," Hook admitted. "Just what I've been told."

"Well, how do you know it'll work," David pointed out.

Hook turned and stared down into the deep abyss and sighed. "Well there's only one way to find out I suppose." He sighed once more before saying, "I kissed Emma."

My eyes widened. "The plot thickens."

Emma rolled her eyes, looking exasperated and slightly embarrassed.

"You did what!?" David demanded furiously.

"David," Mary Margaret said warily. "Now is _not_ the time."

"You sound like her father," I said with a chuckle.

"I am her father," he said, not sparing me a glance.

I shot Mary Margaret a questioning look and she nodded, almost sadly.

I blinked. "Okay?"

Emma was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, who looked the same age as her. Meanwhile, my sister was the Evil Queen, aka Snow White's enemy. This place just kept getting weirder and weirder . . .

"I already told Mary Margaret," Emma admitted. "So technically it's not a secret. But it was just a kiss. How is that your darkest secret?" "

"Ouch," I said under my breath.

"It's what the kiss exposed," he said, keeping his eyes locked onto hers. "My secret is, I'd never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, of my Milah. To believe that I could find someone else. That is, until I met you."

Emma's expression softened. Then suddenly, there was a huge rumble and shaking that nearly made us all fall. From the ledge where Neal's cage sat, a small piece of a stone bridge grew out.

"Guess we know it works," I said, staring at it wide-eyed.

"Me next," Mary Margaret said, cutting off David who seemed ready to get something off of his chest.

"Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma, and all that happiness there is something that I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman whom I love very much and whom I could not be more proud." She stared at Emma sadly for a moment. "But she's all grown up. And as much as I wanted to pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it, David!"

"What we have with her is unique," she continued. "But it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything. Her first step, her first word, her first smile. We missed it all!"

My heart clenched for the family. I never would have guessed they were her _parents_. Now that I knew, I'd never felt more sorry for anyone in my life.

"What are you saying?" David asked quietly.

"When we get off this island," she said, looking as if she were mustering up every ounce of courage to say what she was thinking. "When we get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I want to have another baby."

The ground shook and the harsh slam of the bridge growing sounded. It was a little more than halfway to us now.

"Nothing in this world would make me happier," David said, smiling. "And I know with all my heart that you would make an amazing mother."

She smiled hopefully at him.

"But it can never happen," he said, distressed. "At least not with me."

"What the hell do you mean?" I demanded, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Hook put his hand on my shoulder. "Easy. Listen."

To my astonishment, tears began to fall from David's eye. "When Hook and I went to search for the Sextent, he was really taking me to find a cure."

"A cure for what?" Mary Margaret asked harshly.

"Dreamshade," he whispered. I had to assume that was a poison of some sort.

"The Lost Boys," she said furiously. "The arrow—you pushed me out of the way."

"I wasn't fast enough," he admitted. "I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure but it comes at a price. I can't leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die."

She stared at him in wonder. The now familiar ground-shattering and ear-splitting sound went through the cave. The bridge grew. Now only a small piece was left until it could be crossed.

The tension in the room was so thick not even a fully powered chainsaw could cut through it.

"Go on, lass," Hook urged me gently. Oh yeah, my turn.

I chewed on my bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment before nodding.

"Since I've remembered being stuck in Wonderland with my mother, Cora, for so long, I'm terrified of being alone."

The five of us waited. Nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" I demanded, feeling cheated.

"Because it's not your darkest secret," Mary Margaret explained gently.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion for a moment. "What do you—"

Then it hit me.

"No!"

I tried to run but Hook threw his arms around me and held me firmly in place, his hook digging into my side a bit.

"We've all done it, love," he insisted, his hold tightening as I thrashed against madly. "Now it's your turn."

"I won't say it!" I hissed. "This is a set up! He knew I'd be here! HE KNEW!"

I screamed and flailed against Hook, but his grip didn't slacken in the slightest.

Mary Margaret ran in front of me and tried to calm me down.

"Amy, you have to!" she said, holding out her hands as if to comfort. "It's okay, we'll understand."

"No you won't!" I shrieked, trying to throw myself to the ground to break free. "Because it's not true!"

"Amy," Emma said, gripping my shoulders and shaking me. "The father of my child is over in that cage. The only way to free him is if you tell us. Please, I am begging you to tell us what it is!"

"But Peter will know!" I said, tears streaming down my face. "He'll win!"

"He'll win if we don't get Neal back," Emma said firmly. "Whatever it is, it can't be worst than that."

The look in her eyes was so desperate I stopped fighting. I glanced over at Neal in the cage. I wondered if he heard me trying to abandon him, after everything. I'd left him once to save myself. I couldn't do it again.

I nodded weakly and opened my mouth to say it, before closing it. I did it several times, trying to force the words out of my mouth.

"Go on," Mary Margaret said encouragingly.

Then, through gritted teeth, I said it.

"_I am in love with Peter Pan."_

For a hopeful moment, nothing happened. The only sound was of everyone's heavy breathing.

Then the cave began to shake. I stared in horror as the rock bridge extended until it was complete.

I closed my eyes and let my body slump, feeling defeated.

Game over.

* * *

**AN: I literally cannot believe I got this done today. I even have some of the next chapter done, which means that it will be posted tomorrow night probably. I seriously love that I have so much free time lately. Thanks for all your INCREDIBLE support! It means the world to me :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

* * *

After the revelation that I was in love with the enemy, I expected one of them to throw me into the dark pit of doom and despair.

No such luck.

Mary Margaret looked at me pityingly, not seeming surprised in the slightest. Emma looked as if she wasn't quite sure what to do, while David seemed angry. Hook just seemed plain awkward. Maybe he was still caught up in his thoughts about Emma.

"I know this looks bad, but listen," I pleaded. "This doesn't change anything. I'm still with you guys, not against you."

"We know," Mary Margaret said softly, though she didn't sound so sure.

"But it's a big risk we're taking," Emma said flatly. "Trusting you not to turn on us."

"I'm not going to," I insisted. "Honestly, I'd kill myself before I'd help him hurt Henry."

"That's not the problem," David said, sounding exasperated.

"Then what is?" I demanded. If they knew I wasn't going to do anything that would put Henry in danger, then why would they be worried about me turning against them?

"What if we have to kill him?" David asked harshly.

I cringed before I could stop myself. "I don't know," I admitted. "I'll stay out of it, I guess."

Emma sighed, not the slightest bit reassured. I didn't blame her. I didn't believe myself either.

Ending the conversation, she pulled out her sword. "I'm going to get Neal."

We watched her as she carefully made her way across the now complete stone bridge. It stayed steady, not moving or disappearing. Everyone seemed to let out a breath when she reached the cage safely.

Hook, who had long since stopped restraining me, put a flask full of a sharp smelling liquid into my hand.

"Here," he said as I eyed it carefully. "You need this as much as I do."

"Amy," Mary Margaret began nervously. "I don't think that's a good-"

She stopped when I took a small sip out of it and coughed from the burning sensation that ran down my throat. With an 'I-give-up' sigh, she moved to next to David and they both kept their eyes on their daughter, who seemed to be talking to Neal through the cage.

I took another sip. It tasted awful, but I kept wanting to drink more. The fierce pain felt good, keeping me from slipping into a numb state of mind. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was either. I guess it had been awhile since I'd eaten or drank anything. So I kept drinking out of it, taking long, big swallows, ignoring the terrible taste and burning.

Hook had turned his attention to Emma as well for several moments. I felt bad for the guy. He'd confessed his feelings for Emma and got nothing in return. I confessed my feelings for Peter and now all hell had broken loose. With that thought in mind, I drank more.

Finally, Hook'd eyes flickered back at me and he did a double-take, staring at me in bemusement as I gulped the strong drink down.

"Not all of it!" he said, hastily taking it out of my mouth. He shook it and only a little bit of liquid sloshed.

"This isn't going to go well," he said, glancing nervously and David and Mary Margaret who had stopped paying attention, and then back at Emma who was talking to Neal through his cage.

"I'll be fine!" I insisted, rolling my eyes.

Yeah . . . I wasn't.

* * *

By time we left the cave with Neal safely in tow, I couldn't stop grinning.

I grabbed his arm, swaying slightly. "I-I'm sorry I left you behind, Neal. That wasn't brave. But I saved you this time!"

I attempted to skip away, but stumbled and fell instead.

"Whoops, found the floor!" I announced joyfully. The ground had never felt so soft nor had Neverland ever looked so beautiful. Everything seemed perfect, like not a thing could go wrong.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Neal ask apprehensively.

"That might be my fault," Hook admitted. I rolled over onto my back slowly and sat up. Hook held out his nearly empty bottle to Emma who took it, horrified.

"She's _drunk_?" David asked furiously.

"Of course I'm not!" I clumsily got to my feet. "I swear to drunk, David! I'm not God!"

They all stared, mouths agape.

I looked around me wildly, searching for whatever they were staring at. "What!?"

Emma blinked, slowly pulling herself together before looking at Hook. "Since it's your fault, I say you should take care of her."

"I second that," David said, raising a hand.

"Absolutely," Mary Margaret agreed, nodding.

Hook rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm sure she's not that bad."

"I'm perfectly fine," I declared, slurring slightly. "Let's go save Henry!"

I tried to do a pre-victory dance, but I tripped over my own feet.

"Someone needs to move the fucking ground!" I yelled, smacking it with my hands.

"Really?" Mary Margaret said sarcastically. "Are you sure about that?"

"Fine," Hook gave in. "I'll take care of it."

Hook came over and pulled me to my feet with his good hand before he slung me over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Let's go," Hook said warily as I laughed in delight at being so high up. It was almost as fun as flying, only this time I wasn't slamming into trees.

David and Mary Margaret led the way, Hook and I right behind them. Behind us, I saw Neal and Emma lag behind to talk privately.

"You know what, Hook?" I said abruptly. "Love sucks. I-it really, really just _sucks_."

"Tell me about it," he said, glancing behind us with a slightly wistful look.

"Neal's great," I said happily. "I like him. But his father is-is so _mean_. I don't like him one little bit."

"You're not alone," Hook agreed. Mary Margaret and David were now beside us, listening in on the conversation. I was craning my neck to be able to look at them.

"He took Belle from me," I said, sniffling. "She practically raised me."

Mary Margaret smiled brightly at me. "She's back in Storybrooke, you know."

"Are you serious?" I squealed. "I miss her so much! He didn't hurt her?"

Hook chuckled bitterly. "Quite the opposite, actually."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Her and Rumpelstiltskin are, well, together," David explained.

"She fell in love with her _kidnapper_!?" I gasped dramatically. "Who the hell does that!?"

At the same time, all three of them stopped. David and Mary Margaret slowly raised their eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. "_I_ did!" I exploded into a fit of hysterical giggles.

"How long do you think she'll be like this?" Emma asked, her and Neal coming up from behind.

I felt Hook shrug. "A couple hours, maybe? She'll have quite the hangover though."

"I already am!" I insisted in confusion. "I'm hanging over Hook's shoulder." I twisted my body slightly and pointed at his head urgently. "See?"

They ignored me.

We walked in silence for about a half an hour. The entire time I babbled incessantly about nothing of real importance, mostly how pretty Neverland looked when it was spinning. Then, behind us, I saw a familiar Lost Boy.

"I know him!" I gasped, throwing my arm out to point. The group stopped and Hook dropped me immediately to get out his sword.

I didn't even feel any pain from the impact of face planting into the ground. I just jumped back to my feet and swatted at Hook's arm excitedly. "I KNOW him!"

"Yes I-I see that," Hook said, faking enthusiasm for me.

Felix smirked at Neal as he came closer. "Looks like they got you after all, Baelfire."

"Of course we did," Emma said coldly. "Just like we'll get Henry, next."

"I wouldn't count on it," Felix said lazily.

"Watch and see," Neal growled.

"Hey, wait!" I suddenly shouted. In unison, all of them slowly turned their heads to look at me.

"Why does Peter always fly?" I asked. They exchanged confused, slightly freaked out looks, not quite sure where I was going with the question.

"Because," I said, snorting so hard I could barely choke out the answer. "HE NEVER LANDS_!" _

I doubled over, laughing to the point of tears.

"Oh, geez," David said with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Get it!?" I gasped out. "Do you get it!?"

"What did you _do _to her?" Felix asked, staring at me incredulously as I dropped to the ground, lying on my back still laughing hysterically.

"Hook decided to take her sorrows into his own hands," Emma said, shooting him a dirty look.

"I didn't think she'd drink the whole bloody bottle!" Hook insisted defensively as Neal and David each took one of my arms and pulled me to my feet.

"Have you ever even drank before?" Neal asked with raised eyebrows as I swayed on the spot.

I giggled. "Heheh, nope! That reminds me, I'm so hungry!"

"When was the last time you've even eaten?" Emma asked, narrowing her eyes in concern.

I frowned. "One hour . . . no . . . two." I nodded. "Yeah, two days!"

"You haven't eaten in two days and you're full of alcohol?" Mary Margaret asked shrilly, shooting Hook a horror-struck look.

"_Wow_. It's a good thing Henry's not with you, or he too might be _dangerously_ intoxicated."

Peter came up from behind Felix, a smirk on his face. Around me, everyone tensed and positioned their weapons, ready to strike. Or attempt to strike.

"Peter!" I cried. Ignoring the many arms lunging out to hold me back, I ran to him, stumbling the whole time.

"How come you never land!?" I paused and my eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no! I did it wrong!"

I looked around at everyone. Felix had his eyebrows raised in disbelief while the group stared at me nervously. Emma was trying to subtly gesture me to come back to them.

My lips trembled and tears filled my eyes. "I wasted the joke on you guys, and you didn't even laugh!"

"Someone grab her before she does something she'll regret," Emma hissed.

Neal started to step forward, but I skittered back to Peter and looked at him hopefully. "Would you have laughed?"

Peter sighed, sounding amused. "I really can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?"

I shook my head rapidly, my eyes wide with fear at the very thought of him leaving again. I threw my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

"No!" I whimpered as his arms went around me. "You were right. I love you and I need you."

He chuckled darkly. "Ah, so I've heard."

"Come on, Pan," Neal said harshly. "Just let her go."

I felt him remove his hands from me and I clutched him harder, gazing up at him fearfully. He wasn't going to leave, was he?

Peter threw his head back and laughed loudly. I turned my head to look at the group and saw them looking at me helplessly.

"Well, would you look at that," Peter said, his voice taking on a sinisterly satisfied tone. "In case you don't realize, she's here by _choice."_

"She's drunk!" Emma snarled, her eyes flashing dangerously. "She's not in her right mind!"

"She certainly was in her right mind while in the cave," he drawled as he picked me up bridal style. I eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him.

"You know," he continued casually, looking straight at Mary Margaret. "It's a good thing that your husband can't leave the island for that baby. I mean, I don't think good parenting is exactly in your future." His eyes flickered down at me, mockingly disappointed. "I mean, you can't even keep a seventeen year old girl safe."

David and Mary Margaret looked as though they'd been slapped.

"Don't be mean!" I scolded him weakly. Neverland was now spinning more than ever and everything became disorienting. I blinked quickly, trying to focus.

With one last chuckle, Peter said to Felix, "We better go. Wouldn't want to be here when big sister Regina discovers what they've done."

He glanced down at me and smiled maliciously before he began to walk away, Felix right beside us.

"Amy!" Mary Margaret shrieked from behind us. "Fight him!"

"No," I mumbled, my eyes closing. I was too tired to. That's all I'd been doing since I'd come here. The gentle rocking of his steps and his strong arms around me made me feel so safe, like nothing could ever hurt me again. Why would I want to fight that?

"I love you," I whispered once more before drifting off.

* * *

Unfortunately, I didn't stay asleep long. We were still walking through the forest when the most awful feeling hit me, waking me up.

"Peter, stop!" I gasped, struggling to get out of his arms.

Felix sighed impatiently and Peter tightened his grip on me.

"Running already?" he said, rolling his eyes. "It hasn't even been fifteen minutes."

"No!" I said, shaking my head desperately. "It's not that!"

"She looks kind of green," Felix pointed out warily, backing away quickly.

I'd never seen true fear until I looked into Peter Pan's eyes at that moment.

He set me down and jumped back so fast I barely had time to blink. I dashed into the forest, managing to only get ten feet away before hurling violently into a plant.

"I hate alcohol!" I screeched when I had finally emptied the rest of the vile stuff from my stomach. "Who the fuck drinks this shit for fun!?" I heard Felix snicker.

"Okay, come on." I felt Peter drag me to my feet. "Let's get some food in you."

"Just leave me to die," I moaned as he picked me back up.

"Why would I do that?" he asked innocently. "That would be too easy for you."

He was enjoying this way too much.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So on my profile I put up a list of songs that apply to this story, if you'd like to check it out and listen to them.**

**And so, without further ado . . .**

**Chapter 19.**

* * *

Peter carried me straight back to the camp. After giving instructions to Felix about bringing food or something, he took me to his tree house. I'd never felt so sick before. My head hurt so bad it felt like my brain was having a wrestling match with my skull. After everything I'd put my poor mind through, I didn't exactly blame it for fighting back.

He sat me upright on the ratty couch. I felt too heavy to even hold myself up. When I tried to lay down, he gripped my shoulders and kept me sitting up.

"Unless you want alcohol poisoning you should eat first," he said calmly.

"I don't care," I mumbled. I felt so dizzy and weak. Peter's hold was the only thing that kept me from face planting onto the couch, or better yet the floor.

"I'm dying," I moaned. "You did this to me, you bastard!"

I made to slap him, but gave up halfway through and just let my hand drop back to my side.

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't put the bottle in your hands and tell you to drink up."

"You drove me to it," I insisted stubbornly. "Therefore, it all leads back to you. I could sue you for this shit in America."

Whatever response he had in mind, I didn't get to hear. Felix came in then, carrying a wooden bowl.

"Thank you," Peter said, standing up to go take the food from him. The second he released me, gravity took back over and I flopped down on the couch. "Go keep an eye on the others, will you?"

Felix nodded and shot me an amused look. The upper half of my body was now dangling off of the couch. I lacked the strength to even lay on a couch properly, apparently.

"Don't say one damn thing," I warned, closing my eyes. I heard him snicker before walking away until his footsteps finally faded, followed by the sound of the door shutting. For five blissful seconds, there was only silence.

Then Peter sat down on the couch and pulled me on his lap, so that I was sitting sideways.

"I'm not an infant," I whined, probably not helping my case. "I can eat on my own."

"You can't even sit up by yourself," he pointed out, grinning slyly. One hand was on my back, holding me up, the other holding the bowl.

Then began the most humiliating half hour of my life. He, very slowly, spoon fed me. He fucking _fed _me. Like I was a child. I get drunk one time in my entire life and I lose every bit of dignity I had. Not that there really was much left at this point, anyway.

I wasn't even sure what I was eating. Some kind of meat stew, maybe. I didn't really want to know. But it smelled and tasted incredible. When I finally finished, I wanted more but he flat out refused.

"You'll get sick again if you eat too much, too fast," he told me lazily. I was still nauseous as anything, but at least I was keeping the food down.

"I'm never drinking again," I muttered as he finally shifted me so that I was laying on the couch. He quickly grabbed a blanket from his hammock.

"I've personally found it an entertaining experience." He tossed the blanket on me. "Now go to sleep."

But I didn't want to sleep anymore, though my body was urging me to. Something about his words didn't match the expression on his face. His eyebrows were raised expectantly, obviously knowing something was on my mind as I gazed at him.

"Why do you like seeing me helpless?" I whispered, catching him off guard.

He blinked innocently and sat down on the edge of the couch. "Now why would you think that?" he murmured, smirking slightly as he stroked my cheek.

"I see it in your eyes," I said softly, trying to ignore how badly my head was throbbing. "You don't find it funny that I can't take care of myself right now. For whatever reason, you find it thrilling."

"Well, it's like you said before," he whispered dangerously, leaning over me. His warm breath on my cold face made me tremble. "I was _right. _You love and needme."

"How can that make you happy?" I tried to sound angry and demanding, but I felt so tired and weak I could barely keep my eyes open. "All it's doing is _hurting_ me. Are you really so cruel that my pain gives you pleasure-?" I was abruptly cut off when he forced his hot mouth on mine.

I couldn't even find the will power in my pounding head to resist him, not that I ever truly had. He had a power over me that I couldn't even begin to understand. Kissing him was more intoxicating than that bottle of rum. Only swearing off of him forever wouldn't be as easy as swearing off the alcohol.

He was the first to stop us this time. "You should get some rest," he said, smiling devilishly. He gently closed my eyes with his fingertips.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was,

"Welcome back, Lost Girl."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Peter exited his house as soon as he was sure Amy was fast asleep. She'd be out for hours, most likely. He knew what would happen when she woke up and was truly back in her natural state of mind. Extreme guilt and humiliation. He'd deal with it later though.

Henry ran up to him then. "Is Amy okay?" he asked worriedly. "I saw you carry her back here. Is she hurt?"

"She's fine," Peter said reassuringly, clapping him on the shoulder. "Just a little . . . under the weather."

Henry sighed, looking relieved. "Where has she been?"

"She got lost," he explained, smirking. "But she eventually found me."

Henry nodded slowly. "Can I see her?"

"Later when she's awake," he promised before moving past him. Perhaps he'd pay a visit to Regina and tell her about how she'd not only lost her son, but her newly found baby sister too.

It was all thanks to her mother that he had lost Amy in the first place. He'd be damned if another woman from that wretched family took her away again. He felt the anger boil over as he thought of that night.

* * *

_It was the second night of Amy's time on Earth. Once again, she'd woken up screaming about hearts being ripped out and heads being removed. _

"_It's all right," he said soothingly, as her small hand grasped his desperately. _

_He pulled out his pipe and sat on the edge of the bed, playing until she fell back asleep._

"_She's nothing like her sister," a voice said from the doorway. Peter rolled his eyes and looked to see Cora standing there. She wore long flannel pajamas that must have come from the hotel gift shop or something._

"_Though admittedly Regina did show signs of weakness," she continued casually, her eyes wandering over her daughter's tear-stained face. "I squashed it out of her soon enough."_

"_Well let's give you a mother of the year award, shall we?"_

_Cora motioned for him to follow her. Out of mere curiosity, he did._

"_I know why you're interested in her" she said, the second he closed Amy's bedroom door. "The first thing I did when I discovered I was pregnant with her was speak to a Seer."_

_Peter quirked an eyebrow. "And?"_

_Cora smiled coolly. "And I know you've been waiting for her just as long as you've been waiting for the Heart of the Truest Believer."_

_His eyes flashed threateningly. "What did this 'Seer' tell you about that?"_

"_The same thing your shadow told you," she said, moving forward. "The heart can only work for so long if there isn't someone to love you unconditionally, to keep the belief in you strong."_

"_And did this Seer tell you that I find the whole 'true love' thing ridiculous?" He smirked, though inside he grew cold. "I must say Cora, I didn't peg you as the romantic type."_

"_You knew it would one day be her from the moment you met her," Cora responded, not batting an eye. "After all, only someone as weak as her could ever love a monster such as yourself, Peter Pan."_

"_She's not weak," he snarled, wanting nothing more than to rip her throat out. "I would have killed myself before spending all those years stuck with you."_

"_I'll make a deal with you," Cora said, ignoring his last comment. "Agree to it, or I'll spend the rest of my days devoting every moment to being the best possible mother to Amy."_

_He stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds before snorting with laughter. "That's not exactly a threat, you know. I think not having magic is driving you a little mad."_

"_Perhaps. But what happens when she feels loved and wanted?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "She won't hear that pipe of yours anymore, nor will she ever want to leave me to go with you."_

_Peter's face darkened drastically. His hand shot out and grabbed her by her throat. "Or I could just kill you," he hissed, tightening his grip. "That would make everything much simpler."_

"_She'd never forgive you for it," she managed to gasp out. To his amazement, there wasn't a hint of fear in her eyes. "I'm still her mother. But we can make this work. For both of us."_

_Despite himself, his fingers loosened slightly. "What do you want?" he snapped._

"_Take me home," she said simply. "So I can be . . . reunited with my other dear daughter. Give me pixie dust to allow me some use of magic and I'll find someone to control that will keep her safe, but she'll always be able to hear your music after knowing her mother abandoned her."_

"_I could just take her to Neverland and leave you here, you know," he said darkly. "Since you clearly don't even want her in the same world."_

"_Then she'll be a child forever," Cora said simply. "She's been ten long enough. Let her stay here and finally age some. Until she's old enough. Then you can come back for her."_

"_You'd do all this to your own child?" he asked, chuckling bitterly. "Willingly hand her over to, as you put it, a monster?"_

"_Does it surprise you?" she replied as he removed his hand._

_He stood there glaring so fiercely it was a wonder she remained so cool and collected. Finally he reached into his pocket and took out a small vial of dust._

"_I'll be back in the morning," he said through gritted teeth. "Go to the forest where you first showed up, after you fulfill your part of the bargain."_

"_Of course," she agreed, a sinister smile creeping up on her face as he handed it to her._

_Without a second glance, he strode over to a window and jumped out, flying away._

_The next morning, Cora was already waiting for him in the forest, wearing the hideous dress she'd been wearing when she first got here. She immediately reached her hand out, wanting to leave right away._

"_Well?" he asked, ignoring her hand. _

"_She's fine," she said simply. "I've found someone to take her in for the next few years."_

_He nodded and took her wrist. "Then I better uphold my part of the bargain." He smiled menacingly._

_They shot up into the air and he flew straight into the portal that was waiting for them. When they made it through, they didn't land in the Enchanted Forest, as she had requested._

_They were back in Wonderland. In the middle of a bright, green maze. Before his feet hit the ground, he let go so that she had a hard, painful landing._

"_You didn't really think I'd give you just what you wanted after black mailing me, did you?" he asked mockingly as she slowly got to her feet, dusting her dress off. _

_Astonishingly enough, she remained calm. "No. No, I didn't think you'd fully cooperate, so neither did I."_

_His eyes narrowed, a sick feeling in his stomach. "What did you do?"_

"_I erased Amethyst's memories."_

_Peter went numb, unable to comprehend what she just said. All he could do was stare at her, the boiling hot rage building up inside of him._

_Cora formed a fire ball in her hand, sighing happily. The love for her power was written all over her face. It disappeared quickly though and she looked back at Peter. "She doesn't know her true past, and she doesn't remember you."_

_With those words, she pulled out something from her dress and lightly tossed it at his feet. He slowly reached down and picked up the small amethyst jewel he had given Amy so many years ago._

"_I should kill you right now," he said, his voice dangerously low. _

"_Don't be dramatic," Cora said, laughing. "Her real memories will come back someday, if something can trigger them." She smiled. "Hopefully it happens **before** you die." With one last cruel chuckle, she turned and walked away, expertly navigating her way out of the maze._

* * *

"What are you doing?" He felt a nudge at his side and jumped slightly. He looked to see Felix, staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Lost in thought," he muttered. "I'll be back later. If Amy wakes up then get her more food."

"Will she try and run?" he asked wryly.

Peter shook his head. "No. Not now." He smirked slightly. "After all, she has nowhere else to go now."

Felix nodded and walked away. The other Lost Boys were spread out across the camp. A few were sword fighting. Some were sharpening their weapons. Henry was sitting with a group of the younger ones as they attempted to teach him how to make a bow. He clearly wasn't cut out for being a Lost Boy. He didn't have any survival skills.

Peter stood there for a moment, concentrating hard as he tried to pinpoint exactly where Regina was. Once he figured out her exact location, he disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Regina and Rumpelstiltskin were sitting several feet apart, in a somewhat awkward silence as they waited for the mermaid, Ariel, to return with Pandora's box. It had been a couple hours at this point.

"Given up already?" Peter's voice taunted them as he stepped out from the forest. The two adults got to their feet immediately, looking as though they'd been caught doing something they shouldn't. It made him wonder what they were up to.

"I admit," he continued as he walked closer. "I expected a better fight from the Dark One and the Evil Queen."

"What do you want?" Gold hissed through his teeth.

Peter smiled impishly. "I'm only doing you a favor. I just thought Regina would like to know that her sister is safe."

Regina's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I know. She's with the others."

He raised his eyebrows, looking mockingly serious. "Tell me, Regina, how well does one hold liquor in your family? She's a bit of a lightweight, you see."

"You got her _drunk_!?" In a single moment, Regina became the perfect picture of fury. "What the hell is the matter with you!?"

"_I_ did nothing of the sort." Peter put a hand on his heart, pretending to look offended. "A certain captain was the one who handed her the bottle and told her to drink to her poor broken heart's content."

"Where is she now?" Gold asked harshly, for Regina looked too enraged to be able to speak. Sparks were flickering in her hands as the anger boiled over. Not that she'd ever get close enough to hurt him.

"Amy ran straight back to me, of course." He smirked. "Don't blame her though. It's a good thing or Emma and the others would probably be burying her dead body by now."

He began to walk away before pausing and turning back, looking pleased. "Huh, first Baelfire, then Henry, and now dear Amy. Personally, I don't think _any _of you are fit to be parents. That explains why they've all come to me, I suppose." He shrugged, as if it were merely just an interesting fact to think about.

He vanished then, leaving Regina screaming terrible things at him, while Rumpelstiltskin stared numbly.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I slept for several hours. When I woke up, all I could do was wonder why I was back in Peter's home and why did my head hurt so badly?

Then the events of the previous day began to slowly trickle back into my mind.

"No," I whispered, wincing from the pain in my head as I sat up. "No, no, no, NO!"

I couldn't help but pull down the blanket to check to make sure I was still fully clothed. Though I'm sure I'd have known immediately if things had gone _that _far, it still came as a huge relief.

But that relief was short-lived.

I buried my face in my hands, my face flushing in complete humiliation. I had let myself be manhandled like a doll because I couldn't function on my own in the slightest bit, just because I wanted to see what it was like to forget the pain for a little while. I ruined everything. Not only did I confess that I was in love with the enemy and got drunk, making a total fool of myself. I also abandoned Henry's rescue group for said enemy.

They'd never trust me again.

I stayed still like that for a long time. An hour, maybe. Until one point, Felix came down with a bowl of that same stew Peter gave to me yesterday.

The stew he fucking _fed _me.

Too embarrassed, I ignored Felix completely and he did the same in return, though there was a lovely, arrogant smirk on his face.

The moment he left, I threw the bowl at the wall and it shattered. I watched the thick soup splatter and slowly slide down the wall and into a small puddle on the floor. It was childish to refuse the food when my body needed it so badly, but that little bit of defiance put a spark back inside me. I felt like I still had some control.

I curled up on the couch again, pulling the blanket over my head. Maybe if I pretended to be asleep again they'd leave me alone for a little while longer, until I figured out how to go forward from here.

That plan worked for about ten minutes. I had actually started to drift off a bit when I felt the blankets get ripped off of me, right before I was drenched in ice cold water.

I shrieked as the water soaked my head and upper body entirely. I wiped my eyes and looked to see Peter standing over me, with a wooden bucket in his hand.

"What the hell!?" I spat out a mouthful of water onto to the floor.

"Just to help sober you up," he explained with a sly grin, tossing the large bucket aside.

"I am sober!" I shouted, kicking at him until he stepped back enough for me to be able to stand. I jumped to my feet, though my pounding head protested profusely.

"Finally," he said approvingly. "Though I have to stay you were much more fun intoxicated."

I glared at him, shaking in rage, and from the cold water. My hair was dripping onto the wood floor and my shirt clung to my body stickily.

He pretended not to notice any of this. Instead, he glanced over at the wall where I had thrown the soup. "Something wrong with the menu?" he asked casually.

"It was too hot," I said sarcastically.

He blinked innocently. "You could have waited for me to feed you again. I could have blown on it for you."

That is when I finally snapped.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I tried to push him, hoping my little bit of magic would send him flying across the room, but he grabbed my wrists before I could do it. No matter what it was he was always one step ahead of me.

I thrashed against his grip violently, screaming the whole time. "NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD LET THEM LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Them?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. A wicked grin spread across his face. "So you _would _have stayed."

"I didn't say that!" I snapped, wrenching my arms to be free from his grip. He still hadn't budged in the slightest. "Stop putting words into my mouth!"

"You said plenty on your own yesterday," he said, a mischievous glint in his eye. He began to pull my shivering body closer to him but I dug my feet into the ground. He wasn't distracting me by batting his little eyes this time.

"I was drunk!" I insisted fiercely. "I didn't mean any of it!"

I was suddenly shoved to the floor, my wrists pinned above my head and his entire body weight keeping me down. I was too stunned to even fight back, my anger turning into fear.

"You can deny it or ignore it all you want," he said, a dark tone in his voice that terrified me. "But we both know everything you said was true."

He was right and I couldn't stand it. For some sick reason, after every lie and manipulation he'd put me through, I still had feelings for him. I wanted him to hold me, to kiss me, and to be there for me like he had been when I was a little girl. If he ever needed me back, I wanted to be able to do the same thing for him.

He was evil and twisted but I loved him.

"I don't want it to be true," I whispered. "I want to hate you."

He looked down at me with mock pity and sighed. "We can't always get what we want, you know. Well, maybe I can."

"I don't know what _you_ want with me," I hissed. "Whether it's power, sex, or maybe you're just bored with your lonely life as a dictator. But whatever it is, you're not going to get it."

"Is that so?" he drawled, looking amused.

"Yes," I shot back confidently.

He leaned down and put his mouth by my ear.

"See, that's the thing, Amy," he whispered, his voice harsh. He chuckled, making my breathing come out shaky. "I've already got it."

He lifted his head back up and smirked at me cruelly. "You're _mine, _you've always been mine,and there is nothing you can do about it."

I shook my head rapidly. "I don't believe that. People fall in and out of love all of the time. I could get over you eventually, I'm sure." I smiled triumphantly, silently pleading for my words to be as true as I wanted them to be.

I waited for a quick response, but didn't get one. He gazed at me thoughtfully for a while, apparently thinking what I said over.

Finally he nodded. "Fine."

He got off of me and held out a hand for me, which I reluctantly took. He pulled me to my feet and walked to one of his bookshelves and began rummaging through it.

"What are you doing?" I asked tiredly, running a hand through my wet, snarly hair. My head still hurt like a bitch, but it was getting easier to ignore.

He ignored me and pulled out a book. He reached into it's place and pulled out something I couldn't see, before replacing the book. He walked back over to me and took my hand, placing something in it.

I looked down at the small vial in my hand. "Pixie dust?"

"Take it to Tinkerbell," he said firmly, closing my fist around it. "Since you 'stole' hers, she'll have to use some of mine."

"And do what with it?" I asked dryly. "Flying isn't exactly my strong point, as you saw."

He snickered, apparently finding the memory more funny than I. "Oh you're not using it to fly. Tell her that I want her to help you do what she did to your sister, what made her lose her wings."

"Regina made her lose her wings?" I asked incredulously. "And now you want me to re-open a painful memory by having her do the same thing to her little sister?"

He took my arm and began to steer me towards the stairs. "Yes I do."

"If she's not a fairy anymore, then how is she supposed to do it?" I questioned, running to keep up with him as he practically dragged me up the stairs.

He glanced back at me, rolling his eyes. "She's not doing it, she's teaching y_ou_ to do it. You believe enough to make it work."

"You have magic. Why can't you do it?" I demanded as we exited the tree house. "I've bugged her enough."

"Because you don't trust me," he said calmly, pulling me towards the entrance of the camp. "You'd accuse me of cheating or lying."

". . . Fair enough," I admitted with a shrug.

The Lost Boys all paused what they were doing to stare at me being hauled away, for about two seconds, before brushing it off and going back to what they were doing. Apparently this wasn't worth the time to watch.

Peter came to a halt at the entrance and just stared at me for a moment as I shivered in the cold. My hair and shirt were both still soaking wet from his lovely bucket wake up call. I could only be grateful that my tank top wasn't white. I saw with some satisfaction that the front of Peter's shirt had gotten wet from lying on me.

He reached out and tugged a lock of my hair. He seemed to like doing that for some reason. When he let go, my hair was suddenly normal again. I hadn't even though about imagining it to be pretty and dry, like I did at the camp after the merman nearly drowned me. The first time I saw the power Neverland had finally given me. It seemed like months ago, when in reality I knew I'd only been here for about a week. Everything changed so completely, so fast.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the fabric of my shirt also dried and I also gained a long, green cape with a hood. With that and my hair, I felt like I looked like a clean girl again.

"Thanks," I murmured, wrapping my arms around myself, feeling much warmer. "What is this pixie dust going to accomplish, anyways?"

He smirked and pulled the hood up on my head. "You'll finally believe in me, Amy. No more excuses or questions."

I raised my eyebrows but didn't bother pushing it any further. I didn't quite understand what he meant, but I'd find out soon enough I guess.

"Where is she?" I asked with a sigh.

"West," he replied. "Ten minutes away."

The way he knew these things creeped me out to no end. But I simply nodded and started to walk away. The forest didn't seem so big and daunting now that I knew where I was going, and that he didn't seem to want me to get hurt.

"Amy!" I looked back to see Henry running to me. To my relief, he looked completely unharmed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stopping in front of me. He glanced between Peter and I worriedly.

"I'm fine," I assured him, bending slightly to give him a quick hug. "What about you? Beat up any more Lost Boys?"

He lowered his eyes, looking ashamed. "Oh. You heard about that."

Relief flooded me. He felt _guilty _about it. He was still the same sweet, innocent Henry that I had first met in the woods. Dodger was just an asshole who wanted us to think we'd lost him completely.

"Hey," I said softly, putting my hands on his shoulders. "It's okay, I would have done the same thing." I paused for a second and laughed. "Okay, I _have_ done the same thing. More than once, in fact."

He smiled gratefully at me and I ruffled his hair affectionately. "Don't be like me though. Stay golden, okay?"

I glanced behind him at Peter who was watching me with a odd look on his face. One that was almost unrecognizable. It was almost . . . human.

Then I blinked and it was gone, replaced by his usual cocky self. He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going, I'm going."

I focused back on Henry who had seemed to finally take in where I was standing, and how I was dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked nervously. He looked back at Peter, almost accusingly.

"She'll be back in about twenty minutes," Peter said lazily. "Don't worry."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I will?"

"You will," he confirmed, his eyes narrowed in dark satisfaction. What was he sending me in to do? Whatever it was, Regina did it too and apparently that was why Tinkerbell wasn't a fairy anymore. Oh my dear sister. She's caused a lot of shit for a lot of people, hasn't she? At least she seemed to genuinely care about me, unlike our mother. Maybe she's simply been as alone as I have, despite being the wanted child. I wondered how our mother died. I didn't even know what happened to my father or if he was alive. I'd have to ask her someday, if she forgave me for coming back to Peter.

I forced a smile on my face and began backing away. "I'll see you soon, Henry. I promise."

He nodded but didn't budge. I turned around and headed west to find Tinkerbell to fulfill whatever it was that Peter wanted me to do.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for the amazing, encouraging feedback! Should be able to update again tomorrow! ^_^ Until then, dearies.**

****Spoilers for episode 09****

.

**Even completely and totally deranged Peter is beyond sexy and perfect. Just saying. And am I the only one who laughed at Felix acting like a mopey teenage girl whose parents made her break up with her boyfriend? Like, I was literally cracking up over it. Ahh . . . so yeah, that's all.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Peter said it would take me ten minutes to find Tinkerbell. But after two minutes of walking, I grew impatient. So I began to run, which led me to her in less than seven minutes.

"Hey!" I called, increasing my pace to catch up with her.

She whirled around and smiled when she saw me. "You're okay. I was worried. Did the pixie dust get you where you needed to go?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Something like that. But listen, I have more." I held out the vial.

"You stole some from Pan!?" she demanded, looking horrified. She glanced around as if expecting to get arrested or something.

"No, no, no," I assured her hurriedly. "He gave it to me."

She blinked. "Gave it to you?" she repeated disbelievingly.

I nodded. "Well, he wants you to tell me . . ." my voice trailed off awkwardly as I thought of the nicest way to phrase it. I don't think "He wants you to relive a painful memory" would exactly be nice.

She raised her eyebrows expectantly. "What?" She seemed suspicious, but also looked as though she were dying of curiosity.

"Well," I finally said. "He wants you to help me do what you did for my sister, Regina."

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. For a second I thought it was because she was going to bolt, but it was only out of surprise.

"Regina is your sister?" she asked incredulously.

"Just found out myself," I said with a shrug. "Now what is it that Peter wants me to do, exactly?"

"Are you sure that's what he wants?" she asked, looking beyond confused. "It doesn't make sense."

"It's what he said," I insisted. "What will it do?"

She stared at me oddly for several seconds before finally saying, "It leads you to your true love."

My jaw dropped. "It does _what_?" I grabbed her arm. "Explain."

She sighed, sounding tired. "Everyone has a true love, or soul mate. The pixie dust will lead you to him, unless of course he's not on the island."

"True love?" I repeated skeptically.

"It's real!" she said so furiously I nearly jumped out of my skin. "But your sister was too afraid to take a chance, after I broke _rules _for her by stealing the dust for her to meet him!"

"That's why you're not a fairy," I whispered. "Wow."

"Why in the world does Pan want you to find your true love?" she demanded.

"He said it'd finally make me believe in him," I said softly, meeting her eyes. It didn't take her long to catch on.

"I see," she whispered. "He knows it's him."

"It might not be though," I insisted fiercely. "Right?"

"Right," she said, though I knew she didn't believe it. "Loo, if it is, Amy, you'll never be happy without him."

"Women don't need men to be happy," I said through gritted teeth. "Especially men like him!"

"I don't mean it like that!" she said, her temper flaring again. "But for broken, empty people like you and your sister, love will be the only thing to save you."

"He doesn't love," I said firmly, trying to ignore how she called me and Regina "broken".

"I know that," she snapped, narrowing her eyes. "So let's find out if it's genuine or not and put an end to this debate, shall we?"

My legs were shaking badly. I didn't want to know. If my "soul mate" really was him, then I truly needed the sadistic bastard. Every argument I had about how I didn't need him, or I could get over him would be shot down. Unless it wasn't him. Then maybe, I could break free from him finally. Either way, whether I liked it or not, I had to know in order to save myself.

"Okay," I said shakily. "Show me what to do."

"It's simple, really," she said briskly. "Put the pixie dust onto your hand."

I pulled the stopper out of the vial and poured it into my hand.

"Focus all of your energy on what you want," she instructed. "Most importantly, you must believe that it will work."

I nodded and closed my eyes, concentrating hard.

_'Lead me to my true love.'_

I felt silly thinking those words, but I didn't doubt them either. I opened my eyes and saw that the pixie dust was glowing a bright, eerie green.

"It's working," she whispered. "Now throw it into the air. If your love is here, it will direct you to him."

I threw the dust into the air as hard as I could. Instead of falling down to the floor, it began to float high up in the sky, stretching longer and glowing brighter until it looked like a long, fluorescent snake.

"He's here," Tinkerbell said, almost apologetically. She looked at me with such pity I wanted to scream.

"You know I always got these weird vibes from Felix," I suggested in desperation.

"Amy," she began gently as I shook my head furiously. "You know in your heart your love is Pan, pixie dust or not."

I sank to the ground and buried my face in my knees. After a moment, she sat down next to me and put an comforting arm around my shoulders.

"I've never been sorry about true love before," she said. "But I feel so very sorry for you."

I shrugged and laughed without humor. "Love hurts."

She opened her mouth to respond but stopped abruptly when a nearby rustling made us both jump to our feet.

I peered into the trees and saw a familiar group heading towards us.

"Amy!?" Mary Margaret said incredulously as they got closer. It was still just her, Neal, Emma, David, and Hook. Regina and Gold were both still absent from said group, which made me wonder what the hell they've been up to.

All of them regarded me in suspicion, though they seemed genuinely relieved that I was okay.

"I am so sorry," I blurted out. "I can't believe I-I mean-I shouldn't have—" I stopped and sighed, my face flushing with humiliation. "If I could take it back, I would."

"We know," Emma said, looking sorry for me. "But we can't take you with us. It's too risky."

"I understand," I said miserably. "Really, I wouldn't trust me either."

"Is that pixie dust?" Hook questioned, pointing to the ray. Everyone glanced up at it and their eyes widened.

I shot a desperate look at Tinkerbell who stepped in immediately.

"She came to me to see if I knew what it was," she explained quickly. "It's just a trick Neverland uses to lead people to danger.

I nodded in agreement, impressed with her quick thinking.

This seemed to make sense to them so they dropped it.

"We'll still take you back to Storybrooke with us, you know, " Mary Margaret said softly.

I simply nodded. I wanted to go badly, but would it ever be possible for me? To live in a world without Peter there seemed to be somewhere between a dream and a terrible nightmare.

A twig snapped from behind the group and my eyes focused to see the Lost Boy, Rufio, aiming his bow at Emma's back.

"No!" I shrieked as he released the arrow.

I shoved her out of the way and the arrow struck me in the chest.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Mary Margaret whipped out her own arrow immediately and shot the Lost Boy in the arm. He fell to the ground with a painful cry.

"Amy?!" Emma scrambled over to the wounded girl who lied on the ground, wide-eyed and gasping for air. Everyone gathered around her. Tinkerbell looked on the verge of tears as she pulled Amy's cape of of her so that they could examine the wound better.

"You saved my life," Emma whispered her eyes wide with horror.

Hook squatted down next to Amy and used his hook to slice through her shirt like butter before pulling out the arrow from her chest as gently as he could, though she still cried out in pain. Her chest was dark purple, plain to see that it was growing steadily worse.

"Dreamshade," Killian confirmed. "It just missed her heart."

"Don't you have the water with you, David?" Mary Margaret asked her husband.

He shook his head, looking numb. "I left it behind by accident a while ago," he whispered. "I was planning on going back for it later." He looked at Hook. "Is there still time to get her to the spring?"

"Not enough time," Hook said, shaking his head. "It only scratched you on the side, but this is too close to her heart. She'll be dead before we can reach it or the water you left behind."

"No!" Emma cried. She pulled the girl onto her lap and held her, glaring down at her. "You stay with us, okay!?"

All Amy did was stare at her, her breaths coming out in quick, little gasps. Her face was twisted with pain.

"There has to be something we can do," Neal insisted, looking around as if the answer would walk out from behind a tree.

Suddenly, the entire group, except for Emma and Amy, was thrown back in the air, deep into the forest. As if by a powerful force.

Emma looked around desperately, clutching Amy, before her eyes landed on Peter Pan and Felix.

"Give her to me," Peter snarled, his face twisted and dark. The green pixie dust that had been in the air was surrounding him, making him glow. Felix walked by his side, waving his club around threateningly.

"What are you going to do?" Emma demanded, tears streaming down her face.

"Peter," Amy whispered. There was a weak smile on her face as he glowed from the pixie dust.

Only she seemed to see it.

She tried to reach for him but Emma only held onto her tighter.

Felix grabbed the blonde by her hair and yanked her head back harshly, making her grip on Amy loosen. Peter wrenched Emma's hands aside and scooped Amy up.

"It hurts," she whimpered. He could see she was trying not to cry.

"I know," he whispered. "I'll make the pain stop., I promise."

Felix kicked Emma in the head, who had tried to fight back in the head and she fell to the ground and did not move anymore. He dug through Emma's bag until he found a canteen, which he attached to Peter's belt.

"Finish Rufio off," Peter said darkly to Felix. "He's out of chances."

Felix nodded obediently and began walking to where Rufio still lay. He whistled merrily, twirling his club around as if he were a child on his way to beat a pinata.

Peter caught a glimpse of the group running towards him, as if to stop him, before he disappeared.

* * *

Peter and Amy reappeared on Deadman's Peak, right next to the entrance to a spring. Peter set Amy down gently against the rocky cliff wall and dashed into the small, hidden entrance. He took the canteen and filled it with the water before running back to Amy. He got on his knees and cradled her in his arms

"Drink this," he urged, putting the canteen to her mouth.

She clamped her mouth shut and shook her head.

"What are you doing?" he demand furiously. "This will heal you!"

She coughed, a bit of blood spraying out. "Not until you tell me." She winced in pain. "I need to know that I have something to live for."

"Of course you do, you stupid girl!" If she weren't already dying, he would have strangled her. "Now drink the fucking water before I shove the whole canteen down your throat."

"Tell me first," she pleaded, her eyes starting to flicker shut.

"Tell you what?" he asked viciously, shaking her until her eyes opened again. "What?"

She stared at him, begging him to understand what she wanted. He stared back angrily, trying to figure it out.

Then it hit him.

"The magic works both ways, Amy," he said with a chuckle. "I thought you'd have realized that."

"I need to hear it," she mumbled, her eyes closing.

"Fine you want me to say it? I'll say it." He spoke harshly, shaking in rage. "I'm a monster, Amy. The only life I've ever cared about is my own. I will stop at nothing to be powerful and live forever. I'm selfish and cruel and you can't ever change me."

Amy's eyes had opened and she gazed at him, waiting for him to continue.

"But I have a weakness for you," he said, his voice low. "I made a deal with your mother to abandon you just so I could one day keep you all to myself. Because no one will ever be able to take care of you like me and no one is allowed to have you. Only _me."_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the amethyst stone and her eyes widened. Her breaths were coming out quicker and raspier, but she seemed to focus on him more than ever.

He continued, growing more enraged if possible. "But the deal with Cora backfired on me because she erased your memories and you forgot me. For years I waited to keep my promise to you and bring you to Neverland because I knew that one day you would be mine, only mine. You're in Neverland, because _I love you_."

Peter shoved the gem back into his pocket roughly and brought the canteen back to her mouth. "Now, drink! For _me_."

Without hesitation, she took in her mouth and began to drink. He held it to her and moved his other hand to her head, stroking her hair.

"There you go," he said softly as she gulped it down.

Finally, he was satisfied that she had enough and took the canteen away.

They both looked down at her bare chest, her shirt barely clinging on in tatters at this point. Slowly the poisonous wound began to disappear, her breathing beginning to steadily grow stronger and clearer until it vanished completely, leaving only a scar in its place.

* * *

**AN: Next update should be tomorrow night! Feedback appreciated, etc etc. Love you guys so much!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

* * *

Magic always comes with a price. I've discovered that the hard way more than once. It seemed like I'd never learn though.

For a long time, I stayed cradled in Peter's arms, neither of us wanting to move. His confessions had scared me but I had needed to hear them. I finally knew how he felt and the most incredible part was that for the first time, I knew what he said was the truth. Somewhere deep down, I just _knew._ And nothing he said, not the part about making a deal with my mother, not him being a monster, none of it changed my feelings.

That scared me more than anything.

Finally he spoke up. "What are you thinking about?" he demanded, sounding so childish I had to fight the urge to laugh.

I sighed and prodded my new scar, which stood out next to my heart. "That I can't make fun of Felix's scar anymore."

Peter traced the scar lightly with his finger and I shivered. After Hook had sliced through my shirt, it barely covered anything anymore.

"I like yours better," he said with a smirk.

With that, I focused on my shirt, picturing it to be put back together. I watched as it slowly fixed itself until it looked good as new.

Once my modest side was satisfied, I glanced around. We were high up on a cliff somewhere. While the poison had been in my system, all I could really focus on was the intense pain, and Peter himself. The view was spectacular, overlooking the dark forest, making it seem even more eerie. The ocean seemed to stretch out forever. The night's cool wind softly caressed my hair, making me tremble.

"What is this place?" I asked, as he shifted me aside so he could stand up.

"Deadman's Peak," he said, taking my hand and helping me to my feet.

Well the name certainly fit. The sound of running water caught my attention and I noticed a gap in the rocky cliff, where I had seen run into, where he had gotten the healing water from.

That's when I remembered.

"Peter, when I was in Echo Cave, David said he could never leave because of something that healed his poisonous wound." I met Peter's eyes sadly. "I can't leave Neverland now, can I?"

His hands went to my waist and he rested his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and gripped the rough fabric of his shirt.

"I wouldn't have allowed you to leave, anyway," he said, sounding so viciously matter of fact that I shuddered slightly.

"Do I still scare you, Amy?" he asked, his rough, calloused hands moving up to cup my face, making me look at him.

"I'm scared _for_ you," I said softly. "I'm afraid all this evil is going to catch up to you one day. Then I'll lose you."

"That _won't _happen," he snarled, his teeth gritted. "You need to understand that nothing and _no one_ can stop me."

I nodded. There was no reasoning with Peter Pan, I knew that. I loved him and I now knew he loved me. But he was right, I couldn't change him.

I think.

"Let's go," Peter said, sounding calmer. "There's something I want to show you."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. There was a small rush of wind and when I blinked we were suddenly not on the cliff anymore, but down on the ground in the forest again. I was certain I hadn't been in this part of Neverland before.

Peter let go of me and strode over to a big, thick tree with wild look branches. It stood out mostly because it was in an open space. It seemed enchanting somehow, but like it had a dark secret.

I wandered over next to Peter and ran a hand over the rough bark of the tree, examining it thoughtfully. It looked as if it were dying.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. It certainly was different compared to any other tree here.

He leaned against it, looking at ease. "My thinking tree."

I puckered out my lips in a sad pout. "Aww, is this where you have to come sit when you've been naughty?"

He quirked an eyebrow playfully and pulled me against him so fast I squealed in surprise. I clutched his shoulders, meeting his gaze shakily.

"No," he whispered, his voice low and harsh. He smirked. "But it's where I come to think of naughty _things_."

He didn't kiss me, like I was expecting. Instead, his mouth went to my throat and he began nipping at it roughly. A warm feeling flooded my stomach and I felt my hands move to hold him closer.

"Just what I need," I said with a shaky laugh. "More marks on me."

He bit particularly hard and I winced, though I couldn't help but moan softly. It was a painful pleasure that left me craving for more.

He lifted his head to meet my eyes. "The scar isn't something to be ashamed of, you know." He ran his thumb over it. "It shows you're a _survivor_."

Its appearance didn't bug me. It was the new memory behind it. All that scar was is a big reminder that I nearly died an excruciatingly painful death, and I had lost all hope of ever leaving Neverland. The loss of my freedom. Not that I was really sure that I would have left given the choice. Not anymore. But it was still nice to know that I had the chance.

But all I said was, "That's easy for you to say. I mean, look at you. Have you ever even been hurt or _successfully _attacked by someone before?"

He raised his eyebrows and stepped back. To my utter astonishment, his hands went to his belt that went around his middle and he took it off, before going to work removing his shirt.

"Uh," I said, wide-eyed. "Whatcha doing?"

He rolled his blue eyes and snickered as he started pulling the shirt over his head. "Relax."

He tossed the green fabric to the ground and all I could do was stare. His torso was so lean and smooth that all I wanted to do was let my hands explore it. I had to force myself to focus on his hands, which were now busy taking the brown cuffs on his wrists off, the ones he always kept on.

Once he discarded them to the side along with the shirt, he turned around. My hands flew to my mouth, but I couldn't keep back the gasp of horror that escaped.

His back was covered with several long, darkly colored, painful looking scars that stretched across almost his entire back. I walked forward slowly and, carefully, I trailed my fingers over them as gently as possible.

"Does it hurt?" I asked softly.

"Not anymore," he replied stiffly. "A little twinge here and there."

He turned around and held out his wrists, which I took in my hands to examine immediately. I let out a shaky breath as I examined them. They were both covered in several scars as well, though they were small and looked to run around his wrists more, like a ring.

I looked up helplessly, meeting his eyes. His expression was dark, tormented even.

"How?" I pleaded.

He ignored me at first. He pulled his wrists away and picked his shirt back up. I waited patiently for him to put it back on, though I admit I felt a pang of disappointment as well. He took his time, avoiding looking at me.

Before he could pick up his wrist bands, however, I snatched them off the ground.

"Please tell me," I said desperately, clutching them to my chest. "I want to understand."

He stared at the bands in my hands with a hard expression.

"I need to know you," I whispered.

After several more long moments, he finally nodded and began to walk. I followed him back to the tree and he sat down, leaning back against it. He held his hand out for me and I took it, allowing him to pull me down so that I straddled his lap. I sat facing him and he absentmindedly played with my hair, as if the distraction was what he needed to let himself open up to me for once.

"It was before I came to Neverland," he finally said, his eyes focusing intensely on my hair. "I lived in the Enchanted Forest, like you did. My father took off before I was born and my mother committed suicide when I was four. These two spinster women took me in and raised me, along with another orphan boy. Later on, another one joined us as well."

He met my eyes, as if I should be picking up on something.

"Felix?" I guessed.

He nodded curtly. "He was three when I showed up."

"What about the other boy?" I questioned.

He smirked at me slightly, which was honestly a good sign at this point. "I'll give you a hint; you were briefly partners in crime in a plot against me."

"Neal?" I suggested after a moment of thinking.

"Try going up the family tree a bit."

I blinked. "Rumpelstiltskin?" I said incredulously. "He was a kid once!?"

Peter stared at me in amusement and I immediately tried to defend myself. "What I mean is, I just can't see him before he became the Dark One."

I gritted my teeth. I hadn't seen him since I regained all of my memories. I knew he had been extremely feared by all, especially me. I caught sight of him in the village by Belle's home once when I was six. He had been in the process of hurting a man who tried not to live up to his end of whatever deal he made. I ran off, the sound of his maniacal laughter imprinted in my brain.

Of course, my fear turned to hate when he took Belle away.

I prompted him to continue. "So was he a demon child with a head that spun around or what?"

Peter snorted. "No, he was actually a good kid. I was ten when he came and he was seven. Rumpel's mom died and his father took off, just like me. So I felt bad for him. Felix and I took him under our wing. The spinsters didn't make much money so we learned to support ourselves.. Felix and I taught him how to steal and pickpocket."

"Imagine that," I said dryly, perfectly able to picture them as a gang of little thieves.

"Yes, well, everything was fine for a few years. Rumpel was horrible at being a thief, but he never got us into trouble. Until after I turned eighteen when he got caught stealing from a noble. Felix jumped in when the guards showed up and Rumpel ran off, claiming Felix had forced him to do it. When a guard whipped Felix's face, I got involved and nearly killed the guard, which ended up with me being taken away to a dungeon."

I wasn't sure what shocked me more. The fact that Felix got his scar on his face from being whipped, or that he wasn't just some mindless servant that obeyed Peter's every command without batting an eye. He truly was loyal to Peter, his best friend, and owed him everything.

"They chained me up," Peter continued. "And whipped me repeatedly, nearly everyday for a few weeks."

I cringed, picturing a shirtless Peter being chained down, roaring in pain as some terrible man lashed at him over and over. I could see the blood pouring down his destroyed back as he fought against the handcuffs that only dug into his skin, hurting him more.

I buried my face in his chest, blinking back tears.

"Then what happened?" I asked, my voice muffled.

"I began to dream of Neverland. Every night. One night, in one dream, I somehow stripped my shadow away. When I woke up, it was there. It took me away from the dungeon and flew me here. I went back for Felix three years later when I was powerful enough to transport people. I gained powers beyond my wildest dreams."

I slowly lifted my head up and saw his eyes closed in a sadistic satisfaction, reminding me that despite everything something had changed inside him. Something dark had taken hold of him and he was evil. I told myself that over and over in my head, but I didn't want to believe it. There had to be something deep inside him that was good left in him, something for me to salvage.

I spoke up after a long stretch of silence. "What about Rumpelstiltskin?"

"I met him again years later after he became the Dark One," he said with a cruel smile. "My shadow brought Baelfire here not much later."

"Nice," I said, rolling my eyes. "Punish poor Neal when he didn't do anything."

Peter shrugged as if to say "Oh well." I scowled and he closed his eyes again, looking completely at ease again.

I sighed, exasperated, but stretched my legs out so that I could lay on him comfortably. I snuggled my head onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you," I whispered, taking one of his wrists and kissing the scars. "For letting me into your mind for a change."

"Well you're going to be here forever," Peter said, smirking. "You might as well know something about the person you're spending it with."

* * *

**AN: You guys give the best reactions xD That's all I'm saying.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Just to re-clarify for some people who were confused, no Pan is not Rumpelstiltskin's dad in this. I changed his back story. Okay? Okay. ^_^**

**Chapter 23.**

* * *

I laid curled up in Peter's arms underneath his "thinking tree" for a long time. The entire time, I stroked his right wrist, which rested on his chest near my face, as if I could take the scars away.

At one point, he rolled us over so that he was on top of me and began to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, eagerly deepening it. Forget alcohol, I could get drunk off of his touch alone.

He snickered against my mouth and pulled back so that he was hovering over me.

"What?" I asked nervously. Did I do something wrong?

"When you first got here you had a panic attack if I was even near you because of what happened at that motel." He brushed the hair out of my face and his voice lowered. "Now look at you, Amy. Do I make you feel _safe_, maybe?"

I barely heard a word he said. My eyes had focused on his face instead. Somehow in the time we'd been here, the underneath of his eyes had taken on dark circles that stood out boldly in contrast to his skin, which seemed to take on a grayish tinge.

Hesitantly, I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. "Are you feeling okay?"

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before flickering up to the sky. Very slowly, he shifted off of me and got to his feet. He breathed deeply as he stared at the sky. I stood up as well and looked up. A full moon shone brightly. It seemed to light up the entire night sky with it's incredibly beautiful glow.

I glanced back to Peter and saw that his gaze at fallen back on me. I raised my eyebrows questioningly which only seemed to make him further amused.

"Look at that," he whispered with a chuckle. "I almost forgot." He smirked. "You've been quite the distraction."

I frowned in confusion. Despite how drained he seemed, the malicious glint in his eyes seemed to grow even more profound.

"What's going on?" I asked anxiously. "Forgot what? Are you sick?"

"Don't worry," he said, smiling innocently at me. "There's just something I need to take care of."

"Which is what?" I demanded.

He ignored me and began to walk away. "Stay here. I'll come back for you in a little while."

I lunged forward and grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't. What the hell are you up to?"

He turned around and I automatically released my grip on him and took a step back. He countered by taking a step forward and taking my face in his hands.

"There's nothing you need to concern yourself about," he whispered darkly, tugging a lock of my hair. "Our forever starts tonight."

With those words, he vanished.

I stared at the spot he had just stood, unable to comprehend what was going on. I thought "our forever" had already started. Where did he go? Back to the camp? If he seriously thought I would listen and stay put then he had way too much faith in me. Or maybe the faith was in himself, that he was intimidating enough that I'd listen.

Either way, I ran through the forest to find the camp. Even if he wasn't there, then maybe there would still be some answers.

* * *

I found answers all right. Though it took me a good hour to find them. Navigating my way through Neverland would never be easy.

But hey, at least I did find the camp eventually. When I did, however, I came to a sudden halt. The Lost Boys were all sitting around, looking dejected and defeated while Hook and Tinkerbell stood watching them, ready to take them down if they tried to escape.

To my even greater surprise, among them was a young girl of about fourteen or fifteen wearing a long white nightgown.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded. Every single head snapped to look at me.

"You're alive!" Tinkerbell exclaimed. She sounded so relieved I wanted to smile. "I knew it!"

"He took you to the spring, didn't he?" Hook asked softly.

"He did," I confirmed. "Now what's going on here? Where's everyone else?"

Tinkerbell spoke gently, "Amy, Pan has taken Henry to Skull Rock island."

I felt my blood go cold. "Why? What's that?"

Hook cut in before Tink could answer. "Because he needs the heart of the Truest Believer to become immortal. Henry has that heart. If he gets it, Henry will die."

I stepped back like I'd been slapped. "No. He wouldn't—I mean he would but—he can't—" I shook my head rapidly, sending my hair flying everywhere

"What's that on her neck?" the young girl said, looking frightened.

Confused, I prodded around on the left side of my throat and felt my eyes widen. The area was tender and sore. Peter Pan had given me hickeys. Shit.

"Bug bites?" I suggested weakly. I heard Felix snicker and my eyes immediately found him. I scowled at him but had to fight the urge to smirk. I couldn't believe he'd gotten caught too. Emma and her group were really kicking it into full gear tonight.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl curiously. I covered my neck as best as I could with my hair, hoping to change the subject. Everyone was looking at me in awe, as well as some disgust.

"Wendy," she said softly.

"Wendy Darling?" I asked incredulously. She nodded slowly.

"She's been a prisoner here," Hook told me, quite venomously. "He's been keeping her in a _cage_. Just to get her brothers to do his dirty work."

I felt my legs begin to shake violently and I thought I was going to get sick. I haven't been the only girl here. He'd been using _Wendy Darling _as blackmail for her brothers, who I assumed was John and Michael. How much had he hid from me?

I stared at her and she met my eyes. She looked tired, mentally and physically.

"I didn't know," I croaked, wanting her to understand. Her eyes flickered back down to the ground.

"There's a lot of things you don't know, Amy," Hook said with a dark chuckle.

"How do I get to Skull Rock then?" I asked, my throat tight. "Maybe I can stop him from taking Henry's heart or-or do something."

Felix jumped to his feet, his eyes narrowed. "If you stop him, Pan will _die_."

A broken cry escaped me and I stared at him in horror. No. Peter couldn't be dying. Not after everything we'd been through. It couldn't end like this.

"He needs the heart to live, Amy!" Felix snarled as Hook forced him back down to the ground. His eyes flickered to the left pointedly, as if telling me which way to go. He wanted me to go. He wanted me to stop the others from rescuing Henry. Because he knew I was the only other person who cared about Peter.

Without a second thought, I ran. I ignored Tinkerbell and Hook yelling after me to come back.

I couldn't let Henry die, but I couldn't lose Peter either. How the hell was I supposed to choose? Maybe there was a third option. Another way so that they could both live. If there was then I'd sure as hell would find it.

If Skull Rock was on an island then I needed a way to get to it. I could only think of one.

I made it down to the beach and in the distance I could see the island. There was a definite reason for it's name. Like the movies, it was a humungous skull-shaped cave sitting on a small island.

I walked down to the water and yelled out as loud as I could, "HARMONY!"

I waited, and ten seconds later, almost appearing out of thin air, the gorgeous mermaid who had tried to hide me from Peter and save me from drowning, swam up.

"You're alive!" she sang, beaming. If I got a fucking dollar for every time I heard that here I could BUY Peter's immortality.

"I'm sorry I made you lose your game," she said sadly. "But Pan was the only one who could have saved you."

I laughed weakly. "Honey, we are so far past that at this point." I walked closer. "But please, I need your help."

"Anything," she assured me eagerly.

"Can you swim me to Skull Rock?" I pleaded.

She furrowed her perfect eyebrows, confused. "What in the world for? Are you trying to hide from him again?"

I shook my head furiously. "No I'm trying to _find _him. Please take me before it's too late."

Her eyes went down to the left area of my neck and she let out a loud, musical giggle.

"My, my, haven't you been the naughty girl?" She laughed again as I frantically tried to cover it with my hair.

"Here." Out of nowhere, she seemed to produce some kind of shell. "It's a hair clip."

I took it and pulled all of my hair over to the left side of my head in a side-ponytail.

"Is it covered?" I asked anxiously. The last thing I needed was to run into the gang at Skull's Rock and get yelled at.

She smiled brightly and nodded. Then she held her hand out to me. "Let's go."

* * *

Harmony swam me to Skull Rock in record time. The water was colder than the last time I'd been in it, though. Not unbearably cold, but a definite difference.

When we reached the docks, I was surprised to see Neal, Emma, and Regina standing there in a little nook of the cave.

Harmony winked at me and pressed a finger to her lips before diving underneath the water.

"I could use a little help," I called. All three of their heads whipped around to see me in the water.

"Hey, guys," I said awkwardly as they all practically ran onto the dock to see me more clearly.

Unsurprisingly, Emma said, "You're alive!" There was a huge, relieved smile on her face.

"We thought you might have been dead," Neal said, reaching his hand down to me. I took it and with help from Emma and Regina they pulled me up onto the dock.

"Did you swim here by yourself?" he asked incredulously. Before I could answer, my sister got fired up.

"What do you mean you thought she might have been dead?" Regina demanded furiously. Guessing they decided to keep quiet about the incident.

"Dreamshade," I explained weakly as she helped me to my feet. I was completely drenched, of course. When I began to wring my hair out, she waved her fingers and suddenly I was completely dry. Before I could thank her, she had wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"First you let her get drunk, and then you leave her to die!?" Regina snapped. "Can you people really not take care of anything?"

Emma ignored her. "You saved my life," she said to me gratefully. "One day I'll repay you."

I smiled bitterly. "Don't worry about it. I can't leave now, anyway."

Regina let go of me, but kept a hand on my shoulder

"Yes you can," Regina said with a smug smile. "Rumpelstiltskin can make a cure."

"You and David can come back," Emma said, smiling at me brightly.

I could leave Neverland. I wouldn't have to be stuck here for eternity.

I would leave Peter.

"Let's talk about it later," I said tiredly. "What's going on?"

Emma glanced behind her, where there was a staircase in the stone wall.

"Pan put a barrier there," she explained. "Only Gold was able to go through. We need to block the moon."

I raised my eyebrows. "Block the moon?"

"To block our shadows so we can get through."

"How?" I questioned skeptically.

"Magic," the three of them said in unison. Of course.

"Your timing is perfect," Regina said with a sugar sweet smile. "You can help."

I shook my head. "I don't even know how to use my magic."

"You're my sister," she said, rolling her eyes. "Magic runs in your blood."

I shrugged. "Okay but don't blame me if I end up making the moon even or something."

"Follow my lead," Regina said. She raised her hands up and Emma and I followed suit. Neal stepped around so that he was standing behind us.

I stared at the moon, focusing all of my energy onto the task. I needed to get up those stairs. Peter was dying and if he succeeded with his plan, Henry would instead. But I couldn't lose him either. I needed to get up those stairs more than anything in this world. I needed to save both of them.

Slowly, a shadow began to glide over the moon.

"It's working," I whispered, a smile breaking across my face.

When the eclipse was complete, I glanced down. Sure enough, our shadows were gone.

Suddenly Regina grabbed my chin and pulled the shell clip out of my hair. "What the hell is on your neck!?" I winced as she crushed the clip in her hand.

"Oh my God," Neal said softly, staring at the love bites on me.

"Has he been hurting you?" Emma demanded, wide-eyed, as my hands went to cover them.

"No!" I said hurriedly, backing away slightly. "It's not like that, I swear."

"Then he's been poisoning your mind," Neal said with a distressed sigh.

"It's not like that either!" I insisted, desperately trying to make them understand.

"I'm going to end this once and for all," Regina said through gritted teeth. She snapped her fingers and I was frozen in place.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled as the three of them ran up the stairs without me. "No!"

It was too late. They were gone. I fought against the magical restraint but to no avail. They couldn't hurt him. I wouldn't let them. He was terrible and evil. But he could be saved. It was like Tinkerbell said; broken, empty people needed love the most.

After so many years, after everything we'd been through, I couldn't lose him now. Not when I'd finally found him. If someone like him was capable of loving me, then there was hope.

I let out a loud scream and pushed every bit of power I could muster to fight the magic that held me in place and suddenly I fell to the ground, hard. But I was free. I got to my feet and dashed up the stairs to the head of the skull. It was a large, dark room with a giant hourglass on one side.

Emma, Neal, and Regina stood near the stairs while Peter and Henry stood on the other side. Henry held a heart in his hand. His heart.

"Amy, no!" Neal tried to stop me but I slipped past him and ran straight to Peter.

"How did she get out?" I heard Regina demand. Didn't they understand he wouldn't hurt me?

Peter's eyes seemed darker than ever as he took me in with a slightly stunned expression. I threw my arms around him and I clutched him, trembling. Very slowly, his arms went around me.

"If you love me you won't do this," I pleaded, tears streaming down my face as I looked up at him.

He stared back at me with a hard expression. He lifted his hand up and used his thumb to wipe a few tears away.

"That's _why _I'm doing this," he said in a low, harsh voice. Then he raised his voice, sounding almost merry. "To save magic. Henry knows what needs to be done and he can do it."

He shifted me so that he had one arm still around me while I had my arms still wrapped around him tightly. Henry couldn't believe this, could he?

Henry looked back at his family desperately. "I'm sorry but I have to save magic."

Everyone seem to cry out at once. "No!"

Henry's shoved his heart inside of Peter's chest, very close to my face. Everything erupted into chaos. The ground seemed to shake as Henry fell to the ground.

I looked up and Peter's eyes closed and his teeth bared in the most deranged looking pleasure I'd ever seen. A powerful energy shot out from him. It swept across the room and knocked everyone to the ground with a hard force. I would have fallen too, if his arms weren't still around me.

Then we were floating up in the air. I clung to him, terrified, as I stared down at the ground. Henry wasn't moving. Emma, Neal, and Regina ran to him and began to try and wake him.

Peter floated down, one arm still firmly around me.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Emma demanded.

"Oh I didn't do anything, Emma," Peter said sinisterly. "He offered me his heart of his own free will."

Emma got to her feet and pulled out her sword, pointing it at him. "Then I'm going to take it back from you. Amy, come over here now."

I barely heard her. I had lost all of my senses, it felt like. All I could do was stare at Henry's lifeless body.

"Amy," Regina said urgently. "Come on, sweetheart, it's okay. We won't let him hurt you anymore."

Peter chuckled and suddenly we disappeared and reappeared behind them by the cave wall.

He reached out and grabbed a small item that almost looked like a jewelry box that was resting on a chunk of rock sticking out.

"Come now," he said harshly, making them all whip around. "We've done this dance before. She's always going to choose _me_."

"Look at her!" Emma snapped. "She's gone into shock!"

Had I? I realized I was shaking, no, convulsing. My breathing was coming out in quick, rapid whimpers. But I didn't care. He did it. He killed him. Or, at least, Henry was in the process of dying. I thought I could change him. But he was right. He was a monster.

He roughly gripped me by the shoulders and held me at arms length. His face twisted cruelly as he stared at me, trying to see if I'd really gone insane or not. I met his eyes, though they were wide in terror.

Still holding my shoulders, he pushed me down, almost gently, to sit against the wall.

Then he looked at Emma in amusement. She seemed to be mustering up all of her courage to try and hurt him.

"I don't think you have it in you." He walked around casually, tossing the small box up and catching it. "Rumpelstiltskin didn't. Why should you?"

"Where is he?" she asked warily.

He held up the box. "Why, he's right in this box. Safe and sound." His voice lowered menacingly. "And out of the way. He won't hurt anyone, anymore. And neither will you."

He trapped Rumpelstiltskin in a box. He kept Wendy in a cage. He hurt Henry. Would this ever end?

"Really?" Emma reached out and slashed at the arm that held the box. "How did that feel?"

Images of Peter being brutally whipped entered my mind and I cringed horribly.

"Like a tickle," he hissed, smiling viciously. The horrifying part was that I was relieved. No matter what he did, I was still worried that she hurt him. I was still in love with the demon.

Suddenly he was by my side again, his arms around me.

Then we vanished from Skull Rock completely.

* * *

**AN: You know how ya'll loved the fluff from the last chapter? Well . . . If you were expecting him not to take the heart just because he loves Amy then I'm very, very sorry.**

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses,**

**Love, Your Daily Unfriendly Dose of Reality.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Sorry for the wait! R&R!**

**Chapter 24.**

* * *

The sky was dark and it seemed as though the island had gone completely silent. Peter had transported me back to his Thinking Tree, away from Skull Rock and the others. The first thing I did was push him away and he let me. He just stood, staring at the sky with sick pleasure.

"I always win," he whispered menacingly, a smile spreading across his face.

Unable to stop myself, I let out a strangled cry. His eyes then focused on me and he raised his eyebrows.

"You're still shaking," he commented casually. "You know, I didn't think it was possible for you to get any whiter."

I scrambled away until my back hit the tree. My knees buckles underneath me and I dropped to the ground, staring at him, wide-eyed with fear.

"Don't be afraid," he said softly.

I tried to speak, I really did. I opened my mouth and everything. But the only thing that came out from my chattering teeth was a noise that sounded something like a cross between a whimper and a plea. I brought my knees up to my chest and pressed myself against the tree even harder.

He set down the box that contained Rumpelstiltskin on a nearby rock and started to walk towards me slowly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Amy," he whispered. The closer he got, the harder my body shook.

He knelt down in front of me and for a while, he just stared at me as though he were trying to decide what to do.

Finally, he reached out and touched my cheek. I flinched in response, squeezing my eyes shut and turning my head away.

He pretended not to notice this though, as he stroked my cheek. "I'd never hurt you," he continued, his accented voice almost a coo. "Don't you know that by now?"

I turned my head back to look at him, a desperate look in my eyes. I did know that. He'd saved my life more than once, after all. But didn't _he _understand that it wasn't myself I was concerned about?

He let out a frustrated roar. "Why won't you talk?" he demanded angrily, which surprised me. This whole time he's known me better than I know myself. He'd never seen me like this before. I had never been like this before.

And it scared him.

I wrapped my arms around myself and stared at my knees, breathing deeply as I tried to pull myself together.

He glared at me for a few moments. Then, slowly, he seemed to understand that I was trying. His expression softened and he went back to stroking my face as well as run his fingers through my hair gently. All comforting gestures. But it only made me more scared for myself. If he could still be the only thing to calm me down, even after everything he'd done, then did I really stand a chance?

His fingers trailed down to my throat and he brushed some hair aside. "I left quite the marks on you, didn't I?"

After a few seconds, I managed a nod and he chuckled. He ran his thumb back and forth across his bite marks, pressing down slightly. At first, the tenderness of the bruises made me wince, but a warm tingling feeling spread and made the pain fade away. Slowly, I reached up and poked at my neck, my fingers brushing against his. The bruises were gone. Henry's heart had made him more powerful after all.

"See?" Peter said softly as he stood up. "I only want to take your pain away, not give you more."

I didn't look at him when he reached down for me. His hands went under my arms and he lifted me to my feet. Once I was standing, he wrapped his arms around me. My legs were quivering so badly his hold was the only thing that kept me up. He brushed his lips over my forehead and began to murmur soothingly to me, mostly about how safe I was with him.

After a few minutes of this, I finally was able to met his gaze and speak. "Why?" I whispered.

"I _need_ the heart to live, Amy," he said in a low voice, his eyes narrowing. "Unless you want me to die."

I shook my head numbly. "There's got to be another way—"

"_There is no other way_," he hissed.

Despite the pure anger and frustration in his voice, I suddenly felt myself come alive again. A spark shot through me that jolted my mind, as well as my heart. My body stopped shaking and the world shifted back into focus. Because deep in Peter's eyes, there was something that made hope surge inside me like a roaring fire.

Uncertainty.

"You can change," I whispered desperately.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "And what makes you think that?"

I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Once upon a time there was a boy who threw himself in front of a whip to save his friend after his other friend abandoned them to save himself. It was an incredible and selfless thing for him to do for the boy who had always been like a brother to him. But the monsters with the whip locked the boy away and continued to torture him for his heroic deed."

I glanced up and saw Peter gazing down at me intensely, his face twisted darkly. But I didn't care. I continued my story.

"Until, his dreams and belief became so strong he finally escaped to a magical island he created, where he never had to grow up. On that island he became extremely powerful. He could now protect other boys who had to deal with same kind cruelty he did. But darkness soon took hold of his heart and made the boy cruel and full of hatred, wanting revenge on all of those who dared to oppose him. Especially the friend that had abandoned him and his brother."

I placed my hand over where he now held two hearts and smiled at him sadly.

"But he had feelings still. He took care of a lost little girl when she had no one else. He never gave up on her and always protected her. When the girl was older, she saw only his dark side. But then, she realized there was still good in there somewhere. There was a chance that he could be saved from the darkness that had been consuming him for so long."

I slid my hands up to his shoulders and wrapped my arms around his neck, urging him to lean down to me. The moment he did, I pressed my lips to his. I kissed him slowly, wanting him to taste how much I believed in him. To feel every bit of care and love I felt for him. In return, I could feel him doing the same to me. My heart raced excitedly. His lips had never been so gentle against mine before. Had I gotten through, somehow?

Suddenly, I felt myself being yanked away from him.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled as Emma and Mary Margaret dragged me away.

"You saved my life," Emma said softly. "Now I'm saving yours."

I looked at Peter just in time to see my sister's hand shoot inside of his chest and rip Henry's heart out. He dropped to the ground on all fours, his skin immediately turning a sickly color again. His hand went to his chest and he looked like he was struggling to breathe.

"No!" I shrieked, thrashing madly against the two women. "Let me go!"

"Amy, you have to let him go," Mary Margaret tried to say firmly, though I could hear her resolve cracking the more I screamed.

Peter lifted his head up weakly to meet my eyes as Regina walked over to us, Henry's heart in one hand and the box that contained Rumpelstiltskin in the other.

"Let's go home," Regina said, smiling wickedly.

"No he needs me!" I screamed, flailing furiously. "He's dying! Let me be with him, please!"

At my words, Mary Margaret's grip loosened just enough for me to pull free. I ran and dropped to my knees at Peter's side, throwing my arms around him.

"Don't leave me!" I sobbed into his chest. "Please, I need you!"

I felt hands grab me again, only this time they were much more forceful.

"Enough," Regina hissed as she pulled me away. "Once you're away from him, his influence on you will break."

"It's not an influence!" I tried to reach for him, and he seemed to be doing this same for me. "I love him!"

In response, Regina's fingers waved in front of my face and I felt myself growing drowsy. Neverland was growing more and more distant from me. Tears kept streaming down my face at a steady rate. The only thing keeping me from falling was my sister holding me tightly. I could hear her speaking to me soothingly, trying to relax me as the world faded.

"No," I mumbled weakly, my vision swimming around hazily. "Please . . ."

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the boy who had kissed me a couple minutes ago. Only different. That one I had nearly made a breakthrough with. I could almost feel the ice melting from his soul as he held me, as I spoke to him. When we kissed. It was all pure and beautiful.

But now a pure, terrifying fury had taken over his face as he tried to drag his body over to me. His teeth were bared and the look on his face was the definition of pure hatred when his eyes flickered to my sister, Snow White, and Emma.

Neverland then vanished from sight and the blackness flooded in.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was in an actual bed. Not entirely comfortable, but certainly the most comfortable thing I'd slept on in a long time.

The second thing I noticed was that there was some kind of gentle swaying. If it weren't for a nagging feeling that I needed to wake up I would have gone back to sleep.

I forced my eyes open and saw with some surprise that there was a low ceiling over me. I shifted my head to look to the side and realized I was in a bunk bed of sorts. There were other small beds in the white room.

I was on a ship.

"Peter!" I gasped. He was dying and I wasn't there. I needed to be with him. To save him, to hold him, to do _something_.

I threw the blankets off of me and scrambled out of the bed, making a mad dash for the stairs. I barely noticed that I only wore panties and a long white shirt that only came a little past my thighs. Frankly, I couldn't care less.

I burst out onto the deck of the ship and to my astonishment, there were Lost Boys everywhere. They all stared at me, and then exchanged looks with one another. Felix sat alone, looking beyond pissed off. What had happened here? Other than Felix, they all looked so . . . excited. Like actual children, not bloodthirsty savages. Near the front of the ship I saw Wendy, staring at the sky.

I glanced up and my eyes widened. To be sure, I ran to the edge of the boat. We were flying in the sky, not on the water.

Mother of God, what had I missed!?

"You're finally awake," a friendly voice greeted me from my left. I whipped my head and saw Tinkerbell coming towards me. "How are you feeling?"

"Where are we going?" I demanded angrily. I almost felt bad for being harsh to her, after everything. But I needed answers.

"To Storybrooke," she explained, her eyes shifting to the ground. "All of us."

I looked around and saw the upper deck, where Henry's entire rescue crew stood, along with Henry himself. Relief fluttered inside me for a few seconds; he was alive. But the relief was short-lived. While he was alive, Peter might not be.

I ran up the stairs and marched up to Regina, ignoring the wide-eyed looks I received from everyone, especially Henry.

"Good morning, sunshine," she greeted me, her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Did you even bother to look for pants?"

"Take. Me. Back," I hissed, emphasizing each word dangerously.

"I can't do that," she said coolly. "Even if I could, there's no point. He's not there."

I looked around, trembling in rage. David had his arm around Mary Margaret, the two of them leaning against the ship railing. They looked at me sadly, as if I were a mental insane person beyond help.

Hook was at the wheel and seemed to be trying to pretend this conversation wasn't happening around him, though he wore a grimace.

Rumpelstiltskin and Neal stood side by side, looking more comfortable in each others presence than I'd seen them so far. I had to assume Gold was back to being the "good" guy in their eyes since they had freed him from the box.

Emma, had her hand on Henry's shoulder, who was staring at me so hard it would have freaked me out if I weren't so angry.

"Where is he then?" I asked the group through gritted teeth. "What the hell did you people do!?"

"A lot happened while you were taking your little nap, dearie."

I smiled in a sarcastically sugary way at Rumpelstiltskin. "And what might have happened, Dark One?"

He raised his eyebrows and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small object. The box he'd been trapped in.

"He's right here in Pandora's box. Safe and sound."

I narrowed my eyes, trembling in rage. "Give it to me. Now!"

"We can't do that, Amy," Neal said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" Regina snapped. "He tried to cut Henry's heart back out!"

I felt my blood run cold. "What do you mean?" I whispered, my legs shaking.

Mary Margaret walked forward and put her hands on my shoulders. "Regina put a spell on Henry so that no one could take his heart out with magic. While he was asleep, Pan snuck on board and tried to cut it out with a knife."

My hand flew to my mouth and I felt sick. Had he really resorted to that?

Regina stepped forward, pushing Snow aside rudely to put her own hands on my shoulders. She bent slightly so that she was eye level with me.

"You need to understand that he was just _using _you, Amy," she said, her voice almost gentle. "But we all care about you here. That's why we rescued you from him." She smiled at me, looking nervous. "_I_ care about you. That's why I want you to come live with me when we get back to Storybrooke."

This was too much. I stepped back, stumbling slightly. I almost ran, but I walked over to Henry instead. The intense expression on his face as he waited for me to speak seemed misplaced, unfitting for this kid.

"Don't think for a second that I wanted you to get hurt," I said, fighting to keep my voice steady. "I didn't know he was planning on killing you." I took a deep, shaky breath. "But the thought of him dying killed me just as much as you dying."

He smiled innocently and took my hand, patting it. "I understand, Amy. I forgive you."

I blinked a few times, sure that I had imagined the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"T-Thanks," I stammered, backing away. I glanced back at Rumpelstiltskin, who still held the box in his hand.

Without even thinking, I threw my hand out and the box soared out of his hand into mine.

Just like I did with Peter's pipes when I first got to Neverland.

I bolted, running while trying to figure out how to open the damn thing. Maybe if I made it to Felix he could get it open.

But I hadn't made it far when I someone slammed into me, sending the both of us crashing to the ground.

"Sorry, Amy," Henry said so quietly I had to strain to hear. He yanked the box out of my hand. "I can't let you do that right now."

He got off of me and I got to my feet slowly, trying to make sense of what had just happened. I had been beaten by a little kid. Not just any kid. Sweet, kind Henry.

Henry handed the box to Emma who had come running with the others.

"Good job, Henry," she said, giving him an odd look. I didn't blame her. I was as confused as she was. Had Henry become like a viscous Lost Boy? I didn't want to believe it but the evidence seemed there.

Emma handed the box to a grim looking Rumpelstiltskin and took my arm, gently but firmly. "I think you should sleep some more."

I scowled, detecting the hidden meaning. They truly thought Peter had enchanted me with magic or something and that this would just go away in time. Did they question Belle when she fell in love with Rumpelstiltskin too? Only I knew the Dark One's past. He was a coward that made Peter who he was today in the first place.

"Whatever," I finally muttered, allowing her to lead me back below deck.

The entire time, Henry looked like he was fighting a smirk.

* * *

**AN: So I got my first flame and it made me laugh really hard xD Is that bad? Anyway, feedback appreciated and I'll update as soon as I can! I have a busy week so we'll see.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! No one send a weeping angel or lock me in Pandora's box! I'm on vacation in Florida with my rents and the wifi where I'm staying stopped working and apparently the guy I called to fix it didn't find it as high of a priority as I do cuz it is STILL DOWN! I'm in a parking lot at a freaking grocery store uploading this! But don't worry, this is a nice long chapter and the next one will be too! **

**Chapter 25.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

Regina and Emma waited anxiously near the entrance to the ships cabin rooms. Several times, Regina threatened to storm inside herself but Emma firmly talked her out of it each time.

The two of them nearly pounced on Mary Margaret when she finally came out, a plate of food in one hand and a canteen in the other.

"Well?" Regina demanded of her immediately.

She sighed and handed to food to Regina. "I tried to talk but she didn't want to listen. She drank the spring water at least, which should keep her alive until Gold makes the elixir."

"So what, did she just blow you off?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

Mary Margaret looked helpless. "No. She wasn't really even rude. I sat there and talked to her, explaining to her that there's the possibility that she's been manipulated. But all she did was thank me for the food, say she wasn't hungry, and asked to be alone."

She looked at both women, her expression growing even more serious. "Look, I've thought about it and I don't think she's been controlled by Pan."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course she is. Henry even told us so before she woke up."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I don't think so. Did you see the way they were kissing when we found them? That was love, Regina. Real, true love."

"He did save her life," Emma admitted reluctantly. "And he's kept her alive and safe this whole time."

Regina looked between the two of them in disbelief. "I don't care if he offered his heart to her on a silver platter with a bow tied around it," she snarled. "He will never touch her again! Or Henry, for that matter!"

"That's not what I meant!" Mary Margaret said, her kind face now looking frustrated. "I just mean we need to take it into consideration that if she really loves him, she'll never stop trying to get that box back because she's going to be a _mess_ without him."

Regina's eyes narrowed and she said coldly, "Then we lock her up until she gets over it."

"You can't do that."

The three women turned to see Henry walking up to them, his face was calm, but there was a dark glint carefully hidden in his eyes.

Emma ran a hand through her hair tiredly. "I don't want to Henry, but we may have no other choice. Unfortunately she's become a threat to all of us, including herself."

"It's not her fault though," Henry insisted. He sighed. "Look, please, please don't tell her this but . . ." He stopped and glanced around uneasily.

"What is it, Henry?" Regina asked, looking concerned.

"You can tell us," Mary Margaret told him reassuringly. "You're safe."

He nodded nervously. None of them seemed to notice the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Well . . . when Pan told me that he needed my heart to save magic, he also said he needed a never ending supply of belief to keep the heart alive. To get that belief, he needed endless love from someone."

"Amy," Mary Margaret said, her eyes wide. "So her love is real."

He shook his head. "No. She hated him and kept trying to help me escape. But he was running out of time to find someone who would love him. So he compelled her to."

Emma frowned. "If she was under his magic then why did she keep trying to help us?"

His expression went sad. "She _fought_ it. That's why he used even more magic on her. Until she couldn't fight it anymore."

Regina looked at him with desperation in her eyes. "What do we do then?"

"Let me try and talk to her," he suggested. "I was there with her when it happened. She just needs a little _push_ to help her remember the truth."

He held his hands out to Regina for the food. After a moments hesitation, she gave it to him.

"Do you really think you can get through to her?" Regina sounded almost hopeful, as well as cautious.

He nodded, looking extremely confident. "I'm _sure_ I can."

They exchanged long looks before Emma and Mary Margaret finally nodded. They stepped aside for him and he went down into the ship's sleeping quarters.

The first thing he saw was Amy hanging upside down off of one of the top bunks. He noticed with some disappointment she had managed to find a pair of baggy pirate-like pants to wear. Her eyes were shut, but they flew open the moment the door closed behind him.

"Oh for the love of—!" she cut herself off and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and dropping to the ground with only a slightly unsteady landing.

She threw her hands up and dropped them. "Will they really stop at nothing to 'get through to me'?!"

He smiled. "Actually, I came on my own."

She shot him a wary look. "Are you here to convince me I'm insane, or make me feel guilty?"

"Neither," he replied, holding out the plate as if it were a peace offering.

Amy sat down on a bottom bunk and smiled bitterly. "I literally just told Mary Margaret that I wasn't interested in eating." She shook her head and looked down at the floor. "Thanks, Henry, but I'm not in the mood for food or company right now."

"Come on, Amy," he said innocently, coming closer. He set the plate down on the bed next to her. "Do I have to feed you _again_?"

Her head snapped up and all the blood seemed to drain from her face as she stared at him, her eyes slowly widening.

"What the hell did you just say?" she whispered.

His innocent smile turned into a smirk. "I never lose, Amy." He gave a mocking sigh of dissatisfaction. "I thought you of all people would know that by now."

Amy gasped and scrambled backwards on the bed, nearly hitting her head on the bunk above hers. Her eyes grew so big that they looked like they might roll out of her head. Her mouth opened and closed several times, as she fumbled to find the ability to speak. For a second, he thought she might faint.

Finally, she swallowed thickly. "Peter?" she said, her voice cracking slightly. Despite how horrified she looked, he detected a strong surge of hope in her voice.

"The one and only," he said with Henry's boyish grin.

She made a strangled noise. Carefully, as if to prove to herself that he was real, she crawled forward to where she'd been sitting before and reached out to poke his cheek. He slowly raised an eyebrow and tugged a lock of her hair in response.

Apparently deciding that this was enough evidence, she let out another loud gasp. "Holy fuck!"

For a few moments, all she did was work on trying to compose herself. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before finally making eye contact with him, though it looked painful for her to do so.

"I-is Henry in there too?"

"Just me," he said, plopping down next to her. "I switched bodies with him."

She nodded slowly, still staring at him with horror-stricken eyes. "So Henry is in your body . . . trapped in the box? Do you plan to let him stay in there forever while you strut around as a kid?"

He chuckled. She looked panicky, as well as sick, at the very thought.

"Of course not. I'll be back in my own body soon enough."

She shuddered. "This is too weird," she said, shaking her head furiously, as though it would make her forget what she was seeing.

"Eat," he commanded with Henry's voice. "Or you really will pass out. Again. You know, you seem to do that . . . well, more than most people."

She glowered fiercely at him, all traces of a panic attack vanishing on the spot. She didn't deny it however. Sulkily, she began to eat the bread and butter rations. The more she ate, the hungrier she seemed to realize she was.

Suddenly, her dark eyes flashed angrily. "Did you really try to cut Henry's heart out after Regina put a spell on it so it couldn't be removed with magic?"

He let out a harsh laugh that sounded so wrong coming out of Henry's mouth that she cringed.

"_Please_. It was only to get them to try and trap me in the box so I could switch at the last second. The heart wouldnever have worked properly unless it was removed with magic. I might have damaged it by accident, or it could have stopped beating before I put it into my own body."

She stared at him incredulously, small bits of hysterical laughter escaping her. "Well I'm glad to see that you only didn't do it because of technical issues, not because it's morally wrong!"

"Don't complain," he said, his eyes narrowing. "By switching and putting him in the box, I saved my life without killing him. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Her face softened. "Yes it is. I just wish that it didn't come with the price of the poor kid being trapped in Pandora's box." She paused for a moment. "In _your _body."

Peter/Henry gave her an impish smile. "Don't worry. Henry and I will both be back in our own bodies soon enough, and I won't ever have to worry about dying again."

She eyed him suspiciously, setting the now empty plate aside. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about right now," he answered smoothly. "But I need you to do something. Not for me, but for you."

"What?" she asked cautiously, surprised by his request.

He stood up and began to stroll around the room slowly. "Well as_ valiant _as your attempt to rescue me was, you can't let anything like that happen again. They can't know you're in love with me, or vice versa."

Amy blinked, a blush coming to her cheeks. She seemed to be struggling to keep from smiling.

He was amazed. All he had to do was say "vice versa" and she melted. It made him want to say the _real_ thing over and over again, just to see her reactions. But he also knew how disturbed she was by the switch, even though she was managing to keep calm.

He'd say it to her later, he decided. When he was back to normal and it wouldn't be quite so creepy for her.

"Why do I have to lie?" she finally asked, looking extremely uncomfortable with the idea.

He shot her an amused look and crossed his arms. "Because they think you're mental and a danger to everyone, including yourself. You need them to trust you or they'll keep you locked away somewhere for your 'own good'. So until I'm back in my body and can protect you, you need to pretend that you were being compelled."

She smiled slightly. "You don't need to protect me. They wouldn't do that."

"Don't be fooled," he said warningly. "I've already heard them say it."

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, looking hurt. He couldn't help but feel a flicker of sympathy for her. She finally tried to trust adults to look out for her and, predictably, they let her down. He'd been saying it the whole time. He was the only one she could trust.

Amy bit her lip. "Tinkerbell knows the truth. She helped me do that spell, as you remember."

He shrugged, not looking the slightest bit concerned over the former fairy. "Tell her the dust I gave you was fake. Say I did something to it so it'd lead you to me no matter what."

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "This is so wrong though. How can I trick everyone like this? Despite everything, I wanted a relationship with Regina."

"Why does it even matter?" he demanded furiously, though coming out of Henry it didn't sound intimidating in the slightest. "Look what they did to you, to _us_. They _dragged_ you away, kicking and screaming from me. And now I just had to talk them out of locking you up!"

"They're just trying to protect me," she insisted weakly, though she didn't sound so convinced with herself. "And more importantly, Henry. Besides, Regina is still my family, evil queen or not."

He glared at her. "_I'm_ all you need. _I'm_ the one that's always been there for you!"

Hesitantly, Amy reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He could see the effort it was taking her and he admired how composed she kept.

"I love you, Peter," she said softly. Her words made something inside his chest stir. "No matter what you do, I always will. I can't help it and you know it. You're always going to be the most important person in my life." She sighed and took her hand back. "But I need other people in my life too."

Peter watched her thoughtfully for a moment, thinking over what she said.

Seeing the wheels in his brain turning, she threw in for good measure, "Felix doesn't count, either. I mean, I'm sure he has good taste in skirts and what not but I'd like a female shopping buddy or something."

He reluctantly chuckled. "Alright, Amy. If it helps, they'll all forgive you completely for helping me."

She stared at him in disbelief. "If they find out I've been lying to them and secretly helping you like a double agent they'll fucking hate me!"

"I can guarantee they won't," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching. "In their eyes it'll be like it never happened."

"Are you going to kill them for that to happen?" she asked sarcastically, though she was genuinely concerned that was intention.

"I'm not going to kill anyone," he promised. He wasn't entirely sure if that was the truth yet, but he didn't think it was necessary for her to know.

Amy chewed on her bottom lip for awhile, mulling over what he said. He could see how badly she wanted to know what he was up to, but at the same time he was offering her everything she wanted. For him to live and no one would have to die for it, or hate her for being with him. She wanted to let him take care of everything for once, without any consequences.

And Peter wanted her to. She'd been fighting just for survival for such a long time all he wanted was for her to just give in to what she truly wanted. He knew that wasn't who she was though. She'd never be able to simply accept his "bad" choices and shut off her conscience. That was one of the things that he loved about her. She was impossible to corrupt, the one pure thing in his life.

Still, maybe he could convince her to _ignore _her morals for a while. Just until his plan was complete, at least. Sure, he knew she'd be furious when she found out, but by then it'd be too late. Besides, no _real_ harm would come to anyone from it so how mad could she truly be?

At least, he wasn't currently planning on physical harm on anyone specifically. But plans can always change if needed.

He focused his attention back on her and saw with surprise that Amy was looking at him with a sad, sympathetic expression.

"There's no going back to Neverland, is there?"

He stiffened, but after a moment he shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

She nodded, not pushing the subject, and stood up.

"Okay, I'll tell them that you enchanted me."

"You can't just go out and announce that to the ship," he said, rolling his eyes, though he was pleased. "You need to pretend to be confused. My magic is _powerful _and nearly impossible to break. It wouldn't fade away in a blink of an eye."

She rolled her eyes in return at his arrogance. "Well how am I supposed to convince them?" she demanded. "I'm not exactly the best liar, as you know."

"Belief," he answered simply. "They've grown to care about you enough that they _want _to believe you. Especially your sister."

"Rumpelstiltskin doesn't trust me," she pointed out. "Or like me very much, I think."

"That's why you've got me, or rather _Henry_, supporting what you say." He motioned for her to follow him to the door and she obliged, trying to adjust her loose pants as she did so.

He paused with his hand on the doorknob, "Hm," he said, examining her baggy pirate attire with distaste. "I like the no pants look better. Perhaps you can try and disregard all of your clothes next time?"

Horrified, she smacked the back of his head furiously. "Don't you ever say anything like that through an eleven year old's mouth ever again or I swear to God when you're back in your own body you _won't_ see me like that because I'll have _strangled_ you!"

He quirked his eyebrow and spoke in a low voice. "So what you're saying is, is that if I'm a good boy I _can _see."

She squeaked and covered her ears. "Stop it! Just open the damn door! I have a bunch of people to help you lie to, including the Dark One."

"Don't worry," he said, going back to business. "I'm sure Belle will help convince him of your innocence."

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

The entire time Peter talked to me all I could do was try to maintain eye contact without losing it. The fact that the love of my life was trapped in my adopted nephew's body was so beyond disturbing I could hardly think straight. However, the more he talked the more used to it I got, only because it was a temporary solution. What mattered was that he was alive and safe. I was more relieved than words could ever begin to describe.

The first thing I noticed when we exited the sleeping quarters was Felix sitting in the same exact spot he had been a while ago, only this time he wasn't scowling. He nodded his head ever so slightly, almost secretively, at the two of us in greeting, which confirmed what I'd been wondering. He knew about the switch.

"Amy!" Mary Margaret greeted me brightly as Peter and I walked up the stairs to the upper deck where all of the adults were. Showtime.

"Hey, guys," I said, putting on a confused and guilty look.

I hated doing this. But if I wanted to protect Peter like he always had me, like he still was, I had to keep his secret until he switched bodies. If they found out, they'd switch the two back themselves and then either kill him or really trap him in the box. If they did that, I'd never be able to get the box back. Rumpelstiltskin would make sure of that. I didn't even want to think about what I'd do if he died. My heart would probably stop working completely if that happened.

There was also the fact that Emma and the others seemed to have been on the verge of locking me away somewhere, convinced that I was in love with a monster that couldn't love me back, but only used me to toy with for fun.

Not long ago, I would have agreed with them completely. But I knew better now. I'd been so close to bringing out the good in him. I had felt the darkness fading from him when we kissed in a way that still made my heart soar. I had poured my heart out to him about how I could save him, and he had started to believe it himself. Anger boiled up inside of me. If Emma, Mary Margaret, and Regina hadn't come in, everything would have been completely different.

That thought gave me the motivation I needed to trick them.

"How are you doing?" Emma asked me carefully, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I made my face look confused and miserable. "I-I don't know. I want to deny it, but what Henry told me makes sense. One minute I was helping him escape, then Pan caught me and played this weird song on his pipes. Suddenly I had feelings for him." I looked at Regina sadly. "I mean, I went to you and _cried_ over him, remember? I never used to cry. I was just so confused over the love he made me feel for him."

"No compulsion can create _real_ love," David cut in, not sounding unkind or distrustful, but more matter-of-fact.

I nodded slowly, as though I were thinking it over. "I don't know. Maybe it was an obsession of some kind. But . . . I had really thought it was love. I was able to fight my feelings for a while because I wanted to help you and Henry so badly, but he made it get to the point where I just couldn't anymore."

I felt Tinkerbell's looking at me with a hard expression. She wasn't buying this story because she knew the truth. To my relief, she didn't say anything. Probably because she was going to interrogate me later. I had Peter's story about the fake dust, however, so we'll have to see how _that _works.

But even Mary Margaret looked disbelieving, or like she thought that I was lying to myself. The others looked like they believed me, but they also seemed wary.

Honestly, Regina was the only one that looked completely and totally convinced that what I was saying was true. She looked at me sympathetically, which made me feel worse.

Peter as Henry spoke up. "I overheard Pan talking to Felix and he said that the magic would only go away completely if she left Neverland. Maybe once she's in Storybrooke it'll go away and we won't have to worry anymore." He looked at me and smiled. "She did so much for me. I just don't want her to suffer anymore."

. . . Damn. He spoke with such a convincingly innocent touch that for a second _I _almost forgot that this was actually Peter.

Emma nodded, now looking completely won over. Even Rumpelstiltskin, who had kept me under his harsh gaze the entire time, now looked more convinced.

Neal spoke up. "Don't worry, Amy. We'll make sure you're safe until that happens."

"I appreciate that." I looked around at everyone apologetically, finally about say at least one honest thing. "And I'm so sorry for everything I've put you all through."

I turned to Hook, who was leaning against the ship's wheel. "And, uh, sorry for draining your rum and putting you through hell to take care of me, just so I could run off again like a lunatic."

He gave me a half-smile. "No harm done. I'm glad you're safe now." He turned and peered into the distance and a grin lit up his face. "Besides, I can get more now because we're back!"

Cheer erupted across the ship and almost everyone began hugging each other excitedly.

I glanced at Peter and saw him looking at me with a dark satisfaction. I could practically hear him applauding me. I certainly wasn't proud of it though. It made me sick to my stomach.

A beaming Regina came up to Peter and I. "Welcome home!"

He grinned at her, making himself look excited, and I smiled back feebly.

I'd never had anywhere that I could ever call home. I couldn't help but wonder if there was even the slightest possibly that this place could change that.

* * *

**AN: Love your amazing feedback! Thanks, readers!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM OVER 900 REVIEWS! LIKE OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING! I've read everything everyone has reviewed at least twice and every time nice review makes me die of happiness.**

**Chapter 26.**

* * *

My first impression of Storybrooke was that it was too sunny. After being in the dark on Neverland, this place seemed almost unnatural for having so much light. I stared down at the town as the ship descended. I didn't get a chance to see much because we landed so quickly, but it was small, pretty cute town with a big clock tower smack in the center. We were heading straight for some docks on the water.

When the ship docked, there were _tons _of people waiting and cheering madly for our return. It was so overwhelming to the point where I began to miss Neverland.

At the moment, I didn't recognize anyone. It was so weird knowing that I had seen these characters in movies or read about them in books for seven years, believing them to be fictional when I had in fact grown up in the same land as them.

The second Peter/Henry stepped off the boat and onto the ground, everyone was grabbing him to be able to hug him. The kid was so loved. Peter played his part well, hugging them back and all. So well, it made me feel even guiltier. These people had been so worried about Henry and it wasn't even him they got to hug. But Henry would be back in his own body safely soon.

God I hope.

Rumpelstiltskin suddenly stopped in front of me on the middle of the wooden plank, making me nearly run into him. I peered around him and looked down at the ground and I felt my heart stop. All I could do was stare, feeling immobilized.

Rumpelstiltskin walked down to a pretty brunette woman with big blue eyes; Belle. He pulled her into his arms and she returned the hug, holding him tightly, as if his touch had put life back into her.

"I told you I'd see you again," she said to him, gazing at him with so much love it stunned me.

"That's the last time I don't listen to you," he said softly. She beamed at him, tears in her eyes.

"Hey," another voice said. Neal walked up to them.

"Hey!" she said, keeping one arm around Rumpelstiltskin and touching Neal's shoulder with the other hand. "Welcome back."

Neal smiled. "Thank you." He held out a cane. "I found this below deck. I thought you might need it."

"Thank you Bae, I do," Rumpelstiltskin said, taking the cane in his hand. "It's a reminder of the man I was, but will no longer be."

I couldn't stop staring. Love had saved the Dark One. This was a cruel man who tricked, manipulated, and hurt people. Yet, my sweet, incredible Belle changed him. If that was possible for him, it was possible for anyone. I glanced over where Peter stood with Emma and a group of others, hope overpowering any doubt I had.

I felt someone touch my arm and I snapped out of my thoughts. Neal stood in front of me, smiling. He began to lead me off of the plank.

"I think you know Belle, is that right?"

I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes fixed on her.

She looked at me, her beautiful face confused for only a moment as she examined me before her jaw dropped.

"Amy!?" she gasped, an amazed smile lighting up her face.

I ran and threw myself into her arms. In that moment, it felt like I could properly breathe again.

"I've missed you so much!" I began crying into her shoulder before I could help it.

She held me tightly, rubbing my back soothingly. "I've missed you too, sweetheart."

Except for her modern clothes, everything about her was the same. The adorable accent, her kind eyes and her warm, gentle smile. Only she could ever have transformed the most dangerous man alive into a good person.

Belle cradled my face in her hands and wiped my eyes with her thumbs. "Look at you," she said softly, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Amy, you're a young woman now." Her face changed into one of deep concern. "Have you been trapped in Neverland all of this time?"

I shook my head. "Only a little over a week, actually. I've been other places, you might say. It's a long story."

Belle smoothed my hair. "Well it's a long story with a happy ending, right?" She pulled me into another tight hug. Over her shoulder I could see Peter nearby, his expression unreadable. I wondered how long he'd been watching.

"Right," I said softly, meeting his gaze.

"How do you two know each other?" Rumpelstiltskin's confused voice interrupted.

"She practically raised me for ten years," I said, smiling at her. "Until you took her, that is."

"Now, now," she interjected quickly. "We're all together now, and we're safe."

I nodded and hugged her again, not wanting to ever let her go.

My eyes wandered back to Peter. Only this time, an unfamiliar girl around my age was hugging him so tightly it was a miracle he could breathe. She had dark brown hair with reddish-pink streaks in it and a natural tan to her skin.

I was distracted from them when another familiar face walked up to me. This one, I wasn't at all happy to see. In fact, the sight of her made anger boil up inside of me.

"Amethyst," the Blue Fairy greeted me, smiling. "It's been a long time. I'm glad to see you're okay."

I glared at her so furiously I was surprised that she didn't flinch. Maybe I just wasn't intimidating enough.

"Excuse us for a moment, will you?" I said to Belle and Rumpelstiltskin sweetly. Their eyes had widened slightly but they only nodded.

I grabbed the Blue Fairy's arm and pulled her away from the crowd. She allowed me to, though she seemed extremely disappointed, as if I had no right to be angry. But she had to have known this day would come, after what she did.

I realized Peter and the girl who had been hugging him had walked up to us. She had her hand on his shoulder, and watched us in interest. She was gorgeous, with big, brown eyes framed by long, dark eyelashes. Her eyes seemed innocent enough, but she had a permanently mischievous looking smile.

I knew I shouldn't start this conversation with the Blue Fairy. Not with Peter now listening, and not with that girl there. I shouldn't even be bringing it up.

But I couldn't stop myself.

"Did you know who my mother was when you gave me that bean?" I asked through gritted teeth.

The Blue Fairy hesitated, but finally nodded. "I did. But being reunited with your mother was what you asked for, remember?"

"You stupid bitch!" I exploded, making the younger girl laugh. "Cora put me through hell for years!"

"I warned you that all magic comes with a price," the Blue Fairy said, looking as though she felt her actions were justified. "It was what you wanted and so I helped you."

The girl stepped in between us, holding her hands up. "Whoa, hold up now. Wait a second." She looked at the Blue Fairy incredulously. "You knowingly led her to Cora? What the hell is _wrong_ with you!?"

"Maybe if you hadn't ran away you'd understand the reasoning behind these things," the Blue Fairy said with a sigh. "Amethyst asked for her mother so I helped her. She was alone and never would have gotten over Belle being taken away."

The girl threw her hands up in the air, looking exasperated. "First Baelfire, and now her? God damn, woman! Why don't you just give lonely kids fucking ponies instead of handing out magic beans like they're candy!?"

Peter snickered and The Blue Fairy looked stunned. She quickly recovered though.

"That's enough, Magenta," she said sharply.

"It's Serena," the girl snapped. "I prefer to be known by my name, not my color. Got it memorized now? I've only been telling you that for _years."_

My eyebrows raised in surprise. Another fairy. I wondered if she knew Tinkerbell or not.

"I wish I had been able to do more for you," the Blue Fairy said, looking at her sadly. "You had so much potential."

Serena nodded and gave her a mocking smile. "I've done pretty damn good on my own. Now suck it up and tell the cute little Lost Girl that you made a mistake and you're very, very sorry for fucking up her life, like you seem to do to people a lot."

"Forget it," I said to Serena warily. "It doesn't even matter anymore."

What had happened to me? I let myself get angry over something that had happened so long ago, something I hadn't even remembered until this past week. I had to remain in control of my emotions. Losing control was what had led me to run to Wonderland in the first place, after all.

I gave the Blue Fairy one last dark look before I walked away, Peter closely following me. I could hear Serena and the Blue Fairy begin to argue again.

"Don't say anything," I told him warningly.

"I wasn't going to," he said in a mocking tone. He then smirked. "My cute little Lost Girl."

I glowered at him before we parted ways, him walking over to Emma, and me going to Regina, who still stood alone.

"Hey," I greeted her. "Nothing like reunions, huh?"

She nodded, a forced smile on her face. "I didn't know you knew Belle. You seem very. . . close."

"Our mother left me with her family," I explained, surprised by the bitterness in her voice.

"Did they know who your real family was?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Or bother to find them?"

I shrugged. I'd never thought about it before. "They knew my last name but I don't know if they knew who our mother was when she left me with them."

She grimaced and looked down at the ground. "I see."

I examined her face closely and my eyes widened. Was the Evil Queen actually upset that she hadn't gotten to be a part of my life?

"If it's still okay," I began carefully. "I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer to live with you."

Regina smiled, revealing her perfect white teeth. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

I smiled back weakly. "Same."

"And we owe a lot of it to Regina," Mary Margaret's voice suddenly rang out. Regina and I both jumped slightly, looking over at the group that had gathered around together.

"Regina helped save us all," Mary Margaret said, gazing at her seriously. The crowd stared at Regina with an extremely reluctant sort of respect. Regina looked stunned, yet slightly uncomfortable with the attention. I slipped my hand into hers and she squeezed it gratefully.

Emma spoke up, "And that's her little sister, Amy."

Confused and shocked murmurs swept through the crowd and I inwardly cringed. I could hear the scandalized gossip sweeping through the crowd. My eyes found Belle's and I saw that she didn't seem surprised. She had known. Or at least, she had suspected.

I focused my attention back to Emma, who continued to talk. "Amy fought to help us save Henry even when Pan had her under a powerful compulsion. She also took an arrow for me." She smiled at me fondly. "Without her, I'd be dead."

Now _I _felt uncomfortable with the attention. They all looked at me adoringly, as though I were some kind of brave heroine. But I wasn't. I was standing here lying to everyone to save the boy who had tried to kill Henry in the first place.

I met his eyes and he nodded slowly, as if to encourage me to keep it together. But that wasn't an issue, no matter how guilty I felt. I wouldn't ever let them hurt him. He'd always protected me and now it was my turn to do the same.

"Honestly, I'm just glad everyone is okay," I said as I wrapped an arm around Regina, who did the same for me in return. The people looked surprised at the loving gesture. She obviously wasn't too popular here, being the Evil Queen and all.

Within the next few minutes, people began to leave to go to some diner for a celebration. When everyone was distracted, I saw Peter slip away from the group and go towards Felix, who stood alone and away from the crowd. After a moment's hesitation, I followed.

They stood side by side, not really looking at each other as they talked. They didn't stop when I came to stand next to them, which shouldn't have pleased me as much as it did. I felt like I was finally going to be included.

"What if someone decides to open that box?" Felix was asking him, his face deadly serious as usual. "Let the real boy out?"

"That's not the problem," Henry's voice said darkly. "Trust me."

My eyes narrowed. "Yes, because you're going to switch back, right?"

He smirked, meeting my eyes. "Relax, I'll be back soon enough. Then we can _play_."

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I moved my gaze back to the group of people. Even as a kid, he knew how to make me blush and shut up. Though I was fighting the urge to punch him for how awkward and disturbing it sounded.

"What's the next step?" Felix asked softly.

I looked at Peter in interest. He still hadn't told me what he was up to and I was getting desperate for some answers.

He looked at Felix, almost in amusement. "You need to be punished." He turned and called out to his family, "Hey Mom, Dad?"

They all turned their attention on the three of us curiously.

Peter backed away from Felix, looking uneasy. "What about Felix? He's still free."

"What are you doing?" Felix demanded, his eyes narrowing.

He lowered his voice. "They need to trust me."

"Are you_ insane_?" I hissed. "That's your best friend!"

Felix seemed surprised at my defending him, but not at all grateful. Regina, Emma, David, Neal, and that girl Serena walked over to us.

"Henry's right," Regina said, moving forward to examine Felix as though she were debating what to do. Emma put an arm around Peter and held him back, as if to protect him. What a laugh.

"We can't just let Felix walk away freely," Regina mused as he glared at her.

"Oh, don't worry," David said, clapping Felix on the shoulder. "We've gotten plenty of cell space for this guy."

Serena suddenly began to jump up and down. "Can I take him to the jail, please!?" she begged Emma. "I haven't gotten to do anything fun like that in ages!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Emma asked, giving Felix a doubtful look.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"We know," David said, looking as though he were trying not to laugh. "I don't think it's really you we're worried about."

"I'll keep my temper," she promised, batting her long eyelashes and sticking her lower lip out into a pout.

"Okay," Emma agreed reluctantly. Was she serious right now? This girl couldn't have been any older than _me_. How the hell could she drag Felix to a jail and not get hurt in the process?

"Are you sure this a good idea?" I asked nervously.

"She'll be fine," Emma assured me as Serena took his arm.

Felix wrenched his arm out of her grip, a furious scowl on his face. "Are you serious? I could slaughter this little girl, with or without a weapon."

Serena's eyes flashed angrily and in a blink of an eye, she had twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him face-down onto the ground with a painful looking slam before sitting on his back with a pocket knife in her hand. I didn't even see her take it out, she was that fast.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly, her voice laced with venom as she pressed the very tip of the knife to the side of his face, the side that didn't have a scar.

"I wasn't ready," he hissed, his face flushed with fury.

She smirked. "Uh-huh."

With a furious growl, he suddenly shoved her so that they rolled and he was on top of her. He wrenched the knife from her hand her pocket knife and held it at her throat, a dangerous look in his eyes.

I looked at Emma, David, Neal, and Regina, waiting desperately for them to do something. To my surprised, they were watching in interest, as if it were nothing but a movie.

"You're good," Serena said, sounding approving and not the least bit afraid. "But alas . . ."

She kneed him in the groin and he groaned. His grip on her knife loosened and she yanked it out of his hand and shoved him off of her, before standing and putting her foot on his chest.

"Maybe next time," she told him, looking down at him cheerfully. She stepped aside for David who dragged Felix to his feet.

Serena glanced at me and cocked her head, her eyes shifting from side-to-side in confusion. "What?"

I stared at her in complete and utter disbelief. "That was like the most bad ass thing I've ever seen."

David grinned. "Hard to believe she runs a flower store."

She shrugged, apparently not finding it as unusual or impressive as the rest of us.

Felix seemed to be determined to avoid looking at anyone. I'd never seen his pride take a beating before and now I just wanted to commit the moment to memory.

Meanwhile, Peter was shaking from the effort of trying not to laugh. His most loyal, strong Lost Boy had just had his ass kicked by a girl that was not only a year or two younger, but also was a fairy that had her own floral shop.

If Felix ever recovered from this, I'd be impressed.

Emma patted Serena's shoulder. "Maybe it's a better idea that David takes him. I don't exactly have the time to fill out the paperwork when you kill each other."

"But Emmaaaaaa," she complained. "I've been so _bored _without you guys here!"

"Why don't you take Amy back to your place and lend her some of your clothes," Regina cut in, shooting me an apologetic look. "Until I can get her some of her own."

"I can do that," Serena agreed, perking up immediately.

I felt my eyes widen in terror. "No! I'm fine, really!"

She smiled at me slyly. "Aww, but don't you want to dress like a girl for once?"

"I usually dress like a girl," I insisted defensively, rolling up the sleeves of the long, incredibly baggy white shirt. "This was all they had for me on the ship."

"I see," she said, nodding seriously, the corners of her mouth twitching. "In that case, all of your 'girl' clothes were lost in Neverland and I'm going to burn that atrocious outfit whether you take it off or not . . ."

That threat seemed to be the worst one I'd heard all week, and that's saying something

She began to examine me carefully, as though mentally trying to figure out what she was going to dress me in.

David took the opportunity of Serena's distraction to start to walk away, pulling a scowling Felix with him.

"Come on, Henry," Emma said softly. "You're safe now. Let's go home and get cleaned up. Then we can head over to Granny's with everyone."

"Actually, I'm going to stay with Amy," he said casually. "I'll come by later."

Emma blinked, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. She exchanged a confused look with Neal and Regina. I understood why. What eleven year old boy would want to spend his time with two teenage girls? Especially after being away from home for so long.

"I'm afraid that if the magic hasn't left her yet she'll lose it again," Peter explained in Henry's worried voice. "I need to be there to talk her out of it if that happens."

He smiled innocently at me, urging me to play along. The idea that he would be there while this terrifying girl dressed me like a doll made me want to bolt. But I reluctantly nodded in agreement, making myself look nervous.

"It's fine with me," Serena said with a shrug. "It's not like I've never babysat him before. I think the both of us can keep him out of trouble for just a little bit."

"We won't be long," I added, hoping that would really be the case.

"Well, okay," Emma amended, looking slightly hurt. "We'll see you later then."

"I live nearby," Serena said to me, her eyes sparkling brightly with excitement. "Leggo!"

I shot Neal, Emma, and Regina one last pleading look. The fact that they looked sorry for me didn't help.

Serena began to walk and I reluctantly followed, Peter beside me, looking amused to the point where he might have started laughing at any given moment.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? ^_^ Love you guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Okay, so I've gotten a few negative reactions to Serena. So lemme explain my reasoning behind my creating her character for those who aren't happy with another OC.**

**My sweet Neverlanders, chill out. If it this story were about two OC's it would have been in the summary. This is completely and totally focused on Amy/Peter.**

**HOWEVER, Amy has never really been around any girls her age before, so the idea of her being around one who is the absolute POLAR OPPOSITE of her, though just as stubborn, became extremely appealing to me. Especially one who is always going to be brutally honest with her without any ulterior motives, which is something she hasn't really ever had besides Belle (minus the brutal part).**

**I merely thought Serena would be an interesting and comedic side character.**

**And guys . . . Felix . . . come on now.**

**Chapter 27.**

* * *

Serena led us off away from the docks and into the town. Hardly anyone was in sight at this point. I guessed they were all at that diner or doing something else.

Despite Peter being in Henry's body, and aside from the fact that he was going to be there to witness my first "girl time", his presence was actually somewhat calming to me. Although his smug smile made me want to slap him.

In under five minutes we reached a tiny two story building with a flower sign on the outside that read "S&M's".

"Serena and Magenta's," Serena said with a smirk.

"But you're the same person," I said slowly.

"I go by both," she explained as she unlocked the door.

"Then how come you snapped at the Blue Fairy for calling you Magenta?" I asked.

"Because she annoys me no matter what."

This seemed to make perfect sense to her so I said nothing. We entered the shop and I was immediately greeted with a ton of different incredibly sweet smells. Flowers of all different kinds hung from the ceiling and in pots on the floor. They all looked perfect, brightly colored and not a petal out of place.

Except for one small daisy out of at least twenty in a pot that was drooping. She stopped walking abruptly and frowned at it fiercely. She waved her hand over it and to my amazement, the flower slowly perked up.

"There we go," she cooed to it happily. She began walking again, leading us to a staircase at the other end of the shop.

"You're like seventeen," I said incredulously as we climbed the stairs. "Yet, you live by yourself and have your own store."

She snickered and opened a door at the top of the stairs. "Well, 'technically', I'm way older than that. I'm just not as annoyingly mature as the other fairies."

We entered a small, but spacious apartment. It was modern looking, with a cozy, warm atmosphere. In one section there was a couch and television set. The other, was a small kitchen area. Against the back wall there were two doors. Ironically enough, the color theme was far from magenta. Instead, purple walls lined with black trims surrounded us.

She led us through a door into a bedroom I assume to be hers, which was a complete mess compared to the rest of the place. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and her bed was unmade. A small love seat was pressed against the wall to my left, next to a walk in closet.

On the right wall there was a door that hung wide open, revealing a bathroom. I could see cosmetic products lined up all over the long sink counter.

Serena turned to me, rubbing her hands together evilly. "Let's see what I have to work with, shall we?"

I cringed. "Why don't you just give me some jeans and a shirt and we'll call it a day?"

She exhaled, sounding exasperated. "Because that's no fun!"

Fighting back a grin, Peter sat down on the small couch and watched us with innocent eyes, though I could see the dark amusement peeking through.

I really had no issues with dressing up. It might have actually been fun. I hadn't ever really done it before, disregarding the years in Wonderland where Cora dressed me up like a hideous mini version of her.

But I had a feeling I was about to endure the makeover from hell.

"Now," she began, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I just know you've got some nice curves hidden somewhere underneath those rags. We must locate them."

". . . Okay?"

"Now undo your shirt's first few buttons," she instructed me.

I blinked. "Wow, um, I'm flattered. But I'm going to have to insist you take me to dinner first."

From his perch on the couch, Peter snickered.

Serena snapped her fingers and said in a playful hiss, _"Do it_."

Rolling my eyes, I did so and put my hands on my hips, waiting expectantly for some kind of response.

She grimaced sympathetically. "Ooh, not much going on there, but don't you worry. Push-up bras were invented for a reason!"

I made an indignant noise and crossed my arms firmly. "Did you bring me here just to insult me!?" I said in exasperation, my cheeks burning. "And why the hell are you talking about this stuff in front of Henry!?"

Oh how I wish it really was Henry. It'd be a million times less embarrassing than Peter in the kid's body looking like Christmas had come early this year.

"Calm down, I'm just messing with you!" she said grinning. "And Henry's fine. Right, kid?"

"I've never been better," he drawled. I inwardly cringed. It sounded nothing like Henry. Even Serena did a double-take, but she took it in stride.

"See? Anyway, you've got a pretty face, so that's all good. Some blush and mascara, maybe." She frowned, looking at my eyes. I was surprised to see her face twist in concern. "A bit of cover up for underneath the eyes."

I raised my eyebrows. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

She ignored me and skipped around the room, picking up random clothing pieces from the floor muttering things like, "Blue would look good," and "Definitely not white," before finally pushing a small bundle into my arms.

"Take a shower, and put these on," she commanded, pointing to the bathroom.

"Why do I always go from one controlling dictator to the next?" I muttered, shooting Peter a glare. He sneered at me in return.

I stalked to the bathroom and right before I closed the door, Serena called, "Razors are in the medicine cabinet in case you've got a man waiting for you somewhere!"

"Gah!" I slammed the door shut, my cheeks flaming. Oh if only she knew . . .

After being in Neverland over a week, that shower felt more incredible than anything. I cranked the hot water up and just stood there for ten minutes, letting it soothe my exhausted, aching body. I could have stayed there all day.

But I forced myself to get out after twenty minutes and put on the clothes she gave me. It was a dark blue off-the-shoulder top with a short black skirt and tights. I stared at myself in the mirror for awhile, unable to recognize myself. Not just by my clothes, but by my face.

I had deep, dark circles underneath my eyes and my cheeks seemed to have sunken in slightly. My paleness hadn't changed, but it made me look even more tired. I looked beyond physically and emotionally drained. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I would be better once all of this was over and I weren't so stressed.

If any of it ever ended.

I exited the bathroom and saw Peter sitting in the exact same position as when I left. He stared at me oddly, as though he didn't really recognize me. But slowly, his expression softened.

Serena sat on her bed with her legs tucked underneath her. On the bed next to her, was a small pile of clothes with a pair of ankle boots resting on top of them.

"You can borrow these," she explained, beaming at me. "You look almost perfect now!"

Two minutes later, I was sitting on the bathroom counter with Serena working on my face. Peter stood next to her, watching with almost a strange sense of fascination as she covered the dark circles under my eyes with the concealer.

"Is this really what girls do all day?" he asked.

"No," I answered at the same time Serena said, "Yes."

He shot me a look telling me just what he thought of females and the way they waste their time.

Serena put on a small hint of eyeliner under my eyes, and then mascara. Finally, she grabbed an obnoxiously bright colored blush.

Just before she put it on me, Peter put his hand out to block the makeup brush.

"She doesn't need it," he said, looking at it in disgust.

"Don't worry, it'll just be a little bit," she assured, moving her hand past his.

He grabbed the brush from her hand. "She's _fine_ without it."

She raised her eyebrows and took the brush back. "Whoa, relax. It's only giving her some color."

His eyes narrowed. To an outsider, it would have looked almost cute on Henry. But since I knew it was Peter, I knew that his annoyance level was flaring to a dangerous level.

"My _aunt _doesn't need all of that on her face."

I began banging my head back against the wall/mirror, hoping I would knock myself out. He did not just say that. This could not be happening.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'm only trying to make her look less like a ghost!"

He grabbed the brush and chucked it behind him. "She looks better natural!"

Her eyes turned into slits. "Child, are you questioning my expertise?"

"No, I'm _saying _you're going to end up making her look she belongs in a brothel."

I stopped banging my head abruptly and I stared at him, frozen in place. Serena looked at him like he had grown two heads.

He was going to blow his cover by nightfall at this rate.

"Um, so what the hell has Mary Margaret been teaching you in history class!?" she asked incredulously.

I jumped down from the counter. "Okay, I think we're good here. Thank you, Serena. Henry, we're leaving."

Peter shot her a dark look, but allowed me to drag him out of the bathroom. Serena seemed too stunned to even attempt to follow us. I stopped briefly to grab the shoes and clothes from her bed before I pulled Peter out of the building.

I was surprised to see that it was already close to the evening. I thrusted the bundle of clothes in Peter's arms for him to hold as I attempted to put on the gaudy black ankle boots.

He watched me in amusement as I hopped around angrily, trying to get them on as quick as possible. Of course, it's never that easy. With an exasperated yell, I finally sat down and put them on the normal way.

I couldn't believe he had let himself slip out of Henry's character like that. Not that I even wanted him to be Henry in the first place. I hated it more than anything. I had to lie for him. The lie was also to protect myself, I know. I had fallen in love with him and there was no way out of it. None of them would ever understand it, not after everything he's done. If I tried to tell them there was good in him, that he could be saved, they'd probably put me in a cell right next to Felix.

Maybe things would be different if it weren't for the fact that I had no idea what he was up to. When was he going to switch bodies and what would we do once he did?

"You really_ are_ worried about me getting caught, aren't you?" Peter said, sounding amused.

"Of course I am!" I snapped, finally managing to get the last boot on. "You've known how much I care about you even longer than I have." I got to my feet and glared at him, taking the clothes back from him. "So just knock it off already. You won that game, remember?"

He blinked innocently. "But what fun would it be if we didn't play a _new_ game?"

I stared at Henry's face in disbelief, shuddering. "I have the intense urge to bleach my mind."

Peter tsked. "Now who said it'd be anything like that? But it's amazing how quick your mind is to jump to _that. _It's no wonder you're desperate for me to switch back." He sighed, mockingly disappointed. "And here I thought you loved me for my mind."

We'd barely started and I already lost. God fucking damn the midget.

"Amy, Henry?"

I jumped slightly, looking to my left to see Emma walking towards us.

"There you are," she said. "You were gone so long I was coming to get you myself." She smiled at me. "I think Gold has that elixir ready for you, Amy."

I'd completely forgotten about that. Without thinking, my fingers reached and touched where my scar was hidden underneath my top.

"Ready?" she asked, starting to walk away.

Was I ready to sever my tie to Neverland forever?

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Peter sat across from Amy and Emma in the booth at the diner, waiting for the old woman to bring them their food. He had no idea what any of the food on the menu was. Amy had ordered something called a "burger" and a "milkshake". So he simply asked for the same thing.

He glanced around the restaurant in distaste, finding the decor to be strange and disorienting. Amy, however, seemed perfectly at ease. He had to remind himself that she had lived in this world for seven years.

He stiffened slightly when Rumpelstiltskin and Belle walked up to their table, a small vial in one hand, and his other arm wrapped around Belle's waist.

Amy beamed at Belle and took her hand. The gesture between them seemed so natural, as if they were real sisters. He couldn't help but think that Regina must have been at least a little jealous. Despite being the Evil Queen, she had a heart. It's how she loved Henry so much. Now she had a little sister she got to take care of as well. But Amy would always be more comfortable with Belle.

It pleased him that Regina would never be number one in Amy's life. The woman didn't even have any inkling of what Cora had put her sister through. Amy didn't belong in that family. She was too gentle to be associated with them.

No, she only needed him. If it would make her happy to have these people in her life, well he could still do that. Not exactly in the way she wanted, considering that he was planning on making each of them suffer. Each of them had wronged him in some way, or Amy, which was twice as bad for his hate towards them. He didn't plan to let them walk away unpunished. He wanted to reach across the table and tear Emma's heart out. Amy had nearly died, just to save _her_ life.

"Here you are," Gold said now, holding the vial out to Amy. After a moment's hesitation, she took it.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him.

She didn't fool him one bit. He could see the anger carefully hidden in her eyes for the Dark One. First he took Belle, and then she finds out what he did to Peter himself in their youth. He hadn't been planning on revealing his story to her, but he was glad he did. Not only had it brought them closer together, but it made her despise Rumpelstiltskin even more. He wondered who she secretly hated more, the Dark One, or the fairy that sent her to Wonderland, away from Peter, for so many years of hell.

He himself hated them both equally.

Amy held up the vial in a mocking toast before draining it.

"I guess that's that," Emma said, patting her shoulder. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Amy chuckled. "And the last few hours don't count because . . . why?"

"Because now you're officially free of Pan," Emma said. His mouth twitched slightly.

Amy's eyes flickered to him briefly before going back to Belle and Rumpelstiltskin.

"So am I hearing wedding bells anytime soon?" she asked casually. "I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid, you know."

"What about a bride?" Belle teased, dodging the question playfully.

A quick flash of pain flickered in Amy's eyes that only he saw.

"Please," she said with a tight laugh. "I highly doubt there is a man out there that could ever really put up with _me. _I'm kind of a handful, you know._"_

She pointedly avoided his eyes, making him want to laugh. She was a good liar when it came to others, he'd give her that. But lying to him was impossible for her, not only because he knew her too well, but also because she didn't seem to have it in her to.

"There's someone for everyone," Belle assured her kindly. "Especially someone as special as you."

She was saved the burden of answering when the old woman, "Granny", came by with a loaded tray. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle moved away then to let them eat.

Amy sighed happily, picking up the weird looking food with her hands. "I've missed cheeseburgers so much."

He glanced down at his own plate. It was some kind of meat with cheese stuck in between two pieces of bread, along with a side of some crispy yellow things. He'd never seen anything like it. The drink was even weirder. It was light brown that seemed frothy and cold. The top was covered in some sort of swirly fluffy substance.

He watched her and Emma carefully, observing exactly how they ate it before he mimicked them.

It tasted pretty damn incredible, he had to admit.

Then Emma excused herself for a moment. The second she was gone, Amy burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand to try and muffle it.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Your _face _when you took that first bite," she said between giggles. "It was like you discovered gold or something."

He merely shrugged, too captivated by her laugh. He had hardly heard her genuinely laugh, not like this. He'd heard her cracking up when she had been intoxicated, but it had been nowhere near as cute as the real thing. The sound of it, as well as the sight of her smiling, made something inside his chest tighten.

He thought back to the beginning, to when he first met her. From the moment she said she could hear the pipes, he knew he'd be able to use her one day. With the Heart of the Truest Believer, he needed that endless supply of love and belief that he could dip into to keep the power. But the magic only needed to be one way. He never dreamed he'd actually fall in love with her right back.

He'd realized it when she was sixteen. He'd gone to check up on her himself, seeing her for the first time since she was ten. It had stunned him, the way she changed so completely in only six years. She had been dragging a passed out Paul to his bedroom, using colorful language the entire time. After, she went to her bedroom and stared out the window, as if waiting for something. He was certain she didn't even really know she was doing it, but it made him realize there was still a chance that her memories could come back. Deep down, unknowingly, she was waiting for him.

"Are you okay?"

He snapped back to reality and realized Amy had been watching him, looking concerned.

"What could be wrong?" he said innocently.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well . . . don't panic . . . but there's something you should know. You're eleven."

He reluctantly snickered.

When Emma came back, she gave him a familiar book, one he already had a copy of himself, thanks to a powerful bit of magic. It had severely hurt him, since he had gotten closer to dying at that point, but it had been well worth it. It was how he knew everything about these people. They're pasts as well as their darkest secrets.

It's what gave him the idea to switch bodies and find a way to enact the curse after he discovered that Regina had put a spell over Henry's heart when he snuck on the ship. He wasn't exactly sure what was needed for the curse, the book didn't say. But he was sure the ingredients would be easy enough to get. Once he convinced Regina to take him into her vault to retrieve the spell for it.

He'd do whatever it'd take to cast that curse. Then he could be with Amy forever and no one would ever be able to take her away again. Especially not her "family".

Time would freeze, he'd be in control of everything and everyone, and no one could stop him.

He finally noticed Amy giving him a sharp look, her eyes flickering between the book and him. It only took him a moment to register what she was trying to say. She knew he had a copy. It didn't surprise him that she had snooped. He'd left her alone in his tree house for awhile when she first came to Neverland.

When Emma walked away again to talk to Baelfire, he flicked through the book, reading through it carefully to see if there were any differences from his own book. There wasn't.

Amy, meanwhile, was distracted by a conversation between the Blue Fairy, Tinkerbell, and Regina. He saw her face twist sympathetically for Tink, who wasn't exactly getting the nicest attention from the Blue Fairy.

He paid no attention to anything outside of the book, until a loud squeal nearly shattered his ear drums.

Serena practically flew across the diner from the entrance and threw her arms around Tinkerbell. He restrained the urge to roll his eyes.

Serena had been in the book for about a whole paragraph. Once Tinkerbell had been kicked out of the fairy circle, Serena had run away in protest. She'd been clever enough to hide without getting caught and having her wings stripped away, he'd give her that much.

Along with Regina, the three of them left to get a drink.

Once they were gone, Amy turned her attention back to Peter.

"So what exactly are you planning on doing?" she said quietly. "Why don't you just switch back now?"

"Well, it has to be the right time," he said smoothly.

"For what?" she asked eagerly, looking desperate for answers.

He ignored her and she gave up with an angry huff. She'd be on him later, of course. But he was determined she not know anything.

Not yet, at least.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW**

**THIS IS ME SPAZZING! OVER 1K REVIEWS! OH MY GOSH I'M GONNA DIE**

**Wait, to answer a couple questions first, my updates usually range from between every day to every two days ^_^ **

**And this story will have a sequel. I've already started planning it out a bit, so it should come out quite shortly (like, in the same week or so) after I end this. Which probably will be soonish. **

**Okay, that's all. *dies***

**Chapter 28.**

* * *

"Sorry, kid. Time for something you didn't have in Neverland. Bedtime."

I had nearly fallen asleep at the booth when Emma had walked up. Despite the chattering in the background, there had been a comfortable silence at the table Peter and I were sitting. Emma suddenly breaking that silence when I had been on the verge of sleep nearly scared the living daylights out of me.

My head had snapped up from the table with a jolt of surprise. I'd been using the pile of clothes Serena had given me as a pillow.

Peter reluctantly stood up from the table, holding the book full of stalker information closely.

"You should go to bed too," Emma commented, looking amused.

I shrugged, trying to fight a yawn. "Nah," I said sarcastically. "I always fall asleep on someones clothes." I paused when Peter drew his eyebrows together. I made a face, realizing how that sounded.

"Scratch that," I said, getting to my feet, clothes in my arms. I spotted my sister. "I'll ask Regina to take me to her place."

"Oh, Henry, you should say goodnight to her," she said, guiding him towards her.

Regina spun around, looking surprised. "Oh, well, goodnight. I didn't realize it was getting so late." She looked at me and smiled. "I have a spare bedroom that you can have."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. It'd be nice to sleep in an actual bed. Not a hammock, not the forest floor, and not a rock hard ship bed. Though being held by Peter had made the hammock _more_ than bearable.

To Peter/Henry, she said, "It's going to be hard to let you out of my sight."

For you and me both, sis.

"Maybe you don't have to," Peter said thoughtfully, with a slight touch of eagerness. "Maybe I could stay with you tonight."

Never mind, I take it back.

"Oh," Regina said, her eyes widening slightly. She glanced at Emma, briefly as confused as her, before an even bigger smile lit up her face. "Of course!"

"Yeah," Emma agreed, trying not to sound too stunned. "Just call me tomorrow and let me know what time you want me to pick you up."

Regina took the clothes out of my hands to carry for me. I almost protested but stopped. It kind of felt nice to be coddled. She put an arm around Peter, leading us out.

"Come on you two," she said, brimming with joy. "Let's go home."

"Home" turned out to be pretty much a mansion. It was stunning and I couldn't help but think that I could certainly get used to living there.

But I wouldn't be there much longer, I knew that. Once Peter's secret was out in the open, everything would be over for me. There would only be him. But honestly, he was all I wanted right now. I wanted this charade to end and for him to be back to normal again.

He had claimed they'd forgive me, but I didn't see how that was even remotely possible, not after everything he's done. Like trying to kill Henry, trapping him in a box, lying. I was just as bad, manipulating them _for _him.

Regina lead us up the stairs and after dropping Peter off at Henry's room, she lead me down the hall to a perfectly elegant, yet extremely boring, guest room.

"The bathroom is across the hall," she told me.

"Great," I said. I set the clothes down on the bed, almost too scared to look through them. What had Serena picked out for me?

I realized Regina still stood in the doorway. "Could I talk to you for a second?" she asked hesitantly.

Puzzled, I nodded and sat on the bed, patting a spot next to me. "Sure."

She closed the door and sat down next to me carefully, looking as though she were trying to find the right words to say.

Finally she said, "You've been so brave. After everything Pan put you through, I'm amazed you're able to even function properly so quickly."

Because I hadn't lost him. That was the only reason.

I smiled weakly. "I do what I have to do, I guess."

"Yes," she said fondly. Then she sighed. "Look . . . Henry asked us not to tell you this, but I feel like you have the right to know why Pan really wanted you."

My eyebrows raised, but said nothing. What was she talking about? Didn't they think it was because I was just something for him to toy with?

"Besides Henry's heart," she began, resting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "He needed strong love and belief, to keep the heart powerful. Love that would never run out."

I stared at her, unable to comprehend what she was telling me. She couldn't be saying what I thought she was. Surely this was just another story Pan told them to protect me. But then why would he specifically tell them not to tell me . . .

"He used you," she said softly, "to force love from you so that he could become immortal. That's why he kept you alive and fought so hard to keep you."

He didn't create anything. I loved him all on my own. Had he been using me from the beginning? I didn't want to believe it. I saw the way he looked at me. I felt it when he touched me. He loved me.

Didn't he?

The entire time I kept my face blank, merely nodding.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently. "I'm sorry if this comes as a shock. I just thought you earned the right to understand the truth."

"Yeah," I said, clearing my throat. "I-it's just a lot to take in, that's all."

She stood up and smiled at me. "You're safe now. That's all that matters."

She left me then, and I sat on the bed, staring blankly out the window. The dark sky was almost a comfort. It felt familiar after all that time in the dark on Neverland. I thought I hated it, but part of me missed it as well.

I needed the truth. I couldn't trust Peter to give it to me. There was really only one person that would tell me, because he cared nothing about sparing my feelings or manipulating me into trusting him.

I crept down the hall, pausing briefly to glance inside Henry's room. The door was slightly ajar. Peter had his back to me, wearing Henry's pajamas. It was almost adorable. He glanced at a comic book before throwing it aside.

Apparently he wasn't impressed by the Avengers.

He didn't seem to notice me, so I kept moving. I nearly flew down the stairs, almost running into Regina in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I forgot that Serena wanted to meet up," I said immediately. "She thought I'd like the view of Storybrooke at night better than Neverland's."

I could tell she was wondering how much authority she had over me, whether I'd get mad if she attempted to give me a rule or something.

I made it easy for her.

"I won't be out too long," I promised. "No alcohol either, trust me. Learned my lesson the first time."

That I had.

She chuckled. If she had actually seen how I had acted when I got drunk, she certainly wouldn't be laughing. "Well, alright. I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

I lowered my voice, making my face concerned. "And don't tell Henry, please. He's been so worried about me, thinking that I'll have another attack over Pan when he's not around to help me through it. I just want the poor kid to relax, you know? He's been through so much."

She nodded in understanding, pleased by my concern for her son. "Of course. Go, have fun."

"Thanks," I said, relieved. "Can I use a phone? I have no idea where we're meeting."

Regina gave me her cell phone and I saw in relief that Serena's number was already in her contacts.

Once Regina left to go upstairs to talk to "Henry", I dialed the number and she answered on the third ring.

"Sup, Madam Mayor!? Ready for another round of drinks already?"

I blinked, staring at the phone for a few seconds before I answered. "Um, it's Madam Mayor's sister, actually."

"Amy!" she cried, nearly deafening me.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, fighting back the urge to laugh.

"Nah, unfortunately, I sobered up about an hour ago. So what's up?"

"Well . . ." I lowered my voice, glancing around to make sure I was still alone. "I have a . . . mission, per say, and I need your help."

She paused before her voice took on an entirely different tone of mischievous. "Well in that case, how may I help you?"

"Can you get me in to see Felix?"

"So you _do _have a man!"

I blanched. "Yeah, you could say that, but it's definitely not him."

She sighed in relief. "Good because he's hot."

I rolled my eyes. She didn't seem to have realized that Felix now wanted her dead and had probably been spending his time in jail plotting on the most painful ways to kill her.

Or maybe she just didn't care.

"Can you get me in or not?" I demanded.

"Puh-lease. Give me a challenge. We can just walk in. It's my shift there tonight. I figured Emma and David would both want to go home and rest. Stand outside Regina's and I'll be over to get you in ten."

We hung up and I left the phone on the kitchen counter before slipping outside in the cool, night air.

True to her word, Serena pulled up in a dark blue car exactly ten minutes later.

It was weird being in a car again. Even though it had really only been a little over a week, it had felt like years. I had never even gotten my permit. I wondered if it would ever be possible for me to get my license.

"It's nice," I told her, pulling on my seat belt.

Serena's eyes lit up. "Want me to do a burn out?"

"No!" I said in horror. "The last thing we need is to wake up the whole damn town."

She sighed, but didn't argue as she put the car into drive and pulled onto the empty road.

"So if I'm not helping you with a secret, forbidden romance, what exactly do you need to talk to him about?"

Well, in a twisted way, she _was _doing just that.

After a few moments of careful thinking, I said, "I need answers that only he'll give me."

She nodded solemnly. "I see."

Her driving actually wasn't bad, only slightly fast with sudden stops. We pulled up outside the Sheriff's office soon. The town certainly wasn't very big.

"I pretty much ran this place while Emma and David were gone," she explained, pulling a key out of her pocket. "I'm not an official deputy or whatever but they've trusted me to help."

She unlocked the door and we went inside. I saw Felix right away, in a cell right in the office area.

He was sitting with his back against the wall on an uncomfortable looking bed, his hood up and his head down.

His head lifted slightly when we approached.

"Miss me?" Serena asked cheerfully.

If looks could kill, she would be dead, resurrected, and then killed again.

She grinned, not looking remotely abashed. "Well I'll leave you two. I'll be outside."

After she left, there was an uncomfortable silence. I had planned a long, carefully thought out speech to get him to talk, but it all flew out of my head.

"Was he using me to become immortal?" I blurted out.

His widened in surprise for only a second, before he chuckled.

"Well . . . look at that, Amethyst," he said in that slow, deep voice of his. "You finally figured it out. Took you long enough."

It was true. I was just another thing he manipulated to survive. Just like Henry.

I sank to the floor, wrapping my arms around myself. He loved me. I know he did. I could feel it.

I could be wrong . . . could I? Was he really that much of a monster that he could manipulate me into thinking he loved me too?

Felix eyed me carefully for a few moments as I tried to keep myself from falling apart.

"You're more stupid than I thought."

My eyes flashed angrily. "Are you saying I should have saw this coming?"

He sneered, infuriating me even more. "There's that too. But you're looking at this _all_ _wrong."_

"What do you mean?" I demanded, getting to my feet. "You just told me that he's been manipulating me this whole time! Our entire relationship has been a lie!"

Our "love" had just been a part of his master plan to become immortal. My entire life had been planned by him, not counting the slip with going to Wonderland and then losing my memories.

He rolled his eyes. "No, that's what _you're_ saying. Why don't you stop and think for once? He doesn't need you anymore."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I snapped.

Felix's voice went scarily calm. "I'm only going to tell you this once so you better listen."

Without looking at him, I gave a stiff nod.

"He didn't need to love you back for the heart to work. You were just supposed to be a pawn in his game, nothing more._"_

His eyes traveled over me, almost curiously._ "Y_et . . . he fell for you. Once he found this new plan, he could have let you think he was trapped in the box and just left you. But he didn't."

"Because he loves me," I whispered. I met his eyes. "Why did you tell me this? I thought you couldn't stand me."

Felix leaned forward, venomous anger was laced in his smirk. "Because the whole 'not knowing what to do' thing has gotten really_ old_. Maybe now you'll realize where your loyalties really lie. You're a Lost Girl, whether you want to admit it or not."

I let out a hollow laugh. "I know that. Why do you think I haven't told anyone that he switched bodies with Henry? I know they'd try and hurt him after everything the bastard has done. But I care about Henry and the others too."

He opened his mouth to answer but he suddenly froze, staring at something.

"Well . . . this is awkward," a voice said from behind me.

I whirled around and Felix jumped to his feet.

Serena stood in the doorway, as if she had been in the middle of walking in when she heard my last comment. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. Neither Felix nor I had even heard her open the door. The both of us had been so wrapped up in our weird little heart to heart.

I held my hands up, cautioning her not to move. "Serena, please don't run. Let me explain."

She snorted and came all the way in, shutting the door tightly behind her. "Why would I run? I heard information, so now I want answers. Has Pan has been in Henry's body this whole time?"

"Yes," I admitted warily, ignoring the warning daggers Felix was shooting at me with his eyes.

She stared in disbelief. "So when we were all at my house today, that was him?"

"Unfortunately."

To my surprise, she started snickering. "Daaaaamn, I am so sorry about the comments I made to you then. That's embarrassing. I had no idea. I mean, I should have known something wasn't right. Especially when he criticized my makeup skills." She shuddered, as if that had been the lowest thing anyone could do to her.

"What's it going to take to get you not to tell?" I asked desperately.

Felix gripped the bars of his cell. "Bring her closer," he whispered dangerously. "I can beat her until she's silent."

"I might like that," she shot back.

His face twisted. "What?"

She winked at him, confusing him further, before turning back to me, her face more serious than I'd ever seen it. "Is Henry alive?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Is he in pain?"

"I don't think so."

Before she could respond with anything else, I cut in.

"Listen," I said firmly. "Just so you understand, I'm not a lovesick fool. I'm aware and horrified of everything he's done or tried to do to Henry and to everyone else." I took a deep breathed. "But if he hadn't switched bodies, he would have die." I smiled bitterly. "I love him too much to lose him."

She nodded slowly, thinking it over.

At last, she said, "I'll keep quiet on the condition that you bring the kid back safe and sound. And I mean like, within the next couple days. I'm not lying to my town to protect the person who kidnapped Henry. I'm lying because I know what will happen to _you_ if they find out."

She looked at Felix and smirked. "And I highly doubt you guys want to be cellmates, right?"

I exchanged a suspicious look with Felix. We really had no way of knowing if this girl was going to rat us out or not. But I certainly wasn't going to let Felix hurt her to make sure she'd be silent.

Even if that was some kind of turn on for her.

"Besides," Serena continued with a shrug. "I'm a fairy. We're _supposed_ to be all about happy endings and shit." Suddenly she burst out laughing. "If only the Blue Fairy could see me now!"

"Why did you leave the fairies, anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Because she stripped the wings away from my best friend," she said darkly. "I'd been debating leaving for awhile because I _hate _people telling me what to do, but that was the last straw. Good thing too, or I'd have been stuck in a freaking convent for twenty-eight years without alcohol _or_ sex."

The very thought seemed to disturb her to no end.

"We better get going," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah," she agreed. Then she smiled sweetly at Felix. "But don't you worry. I'll be back to babysit you soon though."

He scowled at her, sitting back down on his bed.

"Thank you," was the only thing I could really say.

"Don't _ever_ let your loyalty waver again," he said threateningly.

I simply nodded and without a goodbye, I left with Serena.

Once we were safely driving away in her car, she said, "You do realize that your love life is fucked up on _so_ many levels, right?"

"Oh, trust me," I said, smiling slightly. "I'm aware."

* * *

**AN:**

***Spoilers for 3x11***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I cried, guys. Literally. And screamed. And flailed. And threw some stuff. Then when Hook came in at the end I had a freak attack and yelled, "HOOK, YOU BEAUTIFUL BASTARD!"**

**Fun fact; I ship Captain Swan, guys.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

* * *

By the time Serena dropped me back off at Regina's, it was pretty late.

"Are you going to get in trouble?" she asked me curiously.

I shook my head. "No. I told Regina I was going out. Besides, it's not like we're exactly at that comfortable stage where she can demonstrate authority over me."

Serena smirked. "I didn't mean with Regina."

I made a face at her. "Night, Serena. And thanks again." I unbuckled my seat belt and started to get out of the car, but paused before I opened the door and looked her dead in the eyes. "I really hope I'm not making a mistake in trusting you."

"Right back at you," she said calmly. "Tinkerbell lost everything for trying to help your sister find a happy ending. Let's hope I don't end up with an even worse fate for helping you."

"Then why _are_ you helping me?" I said suspiciously. "If my sister was really that horrible of a person then why don't you hate her, or me for that matter?"

She raised her eyebrows at me, as if what I said disappointed her. "Because despite being a raging, psychotic bitch she's still proven to be a good person deep down. She did some terrible things, but what's done is done. You can't just hate someone forever. I mean, who has the energy for that?"

I frowned. "But you hate the Blue Fairy still—"

"I don't hate her," she cut me off. "We _were_ like family once. Yes, I still hold anger towards her for what she did to Tink and for just being a rude, controlling freak of nature. But hate?" She shook her head. "Never."

I nodded slowly, thinking over what she said. I hadn't ever expected to see a side like this from her. It stunned me that she was able to make me think twice about all the resentment I'd been letting boil up inside me for both Rumpelstiltskin and the Blue Fairy.

"I know," she said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I can be deep as fuck."

A laugh escaped me before I could help it. "It scares me a bit, I won't lie."

She grinned for a few seconds before her face grew serious again. "Oh, and as for keeping your secret, believe it or not, I don't take delight in seeing others in pain. Discomfort, yes. It's extremely amusing to watch people squirm in humiliation. But seeing them depressed, no." She looked at me almost pityingly. "I can see how much you need him. But if he tries to pull something, well, I'm sorry but I'm not going against everyone if you can't keep your bitch on a leash."

"I'm not asking you too," I said quickly. "I'm relieved you're doing this much."

"_I'm_ relieved you didn't go to an island full of boys and not do anything about that." She grinned wickedly. "I thought you were crazy for a while there."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you later." I climbed out of the car and watched her drive off before making my way up to front door. True to her word, Regina had left it unlocked.

As quietly as I could, I slipped inside the dark house and closed the door carefully behind me, making sure to lock it.

I crept up the stairs and went down the hall, pausing briefly in front of Henry's room. The door was shut and there was no light on. Keeping my eye on that door, I walked backwards down the hall until I reached my room. Still not daring to look away, I reached behind me and opened the door slowly. Thankfully, it didn't creak. I listened for any signs that he had heard me. There was only silence.

Not turning around, I backed inside and shut the door with a loud sigh of relief. "Safety," I whispered triumphantly.

"Mm, not quite."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V  
**

"Shit!" Amy shrieked, spinning around and collapsing against the wall.

Peter, still in Henry's body, was lounging on her bed, his hands resting behind his head. She stared at him, her chest heaving as she tried to slow her breathing.

"Don't ever do that again," she finally managed to gasp out, letting her head fall back against the door.

He raised his eyebrows mockingly. "You know, I really thought you'd left your thing of sneaking around behind my back on Neverland. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

She took another deep breath. "How the hell did you know?"

"I know everything, Amy," he said tauntingly. He smirked. "Besides, you didn't really think I'd go to bed without saying goodnight, did you?"

She winced. "I had hoped," she said weakly, clearly not having thought of anything like that.

He sat up, his face darkening significantly. "So just what have you been up to tonight?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh you know me. Getting drunk. Making bad choices. Ooh, by the way, I just lost my virginity to some other guy."

He was off the bed and on his feet in an instant.

"_Very funny_," he snarled. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time. What were you _really _doing?"

The amusement faded from her face and she fixed him under a furious glare. "You better take a good look around, Peter Pan. Because we're _not _on Neverland anymore and you're no longer a terrifying eighteen year-old immortal. You're a _kid_ and I don't need your 'permission' just to step outside."

"If I'm so powerless then why are you still sneaking around?"

She flinched, pleasing him.

"It doesn't matter where we are or what I look like," he said in a low, threatening voice. "Because you will always answer to me_. _You're _mine."_

She looked at him with an odd expression on her face. It was a cross between being disturbed that Henry's voice had said something like that to her, complete fury at what he said, and a small sense of relief for . . . what? It was faint, but definitely there. It startled him, to say the least.

"I was talking to Felix," she admitted warily.

That threw him off even more. "You were _what_?"

"Yes," she said, narrowing her eyes. "For information. Because we both know you won't tell me a damn thing."

He rolled his eyes. "Tell you what, exactly?"

"That you _needed _me to be immortal!" she hissed. "About how me falling love with you is something that you've been planning since the second we met!"

For a moment, he just stared at her, stunned. He could see the hurt clearly in her eyes, but what shocked him more was that she wasn't nearly as angry as he thought she'd be.

Something registered inside his mind. "_Felix_ told you this!?" he demanded. He couldn't believe it. He knew Felix had been angry about being locked up but he never imagined he'd betray him like this.

She looked at him as if he were insane for even jumping to the conclusion that his best friend had turned against him. "Of course not! He just confirmed it for me. Regina told me."

He eyed her as she walked past him and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her uncomfortable looking shoes off. He was waiting for her to run, to scream at him, to do _something_. He hadused her, after all. At least at first. But despite yelling at him, she seemed to be under control for the most part. Although she did throw her boots aside a little harder than necessary.

As if she'd read his mind, she ran a hand through her dark hair tiredly and said, "When he first told me, I kind of lost it. But then Felix pointed out something, which is the only reason why I haven't kicked your ass for lying to me, yet again."

"And what exactly did Saint Felix say?" he asked sarcastically.

"That everything changed for you," she said softly. "You didn't have to love me back for it to work but you ended up falling for me."

She avoided his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was out of shyness, or if because he was Henry it made her feel awkward.

Peter clenched his jaw. "Did you actually _doubt_ me?" He had spent days listening to her say how much she couldn't stand him, but he never believed it for a second. It had been more annoying than anything.

She sighed, looking at him desperately. "You don't make it easy for me to believe in you, Peter. Why can't you stop controlling me and tell me the truth? What are you afraid of?"

His eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm not 'afraid' of anything!"

Without another word, he stormed from the room.

* * *

The next day, Peter was sitting at Henry's desk going through the storybook. It was late in the morning at this point. Regina had coddled him to death, making him breakfast and smiling at him every two seconds. It was nauseating.

Amy was still asleep, which both annoyed and relieved him. He was bored without her, but he knew she needed the rest. He couldn't ignore the nagging bit of guilt inside him for their argument. Not that it was his fault, of course. She should know by now that everything was played by his rules. She had to learn to accept it eventually.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of Amy screaming. Without thinking, he tore out of the room like a raging tornado. He hadn't heard her scream like that since Regina had taken her heart and tortured her with it.

He burst into her room furiously, prepared to kill whoever was hurting her.

What he wasn't expecting was to see her lying in bed, clearly still asleep. She was sweating and tears ran down her face as she continued to scream so violently it nearly shook the entire house.

"No!" she sobbed, thrashing around underneath the blankets. "Stop it! PLEASE!"

He went to her side and began shaking her. "Amy, wake up! Shh, you're safe now."

Regina then ran into the room, a glowing green ball sparkling with electricity in her hand. She also had been clearly expecting someone to have been attacking her.

She only looked confused for a moment before she seemed to grasp what was going on. The magic vanished from her hand and she seemed unsure of what to do exactly to help.

Peter didn't want her help.

"Amy!" he yelled, giving her a particularly hard shake.

She jolted up to a sitting position. Hyperventilating, she looked around wildly, as if expecting some kind of horrible creature to be there waiting for her.

Peter grabbed her chin and made her look at him, trying to calm her down with his eyes. With Regina there, he couldn't say anything. But even in a different body, Amy seemed to be able to focus on _him,_ and not Henry. That would have to be enough.

For a several seconds, she seemed disoriented and confused. Slowly, he saw her come back.

Trembling, she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. Regina moved forward and sat on the other side of the bed and began rubbing her back.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "It was just a bad dream."

Peter's eyes burned a hole into the back of her head. No, it wasn't "just a bad dream". It was all too real, thanks to their lovely mother.

Amy didn't seem to really want Regina's help either. Without lifting her head, she slowly reached her shaking hand out towards Peter and he took it immediately. A sense of triumph overcame him. Even as Henry he was the only thing that could comfort her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as her breathing gradually slowed and her sniffling subsided. Finally she lifted her head.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, her face stained with tears. Peter stood, giving her space. Regina quickly did the same.

Amy pulled the covers off and climbed out of the bed. Peter and Regina stared at her incredulously as she grabbed some of Serena's clothes off of the floor.

"Don't say a damn thing," she said warningly.

She wore a tight, silk nightgown that didn't leave much to the imagination.

Regina simply said, "Serena certainly has an interesting wardrobe."

"Tell me about it," Amy muttered. "I'm going to get a shower." Avoiding looking at either of them, especially Peter, she left the room and went into the bathroom across the hall.

All Peter could think was that his shadow better kill the Blue Fairy _fast _so Regina would take him into that vault so he could take that curse. He wanted his body back.

"Is she okay?" Regina asked him, looking concerned. "Did that happen to her on Neverland too?"

"It's happening _because _of Neverland," he said, giving her a sad look. "She's terrified of Pan now, and his shadow. I just hope he doesn't come back for us."

"He won't come back," she assured him. "But even if he did, I would do anything to keep you safe."

She hugged him tightly. He smirked over her shoulder. With their little chat last night, and now today, the trap was definitely set. The Blue Fairy's death would have her rushing them to the vault in a split second.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I stayed in the shower for a long time, feeling numb. Regina had provided me with plenty of shampoo and conditioner, so I just kept washing my hair repeatedly. I also shaved twice. Anything to avoid getting out and talking to Peter about that dream, like I knew I needed to, deep down.

When the hot water started to run low, I finally got out. Serena wasn't totally evil. She gave me _some _normal clothes that didn't make me feel, as Peter so lovingly put it, like I stepped out of a brothel. I changed into a nice, normal pair of jeans, white tank top, and zip up gray hoodie.

I still had to wear those stupid ankle boots though.

I still hadn't told him Serena knew. Maybe if I played my cards right, he wouldn't have to know. Everyone was going to find out about the switch eventually, anyway. I just had to keep the two of them apart.

I left the bathroom and walked down the hall, stopping in front of Henry's room. The door was wide open.

"Hey," I said softly, forcing myself to go inside. After fighting and then what happened this morning, well, I was more than nervous to be in the same room as him.

Peter was sitting at Henry's desk, going through that book again. When I spoke, however, he set it down.

Without turning around, he said, "Cora, I assume?"

I swallowed thickly. "Yeah," I whispered.

"What happened?" His tone was casual enough, but I could hear how much he wanted to know.

"The same as the others I had when I was ten," I said, sitting down on Henry's bed. "Heads being cut off and hearts getting ripped out." I closed my eyes tightly. "And I just watched."

The disgust in my tone didn't escape him. "What could you have done?"

I shook my head. "Everyday I was screaming on the inside, wanting her to stop hurting people, but all I did was stare blankly, like a robot. I could have tried to stop her." I bit my lip, shutting my eyes tightly. "Peter, I'm a _monster. _Just like her."

"Stop it," he said so harshly I cringed. "You were a child. There's nothing you could have done. She would have taken your heart if you tried."

How could I explain to him that I didn't care. At least my conscience would have been clear.

"I've had my memories back for a few days," I said instead. "How am I now just having this dream? It's been weighing in the back of my mind so badly."

I'd done a good job at ignoring it, giving everything that was going on. But the guilt had always been there, eating at the back of my mind.

"Nothing happens on Neverland without my permission," he said, finally turning around in his chair to look at me. "Not even nightmares."

I gave him a small smile.

Suddenly, I heard running down the hall and Regina was in the doorway.

"Henry, Amy, come with me!" she said anxiously. "Something's happened!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

When Serena made it back to the jail after dropping Amy off, Felix still looked ready to kill something.

"Aww, are you done fantasizing about murdering me yet?" she asked, twirling a lock of dark pink hair around her finger and giving him a mockingly sweet smile.

He shot her a dirty look.

She smirked. "Guess not."

She sat at Emma's desk and put her feet up on it, looking quite at home. She'd spent a considerable amount of time there when business at her flower shop was slow. Not that the business there was really any better. Though it was certainly much better than when she helped Graham during the curse, when absolutely nothing ever happened for twenty-eight years. Though she hadn't realized how long it had been, of course.

"So how are you?" Serena asked, the corners of her mouth were twitching. She really didn't go out of her way to be annoying to people unless they asked for it. Being too serious was definitely asking for it, in her eyes.

He ignored her and glared at the ground, amusing her further.

"I'm good, thanks," she continued cheerfully, as if he had answered. "But I'm watching over this guy in the jail that's kind of being an asshole. It's bringing me down."

When Felix still said nothing, she kept talking. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry. You _should_ be hungry." She took her feet off of the desk and leaned forward, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "After all . . . you're a _growing_ boy now."

His head snapped up, his eyes sparking with fury. "You better hope I _never_ get out of here," he said through gritted teeth in that monotone voice of his.

"He speaks!"Serena cried, letting her head fall back and pumping her fists up into the air. "I thought I was going to have to talk to myself all night!"

The look on his face told her that he was struggling to find the words to tell her exactly what he wanted to do to her. None of them involving anything pleasant. He only hoped that Pan would get him out.

_Soon._

He couldn't believe Amy would risk allowing this girl to roam freely knowing their secret. Serena obviously had a loud mouth and so far he hadn't seen any reason to trust her. He couldn't kill her for reasons, other than the obvious of being locked up. He had no idea what Pan was planning and shaking the town with a death might throw it off.

But he had to make sure she kept quiet.

Serena finally went silent for awhile. Every so often her eyes would flicker to him. The expression on her face when she did so was slightly familiar. He struggled to remember where he'd seen it before.

Then it hit him. Back on Neverland. Peter had gotten somewhat . . . well not 'desperate', exactly. His leader was never desperate. But he had grown extremely _impatient_ waiting for Amy to realize her feelings.

So, with the magic of his pipes, he had been going to seduce them out of her. That backfired completely when she ran off instead and found Neal, nearly getting killed by Rufio. Peter had realized after that she would have only felt guilt and shame with herself if she had given in, anyway. So he changed tactics and, of course, won.

But the expression on Amy's face while he played the pipes matched the one on Serena's face.

It felt strange to Felix, having this girl want him like that, even if it just barely showed on her face, though she really hadn't any trouble saying it.

But he could use this. He could get her to come into the cell and take her keys so that she couldn't run off and tell anyone. Maybe even escape himself.

"You know," he spoke up, trying to make his deep, slow voice sound desirable. "It _is_ lonely in here."

Serena looked at him in surprise. Quickly she covered it up with a smirk. "Is that so?"

He nodded.

She stood up from the desk and walked over to the cell. Strange enough, he felt his heart begin to beat slightly faster. Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible, keeping her quiet.

"Well, maybe," Serena said in a soft, seductive voice. "I could . . . get you a puppy."

He scowled as she burst out laughing.

"Nice try, kid," she said, grinning. "You're not getting out."

After following Pan for so long, he was far from running out of ideas though.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

The Blue Fairy was dead.

Regina explained that to Peter and I as she dragged us to the crime scene. The sun was shining and the sky was a bright blue, making it the picture of a beautiful day.

It felt all wrong.

The entire way there, Peter avoided looking at me directly. Out of the corner of my eye, when Regina wasn't looking, I'd see that sadistic smile hiding in the corners of his mouth.

"What the hell happened?" Regina demanded when we walked up. Tinkerbell, Hook, Mary Margaret, David stood around the body. Emma was kneeling by the Blue Fairy, looking stressed.

I stared at the still woman, lying on the ground. I couldn't see actually her, she was covered by a gray blanket. My brain felt numb, unable to process her death. If only my last words to her could have been different.

"The shadow killed her," David explained grimly. I clenched my teeth, trying to keep from screaming.

"Pan's shadow?" Regina asked, confused. "I trapped it on the sail."

"Yeah, well, it got free," Emma said tiredly.

I was vaguely aware of Neal and the others making plans to capture the shadow, some of them walking away even. But all I could do was stare at Peter, not even hiding how absolutely enraged I was.

_'You promised!' _My eyes screamed at him. He said no one would get hurt. No one was supposed to die.

He shrugged slightly, as if to say, _'Plans change.'_

I searched his face for the slightest hint of remorse, but found none. Only the ghost of a smirk. What possible reason did he have for killing the Blue Fairy? She was the reason I was sent to Wonderland, but never did I want her to pay for it.

"So Pan can still hurt us?" Henry's voice said, sounding worried. I forced myself to tune back into the conversation.

"We don't know that," Regina said firmly.

"We have to assume he's still a threat," Mary Margaret pointed out.

"And that he's after Henry and Amy," Emma added.

"Then what are we doing here?" Peter asked, sounding too innocently scared.

"Henry's right," David agreed. "They're not safe out here in the open."

Wrong. They were the ones in danger.

"You'll protect us, right?" Peter asked Regina.

"Yes, of course," Regina said, pulling him into a tight hug. I closed my eyes tightly, unable to even look at her.

"It's okay, Amy," Mary Margaret said soothingly, mistaking my disgust with myself for fear. "We'll keep you away from him."

I didn't need protecting.

"Go," Emma said softly. I could see the hurt in her face. "We'll take care of the shadow."

Holding "Henry's" hand, Regina began walking away. Numbly, I followed.

"Regina, wait," Emma called. Regina stopped and went back, but Peter and I kept walking. I wondered if it looked suspicious, that we were walking nearly out of their sight now. But I didn't care.

"How could you?" I whispered venomously, once we were out of hearing range. "Every time I try and trust you, you pull something like _this!"_

"Your sister was being difficult," he said innocently. Then his eyes narrowed. "It _needed_ to be done."

"You're going to tell me what for now, or I swear I'll turn around and tell them the truth."

"No you won't," he said calmly, looking at me straight in the eyes. "You're scared they'll hurt me."

His hand reached out, as if to comfort me, but I jumped back.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, backing away from him. "You're a monster, just like Cora! And I'm even worse than her for caring about you!"

Something flashed in his eyes. Anger, maybe.

I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself. "Do you want to know what I _really_ dreamed about this morning?" I said quietly. "At first, it _was _all flashbacks and memories of what I had seen. But then at the very end . . . it was my mother taking _your _heart. My mother cutting off your head. And all I did was watch. I'm not scared to see you get hurt, I'm terrified."

His face remained blank as I fought to keep from crying.

"Deep down, I know there's good in you. I've seen it." Angry tears blurred my vision and I gritted my teeth. "You're right, I'm going to protect you in anyway I can. But I am _never _going to be happy with you until you finally realize that you need me more than power."

He gazed at me with a hard expression. For the first time, I was glad he was Henry. If that cold, cruel look had been on his real face, I might have thrown myself into his arms and beg him to forget what I said.

"Are you two okay?" I looked to see Regina rushing towards us. When she reached me, she put an arm around me.

"We're fine," I said, forcing my voice to sound steady. I met Peter's eyes. "Just scared of Pan."

"I won't let him hurt you," Regina said, rubbing my shoulders comfortingly. "I'm going to take you both to a safe place."

Regina took us to our family vault in the graveyard.

Where our mother was buried.

After everything she'd done, I expected to feel something being so close to her dead body. She'd kept me trapped in a pit of hell for so long. She abandoned me and took my memories with her.

I waited to feel anger at what she'd done to me, or sadness because she was still my mother. Maybe even relief because she couldn't hurt me anymore.

All I felt was numb.

"How'd she die?" I asked softly.

Regina stiffened and looked down at the ground with a sigh. "Let's not talk about that right now. The important thing is keeping you both safe, okay?"

I nodded. I could read between the lines. She had something to do with Cora's death.

We walked down into a dimly lit secret passage below the crypt. There were items everywhere. Potion ingredients, magic books, and some heirlooms. I knew it all belonged to the Mills, my family. But it didn't feel like it in the slightest. I wasn't a Mills, as much as I wished I could be.

"Promise you won't touch anything?" Regina said as we entered.

Peter stopped, his eyes searching the room. "I promise." I could hear the lie in his tone from a mile away.

"Yeah," I whispered. I sat down on the ground, wrapping my arms around myself. It definitely wasn't warm down there.

Regina sat as well while Peter wandered around, his eyes taking in everything. He was looking for something, I could tell.

"What about our father?" I questioned Regina. "What happened to him?"

I saw Peter's attention focus on us, looking curious. It surprised me that he didn't know about my father either. He only knew absolutely everything else about me.

Regina glanced down at her lap, before forcing herself to meet my eyes. "I'm afraid he's gone as well."

I nodded. Part of me had been expecting that.

"His name was Henry," she said, smiling sadly. "He was very gentle . . . and loving. You remind me of him, you know. It's not fair that you never got to meet him."

Peter walked up in front of Regina and smiled. "No . . . I think it's a good thing she didn't grow up with you, Regina." Regina's eyebrows shot up in astonishment, utterly confused. "Otherwise, she'd be just like you and Cora."

He reached behind her and grabbed a bottle off of a small shelf. Before I could even comprehend what was doing, he opened it and small particles that looked like dust burst out, hitting Regina in the face. She swayed dizzily, moaning slightly, before dropping to the ground.

"What did you do?" I demanded, leaping to my feet. I ran to her side and began checking for a pulse.

"She's only unconscious," he said, moving over to another shelf. He reached out and pocketed something from it.

Then he strode over to me and grabbed my arm. "We better get going. Wouldn't want to be here when they realize our little secret, now would we?"

With one last shameful look at Regina, I let him lead me out of the tomb, past the cemetery, and into the woods.

* * *

It seemed like we had been running forever before we finally reached a small cliff-like area that overlooked Storybrooke.

"Okay," I said, after catching my breath. "What the hell did you take?"

Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper.

"What is it?" I asked, eying it like it was a bomb in disguise.

He seemed to be debating whether to tell me something. "A spell," he finally said.

"And what does it do?" I asked warily. "Kill off everyone who has ever thought about beating you senseless? Which would mean I'd be the first to die, by the way."

He smirked. "No. It's much more . . ." he cocked his head to the side, looking as though he were trying to find the right word to describe it. "It's more e_ffective_ than that."

I kept my face calm, though the malicious tone in Henry's voice scared me.

"What do you have to do to cast it?" I said, ever so slowly moving closer to him.

He rolled his eyes. "If I knew do you _really_ think I'd have to steal this to find out?"

I nodded, now right in front of him. "Yeah . . . I guess not."

Suddenly I snatched the paper out of his hand and skittered back several steps. Unsure of what else to do, I shoved it down my shirt and into my bra.

"Tell me what it does," I demanded, backing up further. "Then I'll give it back."

Henry's eyebrow raised in amusement. "If you really think that's going to stop me from going after it—"

He cut himself off when I turned and bolted.

"Amy!" he snarled in frustration, taking off after me.

He ran after me through the woods for several minutes. I dodged trees and tried to go in circles, doing everything in my power to try and get out of his sight. That didn't work at all.

But I was surprised at how I was able to outrun him. If he had been himself, he would have caught me within five seconds.

I don't think I'd ever heard him cuss so much.

"Just remember you're only eleven, love!" I yelled, being sure to mock his accent. He growled furiously in response, making me laugh.

I picked up my pace. He was starting to gain on me.

I glanced to my right and saw a long hill, leading down into a road.

"Don't you dare!" I heard him hiss, close behind me.

Without another thought, I jerked to run right and threw myself down the hill. I rolled down the hill, painfully gliding over rocks and sticks digging onto my skin. I crashed into small, thin trees once or twice.

I finally rolled out onto the road. For a few seconds, I just laid there, completely still. My body was trembling, in a small state of shock. Then I sat up slowly, testing to see if I had broken or sprained anything. Other than many cuts and bruises, I hadn't done anything too bad. Luck was on my side, thankfully.

Then, a couple cars screeched to a stop nearby me. To my horror, Emma, Rumplestiltskin, Belle, David, Neal, and Mary Margaret began running towards me. Belle seemed to be the only one who looked truly concerned for me. Everyone else looked grim. Rumpelstiltskin looked angry.

They knew.

"Amy!?"

I cringed horribly. No. Not that voice. Anything but that voice.

I forced myself to looked behind everyone and Peter came into view, running towards me. They had finally set Henry free.

He ran past everyone to reach me first. No. Don't hug me. Oh for the love of God, don't fucking hug me.

Henry reached me and his arms went around me, in a clumsy, child-like way. I patted his back awkwardly, wanting to make another run for it.

"Are you okay?" Peter's voice asked me worriedly. He pulled away and looked at me with a boyish innocence I had never seen on that face.

"Uh . . . I don't really know," I said, staring at his face, wide-eyed.

Belle reached me next, wrapping me into her arms.

"Are you hurt?" she asked me, holding me tightly. I shook my head and for just a few moments, I held her back.

"Did you know?" Emma asked, her eyes sparkling with angry electricity, as she pulled Henry away from me.

I stared at the ground. I could have tried lying again, but what was the point? They'd know, or they'd find out. I glanced up the long hill I'd rolled down and couldn't see Peter anywhere. He was either keeping out of sight, or he'd ran off.

"Yeah," I finally admitted. "I knew."

Belle's eyes shut, looking like I'd personally slapped her across the face. Rumpelstiltskin took her gently by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"I don't know what he's been planning," I continued softly. "Or that he was going to kill the Blue Fairy. But I know I didn't want you to hurt him. I love him." I looked up at them, my hands shaking. "And he didn't want you to lock me up for it. Because he loves me too."

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed and Neal sighed, rubbing his temples with his hands.

"It's true," I hissed, getting to my feet. "Ask Tinkerbell. She's known I lied about him 'forcing' me to love him this entire time. But she said _nothing_. To keep me safe from all of you!"

I looked at Belle, who held Rumpelstiltskin's hand. "You fell in love with the Dark One! You have to understand better than anyone!"

"I want to, Amy," she said helplessly. I bit my lip. Even Belle didn't trust me anymore. And I didn't blame her.

"I believe you," Mary Margaret spoke up. I looked at her gratefully, but her face remained serious.

"Okay, whether it's love or not, she lied to us," Emma snapped. "You were going to let Henry sit in Pandora's box!"

"I was not!" I insisted angrily. I looked to Henry and winced. Peter's face looked so hurt. It was stranger than words could describe.

"Henry," I said, forcing myself to look at him. "You were not going to stay in there and he wasn't going to hurt you once he switched back, I promise. I never knew he had been planning to kill you, but he isn't anymore. I know that doesn't make any of this anywhere near okay, but . . . " I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

"Where is he?" Rumpelstiltskin asked sharply.

"I don't know," I said without hesitation, not removing my hands from my eyes. "But Regina is unconscious in her family crypt." I couldn't even bring myself to say "our" family crypt.

I felt someone grip my arm. "We have to take you to the station, Amy," Emma said softly. "I'm sorry."

Her and David began to pull me towards one of the cars.

"No, you can't do this!" I begged, terrified. I couldn't be trapped. Not again. Not after Wonderland, not after Earth, not after Neverland. Now a cage.

I shrieked, thrashing against them. "Stop! Peter! Don't let them take me! PETER!"

They all glanced around wildly, as if expecting him to be standing there. But he wasn't. They just thought I was even more crazy now.

"Wherever he is, he's not going to risk coming out here," Rumpelstiltskin said coldly.

He was right.

* * *

**AN: The chapter you've all been waiting for should be out tomorrow!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

The drive to the station was a long, painful one. Everyone avoided looking at me, like I was some kind of dangerous criminal.

Only Emma, David, and Mary Margaret took me inside the station, where we were greeted with a surprise.

Felix wasn't in the cell. Serena was. And she looked _pissed._

"Finally!" Serena cried. "Took you guys long enough!"

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked as David rushed to unlocked the cell door.

"The stupid motherfucking jackass tricked me!" She began shaking and hitting the bars as if they would move. "GAH!"

"How?" Emma demanded, still keeping a grip on my arm.

"Pan's stupid shadow came in and tried to kill me, so Felix was all 'Oh it won't hurt you if you're in here with me because I'm a Lost Boy' and shit."

"And you believed that?" Emma said incredulously as Serena stepped out of the cell.

"I was under attack by a black demon with glowing eyes!" she said in exasperation. "Damn straight I believed that at the time! And it _did _go away once I was inside. Only Felix knocked me out and ran away with it!"

"Great," David said with a sigh. "We need to go find him. Both of them."

Emma nodded and gently led me inside the cell and closed it behind me with a horrible '_clang'_. I went to the bed and curled up on it, facing the wall.

"What are you doing?" Serena demanded furiously.

Even after Peter's shadow tried to kill her she was defending me.

"We'll tell you outside," Emma said, sounding distressed. "We need to go warn the others that now Felix is on the loose too."

"I didn't know, Serena," I said in a quiet voice, not looking.

"Know what!?"

I said nothing. She'd understand what I meant once they told her about the Blue Fairy.

I heard them leave, Serena arguing with them over leaving me there the whole time. Once she knew what Peter had done, she'd hate me too.

I had ruined everything to keep him alive.

And I had no regrets.

The jail was already suffocating me. I curled up into a tighter ball, clenching my eyes shut. I tried to block it out, but it was impossible. I didn't blame Felix for doing what he had to do to escape. Eventually, I drifted off, but I wish I hadn't.

The nightmare came back. Only this time, it wasn't a flashback. I was only watching Peter getting his heart ripped out and then getting his head cut off. Over and over again, like one horrifying replay that I couldn't stop.

"Amy!"

I jolted up, shaking badly and gasping for air. I looked to see Serena standing with her keys in the cell lock, as if she had been about to come in to wake me up herself. Once she saw that I was awake, she slowly pulled the keys back out.

I buried my face in my hands, trying to bring myself back down to reality. I couldn't keep letting this nightmares break me.

Awkwardly, Serena went to Emma's desk and put the keys down before coming back to me.

For several seconds, we just stared at each other, both of us unsure where to start.

"Did they find them?" I finally asked.

She shook her head. "No. They're all out searching still."

I nodded. "Are . . . you okay?"

Knowing I meant the Blue Fairy's death, she shrugged, looking slightly lost. "As okay as I can be, I guess. I didn't like her but . . ."

"You didn't hate her," I finished. "Yeah, I know."

"What about you?" she asked, clearing her throat. "You're still shaking like a leaf and you screamed so loudly I could hear you from outside. Bad dream?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Traumatic childhood?" she asked curiously.

"Something like that, I suppose."

She smiled slightly. "Henry was about to come running in here like a hero when we heard you. But I figured seeing the kid in your psychotic boyfriend's body wouldn't help with the situation."

I laughed bitterly. "No I don't think so. So you both are babysitting me?"

"More or less. You know, you should really see Dr. Hopper about all of these issues," she said with a wry grin. "He's a psychologist."

"Maybe in twenty to forty years, I can," I agreed, smiling slightly.

The grin faded. "They're all a mess for having to do this, you know. Especially Belle and Regina."

I winced. "So they found Regina? Is she okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But she's feeling betrayed. They all are, really."

"I didn't know any of this would happen," I whispered.

"I know," she said, nodding. "But it did. So suck it up and figure out how to move forward from here."

With one last sad smile, she left.

I was about to lie back down when the door opened not even twenty seconds later. I cringed as Peter's body came inside.

He went to Emma's desk and pulled out a set of keys before coming over to the cell door.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily as he unlocked it.

"I'm helping you escape," Henry said simply, opening the door.

I stood up slowly. "But why—"

"Come on," he said urgently, his eyes glancing around. "We don't have much time."

After a moment's hesitation, I walked out of the cell, but lingered near the door of it.

"I can't just walk out of here, Henry," I said tiredly. "They'll catch me."

"Everyone is out looking for Felix and Pan," he assured me. "I'll get you to the woods and you can go find him."

This didn't make any sense. Why was he helping me? After everything I did.

Not that Peter wanted me around right now, anyway.

"You do want to find him, don't you?" he asked, Peter's voice sounding curious.

"More than anything," I admitted. "But I don't think he's happy with me right now."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

With a heavy sigh, I reached down into my shirt and pulled out the slip of paper with the spell. "I ran off with what he needed."

He stared at it for several moments before looking back to me. "I thought you were loyal to him. Why did you do that?"

"Because I didn't want the darkness inside him to get worse," I said desperately. "And I don't want anyone else to suffer."

He was silent for several moments before finally saying, "That's a really powerful spell he took." He eyed the paper. "Maybe you should give it to me. Then I can give it to one of my moms to hide."

"I don't know," I said helplessly, biting my lip. "If I do, he'll kill me and then dance on my grave."

"If he really loves you, I bet he'll forgive you," Henry said, his face calm. He held his hand out for it.

Slowly, I held it out and put it in his hand.

He stared at the slip of paper for a few moments before putting it in his pocket.

He smiled, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Thank you."

Suddenly, he grabbed my face in his hands and crushed his lips to mine so hard it made my mouth ache. I was too stunned to move.

He pulled away after a few, confusing seconds. "I _do _forgive you, by the way," he said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Serena's words echoed through my brain. _'Henry was about to come running in here like a hero when we heard you.'_

"Peter," I whispered, my voice cracking. I reached up and put my hands on over his, which were cupping my face.

"Hello, Amy," he breathed, tugging a lock of my hair.

The familiar gesture was so comforting I broke down. I didn't care that he'd tricked me again for the millionth time. I didn't even care that he now had that stupid spell. I needed him.

I clung to him, my body shaking with sobs.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Shh," he said softly, stroking my hair. "You're safe now. They won't hurt you anymore."

The anger in his voice didn't escape me.

"Don't hurt them," I choked out, holding him closer. "Please!"

He tilted my head up, looking down at me incredulously. "After everything they've done, you're _still_ trying to protect them?"

"I still protected you after everything you did," I whispered, gazing at him.

His finger traced my lips. "You did, didn't you?" He sighed, looking at me with mock disappointment. "You're too innocent for your own good. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

He leaned down and kissed me again. This time, I kissed him back, both of us tasting my tears. They had finally just started to stop flowing. It had felt like so long since we'd kissed when it really had only been two days. He moved his mouth against mine slowly, as if wanting to make our reunion last.

But still, after only a couple minutes or so, he stopped. "As much as I'd _love _to continue," he said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "We need to go. Henry has probably navigated his way out of the woods and found them. They'll have realized I switched back."

I nodded and his hand took mine. It made me feel safe, like nothing could ever harm me again.

We walked to the door and looked outside. The town seemed deserted, as if everyone were hiding. Well, I suppose with two evil teenage boys on the loose that would be a cause to lock your doors. Serena stood just outside with her back to us. With no witnesses.

"You're not going to kill her," I said warningly.

He rolled his eyes in frustration at my glare and his hand moved up to my arm. "Then follow my lead."

With a timid face, he opened the door. Serena spun around and blinked.

"Is it time to feed the prisoner to the dragon already?"

I made a face at her and she snickered.

"My mom just called on the station phone," Peter explained. "They asked me if I could bring Amy to them."

Serena raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. "And they asked the eleven year-old instead of me because . . .?"

"They knew she wouldn't try and fight me," he said, giving me a sad look with a convincing sigh.

She looked between the two of us, her lips pursed. Finally she nodded.

"Just get her out of here, Pan," she said darkly, rolling her eyes. "God, Amy, your boyfriend is literally the biggest drama queen ever."

Peter quirked an eyebrow and I stared at her in amazement. "How did you—"

"You don't look like a fragile little kitten that got kicked anymore," she cut me off. "Less scared. Besides, none of them would _ever_ risk Henry's safety over a girl they think is crazy. Now get out before I change my mind."

"Thank you," I said softly, as Peter began to steer me away, his eyes searching the area for a way out. To the woods, I assumed.

She smiled grimly. "Just tell Felix that I will find him and I _will _beat the shit out of him. Again."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Do you even know where are we?" Amy asked breathlessly. They'd been running for a long time. They had been able to stay hidden, though at one point they had only just managed to avoid Emma's little yellow car, followed by others, that was speeding down the road towards the town.

Peter let go of her hand and walked over to a well and peered into it.

"Thirsty?" Amy asked sarcastically, walking over to look into it as well.

"No," he said, a cruel smile on his face. "I'm going to need this."

"What is the fucking spell anyway!?" Amy demanded, sounding exasperated. She leaned against the well with her arms crossed, waiting expectantly.

"It's a curse, actually," he said, surprising her with his honesty. "The one your dear sister cast. It created Storybrooke and kept everyone trapped here, _ageless_, twenty-eight years."

She stared at him, her mind slowly putting it together. "You want to cast _another _one? To do what? Replace Neverland?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, a smirk playing on his lips, and she gaped at him.

"You—," she cut herself off and sighed, looking at him sadly. "Peter, please don't do this. Please?"

"It's what's best for the both of us," he said innocently. "You don't want me to kill them all for everything they've put us through, and I can't let them walk away unpunished." He began to stroll around, his hands behind his back. "I'll get my powers back and you won't be alone anymore."

He turned back and faced her, a wicked smile on his face. "It's the perfect solution."

"Peter, what about everything _you _did to them?" she said warily. "You didn't make their lives any easier, you know."

He shrugged and reached into his pocket, pulling out the slip of paper.

"Now let's find out what I need for this," he mused, opening it up. Amy sighed and stared at the ground, looking as though she were working on more arguments.

His eyes scanned the paper, nodding and murmuring to himself about possible locations for the items.

Then, abruptly, he stopped. His face paled and his eyes flickered to Amy and back at the paper.

"No," he said, looking sick, shaking his head. "This can't be—must be another way—."

"Peter, what's wrong?" Amy asked, looking concerned. She started to walk towards him.

"Stay back!" he hissed. She froze, her eyes widening in utter confusion.

"Do you hear me!?" he snarled, looking at her with furious eyes. "Don't come a _single _step closer!"

He knelt to the ground, gripping his head in his hands. It didn't surprise him when he felt her gentle hand touch his shoulder not even ten seconds later. She never listened.

"Let me see it," she said softly, kneeling next to him.

Slowly, not looking at her, he held out the paper and she took it. He waited for a full minute. For her to run, or scream, or try and attack him and call him a monster.

Anything would have been better than the silence.

Finally, he looked at her, and saw her gazing at him with bright eyes.

"Just take it," she whispered.

"What do you mean 'just take it', you stupid girl!?" he snapped. "Do you have any idea what it's telling me to do!?"

He gripped her elbow tightly and pulled her closer, his eyes narrowing on hers with violence and fury.

"I have to rip your fragile little heart out of your chest and _crush it _in my bare hands," he said, his teeth bared. "Does that still sound something like you would _want _me to do, Amy!?"

"This can't go on forever, Peter," she said, her voice surprisingly steady. "You're never going to be happy unless you have your power and vengeance, but I'll never be okay with that."

Her eyes looked down and she smiled weakly. "Besides, it was always yours, anyways, right?"

He stared as she took his hand and placed it on her heart. "Go ahead." She shifted so that her head was lying against his chest. "Just hold me and I'll be fine."

His free hand slowly went to her back and held her there. Then, the hand that covered her heart, shot inside her.

She bit her lip and buried her face in his chest, trying to keep from crying out in pain as he pulled her pink, beating heart out.

"Look at it," he said, his tone casually interested.

She shook her head rapidly. "I can't."

"Amy, _look at it."_

Slowly, she turned her head and looked at her heart in his grasp. Her eyes went to his face and saw him marveling at it, as if it were the Eighth Wonder of the World.

"You've been neglected," he said in a low voice. "You've been betrayed and manipulated. You've watched people being murdered. You've been hurt countless times, by others as well as by me. I've even convinced you to lie to people you cared about. And yet . . . there's not a _single _speck of black in your heart. Not one."

Amy stared at him in wonder as he lifted her heart to his mouth and pressed a small kiss to it. A warm feeling shot through inside of her and she shivered in delight.

Then he shoved his hand back inside her chest. She flinched, but it hurt less this time. He withdrew his hand, without the heart.

"I can't do it," he said, sounding defeated. His head dropped, giving him the impression of someone who has completely and utterly failed. "You're right. I need you too."

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. There had been no ulterior motives or a new plan to putting the heart back. His body trembled with confusion, even a little fear. He didn't know what was happening to him, this feeling of _only_ needing her.

"I'm here," she murmured soothingly, stroking his hair. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," he said desperately, his breath tickling her throat.

"I love you too," she said, her voice cracking slightly. She kissed the top of his head and held him tighter.

They didn't realize that both the shadow and Felix had been watching them from afar.

"_We might have to take this into our own hands," _The shadow whispered in a raspy, horrifying voice.

Felix gave a stiff nod. "Give him some time. Pan never fails. Maybe he'll change his mind, or come up with another plan."

"_Perhaps, but we cannot take that chance. If this curse does not happen, we will both die. Although yours will be much more . . . slow and painful than mine."_

Felix gave him a dark look. "Talk to him tonight, when she's asleep or something. You're part of him. He has to listen to you."

"_I will try."_

The two of them turned and left together.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V  
**

I held Peter in my arms for ten minutes as he pulled himself together, trying to control his emotions. I managed to keep myself calm for him, but all I wanted to do was cry.

I had been right all of this time. He could be saved.

"We need to go," Peter finally said, lifting his head to meet my eyes. "Regina knows what needs to be done for the spell. After breaking you out of the jail, she'll put it together and they'll come looking to 'rescue' you."

"I don't want them to worry," I said as he got to his feet. He reached down and lifted me to mine.

He smirked, looking more like his usual self, which honestly relieved me. For a moment, I thought he had broken him down completely.

"Well once they see realize that they aren't chained up in dungeons, or suffering in some _horribly_ painful way, they'll realize that the curse hasn't been set off and you're unharmed."

I shook my head at him in exasperation, though I was smiling.

"So where are we going to go?" I asked, glancing around. "It's dark and we have no idea how to get out of Storybrooke or where to go. We both have magic but I don't know what help that will be."

He shot me an amused look and I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Okay, fine, _you_ have magic. But unless you can still do that teleporting thing you did on Neverland, well, we're kind of screwed."

"I bet I can help," an amused voice said.

Peter held his arm out in front of me and pushed me behind him. Together we scanned the dark forest, looking for the unknown stranger. I frowned, thinking hard. I had heard that voice before. Somewhere.

"Well don't be a coward," Peter said, his voice laced with venom.

The person chuckled, sending a jolt of recognition through me.

"No way," I whispered in disbelief. Peter gave me a confused look and I nodded straight ahead, where a dark figure, cloaked by the night, was emerging.

"It's been a long time, Amethyst," the man said, finally stepping out where we could see him clearly.

I let out a shaky breath and smiled. "Hello, Jefferson."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

* * *

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that the man who I spent so many years with, the man who had suffered through mental torture and insanity with me, had escaped from Wonderland and now stood in front of me. I hadn't ever had the chance to say goodbye to him. Everything had happened so fast.

Peter looked between the two of us, looking suspicious of another person from my past. I didn't really blame him. Belle had been my whole world as a child and she didn't stop them from throwing me in jail or assure them that I wasn't _completely_ insane or a traitor. Though deep down I knew that if I hadn't escaped she would have convinced them to release me, or at least hear my side of the story completely. She cared about me as much as I did her. In some ways, I had looked at her as a motherly figure instead of a sister.

Jefferson was different though, Peter had to know that from the storybook.

I ran up and threw my arms around him. Jefferson hugged me back tightly, which I couldn't help but feel surprised about. He had never really shown warmth or affection for me, though I knew I had been the only thing in Wonderland he cared about. It had taken me such a long time to get him to talk, but once he did he told me all about his daughter and how he was trying to get back to her.

I finally pulled away and stepped back to look at him. He hadn't aged at all since I'd seen him. His old clothes had been replaced with normal, modern ones. Disappointingly enough, he didn't have one of his epic hats on.

Jefferson gave me a mocking sort of half-bow. "You've finally grown up, Princess of Hearts."

I groaned and rubbed the side of my neck awkwardly, embarrassed with my old title. I hadn't thought about that at all until he just reminded me. "Don't even fucking start with me, 'Mad Hatter'."

"Your attitude hasn't changed," he said softly, sounding approving.

"Yours certainly has," I said in amazement. "You're actually _smiling."_

"I'm not the only one who didn't smile, you know," he pointed out. "Your mother made sure of that."

I grimaced. Part of me wanted to ask if he had nightmares too. But I was almost too afraid to know whether it was just me that was struggling to move on or not.

Instead, I asked, "Did you ever find your daughter? Grace?"

He smiled even brighter than before. "I did," he said. "What happened to you though? You just vanished one day.

I gave him a sheepish smile. "Well I kind of made one of your hats work somehow."

"You _what?" _He stared, looking beyond stunned.

"I have no idea how so don't even ask me," I said, shrugging. "It took me to this realm though."

He stared for a few seconds longer. I could almost see him trying to tell himself that it didn't matter anymore, that he was with his daughter now. But I understood his regret and anger. He had spent so long trying to find a way to get home to his daughter. Now he finds out that there had been a way all along. Me, along with Cora, I guess.

His eyes finally moved away from me and he looked behind me.

"I see you found your boy with the pipes you told me about so many times. You've been quite the troublemakers these past couple days, haven't you?"

"You could say that," I said with a forced laugh. I turned to look behind me and found Peter's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed distrustfully at Jefferson, who held his gaze, looking amused.

I held my hand out to Peter and, without taking his eyes off of Jefferson, he came closer and gripped it tightly.

"I'm surprised you remembered me talking about him," I said, rubbing Peter's arm soothingly with my other hand in an attempt to get him to relax.

Jefferson chuckled. "Just because I didn't talk to you at first doesn't mean I wasn't listening to you telling me your whole life story all the time."

I shrugged. "I was a stubborn child. And it got you to tell me _your _life story." I cringed, remembering something that I hadn't ever put together until now. "I assume by you telling me the Evil Queen got you stuck in Wonderland, you meant my sister."

His face twisted darkly. "You're nothing like her, you know. She destroys _everything. _Her and her mother—"

Peter suddenly cut in, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Not that this trip down memory lane isn't fascinating but how exactly are you going to 'help' us." He let go of my hand to take a step closer and he chuckled. "That is, if that's what you _really _want to do." He fixed Jefferson under his dangerous eyes. "Maybe you're just keeping us here until they find us."

Jefferson rolled his eyes, whether from Peter's theory or Peter himself, I didn't know. "I have nothing to do with the people in that town. But I'm more than willing to get involved if it keeps Amethyst-" he glanced at me apologetically for a moment "-sorry, I mean _Amy_, safe."

The two of them had a stare down, Peter obviously trying to decide whether we could trust him to help or not.

"We can trust him," I said softly, taking his hand. "I promise."

He scowled, but finally he gave Jefferson a stiff nod. "Alright. What did you have in mind?"

* * *

I stared at the open trunk of Jefferson's car.

"Why can't we hide in the backseat of the car?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

His car was parked on the side of the road, which was right by where we had been. It was a good thing Jefferson had found us or I'm sure someone else would have.

Which is why I knew we needed to get going immediately. But I couldn't fight back my fear as I stared at the small, enclosed space that we would soon be hiding in.

Trapped in.

"The town is in a frenzy looking for you two and that other boy," Jefferson explained, his eyes staring uneasily up ahead at the open road, It was dark out, probably after nine '0' clock. But from how Jefferson made it sound, everyone was still looking for us. "They're going to be looking inside any car that's been near the forest."

I looked at Peter, trying to hide the terror I felt. "Will you get in first?"

He searched my face, his expression serious, and nodded. He set his foot on the car and pushed himself off the ground and swung his body into the trunk with easy, scooting as far in as he could to give me room.

Jefferson held a hand out to me. "Your highness."

I didn't even bother to shoot him a dirty look. I just put my hand in his and let him help me climb inside.

When he closed the trunk, everything went pitch black.

Peter immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I shook from the effort of trying not to scream. I needed to get out. It was worse than any other realm or place I'd been, even the jail. I was _physically _contained now. I had nowhere to run.

"You're not trapped anywhere," Peter said harshly, as though he heard my thoughts. "We're in here by choice, remember?"

I felt the car start to rumble underneath us. I couldn't breathe in here. My eyes searched around wildly as the car began to move, trying to find a single speck of light.

"You need to relax or you'll pass out for the thousandth time." I could almost see him rolling his eyes. "Find something and focus on it."

I listened to his breathing, which was calm and steady. I tried to mimic it, slowing my own short, quick breaths. I started to feel less lightheaded.

His hand left my back and began to stroke my cheek. "There you go. Now focus on my hand and how it feels against your skin. Think only of that."

His calloused hand felt warm and gentle as he caressed me. So soft, it almost tickled. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, leaning further into his touch.

"Good girl," he breathed. "See? There's nothing to be afraid of."

And somehow, just like that, I could feel my fear begin to slowly, but surely, fade away. When he had spent most of our time in Neverland yelling and insisting that I needed him, he certainly hadn't been exaggerating. Only he seemed to know exactly how to pull me out of these attacks. Whenever I had a hysterical fit, or meltdown, he always managed to snap me back to myself, even if he had to go so far as to make me angry. Which he had definitely done. On several accounts.

Peter moved his hand to my back again and he continued talking. "Think about the fact that we're in a very close, comfortable position while on our way to your _charming_ friend's house. Then tomorrow we'll be out of this damn realm."

I had made one of Jefferson's hats work before. There was no reason that between the three of us, we couldn't do it again. I didn't want to go, and Peter knew it. I wanted to stay with Belle and Serena and everyone in this town and try and make a life for us here.

But they would never accept us, not after everything. I understood, considering he did absolutely horrible things that still made me sick to my stomach. There would be no convincing them that he was good or that he'd changed, because maybe he hadn't completely. But it didn't matter. I finally had him and I wasn't ever letting go again. I didn't even have to think twice about it my decision to leave. Just like he chose me over power, I chose him over everyone else.

"Are you jealous of Jefferson?" I whispered. I wasn't quite sure where the question had come from, and I could tell by the way he stiffened he wasn't expecting it either.

Peter scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. He's just a man that kept you company when I was left thinking you were dead."

I tucked my head underneath his chin. "Mm, I think I detect some jealousy, Mr. Pan."

I had to wait a full ten seconds before he responded to me.

"He was eyeing you," he finally said. "I don't like it."

"I'm seventeen!" I said in exasperation. "He's so much older than me. I met this _adult_ when I was ten. For heavens sakes he has a _daughter!_"

"Tell that to him."

I gave a heavy sigh. "You're worried that a _grown man_ has a thing for me, but not about all those Lost Boys I was around on Neverland?"

His grip on me tightened. "No because they would have been cast out of Neverland and back to their miserable lives if they had even _thought _about it."

I pulled my head away to glare at him, though I knew in the dark he wouldn't be able to see it. "You're absolutely impossible to reason with. You're all I will ever want, no man or boy will change that."

I paused and swallowed nervously, knowing that now was as good as any time to bring_ it_ up.

"Um, actually . . ."

"Yes?" he pressed, sounding slightly annoyed with me still.

"Well . . . tonight, I mean later tonight when we're there and if we're alone, I wanted to . . . well . . ." I felt too embarrassed to even finish.

His hand immediately went to feel my face, which had grown very hot. I cringed. I had been counting on him not being able to see me blush in the darkness but, of course, he found a loophole.

Never had I been so glad not to be able to see his face. Though I could practically _hear _him smirking.

"Well go on then," he said slyly, stroking my burning face with the back of his hand. "What is it that you want, Amy?"

I let out a shaky laugh. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Of course," he said in a low, amused voice. "You need to be punished for all of those times you ran away from me."

I probably would have kicked open the trunk and ran again, mob of townspeople after me or not, if I didn't want this so damn badly. After everything we'd been through, after he gave up his chance at revenge and immortality because that "monster", as everyone claimed, cared more about me than anything else, I knew with every fiber in my being that tonight was when it was meant to happen.

I was just terrified to say it out loud.

I shifted my head until my forehead found his. His breathing grew ragged and I could almost taste the desire that radiated from him.

"Peter Pan," I whispered, making him twitch slightly. I felt my own breathing get unsteady, though this time it wasn't from a panic attack. "Tonight, I want—"

Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop. We were thrown forward, though holding onto each other kept us from really slamming into anything.

I lifted my head up. "Are we there already—?"

His hand covered my mouth. Fighting the urge to lick or bite it, I listened closely.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Though I had to strain to hear through the layers of metal that encased us, I could spot the sarcasm in Jefferson's voice from a mile away.

"Where exactly are you driving from?" Regina's cold, demanding voice cut into me like a knife. I could hear her voice come from near Jefferson's. She must have been next to his window. Were we driving through the town now?

"Hello, Belle," Jefferson said pleasantly, ignoring Regina. "I'm surprised to see you two together after she kept you locked away for so long. Is Rumpelstiltskin okay with this, considering she led him and everyone else to believe you were _dead _until I rescued you_?_"

His voice had risen purposely. He wanted me to hear this. Had he understood what Wonderland had done to me? Did he see my sadness to leave Storybrooke and my sister behind? He said he wanted to keep me safe.

He may have been mad, but he wasn't stupid.

If I hadn't gone to Wonderland, I would have believed Belle to be dead. From the hands of my sister who I had been wishing I had a relationship with. Now I didn't understand why. She was going to let Peter die. She locked away the closest thing I had ever had to a mother.

She really was the Evil Queen.

"It's not about me or anything that happened in the past," Belle said firmly. "We're looking for the young girl, Amy, who came back from Neverland with the others."

"I don't know who that is," he said dryly.

"But you _have _to," Belle insisted. "Everyone's been looking for her!"

"I don't particularly like to associate myself with this town unless it's really necessary."

"Oh it's _extremely_ necessary," Regina hissed. "Don't try and lie to me, we know each other too well for that. You were both in Wonderland at the same time and I doubt you just drove down that road to turn around and come back."

There was a moment of silence, in which I held my breath.

"I know her," he said, sounding resigned. "When I heard the news about her and the Pan you've all been, well, losing your heads over, I went to go find her and talk some sense into her, okay?"

"Did you see her?" Belle asked, sounding so desperate it nearly broke my heart. "Is she safe?"

"I caught sight of them before they ran off. They were by the well."

"Thank you!" Belle said, her voice bubbling up with hope. "Let's go get the others, Regina. Maybe there's still a chance!"

I felt relieved when Jefferson drove away. For a long time we just laid there in silence, until finally, I spoke up.

"Don't get me wrong, I have no second thoughts about leaving with you." I sighed. "But I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish they could just understand what we have without accusing me of being crazy, and you of manipulating me."

"It'll all be over with soon," he said darkly. "You'll be safe from them, and they'll be safe from _me_."


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Warning: Slight inappropriateness ahead. Consider it my gift to you! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Chapter 33.**

* * *

"Jefferson, I have to be honest. Your house is something from a horror story."

We had finally reached his house. It was absolutely huge and beautiful on the outside, but it was in the middle of nowhere, cut off from civilization in the forest. It took being a loner to the next level.

The front door opened and a little girl with dark blonde hair came running out.

"Papa, you're back!" she cried, beaming. Jefferson caught her in a hug, swinging her around.

"I told you I wouldn't be long," he said, ruffling her hair affectionately before setting her back on the ground.

I felt myself smiling. Never had I seen him so happy before. After all so many years of being, well,_ lost_, we both finally got the people we had been longing to find the most. Though he had always known he wanted to be with his daughter. It took me awhile to even remember Peter.

Grace then seemed to notice Peter and I. She glanced between us and her father uneasily. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Are they the people you said I had to keep a secret from everyone?"

Before he answered, I walked forward and knelt slightly so that we were more eye level.

"I'm Amy," I said, smiling at her. "I'm an old friend of your Papa's. We were in Wonderland together."

I wasn't quite sure what she knew about Wonderland, but her eyes lit up with recognition so she at least knew he had been there. Though I'm sure he didn't go into any details. She didn't need to know what horrors her father had dealt with.

"I've heard so much about you from him, you know," I continued. "I've never seen a father try so hard to get back to his daughter. He loves you very much, Grace. He'd never do anything to put you in danger."

She looked to Jefferson who nodded encouragingly.

"Is Papa going to get in trouble for helping you?" she asked me nervously.

"I wouldn't let that happen," I said reassuringly. "Peter and I will be gone tomorrow and it'll be like we were never here, I promise."

We could have left tonight. Both Peter and Jefferson had tried to convince me that that was best, to leave as quickly as possible. But I couldn't. Not yet. I wanted one last night in this town, where everyone from my past was. It wasn't like I could say goodbye or spend the time with them, so I knew my request was an extremely foolish one. But the two of them eventually gave in and respected it. Deep down, I knew Peter was wondering if I was having second thoughts.

Which I wasn't. I wouldn't stay here unless the entire town forgave us and promised to never harm him. Which was about as likely as Rumpelstiltskin apologizing to Peter and Felix for abandoning them. Impossible.

I snapped my focus back to Grace, who was now giving me a small, relieved smile.

"Come on," Jefferson said, moving to open the door to the house. "Let's get inside."

* * *

The inside was just as amazing as the outside. It was extremely modern looking with fancy furniture. There were tons of dolls and a cute tea party set in one corner of the living room, which made me smile. Jefferson always said when he got home to Grace he would spoil her.

He sent Grace upstairs to bed and lead Peter and I to a room filled with dozens and dozens of hats behind glass cases built into the walls. A table sat in the middle, just for making them. Jefferson went to one of the cabinets.

Peter raised his eyebrows at me, looking on edge. "Well _this_ is completely normal."

"Better than it used to be," I said under my breath.

He rolled his eyes but said nothing further as Jefferson walked back to us, holding a lopsided hat.

"This is the first one you made," he said, holding it out to me.

I stared at it and looked back at him in horror. "You lied! You told me it looked amazing when I first showed you! This thing is terrible!" I couldn't help but laugh as I took it from him. Its stitches were so uneven it was pathetic. I wanted to burn the thing. However, to my relief, Peter's lips were twitching. He hadn't stopped scowling since we'd come in the house.

"You were so proud of yourself," Jefferson said with a chuckle. "I didn't want to make you feel bad."

"Were they all this bad?" I asked. I had made quite a few. I was touched that he kept my first one.

"More or less," he admitted.

I made a face and handed it back to him. "Great."

Peter wrapped his arms around me from behind and I leaned back against him, resting my hands over his. This seemed to help him relax, as well as comfort me.

"How did you know to trust us?" I asked Jefferson softly. He had to have had heard about Peter and what he did, and tried to do, to Henry. All of Storybrooke knew. "Even Belle didn't seem to believe that I wasn't crazy."

"You've always been anything but crazy, Amy," he said firmly. "Even in Wonderland, you somehow kept your sanity when I couldn't."

I shook my head. "But when Cora hurt people I just stared, like an emotionless robot."

He shrugged. "If that was what kept you from going insane, then so be it."

"See?" Peter murmured in my ear. "Even the mad man agrees it wasn't your fault."

Jefferson shot him a dark look before looking back to me, friendly again. "I'm going to read with Grace and get her to bed. There's a spare room down the hall here. I'm guessing you want to stay together?"

Peter chuckled, as if Jefferson's question was some kind of sick joke. "Well, obviously. Where else would she stay?" I could hear the challenge in his voice.

I whirled around to face him and smacked his shoulder. "He's only trying to help us!"

"It's fine, Amy," Jefferson said, looking amused with the whole thing. "He's an insecure boy who needs to feel powerful."

Somehow I was pushed off to the side.

"Oh I don't need to feel it," Peter said, a dangerous smirk on his face as he got in Jefferson's face. "I _am_."

I grabbed Peter's arm and tugged angrily. "Enough!"

He allowed me to drag him away, not taking his eyes away from Jefferson's.

Maybe we _should _have left tonight.

I found the room Jefferson was talking about and pulled him in. The second I shut the door behind us, I exploded.

"What the hell!?" I demanded furiously.

He casually leaned against the door, his arms crossed.

"I told you that there was no possible way that he could ever look at me in that way, and you _still_ go all psycho possessive!"

He shrugged. "I know."

I exhaled and waited to calm down before I replied. "If you know that, then what was that about?"

"I'm supposed to be the one who always protects you, not anyone else." His tone was casual, as though it were merely an annoying fact.

I stared at him, my face softening. He had put his cruel wall up, trying to sound as if it were only a matter of possession and power. But I knew better now.

I walked up to him slowly and began to gently stroke his cheek.

"Peter, just because you're the love of my life, it doesn't mean that it was always possible for you to be there for me. Not everything is in your control, no matter how hard you try."

He scowled, not liking what I was saying one bit. But it was the truth and deep down, he knew it.

"It's the same for me," I said softly. "If I could have prevented it, there wouldn't be a single scar on you."

He put his arms around me in response and I wound my arms around his neck and kissed his throat. "We're together now. That's all that matters."

"It only took you a long time to make you see that," he said, his anger fading, being replaced with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "I fell in love with you pretty damn fast, especially considering the circumstances. I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I'm not patient."

"I've noticed."

I let go of him and turned around. The room was small, but extravagant. As if made specifically for a hotel.

My heart began to race as the gravity of the situation fully hit me. We were finally alone in a house, more importantly a bedroom, that was safely away from the town.

Peter seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

His lips brushed against my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "You know, you were trying to tell me something earlier before we were interrupted. I've been curious, to say the least, as to what it was."

He turned me back around, his hands gripping my shoulders. "Finish what you were asking." He rested his forehead against mine, his blue eyes fixed hungrily on my dark brown ones. He was making it nearly impossible to think straight.

I knew we had the rest of our lives for this and doing it in someone's house, especially Jefferson's, was weird and wrong. But something inside me was pleading with me that tonight was the time. To finally let go of the past and begin our future together. And after everything, who was I to argue with fate?

My hands gripped the front of his shirt and I swallowed before taking a deep, shaky breath.

"Peter Pan," I whispered, repeating my words from earlier. "Tonight, I want you to make love to me."

A low groan came from deep in his throat, as if my words had unraveled him. His hands trailed to my jacket and he unzipped it slowly, before brushing it off of my shoulders and letting it fall to the ground.

Then he was guiding me until the back of my legs hit the bed and I fell back on it. For several moments, he stood over me, both of us staring at each other with so much _need. _I hadn't even felt this much desire back when he had tried enchanting me with his pipes.

Unable to wait any longer, I crawled backwards up the bed until my entire body was on it, with room for him. He slowly made his way up, until he was hovering over me on all fours.

He moved his lips so that they were barely an inch from mine. "Alright, Amy. _Let's play_."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Serena, explain exactly how she escaped again?"

Serena clucked her tongue in annoyance. She had told them her false, made-up story at least a thousand times, keeping it the same each time with no flaws. But no, they all seemed to believe that there was still something missing from her story. So there she stood, outside in the cold night air, with everyone crowding around, watching her like a hawk.

Serena sighed sadly. "There I was, watching over Amy in her cell ever so carefully, as instructed. When suddenly . . . it grew . . . cold." She shivered dramatically for the effect, making Rumpelstiltskin roll his eyes.

"I turned to the doorway, and there _he_ stood. I was petrified in fear. Was he a monster? Was he a boy? Was he wearing _tights_!?" She gripped the front of Neal's shirt and shook him, a wild look in her eye. "I DON'T KNOW!"

"Serena, can you ever be serious?" Tinkerbell asked, looking amused at her fairy friend's dramatics.

She let go of poor Neal, her theatrical side gone in a blink of an eye, and shot everyone an exasperated look. "Not when I've been asked the same questions a million times! Come on, I hate repeating myself, people."

"We need to figure out where they could have gone," Emma said, looking mentally exhausted. "So please just tell us one more time."

Serena spoke very slowly, as if they were a bunch of preschoolers. "I didn't realize Peter and Henry switched back. Then I caught him helping her escape. I fought oh so valiantly but he somehow managed to win against _me. _I know, weird, right?Anyway, then he took her, and they bolted like a pair of psychotic, lovesick turtle doves towards the docks. Maybe he grew a tail and they swam away."

Serena began to snicker at the thought while Belle and Regina exchanged a confused frown.

"But Jefferson said that he caught them by the well not that long ago," Belle insisted.

"Well, were they there when you all checked?" Serena asked, raising her eyebrows.

There was a moment's hesitation before Regina admitted, "No."

"Exactly," Serena said, nodding seriously. "Jefferson doesn't know shit."

"This is all my fault," Belle said, clenching her eyes shut. "She trusted me to believe in her and I—" she cut herself off, looking at the ground. Rumpelstiltskin put an arm around her, looking ready to protest.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine," Regina said crossly. "I'm her _real _sister, after all."

"It's all of our faults," Emma said with a sigh. "She tried to tell us that they loved each other."

"Now he's going to take her heart for the curse," Regina whispered. "The heart of the person he loves most."

"Maybe he won't," Henry said, speaking for the first time in a while. "Love always beats evil, right?"

"He's not capable of _real _love," Rumpelstiltskin said softly. "Not anymore."

He knew it was his fault too. It had haunted him for years, leaving his best friends to deal with the trouble he caused. Letting the boy who had been like an older brother take the beatings for his clumsy pick-pocketing mistake.

Felix had come home that night after trying to get Pan released and beat him almost senseless, screaming that he was coward. After that, Felix didn't speak to him anymore. The spinster sisters tried to come up with a way to get their adopted son released, locking themselves in the basement for hours. What they were doing, neither Felix nor Rumpelstiltskin ever knew. The boys were forbidden to go down there and they got yelled at if they even tried to ask.

When Rumpelstiltskin first met Amy on Neverland and he discovered that Pan had kept her from dying by telling Regina that they were siblings, he knew something was off. Pan normally would have been delighted to have let Regina kill her, and _then _tell her the truth. It would have broken her. Pan liked seeing people broken, after they very nearly broke him.

But even if somehow in his black heart he found a way to love Amy, Rumpelstiltskin was certain it wouldn't be enough for him to give up all of the revenge and power he so desperately craved.

Hook agreed with him, though he sounded extremely reluctant to do so. "Pan letting even the slightest bit of love into his heart would make him feel weak and vulnerable. He always needed to be in complete control."

They all went silent, each of them trying to think of where they could have gone. They had swept the forest, not finding the slightest trace of Peter, Amy, Felix, or even the shadow. None of them seemed to buy into Serena's "Pan transformation into a mermaid" theory, to her disappointment.

"Amy had a point you know," Mary Margaret spoke up, making them all look at her in surprise. "Belle, you fell in love with Rumpelstiltskin. He changed for you." She smiled at them. "If love is possible for the Dark One then I think it's possible for anyone."

"I think you all just need to chill the fuck out and have a heart to heart with a cup of tea."

Neal covered Henry's innocent ears and everyone slowly turned their heads to look at Serena.

She shrugged. "You know, if you ever find them and what not."

"We'll find her," Rumpel said reassuringly to Belle, who looked on the verge of tears.

"I know," she said, trying to put on a brave smile. "I just hope wherever she is, she's okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a tangle of blankets, Peter clutched Amy's still trembling, naked body to his, both of them slick with sweat and their ragged breathing mingling together in the dark, silent night.

He had dragged out the experience for her, making it last as long as possible, giving her tortuous pleasure until she was begging for him to give her what they both wanted. Which he did, after some more teasing. She hadn't expected it to hurt so bad. For a long time, he couldn't do anything as she clutched the sheets tightly, her face scrunched up in pain. He was not patient at all, but somehow he managed to be for her. He just kissed her and murmured to her soothingly, waiting until she told him it was okay.

Afterward, the both of them could only lie there together, lost in a daze of raw passion.

When their breathing had gone back a more manageable rate, he had been ready to at least start kissing her again when he froze, that nagging presence tugging at his brain, demanding his attention.

Infuriated, he waved his hand over her face. Her eyes were already closed, but now she immediately fell into a deep, non-penetrable sleep. He stared at her for a moment, drinking in the calm, peaceful look on her face. Then he pulled the blankets up so that she was covered before tearing his eyes away to the corner of the room, where his shadow immediately flew in.

Peter quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "You had better make this fast. I'm a bit _preoccupied _at the moment, as you can see."

"_You've become weak," _Its terrible, harsh voice said, though he sounded scarily calm.

"You forget your place," Peter growled, sitting up. "You're _my _shadow, not the other way around."

"_Nevertheless, I cannot allow you to destroy everything we've worked for. And for what? A girl that you'll grow to resent for convincing you to give everything up. You must rethink this. It's not too late to cast the curse. You'll get the Lost Boys back and so much more."_

"I don't want them back," he snapped. "They made their choice to betray their leader. I don't need them."

_'I only need her.' _The thought was not spoken out loud. But the shadow didn't need to hear them to know it.

"_So weak," _It seethed.

"I am not weak!" Peter snarled, looking ready to lunge at his own shadow.

"_Prove it!" _It hissed. _"Take her heart and crush it!"_

Peter glared at him for a long time, shaking with rage. Then he glanced at the girl that lied next to him. Carefully, he slid one hand under her legs and the other under her back. He shifted her limp body until she was cradled in his arms. She stirred slightly, but his sleeping spell was too strong for her to wake up on her own.

He gazed down at her. Her warm, soft body fit perfectly against him. A small smile tugged at her lips, as if she somehow knew he was holding her. Never had anything looked more beautiful to him.

His hand went towards Amy's heart.

"_Yes!" _The shadow watched, a vicious excitement flaring through him.

Just before Peter's hand touched her chest, it stopped and hovered over her heart instead.

"_What are you doing!?" _

A warm, red glow shimmered from his hand, emitting a light from her heart.

"_Stop!" _The shadow started to fly forward, to stop him, but Peter shot him a terrifying, threatening look and he stopped, unable to actually fight his master.

The spell finished and Peter took his hand away.

An insanely sadistic smile crept up Peter's face as he looked back to his shadow. "No one will ever be able to take her heart again. Not even me."

The shadow stared at him with it's glowing eyes. _"You've destroyed yourself."_

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Get out of my sight before I destroy _you._"

"_You won't do that."_

"Try me," Peter said with a cold sneer. "It's not like it would hurt me. Only you."

"_Yes it will. It would mean giving up the darkness completely. And we both know you'll never be able to do that. Not even for her."_

The shadow shot through the wall and vanished into the night.

Peter felt his shadow's fury with him. He had known this would happen, which is why he had put his and Amy's safety into the hands of a lunatic instead of using his shadow to take them to a different realm. But he knew the shadow was right.

He was too selfish to let go of the darkness completely.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I hope you all are having a lovely holiday!**

**Chapter 34.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

Peter was fighting the temptation to keep Amy asleep until morning. His rage was boiling uncontrollably, overpowering his mind until his only desire left was to hurt someone. To torment them and merely chuckle as they begged him for mercy. He couldn't do it to his shadow, as it pointed out. But the town was swimming with people who all deserved to be punished.

He stared down at her, cradled tightly in his long arms. It would be easy to just slip out of the house while Amy slept. Then he could just wake her up whenever he got back. If Jefferson kept true to his word, they'd be gone first thing in the morning and she'd never see any of these people again and find out.

It would calm him down. It always did. He'd already done it to different men who had in some way hurt her and he immediately felt better afterwards, though she gave him hell for it. He even made sure his victim here was the Blue Fairy because she led Amy to Wonderland in the first place, making both of their lives much harder than needed.

Then there were the many times he had killed or in some way tortured even before she came into his life. Every realm had people that needed to pay.

He shifted Amy out of his arms and back into her place on the bed. He had been going to set her down and get up, without looking back. But the moment he stood, a soft whimper came from her.

He froze, wondering for a moment if she had somehow woken up. He slowly turned around. The only window in the room was completely covered by shades and a curtain, leaving no chance of any kind of light to come through. But she was practically the moon herself. Her milky white skin glowed in the dark room while her long, black hair framed her face. Her face, though her eyes remained closed, was terrified.

Her breathing began to get faster. Her mouth opened and closed several times, as if she were trying to scream, but couldn't. A small sob escaped from her mouth and she began shaking her head.

"Don't," she pleaded. "Let him go!" Her voice raised to a shriek. "STOP!"

He clenched his eyes shut, a small hiss fighting its way through his gritted teeth. His shadow was right. She was his weakness. But he didn't care. They needed each other.

Especially considering the fact that he had put her to sleep in the first place and she couldn't wake up unless he let her.

He got back into the bed and pulled her trembling body into his arms. He waved his hand over her face. Gasping, her eyelids immediately fluttered open. The moment she saw him, she seemed to snap back to reality, but she couldn't stop crying. He could see how hard she was trying to. She hated to look weak as much as he did.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he clutched her to him tighter.

"You're safe and sound, Amy," he said quietly. "I promise."

He laid them both down, pulling the covers over them more securely, and she clung to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, trying to calm herself down.

"There_ is_ a bright side here, you know," Peter commented, resting his hand on the back of her head and running his fingers through her hair. "At least I'm not Henry anymore."

She choked out a noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a hiccup.

It took a few minutes before her emotions were in control. She rubbed her eyes furiously, as if she could make herself un-see everything.

"I'm sorry," she said miserably.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he said, rolling his eyes. "We've had this conversation before. You can't help it."

Amy covered her face with her hands. "I know, I know. But still!" She let her hands drop back to her sides and he was startled to see how mortified she looked. "God! Everything was so perfect and I have to ruin it by having yet another nightmare! How did I even fall asleep that fast after—?" She cut herself off, looking confused. Slowly, her face dawned with understanding.

His mouth tightened as her eyes found his. She sat up slowly, holding the blanket to her. He tried to keep his face blank, but she seemed to be able to see straight past it.

"Why did you put me to sleep?" she whispered, looking at him accusingly with hurt eyes.

He chuckled. "What?" he asked, his boyish face innocent as he quirked an eyebrow. "I must have _exhausted_ you is all."

She shook her head fiercely. "No. We hadn't even stopped for five minutes and I barely closed my eyes. I wasn't tired enough to fall asleep like that."

When he said nothing, she sighed, sounding frustrated. "Come on! Ignoring the past ten minutes, I can handle whatever it is that you were up to."

"I know you can," he said through gritted teeth.

"Then why won't you just tell me what happened?" she demanded.

"Because _I _can't handle it!" he snapped before he could stop himself.

Her eyes widened in shock as she took in his furious expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

Peter glared at the wall, missing how easy it used to be to just lie to her without batting an eye.

"My shadow paid me a visit."

She nodded slowly, as though she'd been expecting something like that. "And what did it say?"

"He thinks I should have killed you."

Her breath caught, but again she didn't seem surprised. She swallowed and searched his face.

"Is that what _you_ think?" she finally asked.

After a few moments, he met her eyes and gave a stiff shake of his head.

He saw her body relax slightly. "Then what are you conflicted about?"

He sat up and gripped her shoulders tightly, his expression harsh. "I can't change for you, Amy. I love you and I want to keep you safe." His words began to come out angrily, almost mockingly. "But I am_ not_ going to become the good little hero you seem to think I can be. Save yourself the pain and give up on that fantasy of yours."

She held his cruel gaze steadily. "Can I see your heart?"

That threw him off completely. "What?"

"Your heart," Amy repeated patiently. "Can I see it please? You've seen mine, anyways. It's only fair."

He almost refused. It would only frighten her. Not only from how it would look, but especially with the night terrors about her mother ripping out hearts.

But he decided it might have been good for her. She could learn to accept the truth, even if it hurt her.

His hand went to his chest. She flinched when he pulled his heart out, but otherwise didn't appear too triggered. He offered it to her, a smirk playing on his lips, as she took it in her hands.

He watched her face for any signs of disgust, or even of a panic attack. But her breathing was calm and there was only interest as she examined it thoughtfully. Thick, shadowy blackness swirled throughout the entire heart. It looked more like a glowing lump of coal.

Suddenly Amy smiled triumphantly, stunning him. "There!" She pointed to a pink spot. "See? That part is completely untouched from the black."

She handed the heart back to him and he looked at it closely. With a jolt of surprise he saw that she was right. The darkness didn't touch it at all. It was small, but it was completely pure.

Peter swallowed, staring at it. It sickened him. His shadow had been completely right, and the proof was right in front of him.

"There's good in you," she whispered. "Even if it's only for me right now, it can grow."

Unable to look at it anymore, he shoved his heart back in his chest.

Then he gripped her wrists, letting his nails dig into her skin.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" he demanded, wild desperation in his eyes. He wanted to scare her, so she'd understand how scared he was feeling.

But he'd never actually hurt her and she knew it. "Because it's what you and I do," she said, looking at him with complete trust. "We don't give up on each other."

He shut his eyes before releasing his hold on her. He didn't even know what he was feeling anymore.

He let her curl up in his arms again. It shouldn't have calmed him down as much as it did.

"I didn't plan for any of this to happen." It was as close to an apology that he could give.

She sighed. "I know. But personally I've been thinking that your psycho shadow and nightmares about my mother would be a great way to finish off the night you took my innocence."

Peter shot her an amused look, but not over her straight-faced sarcasm. He didn't care what they did together. Her eyes would always scream innocence. Like her heart.

"You know," he began, un-subtly pulling the covers up over them more. "My guess is that we still have _hours _until morning."

"Good," she said, the corners of her mouth twitching. "Because I don't think you put me to sleep long enough."

He shot her a look and she giggled before pulling his mouth to hers.

* * *

"What do you mean he's 'leaving'?" Felix demanded. "You said you were going to get him to change his mind about the curse, not drive him out of this realm!"

He stared at the shadow, unable to grasp what it had told him. Never had Felix felt so confused and desperate.

"_I said I would try," _It hissed_. "But she's poisoned his mind against the both of us. They'll be gone by morning unless you stop him."_

Felix frowned. No one could stop Pan from getting what he wanted, not even his own shadow. And right now he seemed to only want Amy. Felix didn't hate the girl, exactly. Maybe a little at first, but he had grown to at least respect her.

But now she was coming between everything they'd worked so hard for. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked dryly.

The shadow held out his dark hand and a small, ancient piece of paper lay in it.

Felix shot the shadow an incredulous look. "You want me to do the curse? That's not possible. I don't have magic."

"_I can loan you some. But we must work quickly. There is little time."_

Felix stared at the paper that contained the spell. Peter's betrayal cut into him like a knife. For so long it had been the two of them against everyone. He couldn't believe he was going to leave him stuck here in a town where everyone was trying to throw him in a jail to grow old and rot. In all these years, Pan never failed. Now he was just giving up. For 'love_'._

"I guess I have no choice," Felix said slowly. "But I have no one to get the heart from."

The only person he actually cared about was Peter. But there would have been no way for him to get anywhere near his heart. His brother was too crafty, too powerful.

Felix didn't want to kill him either. No matter how angry he was.

"_You do," _the shadow rasped. "_Two, in fact. You can take your pick."_

Felix scrunched his eyebrows. "Who are you talking about—?" He stopped abruptly, realization dawning on him. "But that's not possible. They'd be dead by now."

"_Pan isn't the only one who has ever kept you in the dark."_

Felix's face twisted. "I'll get everything else we'll need. Then take me to them."

* * *

Hours later, near morning, the shadow led Felix to a small house in the middle of the woods, cut off from civilization. His hand hadn't even touched the doorknob when it flung open and he was pulled inside.

"Felix!" the two spinsters cried in unison.

He was grabbed in a tight, motherly squeeze. "We knew you'd come back—"

The other wrenched him away and hugged him instead. "—You were always the good one—"

"—and here you are—"

"—after all these years."

Back and forth they went, finishing each other's sentences and fighting over who got to hug him.

"Enough!" Felix yelled, stepping back. They both stared at him, stunned at the sight of Felix shaking in anger. Peter always talked back, determined to have his way. Even Rumpelstiltskin would have his moments. But Felix had never raised his voice past monotone.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he demanded, glancing around their shabby home. "How powerful with magic you are? How long have you even been alive, anyway?"

They exchanged looks and began cackling.

"Magic is not something you want to go around bragging about, you know."

"And asking a woman's age is not proper, dear."

His fists clenched. "Then why didn't you use your powers to get us more money, or to get Peter out of the dungeons?"

"Because it's cheating," they said simultaneously.

Felix stared at them in disbelief. "You call saving your adopted son _cheating_?"

"We wanted to," the stouter of the two insisted defensively.

"But the one who granted us our powers and immortality had very strict rules. We weren't even allowed to lace a pair of boots with magic."

"We spent hours in that basement, researching for loopholes to get Peter out."

"But the Wizard left us with none."

"We couldn't break his rules or we'd have been dead."

He took a deep breath, feeling sick to his stomach. "That would have been a better way to go than this. I-I'm sorry."

Before he could change his mind, he ripped out the heart of the one closest to him, one of the women who once been like a mother. Clutching the heart in his hand, he shut his eyes and left without another word.

He tried to ignore both of their hysterical screaming as the shadow swooped in and began to rip away both of their shadows.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

The second time Peter and I made love was even more mind-blowing than the first time. Probably because it didn't hurt nearly as bad.

The talk we had was even more incredible. It had been intimate in every possible way and now he had proof that he wasn't a monster. It killed me, seeing him so confused, even a little frightened. He was Peter Pan, the boy who didn't want to grow up and wanted to be in control of everything. Letting go of his past would be a living nightmare for him and I was almost scared to watch him go through it. But he saved my life in more ways than one. Now it was my turn to do the same for him. No matter how painful it was for him to change.

It was around three in the morning at this point. Peter was lying on his stomach, his face buried in a pillow. I was snuggled up at his side while I trailed my fingers across his scarred back gently. It was almost strange. Even on Neverland I'd never seen him look so comfortable.

Something occurred to me then. "What about Felix?"

At first I thought he fell asleep. He didn't respond for thirty seconds.

Finally, his voice muffled from the pillow, he said, "What about him?"

"We can't just leave him here like this. I mean everyone's trying to throw him in jail."

He shrugged slightly. "He's smart. He can learn to take care of himself for once."

The cruelty of his words surprised me. "But won't you miss him?"

He turned his head to look at me, his expression annoyed. "What do you recommend we do, exactly? We're _not _staying here and the nutter told us that only two can go through the hat's portal and back. My shadow isn't going to help either, not that I'd accept it anyway."

"I don't know," I admitted after a moment's hesitation. "But this isn't right."

"I'm not going to regret choosing you, if that's what you're worried about." His words were a comfort, but his tone was harsh.

"But it's not right that you _have_ to choose me over your best friend."

"It's no different than you leaving Belle for me." His head shifted back so that it was face down in the pillow again, signaling that he was done with the conversation.

I wasn't. "But I haven't been with Belle for like two hundred years—"

"Let it go, Amy."

Aggravated, I rolled over onto my side, facing away from him. I heard him inhale deeply, sounding almost exasperated.

His arm slipped around my waist and pulled me against him "Why are you so concerned about everyone's happiness but your own?" he murmured in my ear, wrapping his other arm around me.

"I just need to know that this is what you really want," I said softly.

He chuckled darkly. "I chose you over unlimited power and immortality. I mean, what more proof do you need?"

"I guess," I relented. "I'll just feel better once this is all over with."

"It will be soon," he said, brushing his lips against my cheek. "I promise."

I let myself relax. He was right. It'd be done with soon and we could start a new life together. When I fell asleep in his arms, on my own this time, I didn't have any nightmares.

When morning finally came and Peter and I left the room, I don't think I'd ever felt so cheerful, aside from being drunk.

"He's going to find the blankets eventually," I told him. I tried to sound scolding but I was giggling. After we'd dressed, I'd expressed my embarrassment about "staining the sheets", so he took it upon himself to roll up the bed sheets and stash them under the bed.

He shrugged and took my hand. "Oh well. We . . ." he paused and grinned, looking satisfied. "Marked our territory."

I couldn't stop laughing, as terrible as it was.

"You haven't left yet!"

Grace stood in the doorway of the kitchen. The blood seemed to have drained from her face completely.

"We're about to leave," I said soothingly, hoping she wasn't going to pass out. "Don't worry. You're not going to get in any trouble."

"You don't understand," she said, looking frightened. "Papa is gone."


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Whoa, sorry guys. I haven't updated since last year!  
**

**Yes. Yes I really did make that joke and now ****I deserve to be shot . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 35. **

Jefferson couldn't be gone. The plan was for him to get us out of here first thing. Did he need something to make his hat work? Did someone come by?

I glanced at Peter and saw his jaw clenched, his eyes burning. I knew what he was thinking. That Jefferson was a traitor.

But he wasn't. He couldn't be.

I opened my mouth and closed it, trying to find the right words. I didn't want to scare Grace. But I needed information.

I took a deep breath and knelt in front of her. "When was the last time you saw him?" I finally asked.

"Last night," she said in a whisper. "When he put me to bed."

"Did he go anywhere after that?"

"I don't know," she said desperately, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "You have to go find him. Please!"

Carefully, I put my arms around her in a hug. I wasn't expecting her to accept it, considering this was our fault, but she clung to me. She felt like a frail bird. It tore me apart inside.

"We will, Grace. I promise."

I let go of her and stood up. "Lock the doors and windows and stay in your room, okay? We'll check the area first. For all we know he could be outside somewhere."

Peter took my hand and led me outside to explore the woods to find my missing Hatter.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Regina and the others pulled up on the side of the road, near Jefferson's house. They all climbed out of their vehicles and grouped back together. Tinkerbell, Neal, and Serena were busy attempting to find Pan's shadow, as well as Felix, while Henry stayed safely out of the way with Ruby.

"Why exactly are we here again?" Hook asked, giving the area a wary look.

"Because Jefferson must have been lying to us," Regina answered, not giving him a second glance as she began striding into the woods towards where his house was. "We've searched everywhere and there hasn't been a sign of Amy or Pan anywhere. He's protecting them."

Belle kept pace with Regina perfectly, a determined gleam in her eye. Rumpelstiltskin reluctantly followed his love, feeling certain that this would end in disaster.

Emma exchanged looks with her parents and they shrugged before following. It was their only real lead.

"Let's stop and think about this reasonably for a moment, shall we?" Hook said, rolling his eyes. "You can't just go barging in expecting to walk out with the girl. Pan's keeping her hidden for a reason."

Regina stopped, whirling around, looking furious. "Pan is keeping her hidden so he can take her heart for the curse."

"Tinkerbell already told us that she's his true love," Mary Margaret pointed out.

Tink had no choice but to tell them. They had all swooped down on her after Amy told them that Tink knew she was lying about having been controlled. So she came out and told them about the spell, which seemed to bring _some_ hope back into everyone that he wouldn't hurt her. Except for Regina and Rumpelstiltskin who were both convinced it wouldn't stop him in the slightest.

Regina stopped and glared at Mary Margaret. "You know what he's capable of by now. He's a monster that only cares about himself."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Monster or not, I don't think he's going to hurt her."

"I'm not taking that chance," Regina snapped. She looked at them all, daring them to argue. "I hope none of you are willing to either."

Hook held one hand and hook up in a mock sort of surrender. The others simply held her gaze, assuring her with their eyes that they were with her, not against.

"Good," Regina hissed. She turned around and began walking again, looking ready for battle.

Then, in the distance, an anguished scream rang out.

"Amy!" Belle cried, breaking into a run.

They all followed, running towards where it came from. Emma, with her gun, running into the lead, alongside Regina who practically radiated with her magic.

As they ran deeper into the woods, to the left of where the house was, Regina prepared herself for multiple possibilities of what they would find, such as Pan standing over her sister's body, clutching her heart in his hand.

None of them, however, were expecting to find Amy sobbing over Jefferson's still body, with Pan at her side. His face was beyond livid, but his hand was stroking her hair, as if he was trying to_ comfort_ her.

Rumpelstiltskin seemed even more confused than Regina.

"What the hell did you do?" Emma demanded of Pan furiously as they grew closer.

His head snapped up, obviously not even having noticed them, and he was on his feet in a blink of an eye.

Peter quirked an eyebrow at them, putting on an amused look. "_I _didn't do anything. We needed him, actually. My shadow, on the other hand . . ." Peter crossed his arms and put on a thoughtful expression. "Well he has a bit of a _temper_."

Emma laughed harshly. "Yeah? We've noticed."

Belle walked past the group and past Peter, who tensed, but did nothing to stop her. She knelt by Amy and Jefferson and Amy immediately clung to her, sobbing into her shoulder, as Belle rubbed her back and murmured soothingly to her.

It took Peter a moment to remember that Belle had been the closest thing to a real mother that Amy had ever had. Very deep down, he almost felt grateful for the woman's existence. At least someone had a_ttempted _to take care of Amy when she was a child. Better Belle as her influence than Cora or Regina.

Once Amy's crying started to falter slightly, as Belle slowly calmed her down, the rest of them began to glare daggers at each other again.

"What made your shadow go against you like this?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, his eyes narrowed.

Peter sighed mockingly. "I guess it didn't like the fact that Amy and I were going to leave without making you all suffer first, like I had originally planned. Now it's trying to keep us here and finish what I had started, I suppose. I assume he's roped Felix into doing his dirty work."

"But you were going to set off the curse yourself," Regina insisted in a way that made it sound like she was sure he'd forgotten. "You were going to take her heart!"

Peter ignored her, looking at Rumpelstiltskin instead. "It's amazing how both my brothers have abandoned me to save their own skins. After everything I've done for them."

"I was just a boy," Rumpelstiltskin snapped, a desperate anger building in his voice. "I didn't —"

"Didn't care that I took the fall for you?" He shrugged, as though it didn't really matter. "You always were the coward. But I suppose I should thank you for it. Neverland would never have existed if it weren't for you, after all."

Everyone's eyes flickered between the two as the tension grew thicker with each passing second.

Peter's eyes wandered back to Amy, whose crying had finally died down into sniffling. She didn't seem to be registering anything that was going on, other than the death of the man who had been something of a best friend to her.

A soft smile appeared on Peter's face. "Besides becoming so powerful, I also never would have met the only person that I _can_ trust." A dark look flickered across his face for a second. "Someone you've all tried very hard to keep away from me."

"How exactly were we supposed to know you weren't just being a manipulative prick as usual?" Hook said dryly.

"Amy told us," Mary Margaret said with a sigh, looking at the girl sadly. "We shouldn't have interfered."

David stared at his wife incredulously. "Snow, he tried to kill Henry!"

"I meant after we got the heart back, David," she said tiredly.

"Don't be sorry," Peter said, putting on a fake grateful look. "I'm alive and strong as ever, aren't I?"

Suddenly, Amy pulled away from Belle, not having paid any attention to the conversation.

"It's my fault Jefferson's dead," she whispered, looking directly at Peter. "We should have left last night like you wanted. Then maybe he'd be alive."

He knelt by her side and gripped her shoulders. "Don't even try to torment yourself for this," Peter hissed. "His shadow would have been stripped either way just because he was helping us. Understand?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Besides," he continued, raising his voice for the stunned group's benefit. "It's not like we could have stayed even I had wanted to. They wouldn't have allowed it." He stroked her cheek gently. "You're in love with a _monster_, remember?"

A spark of anger flared in her dark eyes. "Don't call yourself that!"

Peter smiled in satisfaction. He always knew how to bring her fire back when it looked like she was about to lose herself. He kissed her forehead, ignoring the fact that Belle was not even a foot away, before standing back up.

Regina could only stare. She had never felt regret before. Everything she had done she either found reasonable, or just the right push towards the path of getting her son. But now guilt was tearing her up inside. Not over Jefferson, exactly, but over what they had done to Amy. It was a horrible feeling, _something_ that she wanted to make go away.

"And to think," Peter said, a boyish grin on his face. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't tried so hard to keep us apart."

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't kidnapped my grandson," Rumpelstiltskin hissed, echoing most of the group's thoughts. He took a step forward threateningly. "You should have just accepted your time to _die_."

"Maybe you should accept your time to die, Dark One."

Energy shot out of Peter's hands, sending Rumpelstiltskin flying back who landed with a hard thud, but unharmed.

"Don't!" Amy begged, getting to her feet along with a horror-struck Belle.

He didn't seem to even hear her. He grinned wickedly at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Alright, Peter Pan," Rumpel said once he was standing, a wild look in his eye. "Let's end this."

Suddenly, magic was flying everywhere. Everyone had to duck more than once to avoid being hit as two of the most powerful beings began to fight for what they both hoped would be their final battle. Emma would have been hit if Hook hadn't practically tackled her to the ground.

"Thanks," she said, looking relieved as well as slightly amused.

"Anytime, love," he said with a sly grin.

Then, as if simultaneously deciding they didn't want an audience, Rumpelstiltskin and Peter took off deeper into the woods, still trying to hit each other with their magic. Peter's laughter echoed until they were out of sight.

Belle and Amy immediately made to run off after them, but Regina and Hook got to them first, blocking their paths. Regina took Amy's arm gently and began to steer her away.

"Trust me," Hook said, laughing without humor. "That is one war you do not want to get in the middle of."

A cell phone went off out of nowhere, adding to the overwhelming bit of chaos.

Irritated, Regina yanked it out and held it to her ear. "Serena, now is not a good time." She paused, listening. Slowly, her eyes began to widen. "Okay, okay. Don't move. We'll be right there." She hung up.

"Serena got the wand," she said breathlessly. "Which if Pan is right about Felix setting off the curse, we'll need. Problem is, they all found the shadow too. But now we can catch it."

David, Emma, and Mary Margaret cast uneasy looks towards where Rumpelstiltskin and Peter had disappeared.

"We can't just leave them like this," David said warily. Rumpelstiltskin had gave him the cure to allow him to stay in Storybrooke. He was part of their family whether they really liked it or not.

"Come on, Regina," Amy pleaded. "They'll listen to us!"

"They'll destroy each other," Belle, her sweet accent laced with desperation.

"My only concern is keeping you safe," Regina said to her sister firmly.

Anger flashed in Amy's eyes. "I don't care about being safe!" She yanked her arm away. "I've been trying to do things the safe way and all that's led is to more hell for everyone! I love Peter, Belle loves Rumpelstiltskin, and I'll be damned if I let either of us lose them because none of you care!"

Regina stared at her for several seconds, wanting nothing more than to just drag her away. She looked at the others for help, but all of their solemn facial expressions gave her the same message.

Finally, Regina nodded and took a step back. "Okay."

Amy nodded, giving her a grateful look. "Oh, and Jefferson's daughter, Grace, she's at the house. Make sure she's okay but don't tell her what's happened. I promised her that he wouldn't—" she cut herself off, clenching her eyes shut. It took her several moments to compose herself. "It's . . . just something I need to tell her myself. I owe her that much."

Emma nodded. "We'll take care of it. Go."

Belle took Amy's hand and the two of them ran off.

* * *

"Come on, Rumpel," Pan said tauntingly as they circled each other. "You haven't even given me a scratch yet. You can't be giving up already."

Rumpelstiltskin was tired, it was easy to see. At first it had been easy for him to keep up with the young boy's fast actions. But after some time, his breathing had become heavier and his moves more slow, though his determination was strong as ever.

"You were always a terrible thief," Peter continued, easily side-stepping a dark purple colored spell that was thrown at him. "But even stealing the power to become the Dark One has failed you. Truly, it's sad."

He threw out a hand and Rumpel barely managed to throw himself to the ground to avoid it. A tree was hit instead, causing it to blast out of the ground.

"Stop!"

Peter froze, but didn't take his eyes off of his former brother, who had dragged himself to his feet once again. He couldn't let her distract him from his target. He'd been counting on Regina not letting her get near him at this time. Of course, she just had to choose that moment to listen to Amy.

"Rumpel!"

Now Rumpelstiltskin stiffened as well. The both of them had somehow made a silent agreement to move their fight away from everyone, just to avoid this predicament. But now that it had come, Rumpel felt shame bubble up inside of him as Belle ran to him. She threw her arms around him and he held her tightly. He'd promised to give up the darkness for her. And he would.

Peter felt Amy's hand touch his arm. Reluctantly, he turned and faced her.

She looked at him, the disappointment clear in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"He _needs_ to pay," Peter insisted, his teeth bared, as he watched Rumpelstiltskin and Belle walk past them, heading out of the forest without a single glance back. It angered him even more, how easily he could just walk away.

"No more revenge, Peter," Amy said desperately. "All of this hating needs to stop. It's going to destroy you whether you win or lose."

"What do you want me to do?" He chuckled darkly. "Just let him walk away after everything? Pretend that these people haven't hurt you?"

She smiled at him sadly. "Yes. The _both_ of us are going to let go of our pasts and move on."

He gritted his teeth and shook his head. "I can't."

"Yes you can. I know you can." She slipped her arms around his neck. "I believe in you, Peter."

He felt something snap inside of him at her words. His mouth came down on hers and he began to move his lips against hers desperately, as if searching for the help she was offering him.

He could feel her giving it to him. It was as if poison was being sucked out of his heart. It was the most painful thing he'd ever felt, but it left a strange, overwhelming sense of relief behind. His mind yelled at him to stop, that this was going to ruin him for good. He had a chance still, to use every bit of power he had into destroying Rumpelstiltskin. To end every last being in the town to ever dare defy him. To hurt the ones who had tried to keep Amy from him. All he would have to do is stop now and walk away. He knew the way her mind worked, just as he knew how everyone's minds worked. She'd forgive him like she always did. She just couldn't help it.

But he didn't stop. If anything, he kissed her harder. The love he felt for her made his mind go numb on everything else, even the hate. It was almost intoxicating to him, the love she felt for him in return.

When they did stop, he kept his arms around her. Confused was the only word he could think of to describe how he was feeling.

"What are you thinking about?" Amy asked, after a long silence.

The corners of his mouth twitched. "About how damn stubborn you are."

She smiled. "You're worse than I am." She sighed and laid her head against his chest. "We need to go talk to Grace and then figure out what's going on with Felix and the shadow."

"Felix is a traitor, that's what's going on."

She smiled sadly. "No he's not. He feels lost."

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"What do you think they did with his body?" I asked quietly as we approached the door to Jefferson's house. It hadn't been there when we walked past the area it had been at so I could only assume the others moved it.

I felt sick to my stomach and my hands were shaking. How do you tell a child that her father died from Peter's shadow because he tried to help us? It must have lured him outside somehow.

Before Peter could answer me, the door swung open and my knees nearly buckled underneath me.

"Thanks for helping Papa after he hit his head!" Grace said beaming, being held in her father's arms.

Her very much alive father.

I gaped at him, trying to comprehend what was going on. "Y-you're—but you were—how the—what's going on right now?"

Jefferson set his daughter down. "Go on and get the tea started, okay?"

She nodded happily and shot Peter and I one last grateful look before disappearing from the doorway.

Once she was gone, I threw my arms around him, laughing in relief. Finding him dead had been like having my heart ripped out, all jokes aside. He had just found his daughter and almost lost her again. I just hoped this pattern wouldn't continue. They deserved to be together as a happy family.

"I can't believe you're alive!" I pulled away and stared at him in shock. "But how?"

"Your shadow's been destroyed," Jefferson said, looking directly at Peter. "I don't know how but once it died, my shadow re-attached to me."

I felt my jaw drop. Wouldn't that mean that the Blue Fairy was alive too? Without that horrible shadow, we had one less worry, right?

Peter just stared at him, his face devoid of any emotion. I wondered if he was surprised or not? Had he felt any kind of pain when it died? Was he . . . upset?

"There was a boy with him," Jefferson said, his mouth tightening. "He took my hat." He shut his eyes, looking ashamed. "I can't help you without it."

Peter let out a laugh of disbelief, his eyes narrowing. "You're telling me that you have a hundred hats and only one can work?"

"Yes," he said, his jaw clenched.

"I'm just glad you're okay," I said softly. "We'll be fine."

"Felix is setting off the curse, Amy," Peter said darkly. "And now we're _stuck_ here."

I met his eyes and smiled sweetly. "Then I guess we'll just have to stop him."

* * *

**AN: AUGH! I can't believe it! One more chapter! Then I'll hopefully start the sequel soon.**

**HUGE thanks to my lovely fan abrokentardis for making the new cover for this story for me! I can't do picture edits or any of that fun stuff to save my life.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36.**

* * *

Felix stood by the well, watching as the green mist swirled around inside of it. Everything was complete now. All he had to do was wait for the curse to begin and he would have the new Neverland.

His eyes fell on the hat that the shadow told him to take, right before it stripped the shadow away from the man who was helping Pan. He had hid it under some leaves nearby, but now he was thinking about destroying it. There was no point in hiding it. It was just a way for two people to escape this realm after the curse had been set, which he didn't want to happen for anyone.

Felix's face turned into a scowl. He didn't understand why his leader, no his _brother_, wasn't backing him up on this. This was what he had been planning to do himself, after all. Until his desire for Amy overpowered everything else. Felix hadn't had a problem with his love for her, even after Pan didn't actually need her to be immortal anymore. But now she interfered with everything they'd been working so hard for. Pan had been going to give up everything just to be with her. Even Felix.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a twig snapped somewhere behind him.

Without turning around, he said dryly, "Come to kill me?"

"You know that I will if I have to."

Felix turned around and saw Peter walking towards him. He stopped about ten feet away.

"I admit I'm impressed," Peter said, his tone casual as he strolled closer, his hands in his pockets. "I didn't think you'd ever have it in you to go against me."

"This was your plan in the first place!" Felix snarled.

"Plans changed," Peter said with a chuckle. "You realized that when you and my shadow saw that I didn't take Amy's heart."

Despite himself, Felix winced. The thought of Peter _kissing _her heart still made him sick. How had he known that they'd been watching? Or was he just guessing?

"I'm always one step ahead, Felix," Peter said, grinning maliciously.

Felix gritted his teeth. "If we hadn't intervened you would have left me here with no escape. The shadow—"

Peter cut him off. "_My _shadow has paid the price for interfering."

"What do you mean?" Felix demanded, feeling a flicker of fear run through him.

"He's been destroyed, of course," Peter said with a shrug. "Straying from my orders caught up to him. As it will you eventually."

"And you don't even care," Felix said, staring at him like he'd never seen him before. His shadow had been his everything. Literally, his other half. Now he was treating both it and Felix as if they were disposable.

"Now you're stuck with a bit of power it gave you," Peter continued, eyeing him with some disgust. "I can look at you and tell that you can't handle the darkness that's consuming you right now. You're not like me, Felix. I could embrace it without a problem. But it's killing you."

Felix had been shaking the entire time they were talking. He wanted to deny it, but he could hardly keep the rage and hate he was feeling under control. With each passing minute, the desire to use the power and hurt someone grew.

His eyes searched the trees behind Peter. "Where is she, anyways? Normally you can't even be two feet apart."

"She's safe," Peter said darkly.

"Which means she's here," Felix said, rolling his eyes. "Close to you. You wouldn't trust her anywhere else."

Peter raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I only thought it'd be better if I talked to you alone, but if you insist." Without taking his eyes off Felix, he raised his voice, smirking. "It's alright, Amy, you can come here. It's not like he can hurt you."

Felix glared, enraged with his cruel taunts. Peter may have been his leader, but he had never truly treated him like he was inferior, not like he did to everyone else. But now he was talking to Felix like he was the enemy. It infuriated him. With even a little of the shadow's powers, he had felt invincible. Now Peter was treating him like a child.

Amy came into view, weaving her way out of a group of big trees to come down to them. She glowered at Felix as she got closer. "By the way, we were just twenty whole feet apart, asshole."

Without taking his eyes off Felix, Peter slid his arm around her waist protectively, as if keeping her safe was merely instinct or second nature to him.

"You can't handle the magic, Felix," Peter said calmly. "Only I can. Just give it to me and we can forget this ever happened."

"You just don't want anyone to be more powerful than you!" Felix said, seething.

Peter sneered. "You'll never even be close to me. You get just a little bit of the shadow's powers and you can barely think straight."

Felix clenched his fists. He wanted to prove him wrong. Force him to see that he could be just as strong, even stronger. "I've already finished the curse! Soon, this town will be the new Neverland with a new leader."

Amy's jaw dropped, unable to believe he had actually gone through with it. She looked immediately at Peter, waiting for his usual arrogance to reassure her that he knew how to fix this, that there was a loophole or cheat from him to play with.

Instead, Peter narrowed his eyes. "And where exactly did you get the heart from?"

"One of the spinsters," Felix said, sounding darkly satisfied with himself. "They lied to us. They've been alive and immortal this whole time. Or at least, they _were_."

Peter couldn't deny that the news shocked him. The two women had both been very strange, but kind to him, Felix, and Rumpelstiltskin. But never did he think that it was because they had the power that he had been searching for since the moment he went to Neverland. Why would he ever have thought they were powerful immortals? After all, they had been dirt poor. They never rescued him from the dungeons after he got arrested. Peter always had to take care of himself. All of them did.

But there was something that concerned him more.

"You're a fool," Peter said coldly. "You don't really care about them that much. Why would you go after one of their hearts and not mine?_" _

"Would you rather have had him taken _your_ heart?" Amy demanded incredulously.

"I mean without the right heart the curse will be completely out of control!" Peter hissed, his blood boiling. Amy hadn't ever seen him look so angry . . . or scared.

"You shouldn't have done this, Felix," Peter said, a dark glint in his eyes.

"I can control it," Felix insisted, looking livid. "With or without the right heart."

"Felix, please don't do this," Amy pleaded, keeping her arm held out in front of Peter as if it could stop him from attacking if he wanted to. "This isn't really you. I mean you've always been a jerk but _this_? Look, the overload of darkness is keeping you from thinking clearly. You can't really want to turn on Peter."

Felix stared at her for several moments before saying slowly, "It's already done. Learn to accept that Pan has finally failed for once."

Amy gaped at the once most loyal Lost Boy. "Do you even _hear_ yourself!?"

"I don't want to kill you, Felix," Peter admitted to him. "But I will if you leave me no other choice."

"Peter, no!" Amy said firmly, looking at his heart pointedly. "That's the _last_ thing you need to do."

"She's right. Please, a_llow me_."

Felix's eyes flashed and they all whipped their heads to the left.

Serena stood there, twirling Jefferson's hat around on her hand.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I glanced between the two nervously, though in an absolutely terrible way, it was almost a funny scene. Felix was on the brink of total corruption, hatred clouding his eyes. Meanwhile, Serena looked pretty entertained.

Felix held his hand out towards Serena. "Give the hat back," he said, narrowing his eyes. "_Now_."

"Ooh, scary," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just because you've got some creepy shadow magic doesn't mean you know how to use it." She held up a finger and said enthusiastically. "Example one! You fucked up the biggest curse to ever exist. Good job."

Her eyes wandered to the well, which had started to make some noises that resembled thunder. Little flickers of green shot out of it here and there. We were running out of time before the curse would begin to spread.

I felt Peter's hand tighten on me and casually, he moved us a very small step to the left. It was nothing noticeable, but it sent the message to me loud and clear. We were going to run. He wasn't going to kill Felix. Other than the fact that Peter truly didn't want to, there was no point. If Felix didn't somehow snap back to normal and give up the magic, or even do the impossible and control it, he'd eventually destroy himself.

"The curse is going to work fine," Felix snarled at Serena she played with the hat in her hands.

"No it's not, dumbass," she said, glaring. "You're going to kill us all, including yourself, because you don't know what you're doing! Hence why you need to step back while Regina tries to fix your mess."

"I should have killed you in that jail when I had the chance," Felix said in a low voice. Again, he didn't notice Peter moved the two of us another step back.

Serena sighed, sounding mockingly disappointed. "You'd be amazed if I told you how many times I'd heard _that _before."

He smiled icily. "I won't make the same mistake again," he promised.

Serena flashed Felix a disbelieving grin. "Yeah, okay."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" he demanded, his eyes blazing furiously.

"Yes, actually," she said simply. "Not because you didn't kill me. But because you're so afraid of not having someone around to lead you that you were willing to work with the most horrible kind of creature. That's what's weak."

Felix opened his mouth, looking ready to scream at her when he suddenly rounded on Peter and I. We had just begun to move back more.

Don't run!" he said warningly.

"Or what?" Peter asked, quirking an eyebrow in interest. "You'll kill us?" He shrugged and narrowed his eyes. "By all means, give it your best shot."

Felix's hand began to tremble, as if he were about to try.

Suddenly, Serena ran and tackled him. He let out a yell and they began to wrestle, throwing nasty hits as though they were both going for the kill. Without the shadow telling him what to do, Felix didn't seem to know how to use magic on her.

I didn't get to watch to see what happened. Peter grabbed my hand and began pulling me away. We took off, the thundering sounds of the curse stewing in the well growing louder. The ground shuddered and I stumbled, but he gripped my arm to stop me from falling.

"Keep going!" he hissed, when I slowed down to look over my shoulder. My eyes widened and I almost did stop running from shock.

Green mist was now very slowly leaking out of the well.

And Felix and Serena were gone, along with Jefferson's hat.

* * *

After a long time of running, we made it to the town line that separated Storybrooke from the rest of the world.

Storybrooke had been completely deserted it seemed. The curse was steadily growing worse, creeping closer. We didn't pause for a breath, or for me to ask questions. What was the curse going to do to us now? We couldn't outrun it forever and there was no way for us to escape.

At the town line, everyone was gathered around Emma's little yellow car.

"I thought you were trying to fix it," I called to Regina desperately as we got closer, our running slowing down into a steady walk.

Regina stopped talking to Emma and everyone turned to stare at Peter and I, walking towards them hand in hand.

"I tried," Regina admitted, forcing herself to look at me. "But I couldn't."

"What's going to happen then?" I asked softly, hating the pained look on her face.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, staring straight at Peter. He didn't sound mean, or condescending. He sounded almost . . . sorry.

Peter swallowed and shut his eyes, shaking his head slightly. The fact that they just had an almost civil interaction terrified me beyond anything. I looked at Rumpelstiltskin and back to Peter, a sickening feeling creeping into my stomach. "Tell me what?"

I looked around at everyone. No one seemed to be able to meet my eyes, not even Belle.

When he didn't say anything, I began to shake him until he opened his eyes. "Tell me _what, _Peter?_"_

Finally he forced himself to speak, "With no one being able to control the curse, it will make it so like your sister's original curse wasn't cast. It'll be like the last twenty-eight years never happened for whoever is from the Enchanted Forest."

My memories. I was going to lose them all over again. After seven years of not knowing who I was, and then barely a week of remembering everything, it was going to happen all over again. Not just for me, for everyone here. What would become of Belle? Or Rumpelstilskin? Would they still be together?

I glanced at Emma and Henry who stood by the car. With a jolt I realized that they could leave. By the distressed looks on their faces, it was clear that they wouldn't remember anything after they left. We had no hope of getting our memories back from the Savior, did we? David and Mary Margaret were going to lose their daughter.

I looked to Regina and saw the composure on her face breaking, obviously having come to the same realization as I had. Regina and I would forget we're sisters. And without having Henry to love, she was going to become the Evil Queen again.

I took a deep breath and looked back to Peter hopefully. "You made me remember once. Just take me to Neverland and do whatever it takes to make me know you again."

"Neverland is gone, Amy," he said softly. "The curse wouldn't take me there anyway. You know I'm from your world too, but from many years ago."

The true meaning behind Rumpelstiltskin's words began to dawn on me, as did the reasoning behind why no one could meet my eyes. I felt the blood drain from my face.

Peter's eyes looked over my face as though memorizing every detail.

"What aren't you telling me, Peter?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He clenched his jaw. "Without Neverland, or without being immortal, I won't be alive after the curse hits."

I stared at him blankly. "No."

"I'll have died before you were born," he said quietly. "I didn't realize this would happen until Felix told me he had already taken a heart. The wrong one."

"No."

"To you it'll be like I never existed."

"No."

"Amy—"

"No!" I shouted, shoving him. "No!" I began hitting his chest over and over. "No, no, NO!"

His eyes were rimmed with red as he stared at me helplessly as I kept pounding him, making me angrier. He always had a plan. He never failed. Why wasn't he doing something about this?

"It can't end like this!" I yelled, my anger dissolving into hysterical crying. "After everything we've been through! We finally found each other and now we're being ripped apart for good!"

He wrapped his arms around me and I clung to him, sobbing. "You don't deserve to die!" I managed to choke out. "You don't! Peter, I need you!"

"Listen to me." He gripped my shoulders and looked at me. His eyes were brimming with angry tears, making me cry harder. "I don't care how you feel after this curse or what happens. Don't you ever give up on yourself! Keep that stubbornness alive, got it?"

I shook my head, trying desperately to keep my voice under control. "I'm not going to remember you telling me this. I'm not even going to remember you."

He placed his hand over my heart and stared at it, as though it contained a secret. "Promise me," he said through gritted teeth.

Now I felt helpless. He was making me promise him something I didn't know if I'd keep. I didn't know what my life was going to be like. I would have been young when the curse had hit while I was in Wonderland. Now I was going back as a seventeen year old. Would it make me ten years old again or adjust itself for me?

I looked behind us and saw that the curse was incredibly close. It would reach us within a couple minutes now.

"I promise," I whispered.

He nodded and pulled me back into his arms. "I love you," he said, his voice tight. "Remember that."

I barely managed to say it back through my sobs. "I love you too."

He kissed me softly, the both of us trying to savor our last moments together.

Suddenly, the strangest warm feeling went through me, making me shudder. I knew Peter felt it to because he froze and pulled away. A powerful force shot out of the both of us, knocking everyone else to the ground. He glanced around the area and did a double-take. Behind us there was an odd looking woman standing there, a sad smile on her face.

He stared at her, recognition flaring through him. "After all this time . . . the only thing that's changed about you is that your sister isn't at your side, anymore." He looked down at both of our hands incredulously which seemed to sparkling with magic.

I could feel power pulsing through me, unlike anything I'd ever felt before. My weak magic tricks were nothing compared to this. It was overwhelming to the point where I almost felt out of control. What had she done to us?

I felt stunned when I saw hope flare in Peter's eyes. "Y-you just gave us your—"

He was cut off when the curse swam over us. The world seemed to turn as topsy-turvey as Wonderland had been. Through a green haze, I saw Emma's little yellow car drive over the line and into safety.

The last thing I saw was the woman decompose into dust.

The last thing I felt was Peter slip a small, hard object into my hand and close my fingers around it tightly.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Sir Maurice sat at the long dining table, waiting patiently as he could. Where was she? Sleeping in once again, he supposed. For a seventeen year old, she certainly wasn't the most lady-like.

Though he had to admit he felt as if he hadn't had a good night's sleep as well. He couldn't seem to remember yesterday. He wondered if he had drank too much the night before.

Glancing around the servants who were bustling in and out to serve breakfast, it seemed as if they were off track this morning as well. It made him wonder if it were the entire kingdom that felt hungover or just his castle. He shrugged it off, not really bothered about it.

Suddenly, one of the younger servants burst in.

"Sir Maurice!" she said frantically. "I think something's wrong with Miss Amethyst!"

He frowned, standing from the table immediately. He'd always seen her as another daughter. But ever since he got the news from the former queen about Belle's death, he'd taken his protectiveness to a whole new level. "What do you mean? Is she sick?"

"I don't know!" she said, looking shaky. "I went to wake her up and she was sitting in the middle of her room on the floor."

"And?" Sir Maurice asked impatiently.

The servant shook her head in disbelief. "It was like she was in shock or something. She looked as though she had been crying. She kept whispering to herself over and over while clutching a purple jewel in her hand. I've never seen it before."

"What was she whispering?" he asked as they left the dining room together to see what had become of his adopted daughter's sanity.

The servant sighed. She hadn't been able to make any sense of what her mistress told her.

"Well for a long time she kept saying that something was impossible. I asked her what she meant and after awhile she finally answered."

"Well?" Sir Maurice pressed. "What did she say?"

"I remember."

* * *

**AN: **SEQUEL INFO*****

**I hope you enjoyed the ending for "The Jewel of Neverland"! I've been planning this out super carefully so HOPEFULLY you all like it. Even though I left you with yet another cliffhanger and more questions . . . please don't hurt me.**

**Okay, so the first chapter of the sequel should be out probably be out sometime this week. Of course it will be AU since I don't want to wait until March to start. I'm just going to go by the promos and my own imagination. So I hope you're all okay with that and enjoy it anyways! **

**The sequel's name will be "Safe and Sound". **

**So now that I told you all that, I must celebrate.**

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT ONE!**


End file.
